Fire and Shadow
by I LIKE FEAR 1-2
Summary: The child born of Dragon and Wolf, was not alone, and he brought with him, something terrible. Rage and Domination, given flesh. That is what she was. For countless Millennia, she waited in the abyss, and now, finally her time has come. The one who would hold dominion over all the free people of the Earth, has returned, and she bring with her, fire and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**K, so I've been way into the new season of Game of Thrones, just as I'm sure a lot of you guys have been too, and the plot bunnies are running rampant in my mind. This is a little pet project of mine, just like Fear the coming Dark. It's not my main project, just something I wanted to write because I need to get it out of my head and onto something. Expect random updates, and chapters of random length. This'll be a GOT/Harry potter crossover, with heavy elements from Lord of the Rings, as well as several other fandoms.**_

 _ **C** **liche's** **: FemHarry** **twin** **, Evil** **fem** **Harry, like really evil, she'll make Voldemort look like a softcore bitch by comparison, psychopathic** **fem** **Harry, Dark Got universe, Overpowered** **fem** **Harry, dominating evil, good's about to get punched in the dick. And for those of you wondered,** **fem** **Harry, basically became** **like** **Sauron** **or Morgoth** **, in her own universe, like just as evil, just as powerful, just as dominatin** **g, her past will be explained in memories, or flashbacks, so you'll get to know more about how she fell, and what turned her to evil in the past life. FemHarry/Harem, Male and Female, some as husbands and wifes, others as concubines or servants. Blood, Gore, Language, Character Death,** **Incest** **.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 1: Awakening

"Harry!" An adult Ron screamed out as Harry stood, sword locked with a wraith. The entity hissed, and screeched at him, trying it's hardest to overpower the boy-who-lived.

With a valiant cry, Harry shoved the wraith away from him and swung hard, with the sword of Gyrffindor. The blade passed right through the wraith's head, causing it's whole body to explode in a burst of darkness. Harry then fell to his knees, panting heavily.

He felt hands on his shoulder, and turned to see Ron standing next to him, Hermione stood nearby, both looked worn and exhausted, both clad in shining armor. Ron offered his hand to Harry, and Harry accepted pulling himself to his feet.

"We need to hurry. They wont be gone for long." Harry noted, earning a nod from his two best friends.

All three turned and watched as a figure draped in white robes walked past them, offering a nod of acknowledgment to them as he did.

"The final hurdle lies ahead. Her armies are defeated. Her power reduced. She is hurt, and in the final moments, the dark lord stands alone." The figure in white stated.

"Are you sure about this, Dumbledore?" Harry asked as he took up position next to his old headmaster.

"Yes. It is time to face your destiny Harry." Dumbledore replied offering the boy a kind smile.

Harry nodded and started forward. His own armor shining brightly, pushing back the darkness around him. He quickly crossed the room that led to the darkened throne of his greatest foe.

For countless centuries, he and his friends had fought. Magic had saturated the world destroying muggle technology, and allowing magicals to live for even longer than they had before. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all looked to be old. In their late forties, yet each had walked the earth for half a millennia, fighting the Dark Lord. Now all three stood together, with their teacher and guide Dumbledore. All of them ready to finally end this war.

With a blast of magic, Harry tore the doors off to the Dark Lord's throne room. He and his group advanced inside, to find it near empty, except for the lone figure that sat, slumped on her throne.

There before him, clad in silk robes, was the Dark Lord. The greatest evil, the world had ever known. She looked tired, and worn. Her power exhausted. Her robes were stained with blood from a wound on her torso that refused to heal. It was obvious to those that viewed her, that she was very close to dying.

Looking upon the small troop, the Dark Lord smiled. Her smile was charming, and to those that viewed it, they found it beautiful. Her hair was pitch black, her iris's were red like blood. She had pale skin, that was even more so due to the bloodloss. Though even with the loss of blood, she was an immense beauty.

"I see you've made it." The Dark Lord stated as she rose to her feet. Her silk robes were almost translucent, and her voluptuous figure clearly visible beneath it as she made her way towards them.

All four stood, weapons at the ready. Two swords and two wands were focused on her, as she advanced towards them.

"Your reign of terror ends now. It's over." Dumbledore stated, his voice carrying years of authority and wisdom to it.

"This ends today. You wont live to see tomorrow." Harry agreed as he pointed his sword at her.

A chuckle was all they received as she reached within a few meters of them.

"Aw… what? You're just going to kill me, with no goodbye kiss? I even got all dressed up for you." She replied as she ran a hand over her clearly nude frame, beneath her see-through robes.

Harry's eyes quivered a bit, faltered almost, before they steeled over. With a defiant yell, and with incredible speed, he shot forward and drove his sword into her heart.

The dodge, or block he was expecting, didn't come. Instead, she took the hit, with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief as he felt blood erupt from the wound. Despite her beauty, her blood ran black, revealing the foulness of her soul. She stared into his eyes, her smile never wavering. It was only then, that Harry felt blood pour over his hand.

His eyes shot down, as black tendrils emerged from her chest wound. These tendrils of smoke and blood, dug into his hand and began to crawl up his arm, burrowing into the skin as it did.

"Harry!" His friends and mentor shouted as each made a move to pull him away from her, but all three were sent flying back against the wall by and unseen magical force. Around Harry and the Dark Lord, nine figures soon appeared. Each one draped in darkness, each one a wraith of incredible power.

"Shit." Ron hissed as he shot to his feet, and drew his wand to fire a spell at the nearest reformed wraith.

While his friends started to do battle with the Nine, Harry was left in the Dark Lord's grasp. She stared at him still, smiling, and he glared at her, with anger in his eyes.

"This is goodbye Harry. I love you… I just wanted you to know that before the end. I don't care what Dumbledore has said. I don't care what lies he has fed to you. I love you. I have always loved you." The Dark Lord whispered as she placed one of her hands on Harry's shoulders, earning a shocked look from him. She then used her other hand to grab hold of the one that Harry was using to try and push away from her.

Her strength was impossible, and he could do nothing to stop her as she pulled his hand back and held it in her own.

It was then that Harry's eyes widened even further in shock, as he saw a golden light, wrap around her arm and reach across to his.

"I swear on my life… and my magic… that I have always, loved you." The Dark Lord whispered, and the light around their hands erupting, showing that her words had been truth and her magical oath, real.

Harry's eye's filled with tears, as he stopped struggling, and stared at her in disbelief.

"Goodbye, baby brother." The Dark Lord whispered, as red cracks began to spread across her chest from the stab wound. Her body could no longer keep itself together.

"Harri..." Harry whispered in disbelief. His big sister, just smiled at him, a genuine smile, one that carried love an affection to it. He felt her hand slip around his neck, and before he knew it, their lips met, in a searingly passionate kiss.

The kiss held, even as the red cracks tore up through her skin, reaching her face. They held the kiss even as a boiling red light began to erupt from her chest, her core beginning to break down.

They held the kiss, even as Harry's allies screamed for him to not to give in to her, to fight back and pull away.

It was only in those final moments did the two separate and stare into each others eyes. And it was in those last few seconds, that Harry found himself looking into his twin sister's eyes. The twin he loved more then anyone else. The twin that he was in love with. The twin that he had fought for so long. The twin that he now understood, had never stopped loving him, and had never changed who she was. It was in that final moment, when all Harry could do was cry, knowing that he had destroyed the only good thing in his life.

His twin felt her brother rest his head to hers, and in those final moments her eyes drifted to the eyes of Albus Dumbledore, standing nearby, fighting off two wraiths. When their eyes met, she saw nothing but hatred, and in the instant before her core detonated. She smiled, an evil smile.

Darkness, all was darkness. Where once there was fire, and ash, now there was only the void.

Death was an interesting thing. She often wondered why Voldemort had feared it so, why he had gone to such lengths and ravaged his own soul just to avoid it. Of all the things she had taken from the previous Dark Lord, his fear of Death was not one of them.

Magic was all about intent. She didn't need soul anchors, she didn't need Horcrux. All she needed was a will of absolute dominance. When she died, she simply refused to become one with death. No matter how strongly it demanded her to accept it, she simply refused, and called her magic back to her. Being the master of the three Deathly Hallows, didn't hurt in this endeavor.

Death itself, also had great admiration for those who did not cower before it. She had no fear of death, and even as her time came and passed and Death demanded her acceptance, she refused. She refused with power, unheard of. She refused with a will of diamond. Nothing could hinder her. Nothing could sway her. She refused to die, because she wasn't done with the world. These were traits that Death admired. So even though it was refused, Death couldn't help but be intrigued as the Dark Lord chose instead to remain in the void, and remain as nothing more than a spirit.

She had been defeated, that much was certain, but her enemies would not know victory. For in her death, she had unleashed something terrible. In an instant, her brother, his friends and the Lord of Light, Dumbledore himself, died. As her body exploded in a violent blast of fire and darkness, magic erupted out of her, and tore through the earth. Whole continents sunk beneath the seas, great mountains tore up through the land, massive chasms swallowed entire countries. When it was done, what remained of the living, found that their technology no longer worked, as the world was now saturated in magic.

Tossed back to the bronze age, mankind, and what few magical creatures that survived the cataclysm, started to rebuild. Centuries passed, then a millennia, then two, soon eons were passing, and all knowledge of who she was and what she had done, passed out of legend into nothingness.

And in the nothingness, she waited. As the old gods, withered and died, as new gods took their place, as mankind slowly rebuilt the world, as magic grew in power, yet stagnated due to not being used. During of all this, she waited and returned to power. Her memories, wilted, and images began to blur, but her will remained absolute. Her time would come again.

Tens of thousands of years passed, and eventually what she had long waited for, finally occurred. A great war had torn a continent apart, countless thousands had died, and magic roared silently, unused and forgotten. In that moment, a cry was heard, and the dark lord smiled. Her time had come.

"What will you name them, milady?" A soft voice inquired as she felt herself swaddled in warm cloth.

"Visenya, for the girl, Jaehaerys, for the boy." A pained voice replied, in a weakened tone.

The newly named Visenya, opened her eyes, just able to make out the face of the wetnurse, that was holding her. She could just barely hear her brother, crying off to the side, in the arms of their mother.

Just then, a door opened nearby, and the wetnurse let out a gasp. She quickly stepped over to her mother, and Visenya caught a glimpse of the woman, she had dark hair, and was deathly pale. It was obvious that she was dying.

Quickly, the wetnurse scooped her brother into her arms and stepped away as a man with a sword approached the bed. He looked worried for the woman and quickly knelt by her side. They shared a few words, as her mother began to fade. Once they were finished he turned his gaze to the wetnurse as she stepped forward for him to view the two children in her arms.

Visenya got a good look at the man, and quickly noted the resemblance he shared with her mother. She guessed he was a sibling of some sort.

He stared into both children's eyes for several long moments, his own showing compassion and love, but also resolve, and great sadness.

"I'll keep you both safe… I promise." The man stated, and like that, the greatest dark lord to have ever lived, was reborn, and had started her new life. With an inward chuckle, she closed her eyes. It would be several years before all of her power returned to her, but she was patient. She had waited eons in the abyss, away from the eyes of gods and men, she could wait a few more years.

Soon though… soon she'd have her revenge, and would laugh on the graves of the gods and dead that had thought her gone. Her will was absolute, the Necromancer, the Master of Death, had finally returned.

 **-Eleven Years Later, Winterfell, capital of the North-**

"Wake up."

A small growl escaped her lips, as she rolled away from the door.

"Come on Lyarra, you don't want to sleep all day do you?" She heard a slightly teasing tone.

The Young Lyarra Snow, sat up in bed, her coal black eyes darting to her half brother Robb, whom stood at her doorway, his friend Theon standing by his side and behind both of them, hiding in the background, her twin brother Jon.

She glared at all three of them, her eyes, giving off a coldness, that caused Jon to avert his eyes, Theon to glance elsewhere and Robb to shake his head at their cowardice. Her, Robb, and Jon, were all eleven years old, and in her time in this life, much had changed about her and yet much had also stayed the same.

Lyarra Snow, was a very pretty young girl of Eleven, whom would most definitely grow up into a breathtaking woman. Her hair was black as night, with eyes that were so crushing and dark that it was near impossible to tell pupil from iris without the aid of light. Her face mirrored that of her father's, she was beautiful, elegant, in a way that Stark's often weren't. Stark's were known for their hardiness, and wolfish features. Being strong, stout, and in many cases, grim. Her twin Jon was often mocked for how pretty he was. Better looking, than northern girls, some would say.

Lyarra was a cunning and ambitious child, a natural in everything she did. Her intelligence left lords, and maesters dumbfounded more often than not. She learned to walk as soon as her little legs could carry her, she learned to speak in full sentences, as soon as her vocal cords had developed enough. By the time she was five, she was reading books, most men four times her age, had trouble with. Lyarra, was a gifted child. A gifted child, that held a dark secret.

Beneath those coal black eyes, lay something monstrous, that yearned to be released once again. Her past and what she was, was well known to the girl. In fact, it was probably more accurate to call her a woman in a girl's body. Since the moment of her birth, or rebirth into this world, Lyarra had been aware of what she was.

She remembered her life before as Harriet Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter. She remembered Hogwarts, she remembered magical Britain, and most importantly, she remembered magic.

Magic always came so easily to her as Harri Potter, and now, as Lyarra Snow, it came to her with even greater ease. In her past life, she had been born as a child of light, whom was turned to darkness, by betrayal, and the aid of a very depraved monster.

This time around, Lyarra Snow was already Dark. The people around her could tell there was something off about her, and a few even felt something was very, very wrong. The way she understood things, her natural abilities, her speed and strength, and the eerie way she just knew what you were thinking whenever she spoke with you. All these things together caused many to be incredibly weary around her.

Lyarra stared at the three boys for a moment, wondering if only for a moment, she should do something awful to them for waking her. The thought faded as she fully awakened. As upset as she was at being drawn from a good dream, she knew it was best to wake up. The one thing Lady Stark hated more then her husband's bastards was when they lazed about.

Lyarra suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, at the thought as she rose out of bed, stalked over to the door, and slammed it in her half-brother's face. With nothing more than a wave of her hand, her sleeping attire, changed and reformed into more acceptable clothing for the harsh northern climate.

Magic came so easy to her in this life. She was always capable of immense feats of power with wandless magic, in her last life, the things that could be done with her level of power, would make any normal person die of shock, the things she could do with a focus of some sort, would have caused even those who knew how magic worked, to lose their minds. This time around however, it was even easier, then before.

The planet had so much magic in it, and no one was using it. The laylines were full to bursting, magic was there, it was just dormant, and the more she used her magic, the more the magic of the Earth, revitalized and pushed out into the world.

Many people in Westoros, believed that magic had either never existed or faded away long ago. The truth was actually, that those that could use magic, had died out, and most magical creatures died with them. This resulted in no one learning how to use magic, and thus natural magic became stagnant. Hell, because no one was using magic, when the Targaryen's put their dragons into pens, it caused them to wither and die. Lyarra ventured to guess that had people actually been using magic, the dragons would have been fine, and wouldn't have shriveled up, but because magic went unused and the dragons were locked up and couldn't invigorate magic themselves while caged, they shriveled away into extinction.

Needless to say, the world was a powerful magical place. No one knew how to use it, that was the problem. Actually the most specific problem was that no one knew how to use the magic within themselves. By using the magic in your own body, the magic around you is invigorated and it starts to react, most people who practice magic, according to her own studies, use the magic of the earth and not the magic in their bodies, thus without it being invigorated…

Well, the easiest representation would to imagine someone trying to make something beautiful using a ball of steel. Being a ball of steel, they wont be able to do much with it. That was magic in most of the world. But once it came into contact with active magic, it would start to become alive and active again. Thus the ball of steel would melt and become malleable.

Lyarra had always been able to do magic, since the moment she was old enough to fully control her limbs. With each passing day, she regained more and more of her power. She had been nearly six hundred years old when she had been vanquished, and thus she had a lot of magic to reacquaint herself with.

The thought of her defeat, quickly came rushing back into her mind as she stood in her room. Vague images of golden lights and burning rays descending from the sky, torching her armies. Her baby brother, foolishly charging into battle against her, and the mortal wound, inflicted on her by Albus Fucking Dumbledore. The thought made her want to gag. It took centuries. Literal centuries before people figured out that the best way to beat her, was to unite and use all of their strength.

She had been quite the deviant woman in her past life, images of the death, chaos, and madness she had unleashed onto the earth often visited her dreams. The thoughts always brought a smile to her face.

She found herself blinking a few times and she recognized that the right amount of time had gone by for her siblings to believe she had changed outfits. She turned and opened the door, finding the three still waiting there. She quickly gave Robb a look, he just chuckled and started off, Theon following next to him.

She took up position next to Jon as she followed after the two. Her twin, avoided eye contact with her at all cost, he knew he was in trouble with her.

Lyarra had interesting relationships with every member of her family.

Her 'father' Eddard Stark, the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, always kept a close eye on her, and was often left exhausted by her antics. She was a troublemaker, and reveled in causing him distress. As Harri Potter, family was something that was yearned for, something desired above all else. Those desires died along with the betrayal that ultimately led her down the path to becoming the monster that destroyed the world.

As Lyarra Snow, family was equally important, but it was something she put a certain emphasis on. Eddard was a liar. And far too paranoid for his own good. She knew the truth about her birth, hell she remembered it clear as day. She knew her mother was Lyanna Stark, Eddard's sister. She could guess with relative accuracy that her father was Rhaegar Targaryen, as he had been the one to kidnap Lyanna and initiate the war that had awakened the last Great Dark Lord from her slumber in the Abyss.

Lyarra knew what Eddard kept secret and in a way she was thankful to him for what he sacrificed to keep her and her twin brother safe. But he could have gone the extra step of bringing his wife into the fucking secret circle.

Lyarra didn't hate Eddard Stark, she just thought very little of him, due to his refusal to at least admit the truth to his wife Catelyn Stark. The woman hated Lyarra and Jon, she treated them with disdain and if it wasn't for Eddard's commands she would have seen the two shipped off to somewhere far away, and out of her sight. If only she knew the truth, she might had been accepting of the twins.

When it came to Catelyn, Lyarra's relationship with her was simple. She hated the woman, and wanted her dead. Why? Well other then the treatment she gave the twins, Lyarra's anger stemmed from a time when she was very small, when her Twin got the pox. Lyarra had seen into Catelyn's mind and seen her praying for Jon's death. That sealed it for Lyarra. She hated the woman, ever since that day. Lyarra could easily recall the moment when their eyes had met and Lyarra had heard how she asked the gods to take Jon's life from him. The look on her face must have told Catelyn that she knew. The two had never spoken about it, but even to this day, Catelyn's eyes would never meet Lyarra's, and Lyarra would never bother to hold back the scowl that would take up residence on her face whenever Catelyn Stark was around or even mentioned.

Starting at the youngest of her siblings, Rickon was a sweet little baby. He had just recently been born, which meant he spent a lot of time with dear ol' Cat. Needless to say their relationship was nil at this point in time.

Bran, the next youngest, was very similar. He was adventurous, and would often try to follow Lyarra whenever she would drag Jon out into the forest to explore, but he was closely watched by Cat and the various servants in the castle, so Lyarra spent little time with him.

Next was Arya, the youngest girl. She was quickly turning into quite the little she-wolf. Just as adventurous as her older half-sister, and always eager to watch sword fights and the like. She was still too young to be allowed to be off by herself, so again, Lyarra had a very sparse relationship with her due to Catelyn's constant presence.

Sansa was next. Prim and proper little girl, just like her mother. She dreamed of being some lord or knights wife some day, the whole thing made Lyarra want to gag. Chances were good, Sansa would be married off to some Northern lord or another, and most people in the North looked about as noble and elegant as a stubbed toe. Northern beauty was an interesting thing, and Sansa Stark was more Tully than Stark. She'd be hard pressed to find her radiant knight in the gloomy snow-laden hills of the North.

After Sansa came Robb. He was old enough and adventurous enough to spend time alone with Lyarra and Jon. They often went on adventures, and Lyarra found him pleasant enough. He was her brother. She cared about him, because he treated her like family. His teasing was always friendly and playful, and he was always quick to reprimand the family ward Theon whenever his own teasing stopped being playful and became more hurtful. Robb looked out for his half-siblings. He kept an eye on them, and saw it as his job as the eldest Stark child, to watch out for all of his siblings, even the bastards. When it came to him and Lyarra, he was fearless. He had the perfect mixture of Stark and Tully pride. It was enough that her glare's never broke through his charming, and wolfish demeanor.

The house ward, Theon Greyjoy, Lyarra and he had an interesting relationship. Lyarra liked to scare him, and thus, Theon was afraid of her. The scaring came in the form of making shadows move around her to form terrifying monsters, to even giving him nightmares involving him being eaten by wolves. This ensured that he was rightly cowed in her presence and his mockery of her twin was kept to a minimum. The boy had told others about some of the things he'd seen but he was never believed for a multitude of reasons. One he was a Greyjoy. Two he was a liar. And three, he was a Greyjoy. The Northern men, never put much stock into the young Greyjoy's terrified rants. Robb always just laughed and told Theon to mind himself. It wasn't that Robb actually believed Lyarra capable of those things. He just thought it was funny to see Theon squirm.

Finally, there was her twin, Jon. Out of all of the members of her 'family' Jon was the only one she loved. Truly loved. He was her twin, and while not born with her gifts, the two of them shared a bond. She loved her little brother, and looked out for him. She protected him, much to his annoyance, and kept him safe and comfortable whenever Catelyn Stark reared her ugly head and unleashed some snide comment or another, that would hurt Jon's feelings. She often watched him, and would often feel saddened as she would inevitably recall her twin and great love from her previous life. The thought always put her in a mood of sorts. Still, she loved Jon, and was curious about whether or not he noticed her interest in him, and whether he suspected her love for him might be greater than what siblings should feel for each other.

Lyarra always looked out for her brother, and always kept him in mind when she made decisions. She trained with him out in the yard, constantly, much to his annoyance, since she moved like a master, while he was still learning to swing a sword the right way.

Jon himself cared about his sister, he loved her just as much as she loved him, or at least as much as he believed she loved him. The two were often inseparable and despite his annoyance at her seemingly perfect nature, he rarely left her side. Though there was something Jon knew about her, that no one else did. He knew she could do magic. He had seen her do it, she had even shown him some spells, and what she could accomplish with it. He also knew she had a temper, a bad one. She held grudges and did not forgive or forget.

Lyarra had not yet told her twin the truth of their heritage, mostly out of a desire to foster his own dislike of Catalyn and eventually draw him completely into her camp, when she forced Eddard to unveil that information. Lyarra was always looking to advance her power-base. Jon was already learning to fight with a sword, and Lyarra planned to teach him how to wield magic. She knew he would be a skilled ally in the years to come, and so in secret, she molded him into a weapon.

"Sorry for waking you." Jon muttered meekly, by her side. He knew she was not someone who liked to be woken up. Lyarra enjoyed her dreams, it had nothing to do with time of day, she just liked to allow her mind to roam free and invent things, situations, creatures, objects, things that would inspire her when she awoke. She loved to dream and hated being torn from them. Jon knew this, and was thus terrified at being forced to wake her.

She just gave him a pointed look, causing him to avert his eyes.

"Coward." She muttered, causing him to flinch, and Robb and Theon to start laughing. Both having heard her.

Lyarra just shook her head, and set out to handle her tasks for the day. She made it through her lessons, as quickly as she could, then headed out to the training yard, to practice with the various weapons. She was still too small for most of them, but her ability with those she could use, was incredible for a girl of her age. In her past life, she had mastered the use of many weapons, from straight swords, and axes, to spears, and bows. She had even mastered the use of firearms, which were now lost to mankind.

Though even with knowledge of technique, she still had to retrain her muscles. Her magic and soul might be the same, but this body was different. Weaker, frailer, not nearly as resilient as the body she had designed for herself in her previous life. She'd have to go about fixing that, once she reached maturity.

Even still, her practice, did not go unnoticed by the denizens of Winterfell. Many could only nod their heads in admiration of her skill and ability.

A bit later, after training, and after night had fallen, Lyarra found herself in the crypts. Powerful magic flowed through those hallowed halls and she often found herself, basking in the cold dark of the lonely and quiet tomb. In her past, she had held a powerful connection to death, and had become the greatest Necromancer to have ever lived. She often felt at peace in the crypts, and would come down here when she wanted to be alone.

This time though, things were different, she felt something calling out to her. She felt almost as if, there would be something waiting for her. She knew this was magics doing, she had experienced it before. Magic often guided it's greatest champions, so that they could complete their destinies. If magic compelled her to do something, she would. She found herself, almost in a trance-like state, moving through the tombs. Eventually she found herself standing before the statue of her mother, Lyanna Stark.

Lyarra stared at it, for several long moments, before a familiar presence made itself known.

"I'd wondered if you were still around, old friend." Lyarra turned away from the statue to find a massive cloaked figure hovering behind her. This figure was draped in a long dark cloak, with torn edges, it was hunched over, giving it a decrepit look, almost like a very old person was hiding beneath those silky looking linens.

The figure's head was hidden by a dark hood and it's face concealed in shadows. Poking out from beneath it's sleeves were two skeletal hands with very long bony fingers.

"You seem to be in good health, dearest Stranger." Lyarra chirped with a smile. Before her now, stood the physical manifestation of Death. Her ally, and greatest teacher. One she had denied through force of will, and knowledge alone.

"Have you come to claim your prize? Or perhaps, are you interested in other endeavors?" Lyarra inquired, her voice carrying none of the childlike innocence that it should have. Instead her voice was dark and cruel, filled will malice, that boiled beneath the surface.

Death stared back at her for a moment, silently regarding her before it moved. In a flourish, it pulled something from it's sleeve and placed it around her shoulders. The Invisibility Cloak

Lyarra began to grin, from ear to ear as she extended her hand. Death reached out and placed it's hand over hers palm down, she felt something appear in her hand as Death pulled back, and there, sitting in her palm, was the Resurrection Stone.

Then, with one final presentation, Death handed her the Elder Wand. Lyarra's grin could not be matched, as she took the wand into her hand, the familiar feeling of the cold wood, brought back so many memories, so many amazing memories of the things she had done with it.

"It's time for the world to remember, my old friend. Time for them to see. I was stopped once before, but this time, no one will be able to prevent me from accomplishing my goals. I will bring the whole of the world under my rule. All will know the name, Visenya Targaryen, the Dark Lord, Lady of Chaos, and Master of Death. Your servants are ready, the age of mankind is coming to a close, the rise of magic, is about to begin." Lyarra intoned as she channeled magic through the Elder Wand, feeling her power flourish alongside the ancient magical artifact.

Death offered her a polite bow, and quickly faded from sight. She was, and always would be, the Master of Death, and Lord of the Hallows, and Death was eager to see her be unleashed once again. She was the greatest agent of Death and destruction.

Death was very interested to see how she would take this world as her own.

Lyarra stared at the wand for several long moments as visions of her past filled her mind. The countless deaths she had caused with this wand. The immeasurable number of monsters created using it as a focus. The horrors inflicted on the world, with it being the center piece that had banded them all together.

Finally she let out a chuckle and disappeared from sight. Apparating away from Winterfell.

She flew away from her home, moving fast and with purpose. It took only a few minutes before she appeared atop a hill, surrounded by nothing for many miles in every direction.

Wind blew, furiously around her, and her newly acquired Invisibility Cloak, billowed in the raging winds. She stared out over the empty expanse with a menacing grin on her face. The euphoria she felt at having some of her greatest artifacts returned to her, had ignited the raging beast within.

She brought the wand up to look upon it, her eyes quietly drifted over the dark wood. Her grin, grew impossibly wider, as she began to channel magic through the wand. The tip began to glow a bright, and sickly red, as power for a spell gathered within the magical item.

Lyarra felt her arm begin to shake as power bubbled through it and into the wand, a spell was on her lips and after a moment, all the world quieted.

"Let this be the moment, that you awaken. Let this be, the instant where magic ignites, and returns to this world." Lyarra intoned, and then, with a single downward motion, a red beam of pure energy exploded out of the tip of her wand.

The beam struck ground, about a dozen meters away and tore through the earth with unrivaled fury. The beam continued to channel forward, tearing up earth, and gouging a deep scar into the land.

Lyarra could feel it, feel it better then she ever had. Magic, all around her was exploding to life, the raw power she unleashed echoed out from within her, and magic itself, was stirred from it's slumber.

With a sigh of euphoric pleasure no girl her age should have breathed, she ended the stream of magic. The end result of her display, was a six meter wide, three meter deep, gorge that stretched for nearly a hundred yards before her.

Seeing it, she began to laugh. She could perform spells with wandless magic, but raw shows of power like this, no, to accomplish something like this with wandless magic, she would have needed to waste nearly five times the power. With the Elder Wand back in her control… she now had all she needed to return to full power.

She began to laugh, laugh as she envisioned the faces of those she hated in her mind, those that had defeated her once upon a time, chief among them were those four… The 'golden' trio, and their master, the bearded lord of light. Her naive twin, who had been controlled and manipulated by the Lord of Light. She felt hate explode through her, even as she cackled madly. Her voice was no longer her own.

She extended her wand towards the sky, and without any fear or hesitance she unleashed a massive green beam of energy that shot into the clouds.

Everywhere for a hundred miles, people looked up and watched as the green beam pierced the heavens and lit up the night sky. People in Winterfell could only gape at the massive green beam of energy that towered up from the far north.

Out of all of them, only one knew what this meant. Only one felt his body begin to shake as he realized what that was. That one person, was Jon Snow. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that this was Lyarra. He knew, it had to be her.

On that lonely field, Lyarra Snow cackled madly, like the witch she was. Her voice was no longer her own, it belonged to Harriet Potter. Twin to Harry Potter. The greatest Dark Lord to have ever lived, and the one who had destroyed the world.

 **-To Be continued-**

 **Alright, here's the first chapter. This is just a pet project of mine. Something simple, that I wanted to get out of my head and onto paper, or the computer as it were. Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like I'll continue with it. As I said, it's another side project, so it wont take away from my Main, which is Broken Angel, I just needed to get this out of my head, so I could go back to focusing on that. Please let me know what you think, and let's hear some ideas for possible pairings.**

 **It'll be a harem, no real limit right now, the only one that's certain right now is Jon, because it's deviant as all hell. Otherwise, let me know what you think and offer up so suggestions for pairs. As I stated in the beginning, she'll marry some, other's will be slaves, or concubines, stuff like that, so let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**K, here's chapter too. Dark, gritty, and dirty, await. Indulge yourselves. Also, please remember a few things when you read this chapter, first is that Lyarra wont be the only one who hold the power that she does. I hinted in the last chapter, that magic is stronger now than it has ever been so expect to see very interesting results in the future. Second, I want people to remember, that while Lyarra/Visenya, will be an insanely powerful witch. To the point of appearing godlike, she is still mortal, in many ways. I hinted in her past, that she was strong enough to oppose the gods themselves, but she was still defeated, so she isn't unbeatable. Magic has returned to planetos, and you'll see in the future how this will bring great enemies forward to challenge her, and Jon. I wont spoil it for anyone, but just know that the magic seen from the show will be drastically increased, and those that use it, will be much more powerful. And in the same breath, the stories, of what the Children of the Forest did to the first men with their magic will also come back, and magic like that will return. So please understand that while she is incredibly powerful, this isn't a godlike story, where she is the only one with that kind of power.**_

 _ **Anyway, here's the chapter, I'm also working on Broken Angel chapter 75 so for those that came here from that story, it'll be up before or on Saturday, so look forward to it.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 2: I Rise.

 **-One Year after previous Chapter, Jon and Lyarra age 12-**

He had known it was her. He always knew it was her. Even as he sat quietly and listened as a few of the guards talked about the bodies that had been discovered on the Kingsroad, he couldn't help but picture his sister. Jon knew of her magical power, and he knew she could do terrible things with it. He had known for many years that she could do incredible things, but he never knew just how incredible until he had had seen that green beam shoot up into the sky, and light up everything for miles.

The light itself had been the talk of the north for months. It had taken Lord Stark, roughly a month to find the exact location the light had erupted from. The hundred meter long gorge left in the ground, plus the blackened circle at one end, that just felt wrong, tipped him off that he had found the right place.

A few weeks after that, Jon began to hear guards and traveling merchants, talking about things that had been seen. They spoke of bodies, with their limbs removed, found nailed to trees by some unseen force. They spoke of ritualistic circles, made of bones, found in the forests by hunters. Hell, a man even came to Eddard nine months after the incident, claiming he had seen a dragon.

Shortly after the beam had been seen, Lyarra began to go missing for long stretches of time. She could be missing for a few hours, or even as much as a full day. Ned and Cat both took notice of her absence, and when questioned she'd just tell them she was in the forests around Winterfell. Ned tried commanding her not to leave the safety of the castle without telling anyone, and even tried to place a guard on her. That worked for less than a day as she easily lost her guard, and simply disappeared.

She was so believable when she said she had simply been out exploring or hunting. She'd often bring back rabbits or other small animals signifying that she had in fact, been doing something. Ned tentatively bought the stories after a while. Whether he truly believed her, Jon didn't know, but eventually it became clear that Ned understood she wasn't going to tell him what she was really doing and having her followed wouldn't work because no one knew how she was even sneaking out of the castle to begin with.

Jon never believed her. He always knew she was out there practicing her magic. He assumed, she was practicing it on people now if the stories he'd heard were anything to go by. At first this made him fearful of her, but he eventually picked up on the fact that the people he assumed she had killed, were actually bandits, or cutthroats, working the roads, or forests in areas of the north.

This set his mind a bit at ease though it still frightened him because he and his sister were twelve.

Eventually, after about a year of this, he finally decided that enough was enough, and one morning he came into her room, shut the door behind himself and boldly demanded to know what she was doing.

She had simply smiled at him. That same charming smile, that she always gave. That smile that people bought as genuine, but Jon always knew that it hid her real feelings. He knew just how bad his sister could be when she was angered or annoyed. He'd heard of what happened to people who openly mocked him for being a bastard. They'd later be found unconscious, sometimes they'd even be missing a few fingers. One man, who had once jested that Jon would make some lowborn, a decent wife one day, woke up to find his cock missing.

Jon knew to be wary of his sister. She was stronger than a full grown man, as fast a wolf, with the reflexes of a knight with decades of experience in battle. She could beat two full grown guardsman in a one on two training spar, and she could do it without breaking a sweat. And she had magic. He knew to be careful around her.

"I know you're not out there hunting. I know you're doing something with magic. Just tell me, it's driving me crazy not knowing where you disappear to all the time." Jon demanded, though it sounded more like he was pleading with her. A part of him secretly hoped she was going on adventures and would take him with her. He hated being locked up in this castle all the time. Being mocked and sneered at by those around him. He hated being a bastard and wished for some modicum of true freedom.

"You want to know where I've been going, what I've been doing?" Lyarra inquired.

"Yes." He stated, his eyes still locked with hers.

Lyarra simply let out a chuckle, and walked up to him, once she got close to him, she took the cloak she was wearing and turned it inside out, draping it over her and himself as she did.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked before he noticed the once dark exterior of the cloak, now take on an almost transparent look to him.

"Come, and keep quiet." Lyarra whispered as she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her side. The two headed out of her room, Jon looking confused as they did.

"They can't see us." Lyarra whispered as she led him outside. Jon made a face, at first not believing her, but he then began to notice that no one was looking at them. In his mind, the people around them should have seen two figures huddled under a darkened cloak. But none of them even spared a glance in their direction.

She led Jon all the way through the castle and right down to the front gates, where the two walked right past the guards and out onto the open road.

Jon could only gape as the guards completely ignored them, or as his sister suggested, couldn't even see them.

They continued walking until they reached the forest and Lyarra pulled off the cloak and grinned at her brother.

"How is that possible?" Was the first thing Jon asked.

"This is an Invisibility Cloak." She answered as she put it on, to show how it made her body vanish when covered. Jon could only gape at her, as he realized how she had been disappearing without anyone noticed her.

"Where did you get that thing?" Jon muttered in disbelief.

"Death gave it to me." She answered with a shrug. Jon continued to stare at her, confusion present on his face.

"Later." She told him as she walked up to him and pulled him into her embrace.

"Lyarra?" He muttered, even more confused now.

"Hold onto me baby brother." She ordered, and after a moment she felt him comply and wrap his arms around her.

With a grin on her face, she Apparated away from Winterfell, taking Jon along with her.

It took a few minutes for them to arrive, and when they finally came to a stop Jon fell to the floor screaming in shock and terror. She just grinned at him as he writhed around on the ground for a few moments before shooting to his feet.

"What did you do to me?" He demanded, with this terrified look in his eyes.

"I Apparated us to where I go when I'm not at Winterfell." She replied.

"Appa… what?" Jon muttered in reply, his breathing still heavy from having screamed the entire way there.

"It's a form a magical transportation. It allows a person to move incredible distances in a very short time. We're currently in the mountains north of Winterfell." Lyarra stated. Jon just stared at her for several long moments, the gobsmacked look on his face was incredibly humorous to her.

Eventually he settled down enough to register what she had said, and when he did, he turned to look around, and found that they were in fact, surrounded by mountains. The two were actually standing at the base of a massive set of stairs that ran up one of the mountains, towards a large stone entrance, that sat about two hundred feet above them. The stairs were wide, but also looked freshly carved. They weren't worn like they had been there for very long, and the stone entryway into the mountain looked very similar.

"What is this?" Jon asked as he stared up the steps.

"The birth place of my new kingdom." Lyarra answered as she started up the steps. Jon tentatively followed as he took in the surrounding area. He still couldn't believe he was standing in the mountains to the north of Winterfell, between the castle and the wall. Such a trip would have taken a few days at least, yet here they were, in what could have only been a few minutes.

They made it halfway up the steps before Jon finally asked, "Did you do this?"

She glanced back at him and saw him gesturing towards the stones and entryway.

"Yes. I've used my magic to carve it out. I've also been using it to build a fortress within the mountain to rebuild my army." Lyarra answered, Jon looked both confused and intrigued. Once they made it to the top of the stairs the two stopped at the large stone doors that led into the mountain.

"What do you mean by rebuild?" Jon asked.

"My magic is powerful Jon. I was powerful in my previous life too. When the time came for me to leave that world behind, I refused to simply fade away. Through sheer force of will, I refused death, and remained locked in the space between life and death. The great abyss. I stayed there for who knows hold long, time passed and the world changed. The last time I lived, there was no Essos, or Westoros. There was no wall, no house Stark. There wasn't anything like that. The world I remember faded a long time ago. But I survived. I survived and I remained. It wasn't until the time was right, that I reentered this world. I was reborn, alongside you. I remember everything from my past life. It gets fuzzy in some places, but I can recall pretty much everything. I've been aware of this since the moment we were born. I remember the first time I opened my eyes. I remember our mother's dying words. I remember our true names." Lyarra explained as the two stood outside the entryway into the mountain.

Jon listened intently as she spoke. For some reason, he believed every word she said. For reasons that would only much later make sense to him, he could only nod in understanding of what she was conveying. It was only at the end of the explanation that he was broken out of his trance and suddenly forced to ask.

"You knew our mother?! You know who she was, what happened to her?" Jon asked, with a bit of excitement and hope, lacing his tone.

"Our mother was Lyanna Stark." Lyarra answered simply causing Jon to stare at her for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"That's impossible." He began.

"Is it?" Lyarra asked in reply.

"It is. Lyanna Stark is our aunt. In order for that to be true, her and father would have had too… well… you know what I'm talking about. Father's just not that kind of man." Jon argued.

"Eddard Stark is not our father. He's our uncle. Lyanna is our mother. Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is our father." Lyarra clarified causing Jon to gape at her.

"Is that also impossible, baby brother?" Lyarra inquired as he stared at her in complete shock.

"But..." Jon began, but Lyarra cut him off.

"Everyone always says that Ned Stark is an honorable man. Everyone says that he would never sire a bastard, that he'd never cheat on his wife. We both know that Ned is a good man. Is it so hard to believe that he'd sacrifice his own honor, to keep us, the children of the last dragon, safe from harm? What do you think King fatass would do if he knew we were dragonspawn? He allowed the Lannisters to murder our half siblings and their mother." Lyarra countered him. She saw realization dawn in Jon's eyes as he quickly began to see the connections and understand what this all meant.

"So we're not lord Stark's bastards." Jon noted after a long moment of silence.

"We're not Rhaegar's bastards either. He and Lyanna were married." Lyarra stated.

"How do you know?" Jon asked.

"Because we were given Targaryen names." Lyarra answered. Jon was silent for a moment before he looked into her eyes. He searched through them for any hint of a lie. She knew he wouldn't find any. She knew he believed her.

"What did our mother name us?" Jon asked after a few moments.

"I am Visenya. You are Jaehaerys. Both names of great Targaryen's. If we were bastards, do you really think we'd be named as Targaryen's?" Lyarra answered.

Jon nodded in agreement. It made sense to him. Why name your children after famous Targaryen's, unless you wanted to associate them with the Targaryen bloodline. The chances were good, very good, that they were both true born. Jon knew his sister wasn't lying. He just knew it. Something about hearing the truth, and knowing it. It was almost like he had always known. Jon could remember dreaming of riding dragons when he was younger. And he had never had any fear of fire. These were things the Targaryen's were often associated with.

Jon was quiet for a long time. He even sat down on the steps and stared out over the mountains around them. It was cold, and there was fresh snow covering a lot of the mountaintops, indicating that they were further up the mountain chain, then he had first thought.

This new revelation had shocked Jon's whole world. To know that he wasn't a bastard, that he was a true-born son, and even that he was an heir to the Iron Throne. These were things that played out in his young mind, and while unnerving, it also brought a sense of comfort and purpose to him.

He wasn't a bastard. That simple thought made him happier then almost anything else.

It took a few moments before he rose to his feet. When he did, he found his sister whistling, and staring up into the clouds. Jon followed her gaze, and saw nothing but darkened clouds slowly gathering overhead.

"I wasn't alone in the Void Jon. When I died, that which was truly bound to me, followed me into the Abyss. My servants. My soldiers. My castle. Hell even those treasures that were truly bound to me, managed to follow me into the void. Most of my army was destroyed before I died, so I don't really have much in the way of forces, but I do have access to some of my most powerful servants." Lyarra explained to him. He looked confused, as he often did nowadays. She simply smiled, as they both heard something loud, roar from the heavens above.

Hearing the noise, Jon's eyes widened. An image shot into his head. He had no clue where it came from, but the noise caused him to see the image of a massive dark reptile in his mind. It was almost like he knew immediately what the noise associated with.

"It takes a great deal out of me, to pull something from the void, I'm still not strong enough to do it with any sort of ease. But over the last few months I've been recalling some of my servants to me. We are Targaryen. So for the first one, I thought who better than the Father of Archdragons." Lyarra stated as a massive shadow burst from the clouds and Jon felt his jaw drop.

From the heavens emerged an enormous beast. A creature straight out of legend. This beast was a dragon, but it was different from any dragon Jon had ever heard of. The creature was huge, dwarfing a fully manned ship several times over. The dragon had eight limbs not counting it's long tail, which was slightly longer then the rest of it's body. A set of front arms, a set of hind legs, and two sets of wings. One larger set, emerging from above it's shoulders, and a second smaller set, emerging a short bit back along it's body. It's massive wings were tattered, and warn, indicating immense age. It's skin was black, it's scales a mixture of dark purple and blue. From it's wings and belly, radiant dust drifted off. This dust was dark like smoke, but within it, was twinkling lights of gray, blue, and purple.

When the creature landed, the whole of the earth shook, and Jon nearly fell to the ground. The great beast had set itself down below them. It's massive body, covering the steps leading up to them. It set in such a way, that it's head was level with them.

With the creature much closer now, Jon got a better look at it. Along it's body, emerging from certain sections were blue and purple crystals. These crystals twinkled, almost as if they were filled with starlight. It's scaled head was adorned with two large horns jutting out from the back. This close to it, Jon suspected that even if three full grown men stood on each others shoulders, the creature could still get it's mouth around them, and it had giant teeth, some as large as short swords.

The way the great beast sparkled, yet radiated darkness, gave it such an otherworldly feel to it. It was like looking into the sky during a cloudless night. Jon almost felt that this creature seemed to represent the cosmos. It was all encompassing and massive beyond measure. This was easily as big, if not bigger, than the stories of the great dragon, Balerion the Black. ( ***1)**

"Jon… This is Midir, the father of Archdragons. I was left exhausted for a whole month, after pulling him from the Abyss. I went a little overboard, but when I realized I could start recalling my old servants, I could think of none better, than this one, to be the first." Lyarra stated as she stepped forward and ran her hand along the dragon's snout. Standing next to it, Jon couldn't help but note just how tiny she looked in comparison to that thing. It was like comparing a mouse to a full grown stag.

Jon could only gape at the creature for many long moments. He was still trying to comprehend it, when he noticed his sister, smiling at him, and motioning him to come closer.

With a great deal of hesitance, he did. He inched closer to the massive beast, it's breath was warm, and smelled of death, reminding him that this stunningly magnificent creature was still a violent animal, and it could kill him, almost instantly, and with utter ease.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to inch close enough to the creature, to actually touch it. His hands slid over the rough scales of it's snout, and he felt it's eyes pierce into him. It took several long moments, but Jon was finally able to relax enough, to truly take in the experience, and when he did, he found himself smiling.

After several long moments, Midir let out a growl and pulled back. Jon watched alongside his sister as the dragon let out several more growls, before taking to the skies with a mighty flap of his wings. Within moments, the giant creature had disappeared into the clouds.

Jon had nearly been knocked off his feet by the powerful gust of air from the creature taking flight. He watched in fascination and awe as it vanished from sight.

After a few seconds of just staring, he heard his sister laugh, and then reach a hand out for him. He quickly took it, and she pulled him to his feet.

"You brought that here?" Was the first thing he asked.

"Yeah. You remember three months ago, when I was moody and irritable for nearly two fortnights? That's when I brought him here. I was a bit overzealous, after drawing him out, I passed out for nearly six hours. I wasn't able to do any magic for nearly three days, and my head wouldn't stop hurting for a fortnight. Tearing things out of the void has always been a trying endeavor, even in my past life, and I'm not back up to my full power yet. I've decided not to try again on anything that big, until I reach my final maturity." Lyarra explained as she turned and headed through the entryway.

"What do you mean by that? A maturity I mean?" Jon asked as he kept up with her. He had so many questions, and he was quickly putting them into order in his mind.

"For humans, they experience a large growth in their magical reserves every few years as they reach maturity. From the age of five to around twenty five, a magical will experience between five and eight maturities. These are points in time where the magical core, the place in a person's body, that holds their magic, grows immensely. I've experienced three to date. One when I was four, one when I was eight, and one when I turned eleven. Other than these maturities, a person's magical core grows very slowly. If left alone, it'll grow on it's own. This process is slow, and takes years to be truly measurable. There are ways to speed up the process with rituals, meditation, and things of the like, but for the most part, a person usually wants to wait until they reach their final maturity, so that their core stabilizes. Does that make sense?" Lyarra explained.

Jon nodded his head. That actually did make a lot of sense. From what she had said, he gathered that magic existed within a person, and that until they reached adulthood, the amount of magic they had would very and grow quickly during these points in time. It actually made a great deal of sense, more so than he thought it would. In fact he always thought magic would be something he'd never truly understand.

"Alright, so why did that dragon look so odd. I didn't think dragon's had front legs. At least that's what I remember from Maester Luwin's lessons." Jon inquired as his eyes drifted over the room, that sat beyond the entryway. It was a wide open room, with stone walls and a flat stone ceiling. There were no decorations, other then strange symbols carved into each of the two side walls. On the opposite end of the room was a doorway, leading down into darkness, with unlit torches lining both sides of the door. Other then that, the room was empty.

"Midir looks like that because he's an Archdragon, not a regular dragon, if dragon's can even be called regular. Basically, without having to get into a whole lot of magical wordplay, I took a dragon egg, in my past life, and infused it with magic, then with a few spells and some alchemy, I was able to alter the creature that would be born. The end result was a creature that was stronger, faster, bigger, meaner, more intelligent, and with a greater control of it's magic. Midir was the first Archdragon, but he wasn't the last." Lyarra answered as she continued to lead her brother further into the mountain. As they passed them, she grabbed one of the torches.

She held it up, then drew the elder wand, Jon watched with great curiosity as a small fire jumped from the tip of the wand, to the torch. She then offered the torch to Jon, who took it, while staring at the strange wooden object in her hand.

"What's that?" Jon inquired.

"This? Well this is called a wand. It's a magical foci that helps to channel magic into spells. I can use magic without it, but it helps to hone my power, allowing me to due things that would take a much greater level of focus and concentration, without it. This wand, is actually called the Elder Wand. It was forged by Death, and given to man, a very long time ago. It eventually passed into my hands, but I lost it after I died. Just over a year ago, Death returned it to me, along with the Cloak and another item, the Resurrection Stone, a gem that allows me to contact the dead, and also hones my necromancy." Lyarra explained as she held up the wand, allowing him to look closely at it's design. His gaze turned toward her, when she reached the end though, and he gave her a curious look.

"Come on." Lyarra said as the end of her wand lit up, providing additional light as she led him further into the mountain. She knew he had been intrigued by that last part, and she knew he wanted to ask about if she had actually used this strange power to talk to any dead people. She chose not to answer, knowing that there was already a lot Jon would be shown today. The truth though, was that she had used the stone to contact the dead, more specifically their mother and father.

Meeting, Lyanna Stark, and Rhaegar Targaryan, had been an interesting experience. It was how Lyarra knew, without a shadow of a doubt that she was true-born.

She hoped to one day soon introduce Jon to his parents, but for now, she kept quiet on that.

They continued downward for several minutes until eventually the pathway opened up, into a wide open room. The opposite side of the room was missing a wall, revealing a large open chasm, where Jon could just barely make out dim light from something below.

His curiosity was as high as it could be, and though he was very interested in peaking over the edge and seeing what was below, he was instead drawn to his sister whom brought him to the center of the room.

"We are Targaryens. You and I, brother. Do you believe me?" Lyarra asked, as she looked into his eyes.

Jon was quiet for a moment before he nodded and said, "I believe you. As hard as it may seem to believe, I believe you."

"And… do you believe me when I say that I remember my past life?" Lyarra inquired, as she looked into Jon's eyes. At this moment, in the darkened room, lit only by torchlight, the dim light from below, and her wand, Jon almost looked like Harry. The thought made her heart pang in sadness.

"I do." He stated after a moment.

"Will you stay by my side brother? Now and always?" She asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Now and always. I'm not going to leave you. I've always been in your shadow. I've always followed behind you. You're smarter than me. Stronger than me. You've shown me things that I can't hardly believe, yet I do. I want to see more. I want to know more. All my life, I've just wanted to belong. I wanted something that was mine. Now I know who I am, who I really am. And now that I know, I don't feel weighed down anymore. I'm not bastard. I'm a Targaryen. Jaehaerys Targaryen. It's got a nice ring to it, don't it?" Jon told her with a small smile.

"And I am Visenya Targaryen. From now, until the moment my heart ceases to beat, and even beyond that moment, I choose to stand by your side. I will reforge my ancient kingdom. I will build the greatest army the world has ever known, and I will take back our family's throne. And when I do, and all of Westoros is united under my rule, I'll shatter the system that has plagued this land's people for eons." Lyarra stated, as her eyes began to glow with power. Jon didn't pull back as his sister's eyes ignite, in a blaze of red. Her iris's lit up like a fire was ignited in them, and Jon felt the room tremble and react to her power.

As he stared at her, Jon couldn't help but see an image in his mind. He didn't know where it came from, but for some reason, it came forward to the forefront of his mind and he saw it with such clarity. It was Lyarra, standing upon a mountaintop, and before her was a vast kingdom.

The image was only there for a moment, and it was almost immediately shoved away as he felt himself pulled along as his sister led him further. He followed wordlessly as she led him over to the edge of the room, so that he could look out into the massive hallowed out interior of the mountain.

The cavern itself was massive, large enough to fit two castles inside of it, one on top of the other. Most of the cavern was simple jagged rock, but on the side closest to the twins, stone steps were carved out, zigzagging down the face of the wall. The steps separated out the various levels, of this blossoming underground fortress. Two sets of stairs between each level, each one adorned with a platform, that jutted out from the wall, and a doorway leading into the mountain interior, as well as more stairs leading down to the next level, on and on, until it reached the very bottom of the chasm.

Looking down, Jon could just barely make out torches here and there, and at the bottom of the chasm, some three hundred feet below, he could see a dozen or so torches, encircling some sort of muddy pit, that had been sectioned off on the bottom.

From where he and his twin stood, three hundred feet, was open below them, and another hundred or so, above him. Looking down, he could just barely make out a handful of figures moving below.

"Did you carve all of this out?" Jon asked, when the thought entered his mind.

"Some of it. The cavern was already here, I'm guessing ice tore this mountain apart a long time ago, and over the years two mountains came together, pressing into one another. The space between them, forming this cavern. I simply dug the tunnel into it, and began molding the stone-ways. I've also been reinforcing the walls with powerful magical runes to ensure the mountain doesn't fall in on itself." Lyarra replied.

"So this is where you plan to build your army?" Jon noted as he glanced around the cavern. There wasn't much to it, other than what his sister had made with her magic.

"Yes. It'll be a serviceable fortress, and it'll give me a place to secure the north from. Robb's a reasonable man. And he likes us. I'm sure having my army, helping him defend the north, and keeping the wildlings out, will make it easy to ensure he works with us. This wont be the last fortress I build. But it'll work for what I need it for." Lyarra answered.

"So you build an army here, offer it's help to Robb when he becomes Lord of Winterfell, and you think that'll ensure that he'll help us take the Iron Throne?" Jon inquired.

"Us? So you intend to help me claim our birthright?" Lyarra asked, giving him a deviant look as she did.

"Yes. I plan on helping. I've always been by your side, and it just feels right, following you now. It may not be much right now, but if that dragon is just a part of what you're capable of building, I have no doubt you can do what you said and retake the throne. It's ours by birthright. I don't know how I feel about going against the Baratheons, but I do know it isn't right what King Robert allowed to happen to our half siblings, and their mother. Everyone knows what the Mountain did to them, and how the King just let him get away with it. Now Lord Stark is so terrified of what the King would do if he knew who we were, that he wont even tell his Lady wife, the truth about us. Eddard Stark isn't a cruel man. He wouldn't allow his wife to treat us the way she does, if he didn't truly fear what would happen if this got out." Jon explained to her. Jon had always been quick witted. He was a deep thinker, and although he tended to brood quite often, it didn't stop him from spending a lot of time thinking about things.

Knowing that he was a Targaryan, Jon now understood why Ned Stark would never tell anyone the truth. The only reason was that the King would have seen the two dead, simply for being born. If that wasn't the makings of a terrible ruler, Jon didn't know what was.

"Ah, so you're learning. We grew up with the Starks. They are our family. But we aren't fully of their blood. We are dragons, you and I. Blood only binds you so far. Trust them, so long as they are worthy of it, but never be blinded by it. Betrayal led me to dying in my last life. I trusted too much, and lost because of it. Love your family, but always watch them, and be weary for any signs of betrayal. You live that way, and nothing they do will ever surprise you." Lyarra stated earning a slow nod from Jon.

Jon himself cared for his family. He loved them all, but he never felt truly close to them. They were almost like friends that you knew while growing up, rather than family. His youngest siblings he couldn't have anything to do with, because of Catelyn, while Sansa was just like her mother and treated Jon with distance and coldness, Robb was the only real decent one. He fully understood what his sister meant when she said to love you family, but never ignore the signs of their loyalty, and always beware of a possible betrayal.

The look in her eyes when she mentioned a past betrayal, in her previous life, sent a pang of guilt, echoing through his body for reasons he didn't understand. He felt bad about something. What it was, he didn't know.

"What was it like? Your previous life I mean?" Jon asked after a moment of silence.

Lyarra stared off silently for a moment, a look of nostalgia take up residence on her face.

"One day. Not now, but one day. I'll tell you about it." She answered giving him a pointed look. Jon nodded, in acceptance of that and turned to look out over the cavern. Finally his eyes drifted down to the figures moving down at the bottom of the cave.

"Who are they?" Jon asked.

"Orcs." Lyarra replied.

"What?" Jon asked as he turned and gave her a confused look.

"They're orcs. Right now I've only got a few dozen of them, but within a few years, this fortress will be producing over a hundred a day." Lyarra answered. Jon just stared at her, confusion still present on his face. She simply smiled and motioned for him to follow her down.

As they walked down, she began to explain to him.

"Orcs are a dark race that I brought into this world, eons ago. They are born from the power of blood and earth and shadow. They're vicious, violent, wild and cunning. They're natural born fighters, smaller then men, but quick, able to climb walls, with their razor sharp nails, able to survive in terrible conditions. A trained foot soldier is worth five orcs, if he uses his wits." She informed him as they moved down.

"So an average foot soldier can most likely take on five of these things and win? What good are they then?" Jon inquired, as that math didn't make much sense in his head.

"The orcs look upon me, as a man would look upon a god. My will is absolute. They will never betray me. Never refuse my orders. And most importantly, they'll give their lives for me. The average orc may not be much threat to a man, in a one of one fight, but Orcs never fight alone. Once it's finished, this fortress will birth hundreds of them, every single day. In less than one hundred days, I'll have over ten thousand battle-ready orcs, at my disposal. They never fight against armies of similar numbers, not without a competent commander at the helm. If I'm facing an army of ten thousand men, I'm gonna send one hundred thousand orcs, to overwhelm them. They may not be able to stand against a man in a one on one fight, but they can and will outnumber them vastly. So vastly in fact, that to those watching, it'll appear as if a great flood is washing over their armies." She explained, earning a curious look from Jon as he envisioned such creatures.

"In the past I sported Orc armies that numbered in the tens of millions. They are grown from magic, and they can feed on pretty much anything. Even each other. So the weak get eaten by the strong, the army never goes hungry. They don't have societal views that refrain them from eating one another, if they're hungry enough, and theirs no food. Being born from magic, means they don't fuck, to reproduce. All they want is to fulfill my order, and fight. Those are their only two goals in life." She continued. She could tell Jon was having a hard time believing in an army, of tens of millions. She didn't blame him. Such a sight, had brought low many in the past. It had saved her a lot of time in her conquest as well, since the sight of so many orcs, more often than not, caused her enemies to surrender outright, rather than face that, and by that time, there was so much magic in the world, that muggle armies, only had guns and the bullets that had already been made. They no longer had any way to mass produce the ammo they needed to take on such an army, and she had made sure to specifically target stockpiles of ammo, to render their guns useless. Sure millions of orcs fell, fighting them, but without their advanced technology, they eventually ran out of bullets to fire, and had to resort to old school weapons. (* **2)**

Jon was busy thinking on what he was learning, when the two made it to the very bottom. The bottom most platform had three doorways leading into the mountain, these three were actually lit unlike all of the others they had passed, indicating that someone or something lived there. On the edge of the platform, were a few more stairs that lead down to the cavern floor. Instead of stone, the floor was composed of mud. A stone walkway led out across the lake of mud, and sectioned It off into multiple massive octagons. The whole of the muddy cavern floor was sectioned off like this, multiple octagons setting up the perimeter of muddy pits.

Within the nearest pit, Jon spotted his first Orc. The creature stood in the mud, moving around in it, poking at the mud with a stick. In the center of the pit it was working in, was a tree. The tree itself was young, barely more than a few branches stuck out from the frail little thing. From this distance the tree's bark didn't look like bark, it looked almost like flesh.

"That is an orc. And that, is a Fleshrot tree." She gestured at the creature and tree.

Jon took both in. The tree, lived up to it's namesake, and he couldn't tell if the smell was coming from tree or the orc. The orc itself was a small, frail looking creature. It had gnarled teeth, dark skin, and was just a bit shorter than him, a child of twelve.

The creature glanced up at the two from it's place in the muddy pit. It's eyes were a sickly green, it had long pointy ears, and was overall monstrous in appearance. The short creature offered a bow in their direction, before returning to work poking at the mud.

"What's it doing?" Jon asked.

"The tree there is the centerpoint to a magical ritual that creates orcs. It involves blood magic, necromancy, and a few ingredients. A seedling from another tree, is placed into the bone of a human. Any will do so long as it's big enough. The bone is then planted in mud, and fed blood. The blood of animals will do. This starts the tree growing. After only a few weeks, it'll start to infuse the mud around it with life force. You place a drop of blood on the tree, and then spread the same blood across the mud around it, you do this every few days, and from the mud, orcs will emerge. The tree is young right now, it'll produce one orc every few days. In about a year it'll reach maturity, and when it does, it'll produce about five orcs a day. They'll grow in the mud and be pulled free by their brethren. I had to do it for the first few, now I can have them do it for me. That's what he's doing right now. Searching the mud for any lumps that might indicate an orc growing." Lyarra explained to Jon.

Jon himself could only stare. He was thinking about so many different things. Small parts of him were arguing over right and wrong, and whether or not it was just to build such an army using obvious dark magics. Another part of him, was amazed at it. This had been the fullest explanation of magic he had ever gotten. Of course the specifics weren't present but just hearing the steps to what it took to build such an army, and the like was so fascinating.

"Once this tree reaches maturity in a years time, it'll produce a handful of seedlings. Between three and seven. I'll plant them in the other sections of the chamber, and repeat the process. I'll keep repeating it until this whole chamber is full. If my calculations are correct, within four years, I'll have this whole chamber filled with trees. Each one, producing five orcs a day. This chamber has enough room for thirty-two trees. At full maturity that's one hundred and sixty orcs a day. Each born, fully grown and ready to fight." Lyarra explained to him. Jon turned his gaze to her, utterly amazed at that. He did a quick bit of math in his head, and realized that within one hundred days by that point in time, she could have a freshly built army of sixteen thousand.

Yes they were much weaker then men and sixteen thousand orcs was equivalent to about thirty-two hundred soldiers, but still, that wasn't a number to scoff at either. Plus she had a dragon. A big, fucking dragon.

After a few moments, Jon turned to her. He stared at her for several long moments, before finally saying, "I have so many questions."

"I'll answer what I can baby brother. All you need to do is ask." Lyarra replied with a smile.

That had been his first day in his new life. His first day as Jaehaerys Targaryen.

From there, the two returned to the top entrance hall, and sat down to chat. Lyarra spent hours answering Jon's questions. Questions about magic, about the world she had lived in before, the things she could do, whether or not he could learn them too.

The way Jon's face lit up when Lyarra told him that it was possible for him to learn magic, was something she wouldn't forget for a very long time, and she often brought it up to him over the following years.

From that day forward, the twins were completely inseparable. Hours were spent awake at night in either of their rooms, talking, chatting, whispering to one another of their future plans. Every day, after Jon finished his lessons, and chores, he would disappear with his sister, back to their fortress in the mountains. There he would learn magic, study history and train to be a better fighter. He would work hard, and live up to what his sister wanted for him.

He no longer wanted to be Jon Snow, bastard of Winterfell. He wanted to be Jaehaerys Targaryen. A true dragon. And so he would. He would do his best to live up to his family name, and make something of himself. No longer a bastard, but a true-born dragon.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter, working on Chapter three as well, so expect to see it soon. For those that are worried, please, like I said, she wont be the only one with magic in this story, the listed characters tags should give you some idea as to who's influence will be felt throughout the story, and what it'll lead too. Hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think.**_

 **(*1) (This Dragon is heavily based off of Darkeater Midir. If you need a size comparison, go check that out.** **Also, Midir is meant to show two things, one, that as a child, Lyarra can still be fanciful and have moments where she is impulsive. Ie, she learns she has a connection to dragons, knows she had servant who were dragons and that are now trapped in the void, and that she can retrieve them, so that without thinking she tries to pull one out and ends up hurting herself. This shows that she can still have moments where she does stupid things. She has the mind, soul, magic and memories of a six hundred year old dark lord, but she is currently a young girl. The second thing was to show Jon his connection to Dragon's and also to flight, which ties into similarities with Harry.** **)**

 **(*** **2) (Okay, follow my logic here. I tried to make it so that the orcs were weak like they are supposed to be. It takes time to make them, and I know some people might be thinking that having tens of millions is a bit too much, do recall that she was effectively trying to conquer our Earth with them. Seven billion humans, and it was basically her and her allies against the world. So I don't actually think her sporting armies of orcs, numbering in the tens of millions is too much of a stretch. Also I wanted to point out and I'll delve into it more in future chapters and flashbacks, but she undermined humanity a great deal before she started her war. By the time the fighting began most of the world was so saturated in magic that muggle technology didn't work, so they could only use guns and conventional bombs, and she made sure to destroy stockpiles of these before the war even began, so eventually humanity just kinda ran out of ammo, as it were since the ability to mass produce bullets was no longer possible. As a side note, I imagine, that people who could make bullets from scratch were suddenly the richest and most sought after motherfuckers in the world, and also prime candidates for assassination by Harriet.** **Plus as a final note, this war took hundreds of years from beginning to end. With not mass production, the world eventually ran out.** **)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**K here's chapter 3 for ya. Hope you all enjoy.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 3: The Rise of Wrath

- **A year goes by,** **Jon and Lyarra age 13** **-**

It was noted quite quickly by those in Winterfell, the changes in young Jon. He carried himself with more pride than he ever had. He smiled more. And it was these changes that kept Eddard from pressing too hard when he noticed that Jon would now disappear along with his sister.

Seeing the twins happy and having fun, stayed Ned's hand, as much as he wanted to know what they were doing, and where they were going, to see them happy, caused him to take pause. He'd questioned them of course, but they always just said they were out hunting or exploring. Catelyn would mention it from time to time, urging him to put a stop to whatever they were doing. In her mind she couldn't picture them doing anything other then getting into trouble. Of course Ned quickly put an end to it, with a very firm argument about how she didn't want them around anyway, so she didn't have any room to complain about them disappearing. This shut Catelyn up. Jon and Lyarra had overheard the argument and both of their opinions on Lord Stark were elevated after that.

Weeks turned into months, and in that time Jon began to learn magic. Unlike his sister, he didn't use a wand, he found himself capable of using wandless magic, and according to his twin, he actually had very large magical reserves, which surprised her. Apparently, he had more magic than the average magical person did in her age. And when she said that, she was referencing adults, not children. This brought a bit of pride to Jon's personality, to know that he was naturally gifted. More and more he stopped being Jon Snow the bastard of Winterfell, and became Jaehaerys Targaryan, son of Rhaegar Targaryan, and prince of Westoros.

Jon learned wandless magic, and as a focus, his sister decided to help him use rune carvings. As he trained in swordplay, it became apparent that Jon was a natural, and even more so, skilled in two-handed sword fighting. Knowing this, Lyarra thought it would be better for him to learn to channel magic through a sword, and through rune markings. Within a few weeks of starting, Jon had a number of small runes tattooed onto his arms. While not as potent as a wand, they allowed him to use his developing two-handed sword style, while also being able to use magic more effectively.

The first time, Jon used these runes to actually control magic and make a feather float, it was probably the most accomplished he had ever felt in his life up until that point.

Lyarra also started to take Jon out when she would go hunting for bandits and other such scum to practice her magic on. The first time he had watched her easily take down six full grown men, had left him stunned.

The six men were highwayman, who waited in the forest near a road for travelers to ambush and mug. Lyarra had Jon watch from a distance as she took care of them with her magic. Jon watched with morbid fascination as she unleashed a volley of brutal curses on them. One man, she levitated fifty feet into the air, and then dropped to the ground. One was hit with a cutting curse that split him in half perfectly down the middle. Another was his by a flesh melting curse that struck him in the stomach and ate away the flesh of his belly, allowing his organs to spill out. The remaining three were put down by blasting curses that punches holes in their bodies, large enough to fit a grown man's head through.

Needless to say, Jon developed a strong respect for the killing power of magic after that.

As time passed, Jon and Lyarra grew closer, within the fortress, they would use their trueborn names of Visenya and Jaehaerys. Both had accepted that they were Targaryans and that it was their right to bear their true names, at least in private. During this time Jon began to learn a bit more about Lyarra's past, about the life she had lived before, and what she remembered of it. He knew she had a brother back then, a twin like him, and it was why at times she would make a face at him and seemingly get lost in her own thoughts. He knew something had happened between the two, and it had hurt her deeply, so he resolved himself not to ask.

Soon, a year had passed them by. Jon trained every day, growing in strength and skill. By the time he was thirteen, he was one of the most skilled swordsman in Winterfell. Only a few knights, along with his twin, could beat him in a one on one fight. He was also a highly proficient archer, and he had a number of spells that he could perform with ease.

 **-Another year goes by Jon and Lyarra age 14-**

Jon was fourteen, the first time Lyarra and he rode on the back of Midir. The feeling of flying was unlike anything he could possibly describe. The dragon itself was so massive, that it couldn't possibly avoid being spotted, and over the years people had spread rumors of a giant dragon taking up refuge in the mountains to the north. These rumors spread so far that eventually Ned sent several platoons of men up into the mountains along with the mountain clans to look for the beast. They returned not having found a thing. Midir, always went out to sea to feed on fish, and whales that would surface to breath. The dragon was a fully capable swimmer, and the ocean was a huge place so few people noticed him there. Otherwise he was either flying in the clouds or sleeping on some snow covered mountain top.

Still though, being as big as he was, people spotted and heard him, and more than a few times, members of the northern mountain clans would spot the massive dragon sleeping on a mountaintop. Midir mostly slept at night, so his form was often hidden when he would land on a mountain peek or in a valley to sleep. Still though, word spread, and soon people began whispering of a great dragon in the north.

Jon had always wanted to see what it was like to fly, and when Lyarra finally allowed it, the experience was more than he could have ever imagined. Soaring high above the clouds, and looking down to the world was something Jon would never forget. He hugged his sister so tightly, after they had landed. Lyarra couldn't help but note just how much Jon reminded her of Harry when he had first flown on a broom. She guessed it was because both of them grew up wanting to be free, so flight came as a natural outlet for them, but still the resemblance was almost eerie yet at the same time, it saddened her.

Jon quickly fell in love with flying and more often then not, he would call Midir down and fly with him. The dragon was very intelligent, and quickly came to like Jon. Lyarra had said that Archdragons like Midir were smarter then ordinary dragons who were said to be as smart as men. Midir proved this, when he showed himself fully capable of understanding human speech and in avoiding people as well as a creature of that size could.

Seeing her brother so happy, Lyarra resolved herself to either pulling another of her dragon's from the void soon, or finding her brother a dragon egg that she could hatch for him, so that he could fly whenever he wanted to. She expressed this to him, but he made sure to remind her of what happened when she had freed Midir from that place, and that regardless of how much he loved flying, she shouldn't risk anything of that size until she reached her final maturity.

He sounded so much like Harry when he talked like that. Always warning her to be careful, even though she had always been the stronger of the two of them. It was actually kinda sweet, and it helped greatly in her developing feelings for him.

 **-One more year goes by, Jon and Lyarra age 15-**

By the time Jon was fifteen, he was the second best sword fighter in Winterfell, after his sister, and the best archer, by far. He was fully capable of besting Robb and Theon in a two on one duel, and could beat any knight in the north, if he focused enough. By that point in time, Jon was skilled enough at magic, to learn how to use it to strengthen himself, just as his sister did. It was quickly becoming a subconscious thing, meaning that he was faster and stronger then a man of his size should have been.

It was also at this time, that his sister started to tease him in a sexual manner. The way she'd press against him from time to time, or show off her body in provocative manners, clued him into the fact that she wanted him. Jon of course, tried his best to ignore her, but it was just the start of many more years of seduction and teasing.

When he wasn't at Winterfell, he was in the mountain, learning magic, training with the Orcs and Uruks birthed from the Fleshrot trees. Uruks themselves were much larger than orcs, smarter too, and stronger, but as a downside they took a lot longer to make. The Uruks also had much greater endurance then their orc cousins. A fully grown tree produce about two a day, instead of the standard five for orcs. Uruks were the shocktroopers and field commanders of his sister's army. Training with them, taught Jon lessons in pain. His sister was a master at healing spells, so she freely allowed the orcs and Uruks to beat the shit out of her brother. Jon toughened up real fast, and earned the respect of the orcs and uruk-hai that filled the ranks of their blossoming army.

Over the years Lyarra spent much of her time building the fortress, expanding it, and readying it for use in the years to come. The number of orcs grew slowly at first, and it took even longer when she started to produce the much smarter and stronger Uruk-hai, but still, their numbers increased quickly, and by now there was nearing a thousand orcs with about two dozen Uruks to serve as field commanders.

As time had gone by, Jon had learned a great deal about his sister, about who she was and the things she had done and would do. He had always known it was right to fear her. According to her, she had once held so much power, that the ancient gods had, had to intervene on the side of light, and even then, she retaliated by killing the Goddess of Love and Children. When she had told him that, Jon was awed, but a large part of him also took note of the way her face twisted, and her eyes began to glow. It was obvious that such a memory had been painful for her, and Jon also guessed that the Gods had played a part in the betrayal that had turned her into the Dark Lord.

One of the things that surprised him the most as he learned about her past, was that she actually never wanted to rule the world or conquer anything, originally. She was turned to those things after some great pain inflicted on her by someone she loved. She never said who, but Jon had a guess. No, what his sister had always wanted to do with her life was build things.

Yes, that was something that he found truly interesting. At her core, she had always wanted to build great things. Structures, forging, jewelry, paintings, pottery, his sister loved these things in her past life. She loved them and studied magics that aided her in creation. This reflected in her construction of their northern fortress, which had yet to be named.

The fortress had started out so simple, but in spending time with Jon, he saw his sister begin to flourish and a natural creativity blossomed within her.

Jon couldn't help but admire his sister, whenever she focused on construction. She just seemed so lively in those moments, and the dangerous glint her eye, that always served as a warning to what she was and what she was capable of, vanished in those moments, making her seem truly alive and happy.

What once had been sparse and empty halls, quickly filled with decorations and carvings along the walls. What had once stood as a massive empty chamber, now filled with various walkways, and stone structures that were suspended by towering struts formed of stone, enchanted or runed to be unbreakable. The chamber was now filled with life, as stairs and platforms dotted all the walls, and crisscrossed the chamber. Various tunnels along the walls led into side chambers, or rooms, barracks, smithing sections, armories, or various other rooms. In the times spent there, Lyarra was able to truly form it into a fortress.

Vast networks of tunnels now extended throughout the mountain, and beneath the breeding chamber, lay even more tunnels, where mines were constructed wherever natural ore deposits were found. In a few side chambers that were built close the mountain's exterior, forge's were constructed. Because they were close to the mountain's outside, Lyarra was able to build smoke stacks up and out of them. This resulted in several stone structures rising out of the mountain, and as the army grew, smoke began to rise from the forges as the construction of weapons and armor began.

On the exterior of the mountain, along the main staircase, a great battlement was built of stone. A thirty foot stone wall was risen around the mountain, and large towers were constructed to serve as defenses for it. The wall extended all the way around the mountain, starting at one side of the entryway, and ending on the opposite side. Along the stairway leading up to the entry, the wall extended down, all the way to the bottom where a gatehouse was constructed. This ensured that no one could sneak into the fortress, unless they climbed the wall, and with Midir always watching from the skies, and soon orcs, patrolling the wall, that didn't seem likely.

Only a few times, was the fortress ever spotted by the mountain people. When they spotted it, they would cautiously approach, and were always caught by Lyarra who had placed wards up around the fortress as well. She would always obliviate people to make them forget it, and eventually she was able to set up a rune and ward scheme that cast a great glamour over the mountain making the fortress invisible to the naked eye.

The meticulousness of Lyarra's construction efforts was awe-inspiring. She truly was a craftsman at heart, and seeing the fortress come to life and with such speed, helped Jon to form his own belief for the future. If this was what his twin could do, with just her magic, he couldn't help but imagine the wonders she could build if she had the whole of the world at her beck and call.

It was watching her build this fortress, that Jon developed his goal in life. His dream.

Seeing what she could do, what made her truly alive, led Jon to wanting to see her build the world in such a way. He wanted to see a world his sister built. The way she lovingly constructed each wall and brick, the way her mind spun with intrigue as she tore her way through stone and rock. She was so lively when she built things, and Jon wanted to see her turn that creativity towards something with more beauty then a fortress.

This fortress was practical and functional, but Jon knew, that if it was for another purpose, his sister would had truly unleashed her creativity and love for building things. If allowed, she would build structures, men would weep to behold, and Jon longed to see the day that she did. She had been scorned by the world though. She had been hurt once before and it soured her soul. In order for him to see her blossom and come alive, he would need to give her the world. Make it hers so that it could never betray her, or hurt her. If he did that, then she would come alive and build something beautiful out of the shit that it was.

With that in mind, Jon became ever more focused and driven. He delved deeper into his magical teachings and practiced harder in his training. He learned to command platoons of orcs, learned how they fought, he learned how best to use them, how to take a rabble of mindless orcs, and turn them into killing machines. He needed to tear this world down, so that his sister could rebuild it into something beautiful, something that functioned.

Throughout all this time, he and his sister continued to practice their magic and combat skills on the scum of the north.

It was about six months after his fifteenth nameday, when he had been ambushed by Lord and Lady Stark along with Maester Luwin, and Robb. Stories had been spreading about something terrible lurking in the north. In the years since starting his training, Jon had gone out with his sister and had seen and participated in her hunts. In those hunts, she targeted men, cuthroats and brigands mostly, though there was one case where a group of wildlings were their targets. At first he had just watched as she tore through them with her magic, then after the first few he started to join her. He learned to kill from these battles with highwayman and bandits. Rumor was spreading quickly though of a witch in the north. The magic Lyarra had used, left it's scars, and people began to talk.

Theon was always one to point the finger at Lyarra, and with her and Jon disappearing so often, and that coinciding with the strange deaths, it was enough to finally convince lord and lady Stark that something was going on.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Jon muttered with a shake of his head.

"Jon, I know she's your sister, but you have to understand..." Ned tried to explain, but Jon was having none of it. They had no proof it was Lyarra, and even if they did, every single person he had seen her kill, had been a bandit, or a brigand, or some murdering wildling from north of the wall. All people, Eddard would have put to death if he had caught them, and instead they were trying to paint his sister as a monster.

"This is horseshit." Jon growled cutting Eddard off.

Robb stood in the corner, trying not to be seen. He knew what was going to happen when he had led Jon in to speak with his parents, and yet he had done it anyway, without even warning him. Robb could only feel guilty about leading his half-brother into an ambush, and could do nothing more then hide in the corner and listen as his parents demanded answers.

"Jon, if Lyarra is the one doing this I need to know." Ned said to him.

"Why? Why if she was the one doing this, would it matter to you lord Stark? These people, dying out there on the roads are scum, people you'd kill for their crimes if given the chance. Why does it matter?" Jon shouted back at him. The sharp look he got from Catelyn would have sent him scurrying away had this been years earlier, now though, he had learned to ignore them. She was a Tully, a fish. He was a wolf and a dragon, no wolf or dragon had ever cowered before a fish and he wasn't about to be the first.

"It's not the same thing, Jon. These people are being torn apart by Dark Magic. Their bodies left in the roads as examples to others. Do you have any idea what the crown would do if it was learned that someone was using magic to butcher people in the north and we weren't doing anything to stop it. Do you know what the Faith would demand? Those people may have been bandits, they may have been highwayman, they may have been murderers or thieves, but they were still northmen, with families, and they hadn't yet been judged guilty of their crimes. You wouldn't think this way if you knew the terrible things that had actually been done to them." Ned argued. Jon could see that the mere thought of some of the things that had been wrought on those men, made Ned sick to his stomach. Jon couldn't deny that seeing those kills, had firmly established in his mind, that his sister was not to be fucked with or pissed off. The things she did to some of them, left wounds that could only be brought upon by magic.

"And what if it was her? What are you going to do about it? You already can't keep an eye on her in your own castle? You intend to lock her in a cell? Because short of that, I don't see you being able to keep her under watch." Jon demanded. The look in Ned's eyes showed that, that was exactly what he planned on doing with her. Throwing her in a cell until he could figure out what could truly be done with her.

Seeing that look in Ned's eyes, brought shock to Jon's. He couldn't read minds, but he could almost see the Warden of the North agree fully with locking her away.

The mere thought of such a thing boiled Jon's insides. He felt anger begin to build inside of his body and almost wanted to scream out in rage.

"Jon, if she is capable of these dark magics, you need to tell me, and you need to tell me now. I can't help her, if you don't tell me the truth." Ned pleaded.

"Help her? You plan on locking her away. She's your own blood and you'll throw her in a cage for cleaning up the roads. You don't even have any proof, and yet you'd actually be willing to do it." Jon countered with a shake of his head.

"Ned, I think we've heard enough. It's obvious that she's been the one doing this. You can see it written on his face. He knows she's a witch. He's seen her perform dark magic. Call her in here, and we'll see for ourselves what she really is. See what kind of thing is hiding below the surface. Robb, go and fetch Ser Rodrik and have him bring Lyarra." Catelyn interrupted ordering her son to get the master at arms. Robb looked startled and suddenly had a very bad feeling about this whole thing, the look on Jon's face tipped him off that a line had been inadvertently crossed. Whether she knew it or not, demanding the master at arms, one of the best fighters in the castle, was a threatening act, even if she probably hadn't meant it as anything more then having him fetch her since he was a trusted friend, and could keep this whole thing a secret.

"Cat!" Ned tried to reprimand her but it was too late. Her statement had set Jon off. He had always been quiet and meek, and would often brood instead of fight back, so it came as a startling surprise to everyone when instead of backing down, Jon exploded.

"Don't you dare threaten my sister! You so much as hint that something bad will happen to her, and I'll make sure you regret it!" Jon snapped with anger and rage boiling within him. The wolf had gone out to take a nap, by this point, the dragon had been awoken, and it was pissed.

Catelyn actually took a step back from Jon's outburst. Ned, and Maester Luwin looked shocked, that Jon had actually raised his voice to Catelyn. It had never happened before, and neither had thought it would ever happen. Jon was always the quieter of the twins, always more laid back. Both quickly began to realize that they may be pushing Jon a bit too far.

"Jon… you need to calm down. No one is threatening Lyarra, we're just trying to get to the bottom of this." Ned tried to defuse the situation, but Jon was having none of it. His eyes almost seemed to shine, and his magic churned within him, as he turned a sharp gaze to lord Stark, locking eyes with the Warden of the North.

"It's always the same with you, she says something snide. She threatens my sister, and I'm the one who gets reprimanded for standing up to her. You always take her side, to much of a coward to stand up to your own wife." Jon fired at him, his anger boiling. Years of dealing with Catelyn's bullying had finally pushed him over the edge.

"Jon!" Catelyn snapped, while Ned actually flinched from having Jon's wrath turned on him. Meanwhile Maester Luwin could only shake his head and let out a sigh.

"Think what you will of me, but do no disrespect your lord father, he is the only reason you have a home here to begin with." Catelyn warned, and Ned found himself desperately wanting to swear. He knew that was crossing the line. While true, she hadn't needed to say it. Most of the time, bastards weren't raised in their trueborn father's home, Jon and Lyarra were lucky in that regard, even though they weren't technically his bastards.

Jon had, had enough. He was so far beyond angry, that without thinking, he shouted back at Catelyn Stark, "He's not my father!"

The words cut through the air, like a knife. Everyone in the room gaped at him, none more so then Ned who looked shocked to his very core. Jon glared right at Catelyn for several moments, reveling in her gobsmacked expression. It was only then that it dawned on him what he had said, and he let out a curse.

"Jon..." Ned began to say but Jon quickly cut him off.

"I'll never betray her. She's been hurt enough. I'm not gonna betray her again." The words came out. They didn't come from Jon. They came from somewhere deep within him. He hadn't even realized what he had said, and the shocked looks on everyone's faces, tinged with confusion at his words.

Suddenly, and with his eyes locked on the floor, Jon turned and marched out of the room. He made it out the door, and slightly down the hall, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jon!" Ned called out after him, but Jon refused to stop, he sped up, and rounded another corner. There he ran right into Lyarra. She took one look at his worn expression and immediately grabbed him and draped the two of them in her Invisibility cloak. The two marched away even as Eddard appeared around the corner, looking for Jon. Both ignored him and made their way out of the castle, and away from castles grounds.

Once far enough away, Lyarra Apparated the two, back to the mountain.

The two sat in the entryway to the fortress, in silence.

Lyarra had seen bits of what had happened, by peaking into his mind, but she refused to delve any deeper then surface thoughts. She wanted to hear it from him, first.

"What happened?" Lyarra asked after a few moments.

"I think lord Stark knows that I know the truth." Jon stated with a rueful chuckle.

"Dumb-dumb. You let your emotions run high. He didn't need to know that." Lyarra reprimanded him with a sigh.

"I know it's just… Catelyn… that woman, she just… she set me off. I said things I shouldn't have, and now I don't think we'll be welcome in Winterfell. They know it's you that's been killing the rogues with magic." Jon stated with a sigh.

Lyarra simply nodded and stepped up next to him. She lowered down to the ground, sitting next to him.

"That's alright then. We'll just stay here. We'll train and grow, and prepare for the future. The Starks can handle themselves." Lyarra stated as she wrapped an arm around him, hugging him close to her.

Jon nodded in agreement, while his mind returned to the things he had said before the Starks. His snapping at their uncle hadn't been what truly confused him. What confused him were those last words. He wouldn't betray his sister again. He had never betrayed her before. He had no clue why he had suddenly said that but he knew that it meant something. What? He wasn't sure, but it was definitely something that would occupy his thoughts for quite a while.

"Everything will be alright, baby brother. We'll make it work here." Lyarra stated, her focus on other things as she held her brother close. While it did put a minor damper on her plans, being away from the Starks for a while did help her in other ways. She could focus on building her army and powerbase, now that she no longer had to pretend to care about her lessons and chores.

Jon meanwhile was quiet. He was far too busy thinking about all that had happened to focus on the future. He knew he needed to work on his temper. He may not be as much of a moping bastard anymore, but that didn't mean he could turn into a wild man, who was quick to anger and spill important secrets. He'd focus on his meditation exercises and really work on keeping his temper in check. Lyarra was quick tempered enough, he didn't need to join her in outbursts.

 **-Time passed, Jon and Lyarra age 16-**

It was now six months since Jon and Lyarra had left Winterfell. The two lived almost exclusively in their mountain fortress which had now been named Shadowhold.

By now, construction of the Fortress had been completed. The mountain itself was about four thousand feet tall, and the stairways leading up the mountain, started near the base and rose up to about five hundred feet up the mountain, to the entryway. Everything on the inside had been fully constructed and a large circular tower now rose up through the mountain, and stood, just off it's southern peek. The tower itself was tall, and offered a great view of the surrounding mountains. It was just tall enough that it's top neared about the halfway point up the mountain, so the tower stood up a good few hundred feet.

The mountain itself had been turned into a stone covered battlement. Aside from the large tower and the wall built around the mountain itself, there were several smaller towers as well as stone structures that led into the mountain and served as guard posts, defense towers, or artillery ranges.

The mountain itself had significant natural defenses. The pathway leading up to the mountain itself was through a narrow passage-way, and there were no other major paths that allowed a person to get even close to the mountain. Orcs now guarded the mountain and their numbers continued to grow. By now there was well over twenty-five hundred, along with about a hundred Uruks.

During this time, Lyarra also underwent another maturity. As proud as Jon was of his own strength, he was constantly in awe of his twin. She was an absolute monster, when it came to her raw power.

After she reached that maturity, she decided to begin pulling things from the void again. She wouldn't pull anything as big as Midir from it, but some of her smaller servants could be useful.

The first ones she recalled were the Nine. Nine wraiths of terrible power.

Jon had sat, enthralled as he watched his sister, stand before a massive dark, and chaotic shadow, using her magic to reach into this portal, to grab hold of things she was familiar with. It took, and it wore her out, but eventually she drew forth all Nine of the Ringwraiths.

They were called that because they had once been humans. Lyarra had gifted then each a ring of special magical power, that she had built herself. She had done this, shortly before the war began, between herself and the light faction. The rings given to these men, offered them power, but also corrupted their souls, and within a decade, they were little more than his sister's thralls.

Their power, was great however, much greater then the Uruks or orcs. They had magic, and were excellent sword fighters. The leader of the wraiths, the Witch King, he was called. He was his sister's greatest servant. He wielded powerful magics and was fiercely loyal to his Dark Lady.

The act of pulling all nine of the Nazgul from the void, had tired his sister, but at least she hadn't passed out like she had with Midir.

With the Nazgul around, Jon's training increased even further. They were all incredibly skilled sword fighters, they were faster then men, stronger too. They made excellent sparring partners to help Jon improve his skills.

A few weeks after that, Lyarra had decided to pull something else from the void. This time, it wasn't a servant of hers. Instead what she pulled out, was a large golden orb. This orb, was twenty feet in diameter and looked to be made of solid gold. It had runes carved into it's exterior and floated several feet above the ground.

Lyarra looked to have been just as drained removing this, as she had removing the Nazgul.

"What is this thing?" Jon asked her.

"The Eternity Vault. It's a magical storage contained that I filled with great treasures once upon a time. It originally sealed into a gem I wore around my neck, but the destruction of my physical body, freed the vault and cast it adrift with me in the void. Hopefully the enchantments have held. It they have, then inside will be relics from an ancient era." Lyarra answered, earning a very intrigued look from Jon.

"So… how do we open it?" Jon asked after a moment of silence.

"We don't open it. We go inside it." Lyarra asked.

"How?" Came the natural question from Jon.

"Magic." Lyarra answered, earning a bemused look from her twin. She simply giggled in reply and took his hand. The two stepped up to the floating sphere and Lyarra placed her hand on it.

Rune's carved into the sphere began to glow, and suddenly a bright light consumed the two.

The light was almost blinding and Jon was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself standing in a massive chamber, that was filled with riches.

Gold and silver coins and Ingots sat in large piles all throughout the room. Littered about were various jewels, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds, and various other beautiful stones. Set on racks or on small stands were various trinkets, like rings, necklaces, circlets, there was a crown or two, here or there.

Jon spotted weapon stands, holding up various instruments of war. Their were armor stands with various types of armor, some her recognized some that were foreign looking to him.

All in all, it was the most wealth, Jon had ever seen.

"I kept many of my most valuable treasures here, and before the end of my life, I horded my secrets here. Magical weapons, magical armor, jewels of great power, wealth beyond the dreams of most men. It's not all I possessed, not even close… but it is a lot. More then we could ever need." Lyarra informed him.

Jon simply nodded as he ran his eyes over the vast expanse of wealth. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. His eyes passed over many great trinkets, and eventually they came to rest on a weapon rack. On it there was a set of swords. Two to be exact. Half and a half swords, they both looked the same, except that they seemed to be forged from different techniques, and in the pommel of the sword were two different colored jewels. One was a darkened ruby, and the other was a brilliant dark emerald.

Jon almost felt drawn to the two long sword, almost like they were calling out to him. Lyarra stood next to him and watched as her brother became mesmerized by the twin swords.

She almost felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw them, and the way Jon reacted caused her to tense. The tension lasted for a minute, as Jon reached out and touched the hilt of the blade with the emerald embedded in the pommel. She watched as he ran his fingers, delicately over the pommel. After a few moments he turned to look at her, and noticed the sad smile she wore on her face.

"Where did you get these swords?" Jon inquired as she stepped up next to him.

"I made them myself. Anduril, Flame of the West. Gwathren, Shadow of the East." She replied, referencing the one with the Emerald first, then the one with the Ruby. ( **Both swords are replica's of Aragorn's Sword Anduril, from lotr, the only difference is that a jewel is** **in-bedded** **in the open space in the pommel. And the swords metal making is different.)**

"They're beautiful." Jon complimented her. Anduril's metal almost glowed, the metal itself shined with immense beauty, and almost seemed to hum. Gwathren's metal was more muted in color, more of a darker silver than the other. Both blades were fifty-three inches in length, and acted as half-and-a-half swords.

Lyarra smiled a sad smile. These two swords had been forged by her, one was meant for her, the other for her twin brother Harry. She had gifted him with the sword many years ago, and he had wielded it, up until he turned away from her and joined Dumbledore. When he turned his back on her, and tried to strike her down with that sword, she easily overpowered him and took it back. She kept the two swords locked in the Eternity Vault since the moment she retrieved it.

Looking at the way that Jon was staring at them, she knew it was almost too perfect for him to have one. Still though, a smile crept across her face and she reached out to take Anduril. The sword was long, but impossibly light. Runes were engraved all along the blade, that granted it incredible power.

"Here. For you." She offered Anduril to Jon.

"For me? Are you sure?" Jon asked, though she could tell the idea of wielding a sword as magnificent as one of these, truly excited him.

"Yes, I'm sure." Lyarra answered as he took the blade and held it in his hand.

"It's so light." Jon noted, as he felt the weight of it in his hands.

"Hmm… yes. The blade was forged of silver and steel. Both metals provided by the goblins of old and magically enhanced. It was forged in the fire of an arch-dragon's flames, and those runes were carved by elves. Gwathren, was forged from the same, except it was forged in the fires of Balrog's flame. One infused the blade with fire, the other infused the blade with chaos. Both are immensely light, and unbelievably sharp. The blades themselves are indestructible and will never dull. They are both perfect for killing, basically anything, from people, to large animals, to dragons and even demons. The enchanted silver mixed embedded in the blade, grants the blade properties of a silver sword, allowing it to be used to kill werewolves, and other creatures that are weak to silver. All in all, I find them to be a prized creation. Worthy of use." Lyarra explained as she took Gwathren. She hadn't held the sword in eons, and hadn't wielded it for many years even before her death. The nostalgic look on her face would have been unmistakable had Jon been paying attention to it.

After a few moments she summoned over some enchanted sheaths for the swords and passed one to Jon. After a few moments, the twins had their new swords strapped to their sides.

"Come on, check this out." Lyarra led her twin over to an armor rack.

There were two sets of armor, one for a man, and the other for a woman. It was right about now, that it began to dawn on Jon, that a lot of the things in this room, had been constructed in sets of two. One for her and quite obviously the other had been made for her twin in her past life.

Both armor sets were all black. The mail armor was sleek and elegant, it consisted of black plate and chainmail with cloth that possessed shining white embroidery and edging. The other armor, the female suit, was sharp, looking more menacing and slightly warped like some kind of dark magic had altered it from it's original state. **(Jon's armor will be the Ebony armor from Skyrim, just without the helmet. Lyarra's armor will be a more feminine version of Sauron's armor from the lotr, as seen in the first movie. It's thinner, and sleeker, matching more a feminine frame beneath it, also without a helmet, though that may come out later, but for now she doesn't have it.)**

The twins shared a glance and smirked at one another, after a few minor adjustments, the two were able to take the armor with them. Lyarra quickly enchanted the armor of both of them to take the form of a ring, whenever it wasn't in use. The ring would appear on their fingers and stay there until they drew the armor out of it, in which case it would instantly appear on their bodies. Both sets of armor were a helluva lot lighter then they appeared, and both were fashioned with long thick cloaks, that were specially enchanted with warming charms.

Both sets of armor had been crafted by Lyarra in her past life and held a number of protective enchantments. One was that the armor was lighter then it appeared even though it had been crafted from a substance known as Dragon steel, which was a goblin designed mixture of dragon bones and steel, making armor that was incredibly heavy, but unbreakable even by the standards of magical weapons. So with the charms to lighten it, countering it's incredible weight, the armor ended up weighing about as much as a normal set of leather and chainmail armor, yet offering even greater protection than full platemail armor.

The armor was also highly resistant to damage, mostly magical since the physical part was handled by the excellent fusion of Dragon bones and steel. The armor shielded against fire, and could easily absorb magical attacks. The armor was also enchanted to never rust, and with sizing runes so that it always fit perfectly.

The suit that Lyarra wore had been the same one she had used in the war against the light.

With their new armor and weapons, the twins spent a great deal of time training in them and learning to fight with much more skill. Where Lyarra began to practice more with a spear to get her skills up in that area, Jon practiced more with a bow, becoming an incredibly skilled archer in the process.

 **-Present day Jon and Lyarra age 17-**

It had now been just under two full years since the twins had left Winterfell. In that time, they trained together, learned together and grew closer then ever before. In that year and a half, the number of orcs swelled well into the several thousands. Within six months there'd be over ten thousand orcs in their ranks. There was well over five hundred Uruk-hai in there army, and that number continued to grow as well with each passing day.

By now the fortress, which had once seemed so empty, teemed with life. Orcs manned the patrol towers and walls, in force. Within the mountain, orcs trained and forged, and prepared for the day they would be unleashed onto the world.

In that year and a half, his sister summoned forth more of her servants and also began to remake parts of her army. In the pits of Shadowhold, Lyarra, or Visenya as she was more often referred to now, bread the true horrors of her war machine. In large bubbling pits of water, she ignited rituals that grew large mountain trolls, great lumbering beasts that stood nearly twice as tall as a man, and were incredibly strong. They took a very long time to breed, only being born about once a month from that single pit, so they had seven of them in total by now.

As mounted units, Visenya captured wolfs that she tamed and twisted into a type of beast called a dread-wolf **(Wargs from the hobbit movies, but so I don't have to call them Wargs and confuse people)**

These wolfs were much larger then normal, large enough for orcs to ride comfortably. In fact, it was more accurate to say they seemed to look more like Direwolves.

They actually had about a hundred of them, from wolves Visenya had managed to locate and when they breed, the offspring were more Dreadwolves, so they had a blossoming mounted force.

Speaking of mounted forces, nine horses had been gathered and twisted with Visenya's magic. Each one was given to the nine wraiths to use as mounts.

In that time, Jon or Jaehaerys as he was mostly called in the privacy of the Shadowhold, learned to become a competent commander of their forces. The orcs hadn't left the stronghold yet, for any major engagements but they had launched a raid or two on small bandit camps hidden in the mountains. Jon or the Witch-king usually led those assaults, and so far they had both been successful.

Out of all the fighters in the Shadowhold, Jon was effectively number four in terms of power. He had proved in training exercise that he could best the wraiths in single combat, though not without immense difficulty and focus. The only one he hadn't beaten or even come close to beating was the Witch-king, but that was no surprise, out of all of his sister's servants the Witch-king was one of the most powerful. Otherwise, the second most powerful was Midir, and of course Visenya was the strongest.

In that time, Jon had earned the respect of the orcs and Uruks under his command, and held equal rank to the Witch-king in the eyes of the orcs his sister had created. They saw him as one of her most powerful and loyal servants.

Also in that time, Jon learned more about his magic. While meditating he accidentally had an out of body experience, the led him into the body of one of the Dreadwolves. A few hours later, he awoke in his own body. After detailing the experience to his sister, she was able to track down the particular magic responsible for it. It appears that Jon was a Warg, a person able to jump into the bodies of animals and control them.

Apparently the Starks had a history of Wargs appearing in the bloodline, in the ancient past, but they hadn't had any in recent years.

This excited Jon to no end. His sister wasn't a Warg, which meant he was unique. This served as one of the major differences between the two, as Lyarra was a parseltongue and could speak to snakes and dragons, while Jon was a Warg and could control the bodies of animals. It was a unique development and Jon spent many months learning to control his new power.

During this time, Lyarra dispatched six of the Nine Nazgul, to search the world for dragon eggs. She knew that no matter how old, Dragon eggs were still capable of unleashing a baby dragon, if you knew how to hatch them. She had informed Jon that she had nine dragon's in total still in the void. Two of them were Archdragons and the other seven were regular dragons. She was definitely going to remove them from the void, but she would hold true to her commitment and not try on any of her larger servants until she had reached her final maturity.

So with that in mind, she dispatched six of the Nazgul to locate Dragon eggs. That had been nearly six months ago.

Visenya and Jaehaerys had their own rooms in the fortress. Both lived up in the tall tower that stood up from the mountain. Their rooms were right next to each other, and separated only by a hallway and two doors.

Both lived far enough away from the rest of their army that they generally had decent privacy, but they were close enough to head down into the fortress if they were needed.

While they had separate rooms, that didn't mean they always slept in their separate rooms.

Lyarra opened her eyes. She found herself staring up at the ceiling. She let out a content sigh as she recalled the previous night's activities. She could hear light snoring coming from nearby, and a grin tore across her face. She quickly sat up and glanced over to where the noise was.

She felt her eyes run across his body, the well defined muscles that adorned his back, encouraged her to reach out and touch them.

Lyarra couldn't help but chuckle as she reached out and ran her hand through his dark locks of hair, she heard him sigh contently as she massaged his scalp. Her grin grew, as she sensed him start to awaken. It was a moment later when she felt his whole body tense, and she let out playful giggle.

He quickly shot up his eyes locking with hers. Lyarra couldn't help but giggle some more as she saw the fear, and shear horror in those dark gray eyes of his. She held his gaze for a moment, before his eyes drifted away from hers and down a bit. She saw him tense even further, when his eyes spotted her exposed breasts, hanging freely, for him to see.

He let out a yelp, and quickly stumbled backwards and off the bed, out of fright and shock as he realized what had happened. Lyarra burst out laughing, her cackles driving a red tinge across his cheeks as he rose to his feet and half glared, half gaped at her.

"What the hell is this?" He nearly shouted, but ended up seething through his teeth when he realized that someone might hear him. A funny notion considering everyone nearby was vastly loyal to them and would never judge them for anything.

"What do you think it is?" Lyarra inquired as she stretched out on the bed then rested her head on her knuckles, propping herself up a bit while laying on her side, giving him a full view of her naked body.

"This… I… you… This can't keep happening." He snapped. The fear in his eyes, was quite obvious, though she also took notice of how he had to turn his head away from her, to stop his eyes from traveling over her curvaceous frame.

His sister, had grown into a stunningly beautiful woman. Her long dark Raven locks, hung to her lower back. Her hair was thick, like Jon's, but also seemed fine and silky, like you could easily run your hand through it. Her body was incredibly enticing, she had a firm round rump, and curvaceous hips that often drew Jon's gaze with their enticing sway. Her breasts were large and full, easily able to fill a man's hand with their softness, and both were topped off by coin sized pink nipples.

All in all, his sister was ravishingly beautiful.

Jon himself was a handsome man. Beautiful even. People would compare him to his true father had they known the truth. He looked like Rhaegar, if Rhaegar had been born a northman. He was muscular, and strong. He was also well endowed with a cock that stood at nine inches when at full attention.

As it were, both twins were the envy of those around them. Both beautiful.

"Oh, come off it baby brother, I've seen the way you look at me. And after last night, I don't think I'll ever be able to settle for someone else." Lyarra teased causing Jon to scowl and blush. It took a moment but he then focused on her, shock was present on his face.

"We-we didn't?" He stuttered out in disbelief. This hadn't been the first time he had woken up naked to find his sister in his bed, also naked. But all those other times she just laughed and teased him, and he knew she had stolen his clothes in the night, and nothing else. This time however...

"I didn't know you were such a skilled lover, baby brother." Lyarra replied as she ran a hand over her body. Her hand slowly drifted across her chest before stopping at her breasts, where she took one in her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze all the while biting her lip. The sight was far too much for her twin who was beat red, and his manhood stood at full attention.

"You-you're lying." Jon stuttered out as he turned his head away. It was obvious to anyone watching that he was highly aroused but also immensely terrified of the possibility of her having told the truth.

"Lying? When have I ever lied to you baby brother?" Lyarra inquired as she crawled out of bed and slowly sauntered over to him.

Jon gulped and backed away from her. He stood, almost a full inch taller then she did, yet she was still the most intimidating person he knew. She moved like a predator. An incredibly seductive predator.

Jon almost scowled as he realized that, that thought had actually manifested in his mind. He was immensely grateful that non one could possibly hear it.

'seductive, am I?' Lyarra thought with a smirk, as she read his surface thoughts.

Jon quickly found his back pressed against the wall of his bedroom. He had nowhere to go, and could only shudder as his older twin sister, pressed her body to his. He felt his manhood press up between them, and knew she could easily feel it. He could feel her breasts, pressed against his chest, her nipples, taught and firm in the cold northern air.

He found himself locking eyes with her.

The two remained that way for several long moments, Lyarra could feel Jon's heart pounding in his chest. She knew he was about to have a mental breakdown, if the frantic look in his eyes was any indication. With a grin, she slowly began to lower herself down his body.

Jon's eyes widened as he felt her whole body ran across his engorged member. As soon as she got to her knees, he felt one of her delicate hands grip his cock.

"Visenya… We shouldn't..." He tried to use her true name, to get her to listen, but all it managed to do was excite her more, and he suddenly felt her mouth envelop the end of his cock.

Jon's eyes widened as his sister masterfully worked his cock with her mouth. The way her tongue swirled around his engorged member as she sucked and stroked him, was quickly pushing Jon to his limits.

It only took a few more minutes before Jon felt his climax approach. Instinctively, he started thrusting into her throat, Lyarra responded in kind, taking him as far as she could reasonably handle as she felt his warm seed erupt into her throat.

She held herself in place, taking most of his seed and drinking it down hungrily. When she finally pulled away, her eyes drifted up to his face. He had his head back and was staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.

With a grin, she rose to her feet, and took his head in her hands. When the two finally locked eyes, Jon looked worn, but happy. Lyarra simply smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which after a few seconds, he returned.

"When we finally fuck baby brother… you'll be awake, and you'll remember it." She whispered into his ear after they parted.

She then pulled away, and headed to the door, she sent a glance back at him, offering him an enticing smirk as she exited the room. All Jon could do was let out a sigh as the cold northern air, finally hit him.

As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he was in love with his sister. She was just too beautiful, too perfect, too… there weren't words to describe how he felt. Instead he just ran a hand over his head and glanced out the open window. His eyes drifted over the snow covered mountain tops, and he suddenly felt something foreboding echo across them. For a moment he tensed, then settled. Over the mountains a swarm of crows was approaching. His sister's spies and messengers. He quickly got dressed and headed out of his room, he knew the birds wouldn't have returned unless they had learned something interesting so he made his way up the steps of the tower, to it's top, where he found his sister, also dressed, staring out over the land as the crows approached.

"What is it?" Jon inquired as he stepped up next to her.

"I have a feeling, we're not going to be able to spend as much time here, as I thought we were." She noted. Jon gave her a look, but nodded in agreement none the less. It was almost time for them to begin. They had an army, they had the power. They had a plan. Very soon, they'd be ready to reclaim what belonged to them.

- **A few days prior-**

Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and Lord of the Veil, stood at the entrance to a blacksmithing shop. His eyes were focused on the young man, who he now knew, was the bastard son of the king. Jon knew, that things were about to become very interesting in Kings Landing. He had no idea, just how interesting though.

Little did Jon Arryn know at the time, but he was being watched. Not just by the children, and the whores, and the various other people working for the vast number of lords in the land, but by a crow. A single, dark eyed crow, perched above him, watching the Lord of the Vale, with keen interest. Magic compelled the beast to watch it all. To study what it was seeing. It knew, that it had found something interesting. Something that needed to be watched.

- **To Be Continued-**

 _ **K, there's the next chapter. A lot of exposition, but I luckily got it all out of the way and now the story can start proper. This chapter ends just a few weeks before the pilot episode of Game of Thrones, so the story will be starting in earnest next chapter. No more major time jumps :) Let me know how you liked it, and hope you enjoyed the minor lime.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**K, time for chapter 4. thx to everyone for all the different ideas, I like the sound of a lot of them, so let me know if you have anymore.**_

 _ **Also, as a side note, in privacy the twins will refer to themselves by their true names. Though for a while at least, other's will still know them as Jon and Lyarra.**_

 _ **Also I know that Jon's real name is Aegon in canon. Let me know if you think I should change it, to reflect that, since I started this before that reveal. Until I get a good enough answer, his name will remain Jaehaerys.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 4: We begin.

Jaehaerys stood at the doorway, watching as his sister stared out of the window in his room. It had only been a few days since the murder of crows had returned with word that Jon Arryn the hand of the King was hunting down the King's bastards. Neither twin knew what to make of it, but they both agreed that it was odd, and best to watch the man from this point on.

Now, Jaehaerys stood watching his twin, her hair gently swaying in the breeze as cold northern air flowed through the window. Warming charms littered the blankets and clothing they wore, but even still, it was a cold night and he absently wondered what she was staring at.

The two hadn't done anything more since that day when she showed him just how far she was willing to go. Since then, Jaehaerys hadn't been able to get his mind off of her. He found himself mesmerized by the sensual sway of her hips, found her teasing movements to be even more enticing then ever before. As much as it terrified him, he wanted her.

The way that she got his blood pumping, the blood of a wolf and a dragon, was almost primal. There had been times over the last few days when she would brush past him, her scent, the softness of her skin, the way she moved, all of it drove him to want to push her against a wall and take her right there.

More then a few times, he'd envisioned such an act in his mind, and it left him more often then not, in a worked up state.

After a few quiet moments, she turned and looked at him, offering him a beautiful smile as she did.

"Hello there baby brother. Penny for your thoughts?" She inquired with a smirk.

"I was just thinking about something." He replied.

"Me?" Visenya inquired as she made her way over to him. She was currently dressed in a simple wool gown. It was rather plain, but it did accentuate her curves a bit, and it seemed rather cozy, especially when you consider the warming charms on it.

He didn't reply, instead he just stared at her, blinking a few times. Seeing his eyes, focused on her form, Visenya grinned. She sensually reached to her back, and untied the strings holding her gown on. She then slid it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, revealing her nude frame beneath it.

She heard him take in a deep breath and felt his eyes lock with hers. She just grinned at him, knowing that he wanted her.

"Visenya..." He began to say, but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't even start. I know how badly you want this. I can see it in your eyes, and in your trousers." Visenya stated as she advanced on him, the sway of her hips and breasts was utterly mesmerizing to him, and he found it difficult to tear his eyes off of her.

"Vizy..." Jaehaerys let out a sigh, as she closed in on him. His eyes fell to the ground as she did, and she could tell he was having an internal conflict.

"Little Brother… just tell me what you want." Visenya stated as she reached within arms length of him.

He was silent for several long moments before he locked eyes with her.

"Is it me you really want?" He finally asked, and Visenya made a face, actually surprised by that statement.

"Of course it's you I want. What does that even mean?" Visenya responded with confusion.

"It means I know who you see when you give me those strange looks. I know I remind you of your brother from your past life. I know you loved him. Loved him more then a sister should. And I know you see him when you look at me sometimes. So I'm asking you… is it me you really want? Or is it him? I need to know because I want this more then anything I've ever wanted." He finally explained to her. All this time, she had thought his hesitance had come from the act itself. She thought he was afraid of committing incest.

Now though, she understood. While quiet, Her brother was very perceptive. He was quick to pick up on things and she quickly realized that he had noticed her looks and understood what they meant.

Letting out a tired sigh, she closed the distance between herself and her brother. She draped her arms around his neck, and locked eyes with him. He held her gaze, and she even felt his calloused hands, come to rest on her naked hips.

"Jaehaerys… I wont deny that you remind me of him. I wont deny that you make me think of him from time to time. But he and I had our time together. We lived, we loved, we lost, and then we both died. He's gone, and he's not coming back. He made his choices in life, and as much as they hurt me, I never stopped loving him, and I don't think I ever will stop loving him. But it's not because of him, that I love you. I love you… for you. That is the truth, that lay in my heart. I've only ever had eyes for you, in this life. No one interests me like you do. No one gets me worked up, like you do. I love you, I always have." Visenya replied, staring deep into his eyes as she did.

"Jaehaerys didn't known whether or not he believed her, or even if he believed that she believed what she was saying. So much of her personality was tied to her past life. So much of who she is, was based on who she was and what she experienced in that past life. He wondered for a brief moment if he should push her for more, but he found himself unable to muster the desire for it. Her answer had satisfied him and brought a small smile to his face. It would do for now.

Jaehaerys stared back at her for a moment, then another. Finally he smiled, fully. She smiled right back at him, and the two stared at each other for almost a full minute before he leaned in and his lips met with hers.

The kiss was deep and passionate. Visenya felt his hands slide further back across her hips, until they came to rest on her rear. She smirked into the kiss as she felt his warm, strong hands grip the naked flesh of her butt.

"Fuck me." Visenya moaned into the kiss. Jaehaerys pushed her back and locked eyes with her. Both of them held passionate gazes, and with a final look of resolve, he lifted off his shirt. He then undid his pants and dropped them to the floor along with his smallclothes. As soon as his smallclothes hit the floor, Visenya was on her knees, taking his cock into her mouth.

Instead of standing there stunned like he had previously, he instead placed a hand on her head and gently began to thrust into her mouth. The gyration of his hips, quickly fell into pace with the way she bobbed her head.

While Visenya was working his cock with her mouth, her hands were busy as well. One was fondling his balls, while the other was working on her pussy, rubbing at her clit and folds, while occasionally sliding a finger or two into her depths.

This continued for several minutes, the two having oral sex, right in front of the wide open door leading into the hallway. Cold northern winds blew in through the open window on the tower, filling the room with chilly air. Neither twin noticed this, both were lost in blissful pleasure.

Finally, Jon felt his release begin to build, it closed in on him rapidly, and he felt balls tighten, ready to release his seed into her mouth.

Right before his orgasm, he heard and felt a chuckle from his sister. Glancing down, he spotted the hand holding his testes, glowing with magic. She was doing something to him, and before he could ask what it was, he felt that peak of pleasure.

Jaehaerys shut his eyes as his orgasm hit and his sister did nothing to slow down her passionate sucking.

It was as he felt his release that he also began to feel a pressure in his loins. It took him a moment as he came down from the throws of pleasure to realize that he hadn't released anything. A pleasurable pressure now resided in his manhood. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It didn't hurt, but it felt like he needed to cum, and badly.

Glancing down, he spotted a reddish hue of magic emanating around his manhood. He knew his sister had done something, used some kind of sex magic on him. What it was he didn't know.

Before he could demand answers, his sister rose up to her feet, and her lips slammed into his. Jon moaned into the kissed as he felt his cock slide between her thighs. The soft flesh of her inner thighs, along with the burning heat of her sex, felt amazing to him and he instinctively began to thrust, fucking her thighs.

Visenya grinned and she squeezed her thighs together, increasing the pleasure both of them felt from his cock sliding along her cunt. The friction along her labia, coupled with her clit rubbing against his shaft and then hitting his pelvis was enough to push her over the edge.

Jaehaerys threw his head back and grunted out as a sudden and powerful orgasm stuck him. It hit him right as his sister moaned out from her own orgasm. Right when she did, fluid erupted from her cunt, drenching his cock. This fluid must have been infused with magic, because the moment it coated his shaft, a burning pleasure shot through his entire manhood and forced another orgasm.

Again, no fluid escaped his cock. Whatever she had done to him, it was preventing him from reaching the tipping point of full release. The pressure in his manhood was now becoming overwhelming. He desperately needed release, and as he stared his sister down, he knew that she needed to be the one to provide it.

Visenya was busy massaging her cunt, drawing out her own orgasm when she felt Jaehaerys grab her. She wanted to protest, since her burning hot sex, still demanded some attention, but she wasn't able to get any words out as her brother pushed her further into the room and threw her down on his bed.

Within a moment he was on top of her, his cock lined up at her soaking wet entrance.

He was starting to get desperate to achieve his release. The spell she had used on him, never allowed him to pass over the peak of pleasure, only to reach it. The pressure in his loins was so intense now, that without a second thought, he grabbed his twin by the hips and buried his cock in her soaking wet pussy.

Visenya cried out in pain and pleasure as her brother's cock broke through her hymen and buried itself deep within her.

She had kept her hymen preserved all these years with her magic, just for this day, when he could finally be the one to take it. She was very much used to pain, so it didn't bother her much and this wasn't the first time she'd lost her virginity.

Within moments she found herself bucking up against his hips as he pounded away at her. His cock filled her insides so perfectly, each thrust filled her just the way she liked it.

Soon the twins were moaning, the sounds of their pleasurable intercourse filling the room. Both struggled to dominate the other as they switched positions. What started with Jaehaerys on top of Visenya, quickly changed when she flipped him onto his back and started riding him. This lasted until the two felt another orgasm tear through them. Visenya still wouldn't release her brother from the spell she had him under, so in retaliation he pushed her facedown onto the bed, and pounded her from behind.

This lasted about five minutes, before Visenya finally felt that she had tormented him enough and released the spell. Both twins moaned loudly, into the air, as Jaehaerys buried his cock as deep as it could go and finally released his seed, deep into his twin's womb.

Naturally, due to her spell, what was released was much more then usual, so Visenya's cunt was quickly filled to the brim with her brother's seed, and it quickly began to spill out of her onto the bed.

Both twins bucked against one another during the throws of their mutual orgasms, drawing out the feeling of pleasure. The pleasure both felt was the most intense of any in their lives.

Having finally achieved his release, Jaehaerys collapsed on top of his sister, his cock still buried inside of her. Visenya simply laid there, her eyes half-lidded, with this happy grin on her face. She felt content, and full. Her brother's warm seed filled her inner depths, and if it wasn't for the fact that she still had plans that needed to be worked on, she would have canceled the protection spells preventing pregnancy.

She decided at that moment, that when the time came, this was how she wanted to get pregnant. Her face buried in the softness of the bed, her brother taking her roughly from behind. This was exactly how she wanted to feel, when she eventually conceived a child with him.

It was after a few moments, that she felt her brother brush her hair aside and kiss the back of her neck. Visenya smiled brightly and rolled over. Now that his cock had softened and the two had finally taken one another, she felt complete. With a grin the two locked eyes with one another.

"Good?" Visenya inquired with a deviant little smile.

"Don't ever do that to my balls again. That was starting to hurt." He whined as he rested his head to hers.

"The payoff was worth it though right?" Visenya asked, as she wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled back and gave her a look, but she could tell he had actually enjoyed it. The spell she had used on him was like a magical cock ring. It allowed for the feeling of pleasure from an orgasm but none of the release, meaning that the man could stay active and rigid, for much longer. The side affect was that the amount of semen released was much higher, depending on how long the spell was in effect.

It didn't cause any pain to the man, but it definitely did things to them that felt intense. Which was quite obvious when Jaehaerys suddenly and powerfully took his twin, even though he was usually the shyer of the two.

"I'll admit… I didn't think our first time would be like that." He mentioned, giving her a smile of his own.

"Dragons fuck roughly. That's how they like it, fighting for dominance. They don't have genders, so they fight to see which one gets fucked and which one gets to lay eggs." Visenya stated, earning a nod from her brother.

"Well I don't think I'm the one that'll be getting pregnant from what we just did." Jaehaerys noted with a smirk.

"Hm… nah. You'd be a terrible mother." Visenya stated as she envisioned him pregnant.

Sensing what she was thinking of, Jaehaerys let out a laugh, as he too envisioned such an absurd thing.

This led to the two laughing, they continued to do so for several long moments before Visenya suddenly kissed him.

The two held the passionate kiss for several seconds before separating.

"Now..." Visenya began as she crawled on top of him, her hands snaking around his cock and starting to stroke him as she did.

"Vizy?" Jaehaerys muttered as he let out a grunt of pleasure, and his cock began to stiffen.

"Now that we've had some wild fun, I think it's time we do this right." Visenya stated. Once he was stiff, she lowered herself onto his cock, allowing it to pierce her folds, and come to rest deep inside of her.

"Make love to me." Visenya whispered as she leaned forward, kissing him as she did. Jaehaerys nodded, and returned the kiss, while he began to gently rock his hips back and forth. His hands soon, found their way to her ample bosoms, which he gave a light squeeze. This earned him a pleasurable sigh from his twin.

The two continued like this for several hours. Making love, kissing, and playfully teasing one another. It was a night both would remember for the rest of their lives.

- **Meanwhile** -

"They are quite beautiful aren't they." Illyrio Mopatis stated, just a bit nervously as he ran his eyes over the two dragon eggs that sat before him.

The figure beside him was completely silent as it stared down at the eggs. After a moment, it reached out and seized one, holding it up and examining it.

"As you can see, they are in quite pristine condition." Illyrio added after a moment, growing more fearful by the second.

Just past the dark figure, Illyrio could make out the headless bodies of his guardsman. Just before retiring for the night, this figure draped in a dark cloak, had appeared out of nowhere and demanded in a ghastly voice if he had any dragon eggs.

A strange request but a few people did know that Illyrio had some in his possession. Who had revealed the secret was unknown to the Cheese magnate, and that wasn't the time to ponder such things. This strange figure had invaded his home in the middle of the night, so Illyrio had ordered his guards to toss him out.

What ended up happening was the cloaked figure, drawing a longsword and in a very brief battle, killing all six of the guards stationed in the room at the time. The ease at which the darkened figure cut down the highly trained and skilled warriors in his service, had left Illyrio in disbelief. Once finished the figure advanced on him threateningly, thus he had no choice but to reveal his dragon eggs to the strange man. He had three in his possession, and was currently trying his hand at making it through this without giving them all up. So two currently sat before them, the third tucked away somewhere, out of sight.

While the cloaked figure inspected the eggs, Illyrio kept glancing behind him, at the open door to his private office. He kept expecting guards to come in, since they had to have heard the battle that had erupted a few moments ago.

What the magister didn't know, was that this wasn't a man. It was a wraith. One of the Nine. And this wraith had thrown up a silencing barrier around the office when it entered so no one else would hear what had happened.

After a few quiet moments, the wraith placed the Green dragon egg back into the container with the other and then, to Illyrio's amazement, the case was closed and the shrunk with magic. His jaw fell open as the case was suddenly small enough to fit in one's palm. The wraith then waved it's hand over the office, and the bodies and blood, suddenly vanished from sight.

The wraith gave the fat magister one last glance before turning and heading for the door. It's long cloak billowing behind it, as it did.

Just before it passed through the door, someone walked by. A gasp was heard, and Illyrio almost let out a curse. Standing outside of the door, was Daenerys Targaryen.

She had been up for a late night walk, and had been walking by her benefactor's office when the wraith marched out. She froze up in front of the figure that radiated terror and towered over her. As it passed her, it stopped. She could hear it breathing in, smelling her. Her whole body tensed, as the wraith smelled the air. It then turned it's cloaked head to her for a moment. Then with a flourish it was gone, advancing down the hall, away from her.

Dany let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding.

"Are you alright?" Illyrio inquired as he stepped out of his office, more terrified now then he had been before.

"Yes." Dany answered meekly, still unnerved by the strange thing that she had just seen.

"What are you doing out so late?" Illyrio inquired.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having strange dreams, so I decided to take a walk, and try to get some air." Dany replied, her eyes still locked in the direction the Wraith had vanished in.

Illyrio simply let out a sigh as he returned his gaze to where the bodies of his men once resided. He stepped over to it, and tapped at the area with his foot, for a single moment he half expected to brush against a corpse, but instead he felt nothing. At that moment, he didn't know which of those two possibilities would have frightened him more.

"Who was that?" Dany inquired, finally tearing her gaze away from where the Wraith had departed, and turned her eyes on the Magister.

"Someone I had to handle some business with. Best not to worry yourself with it." Illyrio lied as he gestured for her to return from her room. Dany gave him a look but nodded none the less. She could see the fear in his eyes. Whoever that had been, she hoped she wouldn't see them again, anytime soon.

- **A few hours later-**

Jaehaerys awoke with a start. He was had felt a cold breeze across his chest and it had startled him awake. He glanced around the room, expecting to see his twin, laying next to him, tucked up close to his side.

To his disappointment, she wasn't there. The blankets had been pulled way, and she had obviously departed. Jaehaerys quickly rose from his bed, a smile crept to his lips as he recalled what had happened the night before. He and his twin had remained coupled for several hours. It never got as intense as it was at the start, but it remained pleasurable all throughout the night.

He quickly threw on his clothes and departed his room. He looked either way, down the halls wondering where his twin had wandered off too. Her bedroom door was open, so she wasn't in there.

Deciding not to spend time wandering, he began to channel magic through the runes tattooed on his arms and cast a locater spell. By now, Jaehaerys was about as proficient at magic as a sixth year Hogwarts student would have been in the old times. He knew a wide variety of spells, and his twin was starting to teach him the dark arts. There were schools of magic that he was truly interested in learning, like becoming an Animagus for instance. When his twin explained that ability to him, his eyes almost lit up. The chance to become a beast of some sort, the true form of one's soul… it was an enticing thought.

In her previous life, his sister had been able to transform into a Basilisk, some sort of massive magical serpent. Having been reborn, she didn't know if her form would be the same, she offered to relearn her transformation with him, once he was proficient enough in the art of transfiguration.

Needless to say, Jaehaerys quickly began to pull ahead in his transfiguration studies. The ability to change things into different things, became one of his major skills. Otherwise, he was proficient in all areas. If he had been a Hogwarts student, he could easily get O's on all of his exams.

The only area of magic that he lacked in was potions. But that wasn't much of a surprise since a lot of the ingredients needed for potions no longer existed. Though, in the eons since her time, new alchemical agents had developed so his twin spent a lot of time, gathering various plants and animals, studying them, for magical ingredients. With magic, swiftly returning to the world, magical plants were starting to bloom again, and the magical aspects of certain plants were beginning to reactivate. Creating potions was now a learning experience for both the twins, and though Jaehaerys took interest in it, he preferred active magic, to the quiet brewing of potions, or the slow carving of runes.

After a few moments, a light yellow mist, bubbled in his hand and then leaped away from his palm, in the direction that led further up the tower.

He quickly, headed that way, knowing there was only two places she could be.

The twin's rooms sat at the upper portion of the tower. There were only two rooms above them. One was a lookout point, with places for archers to rain arrows down. The room above that, held several powerful magical instruments, his sister had retrieved from the Eternity Vault.

Aside from that, there was also the top of the tower. He knew she was either in the top room, or on top of the tower.

He headed up, and quickly located his sister. She was standing before a pedestal, and sitting upon it was one of the Palantir. A Seeing stone. The Palantir were ancient crystal balls, that his sister had constructed with magic, she had learned how to construct them from an even older race of elves that had nearly gone extinct by the time she had found them. They offered her the secret to the construction of the Palantir, if she would gain vengeance for them and destroy the descendants of the human who had led a genocide against their people, a thousand years before that.

She had agreed and once she was done, she learned how to construct these special seeing stones. Each one had the ability to communicate with other stones, no matter how great the distance. They were difficult to create. Time consuming, and physically draining.

In her lifetime she had constructed nearly twenty. Now only twelve remained. She had withdrawn them all from the Eternity Vault and given one to each of the six wraiths that she had sent out to locate Dragon eggs.

Jaehaerys knew they were the only ones with Seeing Stones, so it could only be them, contacting her.

Visenya, was dressed in simple robes, it was obvious that she had been woken from her slumber, quite suddenly to come and access one of the stones.

She focused intently on the stone itself, her right hand, held above it, focusing magic through it to keep it active. It's clear, marble-like design swirled with blackened mist, within, and a voice emanated from the stone, a cold whisper, in an ancient language. Jaehaerys knew it to be the language of his sister's ancient Kingdom. He knew a few words, but not enough to translate whatever was being said through the stone.

Jaehaerys sat in silence for several minutes while he waited for Visenya to finish communicating with the Wraith. Once she was finally done, she pulled away from the stone with this look of contemplation on her face.

"What's going on?" Jaehaerys inquired.

Visenya glanced over at him, offering him a smile as she did. She then walked past him, motioning for him to follow her up to the roof.

The two traveled in silence for the few moments it took to make it there, once they arrive, the two got a good look from the battlements out over the mountains. It was early in the day, and the sun hung low in the sky.

"One of the two Nazgul I sent to Essos, just reported in. He discovered two dragon eggs." She informed him.

"Wow… that's good to hear." Jaehaerys replied.

"Yes… yes it is." Visenya stated as she stared off across the mountains.

"Did he say something else?" Jaehaerys inquired as he stepped up next to his twin.

"In the home where he found the eggs, he came across a girl. She was around my age. She reeked of Dragon's blood." Visenya said as she turned her gaze to meet his.

"A Targaryen?" Jaehaerys inquired with a surprised look.

"Yes. I believe it's one of the two said to have survived the fall of the Targaryen Dynasty." Visenya stated.

"The one's that were at Dragonstone? Our aunt and uncle, the ones who fled to Essos?" Jaehaerys asked, his eyes wide in surprise. He had heard about them from his twin, but neither thought they'd see or hear from the two for quite a long time. Neither of them thought their aunt and uncle would reappear before the twins retook the throne, not when the Dragon hating Robert Baratheon still lived.

"Yes… I believe it was her, which means the brother is around there as well. I've ordered the wraith to meet up with the other, one of them will deliver the eggs to us here. The other will keep an eye on the girl and her brother." Visenya told him.

"Well, this is an interesting development." Jaehaerys noted as he gazed across the mountains.

"True." Visenya noted as she too, gazed out across the land. Glancing at her, Jaehaerys couldn't help but note that it almost seemed like her gaze was piercing the mountains themselves and seeing something far beyond them. She simply held that kind of intensity to her eyes. When she was focused it was almost as if she could see through you. For all he knew, she could. There was a very good reason why her personal sigil was a slitted eye, wreathed in flame.

That had been her sigil, in her past life, just a slitted eye, wrapped in fire. Now though it was the same three headed dragon of House Targaryen, except above of the dragon's body was a slitted eye, and surrounding the dragon and eye, was fire. Binding the two symbols, but with her symbol hovering above the dragon, signifying that while she was a Targaryen, who she was as a person, was above even her dragon lineage. It made the symbol a bit more complex, but it combined the two quite well.

Jaehaerys had adopted the symbol as well, as it served to show his dedication to his twin, and also to represent that he followed her, not the other way around. He bore her custom sigil to show that even though he was a male, his twin sister was the one that he served. She was the ruler, he was content learning how to lead soldiers, learn magic, and offer his input when necessary.

For all the progress he'd made in learning magic, he was still learning the basics. He was still learning the things that were taught to children. Sure there were magic that could cause mayhem, fire starting spells, blasting spells, cutting spells, but most of them were self defense spells, or meant for other things. It would only be in the upcoming months that Jaehaerys would start learning true offensive magic. Things that were designed for battle, like elemental magic, the dark arts, or true battle magic.

Jaehaerys often wondered just what all his twin could really do. He still remembered clear as day the green beam of energy she had unleashed into the sky. He also knew of Midir, and knew that it must have taken considerable effort to remove something that big from the void. Hell, she had basically sculpted out an entire fortress from a mountain, using her magic, in only a few years. And those were all things she had done while young. Her power swelled with each passing day, and she had at least two or three more maturities to undergo before her magic finally reached the end of it's natural growth cycle.

So with all that in mind, it wouldn't surprise him in the least, if his sister could see through things. He knew she vastly outweighed him in raw power, and knowledge. He knew a few things about her, but he certainly didn't know everything.

And while he wanted to know more about her past, he found it interesting to always be learning something new. Some new aspect of her character, some new snippet of history, some new ability she could conjure up. It kept life interesting and it added to his sisters, mystique.

Seeing her staring out over the horizon, Jaehaerys, felt himself smirk. He quickly stepped up behind her and draped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace.

He felt her smile, as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"What now?" He inquired.

"We need to begin moving. Our plans are too close to commencing for us to be sidetracked by this new development, but I want those two watched. When we have the time, we'll go and collect them." She stated, earning a nod of understanding from her twin.

For a few moments, the two stood staring out over the horizon. Deep down, both could feel something, almost as if the world was experiencing a fundamental shift. The eons of stagnation that magic had endured was causing it's awakening to be a strong and violent thing. Those sensitive to magic, could feel it roar to life.

Eventually the two separated and headed down into the tower. They had a long day of training ahead of them.

The plan. The plan that would see them take what was rightfully theirs. This plan had many phases to it, and not all of them involved simply killing everyone in their way. Deception, was a powerful ally, and Visenya had used it to masterful affect in her previous life. By the time the true war had begun, her enemies were extremely weaker then they should have been due to her influence in causing disputes, in destroying valuable supplies, and in turning friend against friend.

By the time the war began, no one on the light side trusted one another, and they found themselves fighting alone against her and one by one, whole nations fell to the onslaught.

So with that thought process in mind, Visenya had come up with a plan. Jaehaerys learned of the plan, during his time with her. He helped her refine it, and helped offer to handle certain aspects of it.

The first part of their unnamed plan, involved seizing the wall. By now, Shadowhold, was at full production capability when it came to orcs, fifteen thousand every one hundred days. If they wanted to create more orcs, they'd need to build more pits. What better place to amass the largest army the world has ever known, then in the empty lands on both sides of the wall. All they needed was to take control of the castles, and then all they'd have to worry about is the wildlings.

The Night's Watch wouldn't be much of an issue. Rumors were abound, that there were few of them left anyway, and most weren't true warriors. Just cutthroats, murderers, rapists, and thieves, given a chance to be useful and to serve the realm.

They wouldn't put up much of a fight, and that's if they even chose to fight. Most of them were forced to become members of the Night's Watch, most would abandon their oaths if it meant life.

There were probably about a thousand men garrisoned at the wall, most of them at Castle Black. The Shadowhold was located on the northern end of the Southern side of the Frostfang mountain range. The fortress itself sat almost directly on the border of The New Gift, it was almost 120 miles from Shadow Tower.

The plan was to march their army out of Shadowhold, through the sparsely populated mountain areas, all the way to Shadow Tower. Once there, they would seize the tower, and capture the Men of the Night's Watch, that were stationed there. Once done, they would march along the wall, capturing every fort and castle along it, until they made it to Eastwatch by the sea.

With a hard march, they could make it to Shadow Tower, in Eight days.

By now, Shadowhold could produce over fifteen thousand orcs every one hundred days. These orcs were kept fed by the weakest amongst them. Those that couldn't fight well enough, were eaten by the rest. This ensured that while garrisoned at an Orc pit, the orcs wouldn't need outside food sources to keep themselves fed. They'd just eat the weakest amongst them, ensuring that the strongest were well fed, and the army as a whole was stronger for it.

This tactic helped the orcs a great deal. While they could eat any normal food, they wouldn't need it, while they were garrisoned at any place where more orcs were being produced. Since the orcs were born from magic, they didn't require much in the way of ingredients in order to create. Plus, when it came to building weapons and armor, they could use the bones of the devoured orcs to create things like armor, handles for weapons, and things of the like.

Large enough orc pits, could maintain roughly seventy-five to one hundred thousand orcs, feeding off their own. Once numbers got too high, the food required would eventually outweigh what was being produced and newborn orcs would all become food.

As of right now, Shadowhold held over seven thousand orcs, five hundred Uruk-hai, one hundred dread-wolves, three Nazgul, seven trolls, and one Archdragon.

That force would swell in one hundred days, so they needed a place to put all of there new forces. The Gift was so sparsely populated that it would be easy to capture the Wall without anyone in the North noticing.

And once done, they'd have over a dozen forts, fortresses, and castles along the wall, to use as their own. Sure the those forts were probably in disarray or ruin, but it was easier to fix a ruined castle then it was to build an entirely new one.

When dawn broke the sky, the following day, their army set out. There was almost no one living between them and the Shadow tower, so it wouldn't be that difficult to march their army through the mountains to get there.

All in all, most of their forces departed Shadowhold. One of the wraiths remained to continue operation there and organize their swelling ranks, he was assisted by about five hundred orcs. The rest began the march north.

Visenya also dispatched all of her Dreadwolf riders to scour the lands to the east. Their orders were to spy on the northerners and Winterfell, and keep an eye out for any possible troop organizations, while the Targaryen twins launched their opening campaign.

Orcs themselves were a hardy race. They may bitch about it often, but they were sturdy and could make do in the cold and hot of many places. They could march hard, and move with decent speed. The mountains slowed them down slightly, but they were able to make good time in their trek north. All in all, it would take about ten days for the army to march through the mountains to the Shadow Tower.

As soon as they departed, Visenya and Jaehaerys took to the sky on Midir. They served as the scouts for this march, keeping their eyes open for anyone who may spot the large force as it trekked north.

"You're shaking." Visenya noted a few minutes after her and her twin had taken flight upon Midir.

"It's cold up here." Jaehaerys replied.

"True, but you have warming charms on your clothes and your holding me." Visenya countered.

Jaehaerys didn't say anything, but let out a snort of amusement as his twin pressed her back against him.

"So what is it?" Visenya inquired.

"We may run into Uncle Benjen, ya know." Jaehaerys noted.

"True." Visenya replied.

"What'll you do to him, if we run into him." Jaehaerys asked.

"If her surrenders, then I'll try to explain things to him. Explain what I plan to do. There wont be a need for the Night's Watch in our new kingdom, so his oaths wont really matter much anymore, after we start our conquest of the Far North. If he surrenders, I'll explain this to him. If he gets in my way… well… you know what I'll do then." Visenya replied.

Jaehaerys was silent as he thought about that. He knew his sister was cold and focused, when around anyone that wasn't him. He knew she'd carry through with her threat. He didn't want to see his Uncle be killed. Benjen was a good man, and someone Jaehaerys respected. He hoped it didn't come to that.

A Few long and silent moments passed. The only sounds that filled the air between the twins was the rushing of wind and the flapping of Midir's wings.

"Nervous?" Visenya inquired suddenly, changing the conversation, as she glanced back at him, as Midir rose up into the clouds.

"A bit. I think it more so has to do with realizing that it's all coming to fruition now. We're actually gonna make our first move." He replied, earning a nod of understanding from his twin.

"This is the first step. Once we have the wall, we can begin moving against the rest of the seven Kingdoms. One day, Westoros will be ours. I will sit on the throne, and you'll rule by my side, as my king." Visenya stated, as she turned herself so that she could catch his lips and in a searingly passionate kiss.

"I look forward to seeing the day we claim our birthright." He stated as the two separated. In his mind, it all felt so right, being with Visenya. His twin sister was all he ever wanted to be in this world. Strong, courageous, wise. She was all these things and more. She just held this air about her, like she was born to rule. The way her servants bowed to her, each time she passed, the way they fought more viciously in her presence, the mere existence of them, spoke volumes to her strength. There was no one in the world, that measured up to his sister. Not in his eyes. You could place her next to The Mountain, and she'd still dwarf him. She was larger then life, and he loved that about her. Loved that she was so amazing. And she was all his.

The thought brought a smirk to his face, and he instinctively pulled his twin closer to himself.

Visenya had her own smirk as she felt her brother's warmth envelop her back. She also felt the swelling of his manhood as they flew, and she knew he was thinking about her.

"Just say the word, baby brother and I'll find us a place to land." Visenya growled, as she glanced back at him with this enticing look in her eyes.

Jaehaerys merely let out a chuckle, and rested his head on her shoulder. As much as he wanted to have her again, it wouldn't due to be stopping every ten minutes to have a repeat of their nightly activities.

He knew that regardless of when it was, once they landed, they'd find each other, in their tent, and they'd be joined at the hip once more.

 **-Shadow Tower, a few days later-**

"I'm telling you, I've been hearing it the last few days." A young Night's watch member stated as he scanned the skies.

"You can't honestly believe all those dragon sightings can you? I mean really, a dragon? This far north? Bunch of bullshit, if you ask me." Was the reply from his comrade.

"Deny it all you want, I'm telling you I heard a roar echo across the mountains this morning. It was like nothing I'd ever heard. It has to be a dragon." The young knight stated fervently.

His comrade merely rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together. The cold was starting to pick up. It was getting cooler and cooler, as time went on, a signal that summer may soon be coming to an end.

The two stood in silence for a few moments, from their watchpost, when they heard someone heading up the steps towards them.

They both glanced back, just as senior Ranger, Qhorin Halfhand joined them.

"Boys." The older ranged greeted as he stared out over the mountains.

"Sir." They both replied with a nod.

"Who's that?" Qhorin asked, causing both men to glance out to where he was pointing. Both spotted a woman, standing about a dozen meters in front of the gateway into the tower.

"Where the fuck did she come from?" One man asked the other, with a confused look. Neither had noticed her walking up the pathway leading towards the tower. It was almost as if she had appeared out of nowhere.

"WHO GOES THERE?" One of the men shouted down to her.

She stared up at them, a startling beauty of woman. Long pitch black hair. Dark eyes. Her frame was hidden beneath darkened and twisted armor. The armor itself was a crushing black, with jagged metal jutting out along her shoulder pauldrons. She was draped in an odd looking cloak, that bore stars, crescent moons and various other designs on it.

"I SAID WHO GOES THERE?" The man repeated, as all three of them stared at her in confusion.

"I am Visenya Targaryen. Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen. I have come to claim the Shadow Tower, as my own. Surrender it to me, and none shall be harmed." The woman intoned. She didn't shout, though he voice carried to them, as clear as day.

All three men shared a surprised look. A Targaryen? Here of all places? Such a thought was absurd.

"Stay right there?" Qhorin Halfhand shouted down as he turned to one of the others and ordered them to inform their commander.

Visenya stood quietly for several long minutes before the gateway leading into the tower opened, and out walked a dozen men, including Qhorin Halfhand, and the commander of the Shadow Tower Denys Mallister.

The twelve men marched right up to her, some gripped their sword handles intensely eyeing her with intense scrutiny.

"Who are you?" Ser Denys inquired as he and his troop marched up to her and surrounded her.

"I am Visenya Targaryen. Daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen. Heir to the Iron Throne, and true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms." Visenya replied, her gaze fierce and filled with something vicious. Something a few of the hardened men, recognized.

It caused more then a few of them to grip their swords tighter. Despite her beauty, there was something off about this woman. Something violent and vicious that boiled just beneath the surface of her eyes.

"The wall isn't part of the Seven Kingdoms. Regardless of who you say you are. Why don't you fuck off back to where you came from." One of the more suspicious members barked, with a glare.

Visenya let out a chuckle and ran a hand through her hair. On the back of her gloved hand was a sigil. Her custom sigil, emblazoned in red.

A few took note of it, like Commander Denys, and Qhorin Halfhand.

"What's so funny?" The same man asked.

"The look on your faces." Visenya replied, still giggling.

All of them shared confused looks with one another, some though, suddenly felt very uneasy. Years of experience as rangers had hardened some men to the feeling of standing before of predator.

"Now… watch very carefully… because I'm going to start killing people with this." Visenya stated with a grin, as she held up her hand, revealing the Elder Wand.

"You're gonna kill us with a stick?" One of the men asked, with a chuckle.

"Not just any stick, this stick has a name, where I come from. It's called the Death Stick. Countless people have died fighting over this stick. And countless people have died from it's use." Visenya replied as she eyed the Deathly Hallow with reverence.

Some of the men shared looks, deciding that Visenya was a nutter, others meanwhile, felt there blood run cold. The mad glint in her eyes, spoke of incredible cruelty, and a few even felt themselves take an instinctual step back.

Visenya stared at the wand for a moment before focusing on the Night's watchman who had told her to fuck off.

"Avada Kadavra." She suddenly intoned and a sickly green light jumped from the end of her wand, slamming into the man's chest, sending him flying back several feet.

Every single Night's Watchman, jumped back in fear and surprise. Some drawing there swords, others simply gaping in disbelief.

"There it is… that's the look I find so amusing." Visenya stated, taking in their horror. She then turned her attention to the Leader of the men, commander Denys.

"One chance. Surrender the tower to me, or I'll kill everyone in my way." Visenya said with a sweet little smile.

Commander Denys focused on her, his sword drawn. His most senior Ranger Qhorin Halfhand, stood by his side, both men ready to charge at her, in an instant. Both though, too stunned and terrified to move. The sickly green light that had consumed the life of their comrade, had caused their whole bodies to react to the dark magic. They felt cold, colder then they ever had, even this far north. It was like the very life force that kept them anchored to this world, had shuddered at the force of magic, that had just been unleashed.

"Three." Visenya began. Her voice breaking the remaining eleven men, of their stupors.

"Two." She stated as she playfully ran her fingers over her wand.

"One." At that, one man that was behind her charged, only to receive an arrow to the back of the head. With a wave of her wand, the area behind Visenya shimmered, and a powerful disillusionment spell, fell.

It revealed nearly thirty orcs, armed with bows, standing a few yards behind her.

"Fuck!" Qhorin was able to get out, just as Visenya dropped to a knee, and a volley of arrows was loosed right at their group.

Qhorin Halfhand, went down with a curse as an arrow struck him in the leg. He saw, Commander Denys go down with an arrow through his heart.

Qhorin could just barely make out shouting as a dozen more men, came charging out of the gateway. Qhorin managed to roll over and look in their direction. To his horror, hiding at the base of the wall on either side of the gateway, were a dozen orcs on both sides. As soon as his comrades ran out through the open gateway, the orcs descended on them from either side.

Half of the additional twelve, went down in mere moments, cut down by the ambushing orcs. The remaining six got a few good hits in, taking down two or three orcs before being surrounded and overwhelmed by their attackers. It was over in less then a minute.

Qhorin struggled to his feet, as his comrades were torn to pieces. Someone beyond the gates had seen the sudden ambush and had slammed the gates shut. The monstrous creatures armed with bows, rushed past his downed form and started raining arrows down on the walkways above the gates. He could just barely make out a few of his comrades gabbing bows of their own to return fire.

It was just as Qhorin had made it to his feet, that he felt something pointy jab into his back.

"You might as well kill me. I wont be your hostage." Qhorin growled out.

"Your willful compliance is not necessary. Imperio." Visenya whispered.

 **-Three Days Later-**

"Gather the horses." Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Knights Watch, stated to Benjen Stark.

"Bad news?" Benjen inquired. Their commander had just received a raven from The Shadow Tower. If her was calling for horses, it couldn't be good.

"Qhorin halfhand, sent me a message. A band of Wildlings, some one hundred strong, ambushed Commander Darys and killed him while he was outside the castle. They captured or killed at least a dozen of his men. He's asking for reinforcement so he can hunt them all down and avenge Commander Darys." Jeor Mormont explained. Benjen offered a nod of understanding. He looked thoughtful as he headed out of the Lord-Commanders office, to gather the horse.

A band of Wildlings, some one hundred strong? That was an imposing threat. One that couldn't be allowed to run all about the Gift, and cause chaos.

Within an hour, Lord Commander Mormont, Benjen Stark, and about seventy other members of the Night's Watch, had mounted horses and were ready to head out.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Less then thirty miles away, waiting along the roadway to the Shadow Tower, was Jaehaerys. Trees littered either side of the rode, offering good cover. He knew this would be a good place to launch an ambush.

He knew the Lord Commander had taken the bait and was on his way. Jaehaerys had seen it, by warging into a bird, and flying to Castle Black.

He knew his uncle Benjen was amongst those riding West. He didn't care about any of the other members, his only two goals were to capture the Lord Commander, and his Uncle Benjen.

Jaehaerys heard footsteps approach from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see one of the Wraiths standing there. It's dark cloak billowed in the frigid Northern breeze.

"Where is she now?" He asked.

" _Hoarfrost Hill."_ Came a reply like none an average man had heard before. The Wraiths voices often changed depending on their moods. Either they sounded like the ethereal beings that they were, there voice sounding like a shrill whisper. Or their voices came out as an angry snarl. Making them sound almost like Uruks, except their voices were much deeper and carried a sort of resonance to them, that made one's bones rattle.

It's voice had been the former. A cold, sharp whisper, that was loud, yet almost feminine.

"Hoarfrost Hill. She might be here by the time they arrive. She's made good progress." Jaehaerys noted. His sister had sent him here the night before the attack on The Shadow Tower. His job was to capture the Lord Commander if possible and thin out the Nights Watchmen so as to make the rest of their campaign easier. Meanwhile, his twin would move rapidly along the wall, capturing every castle she passed, and manning it with at least a hundred orcs, led by an Uruk Lieutenant.

Jaehaerys had made this trip using Midir to taxi dozen of Orcs and Uruks with him. He had a small force of around two hundred. Enough to launch a successful ambush on the riders that would be passing by in a day or two.

"The Lord Commander and around seventy men are departing from Castle Black as we speak. They'll be here, soon. Depending on how quickly they ride. Get them ready. It'll be time soon." Jaehaerys ordered, earning a bow from the Wraith which quickly turned to return to the gathering of Orcs and Uruks and get them ready.

Jaehaerys felt his hands tremble as the anticipation of the upcoming battle, filled his mind. He knew, one day he'd have to face one of his family members. He knew the time would come when he'd have to reveal to them, the lie they were told by Eddard Stark. It seems his Uncle Benjen would be the first. He'd have to face the man down and try to capture him. Jaehaerys knew his Uncle was a reasonable man. But he also knew he was Stark, and a northerner. Stubbornness ran through their veins.

Jaehaerys knew that if there was any chance to keeping his Uncle alive, it would fall on him to seize it. He knew, deep down, that while she loved those she considered family, Visenya would not hesitate to kill them for their betrayals. If Benjen stood against them, she end him, she wasn't the type of person to leave a loose end, unless it benefited her somehow. She never hid this fact from him, and he suspected she had intentionally sent him here, to offer him the chance to save their uncles life.

Jaehaerys would have to capture the man, then try and convince him to at least hear them out. Maybe then, Visenya could work that otherworldly charm of hers and reveal to them, her plans to uplift all of Westoros into a new age.

He just hoped things worked out that way. Depending on how hard they rode, he'd have some time left. So he continued to sit there, contemplating what he would say when he saw his uncle. One of the few people that had treated the twins with respect when they were younger.

He hoped he would be able to convince him, his sister was already at Hoarfrost hill… the speed at which she advanced was incredible. He knew when she hit Castle Black, he'd see things he'd never seen before from her. He'd finally see just how dangerous she could be in a fight. The thought both exhilarated and terrified him.

He quickly shook his head to regain focus. He knew that he needed to execute this ambush perfectly. One hundred and seventy-five orcs. Twenty-five Uruks. One wraith and himself. Some of those horses the Night's Watchman were riding were probably Warhorses, so they'd add to the fighting. He outnumbered her foe, but he wasn't foolish enough to underestimate his Uncle, or Jeor Mormont. The Night's Watch was filled with hardened Rangers. Men who had managed to survive out in the lands beyond the wall. He knew he needed to be ready. This was just the first battle of many. The opening move to the great game.

He didn't know it at the time, but other players were beginning to make their moves as well, and some place nearby, a single lone Night's Watchman, was running through the trees, away from the wall.

What this man was running from, was anyone's guess. But his legs carried him forward with the speed, only terror could bring.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **K so there's the next chapter. The Deserter has just made it past the wall, and is running for his life south. It'll be a few days before he is captured and executed, thus bringing us to the very start of Game of Thrones. Hope you enjoyed. See ya later.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, here's chapter 5. Have no fears, political intrigue, war, and magic await.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 5: The Slumbering Dragon

Benjen Stark was having a bad day. First they receive word that one of the three remaining castles along the wall had lost it's commander to a massive Wildling raiding party. Then a rider from Castle Black had caught up to them along the road an hour or so after they had departed, to deliver a message. Apparently a raven had just arrived carrying word of a man, with the appearance of a Night's Watchman, that had stolen a horse from one of the few nearby towns, and was now riding south with great haste.

Finally, to top everything off, the three men they had sent ahead of them, to scout out the road as they traveled, had failed to return.

"This day just keeps getting worse." Benjen noted, as he rode alongside Lord-Commander Jeor Mormont.

"I don't like this." Jeor stated as his eyes traveled back and forth from either side of the roadway. Lining the road were thick trees, and cold twisted thickets. It made the company of men feel a bit claustrophobic as they advanced.

Benjen kept his eyes peeled when suddenly a figure began to come into view. This figure was standing in the center of the roadway. It was draped in a long dark cloak that covered it from head to toe. Metal gauntlets could be seen covering it's hands, and a darkened long sword, sat before it, embedded in the ground, the figure had it's hands rested on the blade's crossguard.

"Halt." Lord Mormont ordered the company as he too noticed the strange figure standing about twenty yards ahead of them.

"Who goes there?" Jeor Mormont called out.

The figure was unresponsive as it stood motionless. It's darkened cloak, billowed gently in the breeze though otherwise, it remained motionless.

Benjen felt uneasy as he stared the figure down. Years of service in the Night's Watch had allowed him to develop a keen sense for when things weren't as they seemed. He felt tense, and strangely unnerved by the figure.

He had learned a long time ago to trust his instincts on matters such as this. It seems that Commander Mormont was of a similar mind in that regard as he adopted a hard expression as he stared down at the figure from atop his horse.

"I don't like this commander." One of the more veteran rangers whispered from just behind the lord commander.

"Who are you?" Benjen called out at the motionless figure. The men were growing more disturbed by the second and the horses were starting to neigh and trot about, obviously unnerved as well.

Benjen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end when he heard men behind him shout. He turned just as a burst of light shot from one of the trees and slammed into him, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

"What the fuck!?" One man shouted as a loud zip tore through the air, An arrow, accompanied the noise, striking him in the chest.

Jeor Mormont's eyes went wide as the sharp zipping of arrows tore through the air. He heard the entire company begin to cry out in pain and surprise.

The Lord-Commander and many others were quick to draw their swords. They could spot the arrows coming from the treeline and they could just barely make out figures within the thicket firing at them.

Right as the Lord-Commander finished drawing his sword, an unbearably loud screech tore through the air. This screech tore right through the man's soul. He felt his limbs begin to tremble and his heart rate shot through the roof.

His eyes shot towards the cloaked figured that was now on horseback. The horse itself drew the Lord-Commander's attention. It was dark and decrepit. A massive beast, with glowing red eyes. It looked like a creature straight out of the darkest of tales.

The Wraith let out another cry, earning screams of anguish and terror from the men of the Night's Watch. Only a handful like the Lord-Commander, were strong willed enough to not immediately begin to cower.

Cries could be heard all along the company as men toppled off their horses, arrows embedded in their chests.

Loud shrieks and growls escaped the thickets surrounding the roadway, the sounds were nothing like a human ambush party.

It took a moment before the Lord-Commander realized that no one was shooting at him. He stood at the front of the company and was in full view of everyone, and yet no one was firing at him.

"We're surrounded!" He heard one man shout.

"They're coming up behind us!" Sounded another man.

Jeor let out a curse as he heard the loud neigh of a horse. He felt a chill seep into his bones as he refocused his attention ahead of himself. The cloaked figure was in a full charge, sword drawn as it's horse galloped towards him. Jeor let out a growl as he urged his own horse forward, intent on meeting the unknown figure, blade to blade.

The two slammed into each other, their blades meeting with a bone rattling 'clang'.

Jeor leaned into the swordlock, both his hands on his blade, trying his hardest to shove his foe off of his horse.

The Wraith, matched his strength easily. Each of the Wraiths was unnaturally strong and fast, each one possessing the physical strength of the fullest of a human body, without any of the physical limitations. Their strength was ethereal, and magical, thus the Wraiths could stand up to and even overpower foes as large as the Mountain that Rides. Each one possessed different levels of strength and speed, along with different levels of magical skill, but none were more powerful then the leader of the Wraiths, the Witch King.

The Witch King himself road with Visenya, but the Wraith's second, in terms of overall power and skill, road with Jaehaerys.

Suddenly and without warning, the wraith shot out a gauntlet-ed fist, and seized the Lord-Commander by the throat.

" _ **You belong to us now!"**_ The creature hissed out in an inhuman voice. Pulled close to it's face, the Lord-Commander's eyes widened as he realized that there was nothing there beneath the hood. Just empty shadow.

He felt himself begin to struggle against the creature's grip only for his whole body to seize up. The Wraith held onto the Lord-Commander and slowly pulled the petrified man from his horse. Fear could be seen in Jeor Mormont's eyes as he found himself unable to move.

"Take him to safety." Jeor heard the voice of a young man. He couldn't see where he was, but from the sound of it, he couldn't be more then a few yards away.

As Jeor was situated onto the Wraith's horse, Jaehaerys and a small troop of Uruks moved past it.

Jaehaerys had his sword drawn and was utilizing stunning spells to drop any Night's watchman the he thought he could successfully hit. As Jaehaerys and his troop advanced on the front of the Night's watch company, another group of orcs attacked them from behind, while arrows rained down from either side. They were completely boxed in and with the senior rangers being the first ones targeted, the company quickly lost it's leadership and fell to chaos.

Within a minute of starting the attack, only half of the company of seventy, was still standing.

Jaehaerys quickly found himself advancing on a younger member of the Night's watch.

The guy took one look at Jaehaerys in his heavy long dark cloak, and pitch black armor, and immediately threw down his sword and held up his hands.

"Yield! I yield!" The young man, cried.

Jaehaerys gave the kid a pitying look as he approached him and delivered a powerful right cross to the guy's jaw, sending him to the ground.

The young man let out a cry of terror as an orc dove on top of him and quickly bound his hands.

All across the company, men were being brought down and captured. Those that put up too much of a struggle were quickly silenced either with a blade to the throat or a punch to the jaw.

All in all, it took only ten minutes to defeat the company of Night's Watchman.

"My Lord, thirty-five captured, the rest are dead." An uruk reported to Jaehaerys as he surveyed the fallen.

"I see. Collect the weapons and gear, have the surviving horses gathered up, the dead one's you're free to eat. Before feasting, have a pyre built for the Night's Watch. We'll burn their bodies and then take the prisoners back to camp, and wait for Visenya to arrive." Jaehaery's ordered, earning a nod from the Uruk.

 **-Several hours later-**

"Ugh… what hit me?" Benjen Stark moaned out as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"A stunning spell. It knocked you unconscious and kept you out of the fight." Came a reply from nearby.

Benjen quickly sat up and instinctively reached for his sword, only to find it missing. Suppressing a curse, he focused on the sound of the voice, and gazed upon a ghostly familiar sight.

There, standing before him, was a young man, not even out of his teens. His hair was black, and his eyes, a dark gray. A familiar face, the boy had, one that reminded Benjen of a Stark.

It only took a moment before a name appeared in his mind, and his eyes widened. "Jon?"

"Hello, uncle Benjen." Jaehaerys responded as he knelt down and passed his uncle some water to drink. Benjen accepted the offering a took a swig before passing it back to his nephew.

"Jon… what are you doing here? How did you find me?" Benjen inquired as he glanced around his surroundings. He found himself laying just off from a warm fire. Around the fire were other members of the Night's Watch, some were bound, others weren't. They sat, warming themselves. Some met his eyes, others just stared off. Surrounding the group, were several sentinels. Gazing at them, Benjen felt his heart skip a beat.

They were short creatures. Vicious and vile looking. Their skin color ranged from green to light red, to purple and blue. Twisted piercings dotted their faces, and ferocious pointed teeth, jutted forward from their lips. Some born pointed noses, and long pointy ears, others had round, blotchy faces. All were clad in crooked leather, or spiked iron armor. They wielded swords, and axes, and maces, all of which were as twisted and grotesque as the creatures themselves.

Turning his gaze back to Jon, he found his Nephew clad, in night black plate armor. He had a heavy, long dark cloak, covering his person to keep out the elements. The armor made him seem like a southern knight, but the cloak, barred a striking resemblance to one worn by a certain northern lord.

Jon?" Benjen muttered out as realization dawned on him.

"Come on, Uncle Benjen. We should talk in private." Jaehaerys stated as he offered his uncle a hand. Benjen stared at the offered appendage for several long moments before tentatively taking his Nephew's hand and getting to his feet.

He followed Jaehaerys away from the group, even as some men let out muffled whimpers or pleaded to him with their eyes. Benjen could tell, they were all terrified.

Jaehaerys led him a ways away, to allow the two some privacy. Once they reached some thicker trees, Benjen finally spoke up.

"You're the one who attacked us." It wasn't a question. Benjen knew it to be true.

"Yes. I am." Jaehaerys replied as he turned to face his uncle.

"Why?" Benjen asked as he stared his nephew down. Disbelief and betrayal hung in his eyes, and it nearly made Jaehaerys physically cringe to see it.

"We're taking the wall, uncle Benjen. Visenya and I. We're taking the wall and making it our own." Jaehaerys replied after a moment.

"Visenya? Who..." Benjen stated to ask, but Jaehaerys quickly answered.

"Lyarra. Visenya is her true name. The name her mother gave her when she was born. Mine is Jaehaerys, Jaehaerys Targaryen." Jaehaerys stated.

Benjen stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Ned Stark isn't my father. He's my uncle. Lyanna Stark is my mother, and Prince Rhaegar is my father." Jaehaerys informed him. For only the slightest moment, Jaehaerys spotted disbelief in his uncle's eyes. But then they widened and his mouth fell open.

The mere thought of such a thing was absurd. Unless one knew Eddard Stark like Benjen did. Ned was an honorable man. He'd never betray his vows to his lady wife. Never. It always sat wrong with Benjen that Ned would do such a thing. But he kept from pressing, since Ned did the noble thing and raised his bastards.

But… when confronted with the truth, he knew it to be fact. That is exactly the kind of thing that Ned would do for his beloved sister. To protect her children. Benjen didn't want to believe it, but despite her appearance being different, Lyarra, or Visenya, often acted much like Lyanna used too. A true she-wolf.

"Uncle Ned, did it to protect us from the likes of Robert Beratheon and those of like mind. Ned Stark took us on as his bastards to keep us safe. You know he'd do it. For his sister. His precious blood. He'd forsake his honor and leave a black mark on his life, just to keep her children safe." Jaehaerys added, even as Benjen's eyes fell to the ground.

For several moments, the two stood quietly. Jaehaerys just stared at his uncle, waiting for him to reply. As brave an exterior as he exuded, Jaehaerys was actually on the edge of panicking. He hoped, and prayed that Benjen believed him. He didn't want to think of what Visenya would do to him, if he refused.

"Say I believe you. No one else will. What proof do you have? How could you know such a thing?" Benjen finally asked as he returned his gaze to meet Jaehaerys'.

"Visenya remembers it. She remembers the day of her birth. Remembers the Tower of Joy. Seeing our mother die in a pool of her own blood. She remembers Uncle Ned there, promising his dying sister, he'd keep us safe. And more then that… I've spoken with her, and with father. I've heard their voices from their own lips." Jaehaerys replied.

Benjen gave him a look of disbelief which Jaehaerys quickly cleared away.

"When you were eight, you snuck into the stables to play with some of the young pups that were just old enough to be away from their mother. You weren't supposed to be out that late at night, but you really wanted to play with them. Lyanna found you there, and the two of you played with the pups until morning came. She kept it a secret, and didn't tell your mother and father. The next three nights the two of you played with the pups out in the stables." Jaehaerys stated, earning a wide eyed response from his uncle.

"How? How could you possibly know that?" Benjen muttered. Jaehaerys had recited a very old memory, almost verbatim. That was something only Benjen and Lyanna knew. There was no way Jaehaerys could have heard it from anyone else.

"Visenya… she taught me how to use magic." Jaehaerys answered as he held up his right hand, and a small flame appeared in it. Benjen's eyes widened even further. Seeing the flames crackling up from his Nephew's palm, how they danced up into the air, how the heat could be felt even from a few feet away.

"Visenya has the ability to communicate with those that have died. She can allow others to do it too. Through her, I was able to speak with my mother and father. To hear their voices and hear the absolute truth for myself." Jaehaerys explained.

- **Flashback-**

"Are you ready?" Visenya inquired.

"Yeah. I'm ready." Jaehaerys replied as he stepped up next to his sister.

The two of them were sixteen years old. Jaehaerys had known for a while that Visenya had been able to contact their parents. He had no idea how and the thought of joining her always made him very nervous. It took a bit of convincing on Visenya's part, but he finally decided to join her and speak to his mother and father for the first time.

Visenya brought the Resurrection Stone to her lips and turned it in her fingers three times, before bringing it down and taking Jaehaerys hand, so that the stone was held by both of them.

A few quiet seconds passed before they appeared. Two figures standing side by side. A man and a woman.

"Hello again, my dear." The woman stated with a smile.

"Hello mother." Visenya replied.

The woman, now revealed to be Lyanna Stark, simply smiled as she gazed at her child. Her attention quickly turned to Jaehaerys and so did the man's.

"So you've finally brought him to speak with us." The man noted. His voice was gentle and full of kindness.

"He was ready. Communing with the dead is not a trivial task." Visenya replied as her gaze drifted towards her twin who was staring at his parents, his eyes wide.

"You've grown so much, Jaehaerys." Lyanna noted as she returned his gaze.

"Mother… father… I've thought about it for so long… what I'd say to you when I finally spoke with you. Now… the words seem to have left me." Jaehaerys replied as his gaze darted between his mother and father, studying their features and memorizing every detail.

"No words are needed, Jaehaerys. I hope you're keeping your big sister out of trouble." Rhaegar inquired with a smile.

Visenya allowed a snort of amusement to escape, while Jaehaerys let out a chuckle and replied. "I try. But she is rather troublesome. The temper of a Dragon, but a she-wolf through and through."

Both mother and father let out laughs of their own.

This may have been the first time they'd met, but it wouldn't be the last. Jaehaerys and Visenya, stood for hours speaking with their parents. Talking about their lives, learning about the state of the world, and specifically from Rhaegar, learning Targaryen secrets. Such as weapon and money caches, certain surefire allies, and many things of the like. He also informed them of the name of the High Septom who annulled his original marriage and remarried him and Lyanna. Thus allowing the twins to track said Maester down if he still lived, and if not, there'd at least be a record of it, in Old Town.

The family spoke, well into the night, and when it was time to finally retire, Jaehaerys and Visenya ended up laying together in Visenya's bed, staring up at the ceiling, both happy to have had such a wonderful time with their parents.

 **-End Flashback-**

Jaehaerys shook his head as the memory faded. Before setting out to capture his uncle, Jon had spoken with his Mother so that he could learn things that may aide him in turning his uncle to his side. Lyanna was more then happy to offer her son various secrets that only she would be aware of, about her youngest brother.

It seems they wouldn't be needed as Benjen appeared to believe him.

"You've spoken with Lyanna?" Benjen asked, disbelief evident on his face.

"I have. She told me a lot of things. About the two of you when you were younger. About growing up in Winterfell. About how she fell in love with and married Prince Rhaegar. She told me a lot of things. My father did too. I know it's hard, but you do believe me don't you?" Jaehaerys responded.

Benjen was quiet for a long moment as he looked thoughtful. After several seconds passed by he locked eyes with his nephew and nodded. "Aye, I believe you."

Jaehaerys let out a sigh of relief as he stepped forward and pulled his uncle into an embrace. Benjen returned it, not having seen his nephew in years.

"To think… I left Winterfell because it held too many terrible memories. And yet… I missed what was standing in plain sight the whole time. Lyanna's children..." Benjen noted as the two held the embrace.

"He should have told you. Told Lady Catelyn. You both deserved to know. I know he was just trying to protect us, but he still should've told you." Jaehaerys replied earning a nod from his uncle as the two separated.

"Aye. You can be sure I'm going to give your uncle Ned a stern tongue lashing when I see him again." Benjen agreed earning a snort of amusement from Jaehaerys.

"So… you and your sister are planning to capture the wall. Why?" Benjen asked after a few long moments of silence.

Jaehaerys let out a sigh and ran a hand over his head. After a moment he motioned for his uncle to sit, and Jaehaerys quickly joined him.

"The Iron throne is ours by birthright. Rhaegar and Lyanna were legally married by High Septon Maynard. We plan on taking it back. The mad king deserved to die for what he did, and our father fully intended to remove the man from power after the Rebellion was over. Robert Baratheon is a fool and a monster. He allowed those that raped and murdered our blood relatives to not only walk free, but gain positions of power from it. Tywin Lannister ordered my half siblings killed, and Robert Baratheon let it happen. That sort of injustice, I will not stand for. The Kingdom slips further into ruin as King Robert drinks and whores his way to an early grave. I've heard rumor that he's spending more money then the realm can handle, and he just sits there on the Iron Throne, laughing and growing fatter by the day, unable to move past what happened so long ago, and unable to even comprehend that my mother didn't love him. He's a fool… one who should have never sat upon the Iron Throne. It belongs to us, to Visenya. She's my older sister and I intend to support her in taking the throne. The first step is the wall. Once we have it, we'll have nineteen castles to house are troops and build the greatest army the world has ever seen." Jaehaerys explained to his uncle.

"And what of the North. Do you intend to attack the land the raised you?" Benjen asked, his eyes hard and his face stone.

"No. I don't want that. We both know that it's up in the air, on whether Eddard Stark would support us or not. I know Robb would, so we intend to wait until the time is right, and Robb is Warden of the North. I know in my heart he'll side with us. Especially when he hears what the future of Robert's bloodline holds." Jaehaerys replied. Their spies in the south had returned with various bits of information. The twins may not know every facet of what was occurring in King's Landing, but they knew a lot more then most. They knew who the major players were in the Game of Thrones, and they knew just who was on who's side. The twins were also very much aware of Prince Joffrey and his more… sadistic tendencies. The boy would make a terrible king. One that was easily manipulated, but a terrible one none the less.

Visenya had already expressed her desires to see the little shit on the throne as soon as possible, because she knew, that he would weaken the kingdoms and may even do something to cause a rift to form between the major houses. That little blonde haired shit, reeked of darkness. He'd be a useful pawn once he took the throne, and Visenya was obviously watching him very closely. Studying him and learning the best ways to manipulate the little shit, so that when the time came, she could maneuver him in a manner that suited her.

"And what does your sister intend?" Benjen inquired.

"Visenya and I are not always of like mind on certain subjects. She is manipulative and cunning beyond measure, and she is constantly plotting and planning the downfall of our enemies. I can see it in her eyes, she has plans upon plans, plots upon plots, all boiling within that deviant mind of hers. She doesn't want to see our family dead. But she will not hesitate should they choose to stand against us. She allowed me to come here, in an attempt to draw you away from Castle Black. To give you the chance to hear us out, before we met in battle. I know there are those on the wall that will support us. I know there are those that were sent here merely for supporting my father so long ago. She intends to draw them all to her side. She has offered to leave you in my hands, as her methods of conversion are not so pleasant. She doesn't want to see you or any other member of our family hurt, but she wont let anyone stop her, either." Jaehaerys replied with a sigh.

"I see." Benjen stated in a quiet voice. After a moment he smirked and let out a chuckle earning a confused look from Jaehaerys.

"She's just like her mother. Once she sets her mind to something, no force in all the world can stop her. Not even family." Benjen noted with a faraway look. Jaehaerys stared at him for several long moments before he too smiled.

"I have felt the force of her will. It is not something to trifle with." Jaehaerys agreed.

"So… what is to befall my brother's among the Night's watch?" Benjen inquired after a moment.

"They'll be given three choices. They may join with us, and become part of my sister's army. They can hold true to their oaths and refuse our occupation, in which case I've convinced Visenya to allow them to die like men, with sword in hand. Or… they may choose to uphold their oaths, but accept our presence, in which case, they will serve out the remainder of their days here, at the wall, and when they die, they will die knowing that they are the last of the Night's Watch." Jaehaerys replied.

"The realm will always need the Night's Watch, Jon… eh Jaehaerys. There will always be threats beyond the wall, that the realm must be protected from." Benjen noted.

"Not if those threats are destroyed." Jaehaerys replied earning a surprised look from his uncle.

"You intend to march beyond the Wall?" Benjen asked.

"Yes. We'll march as far north as we must. The Wildlings will bend the knee or they'll be destroyed. The monsters that wait far beyond the realms of men will be met with monsters of our own. Fire will be brought to the far north, and the Targaryen's will lay claim to all our eyes can behold. Whatever monsters or demons lie in wait beyond the wall, we will meet them with fire and steel and blood." Jaehaerys replied as he locked eyes with his uncle.

Benjen honestly looked surprised to hear that. While he didn't know if such a thing was possible, the idea that the Night's Watch would no longer be needed was something that almost filled him with a sense of pride.

"You truly believe such a thing is possible? To tame the far north?" Benjen asked.

"With Visenya's magic, I believe anything is possible." Jaehaerys replied.

"You truly have that much faith in her?" Benjen inquired.

"I do. I've seen only a fraction of her power, and I still have trouble believing in it. You'll believe too, once you see what she can do. All of these creatures, the orcs, they were forged from her power, through dark magic, she called them forth. She has the power to commit great atrocities, and at the same time, she has it in her to build such beautiful things. I've seen it, seen how alive she is when she's building things, when she creates things. She loves it. I know in my heart, she can turn Westoros into something that even the gods themselves would look upon with envy." Jaehaerys answered. Benjen could see it, clear as day, looking into his nephew's eyes. He was in love.

Benjen could only let out a sigh at that. It had never been hard to see, even in the few times he had gotten to see the twins over the years. They were close. Closer then brother and sister should be. People often made remarks about it, but more often then not wrote it off as the two simply having no one else, since they were bastards.

Benjen continued to stare at his nephew not knowing what all to think. He had learned so much in the last hour, and it felt like his head was about to explode.

Before words could form an ear splitting roar tore through the air.

The sound echoed across the land, and a smile spread across Jaehaerys face and he quickly turned and headed through the brush.

Benjen followed behind him, his eyes continuing to shoot up towards the heavens, in search of the what was making the sound.

In the back of his mind, he knew what it was. He'd heard the rumors floating around, the sightings. Such a thing couldn't be possible, and yet… here he was racing towards it.

The two found themselves reaching the top of a large hill. In the distance, Benjen could see torchlight, approaching down a path parallel to the wall. It was coming from the direction of the Shadow Tower.

"Wildlings?" Benjen inquired.

"No. Visenya." Jaehaerys replied as another roar tore through the air and something massive burst forth from the clouds.

Benjen's jaw fell open and he heard cries of terror erupt from his fellow Night's Watchman, who were still at the camp a few dozen yards away.

The largest creature he had ever seen zoomed towards the two. It passed over, bringing with it, a powerful gust of wind, that nearly knocked Benjen from his feet.

It was a dragon. A real live dragon. This creature was utterly massive. Darkened smoke billowed out from it's titanic wings, and within the smoke twinkled starlight, giving the creature an almost cosmic appeal to it. The massive creature circled them for a few moments before finding a clearing nearby and lowering to the ground.

Jaehaerys quickly made his way towards the creature with Benjen following close behind. The mighty beast let out a few hisses and growls before shaking it's whole body. As they approached, Benjen spotted a figure upon the dragon's back. As soon as he noticed her, she noticed him, and he found himself staring into his Niece's eyes.

She stared down at Benjen from atop her perch on Midir's back. After several seconds her body burst into smoke and shot into the air. Benjen's eyes widened and he let out an involuntary gasp. The blackened out wisp, shot high into the air, and then arced down, landing a few feet in front of the two, where it reformed into Visenya.

"Good to see you finally made it." Jaehaerys greeted her. She offered her twin a charming smile, before turning her attention to Benjen.

"Hello, uncle." She greeted.

He stared at her for several moment before taking a deep breath. His eyes darted between his niece and the massive dragon she had brought with her. Visenya noted his fear and unease, and let out a chuckle at seeing it.

After several long seconds Benjen turned and looked at Jaehaerys. "Definitely Targaryen." He stated, earning a smirk from Jaehaerys and another chuckle from Visenya.

"Come, uncle. We have much to discuss, and I need to speak with the Lord-Commander." Visenya stated.

 **-Two Days Later-**

Ser Alliser Thorne, let out a curse. He stood upon the gatehouse of Castle Black, staring deep into a thick fog that had suddenly, and without warning, surrounded the whole castle, a few hours earlier. Since then, red lights could be seen moving and gathering in the fog. It was clear to Ser Alliser and many of the more experienced men, that and army was gathering, right outside their walls.

Ever since that assumption was made, Every man in the castle had been placed on the wall. Meaning, every man, was forced to stare into the void as the stream of dim torchlights, grew in number, until thousands surrounded the castle.

Oddly enough, no sound pierced the fog, a deathly silence hung over Castle Black, further unnerving those within.

It was several hours since this strange event began to occur, when darkened figures began to approach the main gate.

Seeing them, Ser Alliser gave the command for the archers to nock arrows.

Hearing the loud command, someone from the fog shouted back. "Hold!"

Men of the Night's Watch shared glances with one another, many of them recognizing that voice.

"It's the Lord-Commander." One man stated, earning nods from his fellows.

"Open the Gate. We're coming in." The Lord-Commander bellowed as he emerged from the fog. He was followed by several dozen men of the Night's Watch.

The order was quickly given and the gates flew open, allowing for the Lord-Commander and his troop to pass into the castle. The gates were quickly thrown shut behind them, as several higher ranked members of the Night's Watch, ran down to greet the Lord-Commander.

Jeor Mormont stood, looking a bit ragged, and uneasy. As he was approached by senior members of the Night's Watch, he let out a shudder.

He quickly turned to a young steward and ordered him to fetch Maester Aemon.

"What do we need the Maester for?" One man whispered to another, though his voice carried loud enough for Jeor to hear it.

"Ser Alliser." Jeor called out.

Alliser quickly pushed his way through the crowd to stand before the Lord-Commander.

"Give the order for all men to throw down their weapons and open the gates." Jeor ordered.

"What?" Was the first word out of Ser Alliser's mouth. Those around, that weren't part of Jeor's company started whispering to one another.

"Their is an army, five thousand strong out there. They have siege weapons, and a big fucking dragon." Jeor stated. Right as the word dragon left his mouth, a loud roar, shook through the castle, causing most men to cower if fear and disbelief.

"If we surrender the castle to them, peacefully, no man will be harmed. We don't have the numbers of the methods to stop them. I wont have us all die, fighting a battle there's no hope of winning." Jeor Mormont stated.

"How the fuck did wildlings find a dragon?" One man asked.

"They're not wildlings. They're Targaryen's. At the head of that army, are Rhaegar Targaryen's children." Jeor bellowed out, Earning surprised looks and gasps from the collection of men.

"Rhaegar Targaryen's children are dead. Murdered by the Tywin Lannister's dogs." Ser Alliser bit out in disbelief.

"His children with Elia Martell, are dead, that is true. However… his children with Lyanna Stark, yet live. Protected all this time by Eddard Stark, and raised as his bastards." Came the voice of Benjen Stark.

"Stark's bastards?" Alliser was the first one to mutter. He stared at Benjen, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes, Ser Alliser. Those very same children." Came a voice from atop the gateway. All eyes turned in that direction and most people felt heir jaws drop. Standing atop the gateway, staring down at them, was Rhaegar Targaryen.

Everyone stared up at the figure either in confusion of shock. There, was the perfect visage of the man many of them knew to be the Last Dragon.

"Prince Rhaegar…?" Alliser Thorne muttered out in disbelief.

"Greetings, it's been a long time." Rhaegar responded with a smile.

While the men of the Night's Watch were being enthralled by the charismatic visage of the 'Last Dragon', Visenya and her army stood just outside the gates. In Visenya's hand was the Resurrection stone, and using a powerful illusion she was able to allow the men of the Night's Watch to see and hear Rhaegar, and the man was able to work his charm on many of his old followers.

In essence, Rhaegar's ghost was speaking to Visenya and she was replaying what he was saying in an illusion before the men of the Night's Watch.

The only person on the inside who had any idea what was going on was Benjen. After having a nice long chat with Lord-Commander Mormont, that required the use of several powerful compulsion charms, Visenya returned to speak with her uncle and allow him to speak with Lyanna. It was a tearful reunion as the siblings sat and spoke of all that had happened between the two and since then.

With the Lord-Commander, momentarily on their side, and Benjen vouching for them, it wouldn't be hard to get a large swath of the Night's Watch to join them outright.

Visenya didn't like placing people under Compulsion charms, as it never stuck. They only worked for so long before they needed to be reapplied and some people had a natural immunity to them, which made it risky to attempt. In her past life Visenya had only utilized them, until a more permanent solution could be implemented. She had ways of forcing obedience, she just had to ensure that person was agreeable, before she could use it.

Within twenty minutes, the gates were opened and Visenya and Jaehaerys marched into Castle Black. At their side were two Wraiths, one of which was the Witch King, himself. Behind them was a troop of Uruk's that quickly flooded the castle.

Most men had tossed down their arms, either moved by Rhaegar's words, or their Lord-Commander's, or even out of simple fear.

No one put up a fight, it would be suicide to attempt such a thing.

"Welcome to Castle Black, my lord, my lady. I apologize for the lackluster reception." Jeor noted in greeting as the twins approached.

"All is well, Lord-Commander. I understand this transition will be a bit jarring at first. Please, let us have all of the men gathered here in the courtyard. I would see business dealt with immediately, so that I can turn towards more personal endeavors." Visenya responded, her voice sounding like music to some of the weaker willed men in the crowd.

Within moments, every man was gathered in the courtyard, and Visenya and Jaehaerys, quickly found themselves standing before the masses.

"You all know who we are. You know why we are here. We intend for the Wall to be ours. We intend to return the Targaryen Dynasty to prominence and reclaim the Iron Throne. I will not, dance around the issue. Any man who would swear allegiance to our cause will find himself in a position of note. Riches, land, glory. All will be yours if you would just bend the knee, and swear yourselves to us." Visenya addressed the crowd.

"And what of those that refuse?" Came a voice from the crowd.

"Those that refuse have two choices. You will either swear an oath to uphold you vows to the Night's Watch and remain here at the wall until the end of your days. Or you'll be allowed to fight for your freedom." Jaehaerys was the one to answer.

A few almost looked tempted at the offer of freedom. I say almost because at that moment a troll was led through the gates and it quickly lumbered off to the side, causing most of the men to back away in fear.

"Who will stand with us, and swear allegiance to your Queen." Jaehaerys called out after a moment.

There was a pregnant pause, that lasted for several second. Finally, Benjen Stark stepped forward from the crowd, earning a grateful smile from Jaehaerys.

"I will side with you." Benjen declared.

Visenya herself was now smiling. It a was a kind smile, and she carried it with her as she stepped off the platform and towards the crowd below. She made her way right up to Benjen, who dropped to a knee.

"Give me your hand uncle." Visenya stated, drawing Benjen's eyes up to hers. He reached out and took her offered hand and from her hand a golden grayish light began to emerge.

"Recite your oath." Visenya commanded.

"I swear on my honor as a Stark, on my honor as a man, that I will serve you, from this day, until my last day. I will serve you in the hope that one day, all of Westoros may be united, and this wall that separates use from those that lie beyond, will be little more then a placeholder, in history. I will serve, in the hope that justice and order will be brought back to Westoros. I swear myself to you, my queen." Benjen swore. As he spoke the light from Visenya's hand stretched out and coalesced around Benjen's forearm. He felt a powerful warmth at the spot where Viesnya's magic gathered, but he focused on reciting his oath.

Once he was finished, the light faded and Visenya pulled her uncle to his feet, and embraced him.

"I will fight to ensure that you live to see such a day uncle." Visenya whispered, earning a grateful nod from the man.

His eyes drifted down to the spot on his forearm out of sudden curiosity he pulled back his sleeve to find a mark on the skin there.

"With this mark, you'll be able to move, unhindered throughout my camps. All in my army will recognize that mark, and know its meaning." Visenya stated as she took her uncle's hand and raised it up to show everyone in the crowd the mark.

The Symbol itself was similar to the old Dark Mark of Visenya's predecessor from her past life. Those this mark didn't bear any of the more forceful additions of the Dark Mark, it still acted as a special seal, that could be used to enforce a person to adhere to an oath. In essence it was a workaround to getting someone to swear a magical oath, or allowing mundanes to be entrapped by magic when they couldn't swear an actual magical oath.

Esentially what was happening, was that Visenya could use her magic, to place a marking on a person's body that acted as a physical representation of a magical oath. In this case, it was an oath of loyalty to her. If they broke it, the seal would absorb their life force and turn it over to Visenya. She had designed the spell in her past life, to use on mundanes and other magicals to ensure that she could enforce a magical oath, without them actually needing to make one willingly.

Another benefit of this seal, was that the person receiving it, need only willfully make the oath. So unlike a magical oath, they could swear it, while under the affects of a compulsion charm or even the Imperious curse. So long as they meant it, the moment they swore the oath, the seal would come into affect. This was Visenya's permanent answer to compulsion charms. She'd use them, along with careful threats or persuasion until she had the person, completely enthralled, then she would order them to swear this oath, and have her mark placed upon them.

More often then not, they would do so, and then she could allow the compulsion charms or potions to fade, and the person would be trapped by the seal. It they attempted to tamped with it, it would activate and kill them. If they betrayed their oath, it would activate and kill them. Hell, even if they tried to remove the arm itself, the mark would simply move elsewhere on the body, as the mark was mostly just a physical manifestation of the seal, and it's placement could really be anywhere.

It wasn't a true follower's mark like the Dark Mark, but it served a basic purpose in ensuring all of Visenya's allies were firmly on her side and couldn't willingly betray her.

She had a much more powerful mark that she could bestow on her followers, but so far she hadn't found anyone other then Jaehaerys, that she could consider a member of her inner circle. So for now, this basic loyalty brand, as it were, would do.

The mark itself took the form of blackened ink on skin, though it shimmered and moved, much like the Dark Mark did. In appearance it looked like a slitted eye, wreathed in flame, and the flames themselves would slowly move, making the darkened mark seem alive.

It had always been her symbol, in her past life and now. Those that bore it, were bound to the Dark Lady.

"Who will serve?" Jaehaerys called out.

Qhorin Halfhand, still alive and under the control of the Imperious Curse, stepped forward, and knelt down. Visenya smiled and took his hand as he recited his oath.

Seeing two seasoned rangers swearing fealty to the young Targaryen Queen and her twin, greatly encouraged many of the others.

Next was surprisingly someone Visenya hadn't manipulated with her magic. It was Ser Alliser Thorne.

He approached the twins and locked eyes with Visenya.

"I followed your father a long time ago. I followed the last dragon because I believed in him. I believed in what he stood for. When the Targaryen Dynasty fell, I refused to allow those twats in the capitol to have my head. So when Ned Stark gave me the choice of the wall, or my life, I chose the wall. I intended to spend the rest of my days on this wall, serving as best I could. Spending the rest of my life cursing Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon for their parts in destroying the Targaryen's. I never thought a day would come when I had the chance to take back what they took." Ser Alliser stated. His tone harsh and straightforward.

"Join with me, Ser Alliser, and all that was taken from you will be returned. Your land. Your titles." Visenya replied as Jaehaerys made his way down from the platform to stand beside his twin.

"I don't care about any of that. Robert Baratheon murdered my prince at the Battle of the Trident. Robert Baratheon awarded the Lannisters when that pompous boy-knight Jaime Lannister stabbed his king in the back. He awarded them when the Mountain and Lorch killed the prince and princess. Ned Stark did nothing to make up for any of these injustices. As soon as the war was over and he found your mother dead, he ran off back to the north, the whole time preaching about honor and doing what's right. Robert Baratheon is a terrible king, with no interest in ruling his people. I have no idea if either of you will be any better, but at the very least, you actually want the damn throne. Prince Rhaegar was the man I wanted as my king. I don't know how you did it. I don't know what magics you conjured forth to be able to speak with him. All I know is that if either of you is one tenth the man he was, you'd make a helluva lot better ruler then Robert fucking Baratheon." Alliser Thorne stated to the twins earning a rousing cheer of agreement from a lot of the old Targaryen supporters.

"Rhaegar was meant to lead Westoros into a new age of peace and enlightenment. The mad king saw an end to that before it ever began. I swear to you… all of you, that under my reign the seven Kingdoms will know peace and justice. No longer will thieves and highwaymen plague the roads. No longer will this lord or that, rebel upon the simplest whim. No longer will we live in fear of what hides beyond this great wall. And no longer will any child be forced to starve while fat lords gorge themselves. Under my rule, I will tame the chaos that has plagued these lands. I will protect every man, and every woman that calls my kingdom home." Visenya replied earning a forceful nod from Ser Alliser.

"I'm with you Visenya. Now and always." Jaehaerys stated causing her to turn her gaze to him and smile.

"Now and always, baby brother." Visenya replied.

"I will follow you, and call you my queen." Came the shout of an older ranger.

"Aye. I will follow." Came the voice of a younger recruit.

"Me as well, your grace." Yet another agreed. Soon over half of them had openly declared their intentions to join her. In the background Maester Aemon, listened to the scene play out with a mixture of emotions. On one hand, it saddened him to see the storied tradition of the Night's Watch come to an end, but on the other, if there was anyone who could tame the far north, it was a dragon. Aemon looked forward to speaking with the young Targaryen's as soon as this meeting had finished. The voice of his dearest nephew Rhaegar had moved the ancient Maester and filled him with wonder as to whether or not he would be able to speak to him personally, as well as whether or not he'd meet the rest of his family in the afterlife.

One by one, men swore their oaths. From long standing members like Ser Alliser and the Lord-Commander, to plain cutthroats, simply here to avoid death. For revenge, for duties long since set aside, for adventure, for riches, for safety, and even for honor. Men joined for various reasons, but at the end of the day nearly four hundred and fifty men swore the oath and received her mark. The remainder either stated they wished to remain as members of the Night's Watch, or they revealed their staunch dedication to their religion by openly declaring Visenya a witch.

There was nearly a dozen of these men who had gathered at the back and only when it was noticed that they weren't saying anything, were they drawn into it.

These men, many of whom were staunch followers of the New gods, declared Visenya a witch and that her power was being used to manipulate those on the wall. They were actually right. Visenya had used her magic to enthrall the men she had captured from the Shadow Tower, and some of the men Jaehaerys had captured like the Lord-Commander were also enthralled, but they had no way of proving it.

Of course these twelve were quickly seized, and just as Jaehaerys had told his uncle, Visenya allowed them to die like men.

A few members that had chosen to join Visenya and Jaehaerys, offered to fight for the Targaryen's in these duels, but Visenya refused their offers stating that her first act as their Queen wasn't going to be forcing them to fight their own brothers. Instead, Visenya and Jaehaerys would face the twelve.

Hell to make it 'fair' Visenya was even going to allow the twelve to fight together against the twins. While to some, it may have appeared like Visenya was truly offering them a chance to win, in reality, Jaehaerys and most of her orcs knew she was doing this to show the men of the Night's Watch that she wasn't a queen who would lead from the back. People followed Rhaegar because he was great. People followed Robert Baratheon because he was a great warrior. People followed Aegon the Conqueror because he was a badass with dragons and he left them no other choice. Visenya intended to prove that she and Jaehaerys were all of those things.

So, a fighting circle was prepared and the twelve men were armed with swords. Jaehaerys and Visenya stood, clad in their black armor and thick cloaks. The two twins shared a glance and removed their cloaks before the fight, passing them off to some orcs to keep them from getting dirty.

Around the circle, former members of the Night's Watch along with jeering orcs waited to see just what their new Queen and prince could do.

"If you manage to defeat us, my orcs will allow you to live." Visenya stated to the small cluster of men, a small cruel smile playing at her lips.

"When I cut you down witch, whatever hold you have over my brothers will be broken." A bolder man declared as he burst into a charge right at the twins. Both quickly took up battle stances as they drew their swords.

Both swords drew many man's attentions. Their beauty and the light hum that filled the air with their presence caused many to gawk.

The man that had charged first, focused directly on Visenya, believing the witch to be a greater threat.

Despite his immense desire to jump in front of his beloved sister to protect her, Jaehaerys was able to force himself to take a step back and allow his twin, room to move.

He was well aware that she could have taken all twelve of these men alone, even without using magic. Her speed, strength, and reflexes were so keen that she was just naturally better then any of them.

The charging man lunged at her, intent on driving his sword into her heart. With great ease, Visenya side stepped the strike and as the man passed her, she brought her sword up with one hand, cutting through his torso with impossible ease.

Gasps and cries of surprise were heard as the man fell in half. His organs erupted out from either half of his body and his screams of agony quickly tore through the awed silence.

"You Bitch!" Another man shouted as three more of the group charged. Jaehaerys quickly stepped between them and his twin. Two focused on him, while one rushed past him.

The first one swung high, but Jaehaerys easily deflected the strike and quickly slashed downward cutting the man open from shoulder to thigh. As he fell back, screaming in pain, the other attempted to stab at him, only for Jaehaerys to turn slightly and catch the thrust between arm and torso. Jaehaerys then drove his sword into the man's neck while holding his blade in place. He fell to the ground with Jaehaerys still holding his sword.

Glancing back, he was just able to catch the man who had run past him, losing his head to a powerful slash from Visenya.

Then there was eight. The remaining men looked to be questioning their decision in this, as they could clearly see they were outmatched.

"Who's next." Visenya asked with a smile.

Within moments, it was over. The twins proved their combat prowess by charging into the remaining men and cutting them down with extreme prejudice.

Once that was done, Visenya ordered their bodies burned and declared that Castle Black was now under Targaryen leadership.

Once that was done, Visenya ordered the Witch King to take two thousand orcs and continue along the wall to finish what they started. Visenya had a bit of work to do at the wall, using her magic to influence the few dozen men that had chosen not to join her, so that they would eventually 'reconsider'.

Two days later and Eastwatch by the sea was captured. The men there were being brought to Castle Black under the Witch King's careful watch. With that done, the wall was theirs. Both twins found themselves laying in bed after an intense lovemaking session, both staring up at the ceiling thinking about the progress that was made. They had the wall now. It was time to begin preparing. Soon, the Witch King would march north to subjugate the Wildlings, while the Twins would begin work on the south.

At that very same moment a group of Dread wolf riders, had stumbled upon the sight of Eddard Stark executing a runaway member of the Night's Watch. Deciding to investigate, the riders followed Lord Stark's company as they road back to Winterfel. While following them through the woods they came upon the body of a Direwolf, where the Starks had made a stop. A quick investigation revealed two young pups hiding near the corpse of their mother. Both of these pups were white as snow, and the lead orc rider, sensed that there was something powerful about the pups, and figured they'd make a good gift for his Dark Lady, so he had the two pups stuffed into a bag of holding and the riders turned to head back up to the Wall.

Meanwhile, at about the same time, Jon Arryn was checking out a book from Grand Maester Pycelle on the histories and bloodlines of noble families of Westoros. Little did the Hand of the King know, that at that moment he was being watched by a beady eyed crow that sat perched in a nearby tree. This crow followed him, with almost obsessive intent. Always watching and always listening.

A shadow was growing in the north. The Targaryen's now held the wall, and very soon the Game of Thrones would begin. The Dark Lord and her twin were ready. Ready to enact their plans and begin their conquest. They still had more allies to gather and their army wasn't ready yet. But it would be. Soon, the army of darkness would be unleashed upon the world, and the might of the Targaryen's would be know once again.

- **To be continued-**

 **Alright, there you go. Lots of expo, but the Targaryen's have the wall. Please not up front that I do plan on their being a lot of political intrigue going on in this story on top of the fights and warfare. As stated in earlier chapters, Visenya greatly weakened her enemies before she launched her original attack in her past life. I will be following close to canon for some parts of this story, but major changes will begin occurring and no I wont be having Visenya mind compel everyone to join her, there are other players in this game afterall and it wouldn't be interesting if it were that easy.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kk, here's the next chapter for you.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 6: Where Wolves lay.

 **-Two Days Later-**

"What in the hell?" Benjen Stark muttered as he, Alliser Thorne, and Jeor Mormont reached the top of the wall, via the lift. Circling above them were hundreds of, what sounded like crows. The three men had gone up to investigate the sudden appearance of so many birds, and they quickly spotted Jaehaerys standing back and watching as the murder of crows flew above and around Visenya.

"What is going on up here?" Benjen inquired as the three approached Jaehaerys.

"She's speaking with the crows." Jaehaerys responded, not taking his eyes off his twin as she stood amongst the murder, listening to their caws and squawks.

"Speaking with the crows?" Jeor asked as he shared a glance with Alliser.

"These crows were infused with Visenya's magic. They're smarter then regular crows. They can understand what people are saying, and they've got a very good memory. Visenya uses them as watchers. You may be cautious around people, but what man would question if a bird was listening in." Jaehaerys replied earning a nod of understanding from the three.

"So they're spies?" Benjen guessed.

"That's clever." Alliser noted. He would have never suspected a bird was capable of being used as a spy.

"They are, and it is. This flock is from King's Landing. They must have found something interesting." Jaehaerys stated as the murder suddenly soared skyward and began heading south.

As the birds flew off, the four men approached Visenya who was staring off across the far north.

"What news?" Jaehaerys inquired as they stepped up next to her.

"Jon Arryn is dead. The king rides North." Visenya replied, not taking her eyes off the vast expanse of the far north.

"Jon Arryn is dead? How?" Benjen asked as he and his fellows shared looks with one another.

"He died suddenly. It's assumed he caught a sickness of some sort. Though the last person to see him was his wife before he suddenly started getting sick. And the speed with which he deteriorated, leads me to believe he was poisoned." Visenya responded.

"Poisioned. By his wife?" Jaehaerys stated sharing a worried glance with his uncle.

"I can't be certain. But I know poisons. Jon Arryn was spry in his old age. Healthy men do not just get sick and drop dead in only a day or two. I know he was poisoned. He had been checking on various children in the capitol these last few weeks, I'm not sure why he was watching over them, but it warrants looking into." Visenya replied as she turned to face the collection of men.

"So… the king rides North. I'm assuming it's to visit my dearest brother." Benjen noted, earning a nod from Visenya.

"Yes. He intends to ask Eddard to become Hand of the King. Ned will accept. He'll ride to King's Landing and be eaten alive by the vultures down there." Visenya replied, earning a nod of agreement from her twin and Ser Alliser.

"What is it you intend, your grace?" Ser Alliser inquired after a few quiet moments.

Visenya was quiet for several moments before turning to stare off, once again, over the vast northern expanse.

"In the coming days, the wall will be flooded by reinforcements from Shadowhold. Once they arrive and fortify position here, the Witch King will begin leading our forces into the far north. There is an immense wealth of untapped resources, waiting beyond, and I intend to seize upon it. Jaehaerys and I will ride south to Winterfell, along with Uncle Benjen. He'll inform lord Stark he's there to find some new recruits and to get us to return home. We'll spin a tail of meeting up with Uncle Benjen while out adventuring and after a bit he convinced us to return to Winterfell. Once there, we'll await the King's arrival and get a measure of the situation." Visenya answered after a moment of silence.

"That sounds reasonable. It was about time I headed down to see if Ned has any new recruits, anyway. So I can see him believing that." Benjen said with a nod.

"Good. It'll take the fat king a fortnight or two to reach Winterfell, depending on how many brothels he stops at on his way. That gives us plenty of time to get things settled here and then head for Winterfell." Visenya stated, earning a nod from her twin.

"What all do you intend to do at the wall?" The Lord-Commander inquired.

"We have three primary objectives. Reinforce the castles along the wall and ensure they are all returned to their former glory. Gather our forces and prepare them for excursions into the far north. And finally set up new orc pits at strategic points along the wall to further accelerate the creation of orcs and other beasties." Visenya replied.

"Yes. Orcs. How many of them do you have in total?" Benjen inquired.

"As of right now, I'm unsure of the total amount. It's been a few days and I'll need to check at Shadowhold but it should be over eight thousand as of now. In just over eighty days though, it'll be over twenty thousand, and I plan on waiting until then before I send the Witch King North." Visenya replied earning a surprised look from the three men.

"That many?" Benjen muttered.

"It was not a jest when I said I would tame the chaos of this world and ensure peace and justice. I do not need vassals, or servants. I do not need this lord or that, offering false platitudes and compliments. My army is my own, and will serve only me. When I am Queen it is I who will enforce the rule of law and order. My bannerman will merely be allies to assist me. But the days of requiring the service of those who's ideals do not match my own, is over. My army will surpass all others. No lord or lady will command a force greater then my own. I will see to that, personally, if I must." Visenya replied with a focused look.

"I can't deny the logic behind that your grace. Too many stupid cunts in this world with the gold or position to have their own armies and do whatever the hell they please." Ser Alliser said with a nod of agreement.

"Exactly. Now… I need to speak with the master builder. It's time we got to work on restoring these castles to their rightful state." Visenya stated, as she moved past the group of men, and made her way over to the lift.

Several hours later Visenya and Jaehaerys found themselves sitting with Maester Aemon as he conversed with his little brother 'Egg'. The two young Targaryen's had taken a great interest in speaking with their great uncle. The wise old Maester knew much and had many stories to tell about the Targaryen's and life in general.

After their first meeting where Visenya called forth Rhaegar's spirit to chat with Aemon, Visenya took it upon herself to try and call forth others that may wish to speak with the still living Maester. One of those to answer had been Aegon 'Egg' Targaryen. Aemon's younger brother.

The two men conversed for hours, while Visenya and Jaehaerys just sat huddled next to one another, with Visenya's hand on Aemon's arm so that he was connected to the Resurrection Stone.

Allowing their Great Uncle to speak with his lost siblings was one of the few generally selfless acts Visenya had ever performed in her new life. So often, she had a goal or a reason behind her actions, but this was a pure act of kindness, one which she could tell her twin greatly approved of, and in it's own way, often reminded her of how she was in her youth, in her previous life when her and Harry were children. Things were simpler back then, during those days, she never needed a reason to justify a kind act.

While it was rare, occasionally bits of that person would spring back through her cold, focused, demeanor, and Visenya could tell, that at the very least, Jaehaerys greatly appreciated and admired when she allowed herself those random acts of kindness.

While meeting with Maester Aemon, Visenya offered to restore his sight and allow him to see again. Had he been younger she could have also rejuvenated his body and restored several decades of life to him. Alas, due to his age, Visenya doubted that he could survive such a process, so the healing of his current ailments was the extent of her abilities.

Realistically, the ancient Maester probably wouldn't live to see winter. Visenya knew of many rituals and abilities that could extend ones life, some of them indefinitely, but one thing they all shared is that they were often painful and physically taxing. Had Maester Aemon been twenty years younger, or a powerful magical, she might have been willing to risk it, however at his current frailness it was unlikely he could survive any of these rituals.

Just for the ability to look upon the faces of his grandneice and nephew, he agreed to the healing. The act of restoring his sight was what helped turn a considerable amount of the holdouts to her side. Seeing someone they respected and cared for like Maester Aemon wandering about with this big smile on his face seeing things once again, and seeing many of them for the first time. It moved them.

Visenya had also taken the opportunity to introduce the ancient Targaryen to Midir. She could have sworn he nearly cried as the dragon landed in front of the trio and approached them. Seeing the mighty beast must have restored a great deal of his Targaryen pride because Maester Aemon carried himself so much taller after that.

So needless to say, the twins were developing a close relationship with their granduncle.

Anyway, the two listened to the ancient Maester and his brother chat, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Egg offered a nod to his brother and faded as the door opened and an orc entered.

"My lady, riders have returned with news from the south." The orc informed Visenya.

Visenya shared a glance with her twin and rose up to her feet.

"Send them in." Visenya ordered.

The orc nodded and quickly exited and a moment later, three tall scrawny orcs marched in. All three bowed upon seeing their master.

Visenya stared the three down for several seconds before making a motion, signifying for them to rise.

One of them immediately reached into a bag and withdrew two whimpering pups. Both were white as snow and drew the immediate attention of the twins.

"These pups are strong, my lady. They emanate power, even though they are small." The lead orc growled out. Visenya stepped forward and scooped up the two pups lifting one up in front of her.

"It's a Direwolf." Visenya noted, earning a surprised look from her twin.

"A Direwolf? South of the wall?" Jaehaerys muttered in disbelief.

"Yes… I wonder how it managed to slip past." Visenya mused as she passed one of the pups to her twin and held up the other. Both were males, pure white, and small, indicating that they were probably runts.

Jaehaerys examined the little pup he was passed. It looked healthy, if a tad underweight.

"What should we do with them Vizy?" Jaehaerys inquired.

Visenya smirked at the pet name. Often times her twin would call her that when the two were being intimate with one another, and while she never admitted it out loud, she actually really liked when he called her that.

After a few seconds of silence to allow the question to hang in the air, Visenya finally answered. "Direwolves are powerful creatures. These two are brothers, Same size, same fur color, almost like twins. We're twins, with Stark blood in our veins. It's almost like we're meant to have them. I've never been one to question fate, there's often a greater plan in the works and one must always be on the look out for the signs." Visenya replied, earning a sage nod of agreement from Maester Aemon whom was watching the exchange with interest.

"So you think we should train them?" Jaehaerys asked.

"Absolutely. Direwolves would make excellent familiars for you and I." Visenya replied. Jaehaerys glanced at her, but nodded in agreement.

"Anything else to report?" Visenya asked without taking her eyes off the pup in her arms.

"Eddard Stark executed a deserter from the Night's Watch. We followed his party back towards Winterfell, which is where we found the pups along with a dead Direwolf mother." The lead orc answered.

"Dead? How?" Visenya inquired curiously.

"There was a dead stag on the road and the Direwolf had a puncture wound on it's body. My guess is the Stag got the better of it, and it bled out with it's pups." Was the answer given.

Visenya adopted a faraway look at hearing that. Jaehaerys noticed the glossy eyed look his twin gained when she heard that information.

"Visenya?" Jaehaerys called out to her.

"That's a very direct omen, if I've ever heard one." Visenya replied as she stared off into the distance for several long moments.

After several seconds she blinked and focused her attention on the orc party.

"Well done, on bringing these magnificent creatures to us. See your men to proper food and rest. You've all earned it." Visenya commanded earning a bow from the three orcs, whom then turned and departed the room.

"A stag killing a direwolf when the king rides north to Winterfell. I do not need magic to tell me that the gods are trying to warn us." Aemon noted, earning a nod from Visenya, and a look of understanding from Jaehaerys whom had been pondering her words and quickly realized what she was referring to when Maester Aemon made the connection.

"It's an ill omen for the Stark's. My abilities in precognition, foresight and clairvoyance, are limited. But I don't need to be a Seeress to know an obvious sign when I see one. Robert Baratheon brings death with him, and he'll wrap the Stark's up in it." Visenya stated.

"We need to head back. If the gods are giving us this sign, that means there's a chance to stop whatever may be coming. At the very least, we have to see what's going on." Jaehaerys said as he stepped up close to his twin.

"You're right. We'll finish our work here quickly and return to Winterfell. I want to be there before King Robert arrives." Visenya replied as she passed her pup to Jaehaerys, and offered maester Aemon a polite goodbye.

Jaehaerys gave the old Maester a look, receiving a smile in reply. "Well I best try and see if we have anything to feed these ones with." Jaehaerys muttered, not knowing what else to do.

"A dragon tending to wolves. Rhaegar would be so proud." Aemon noted with a grin. Jaehaerys let out a chuckle at that and headed out after his twin.

- **Two Weeks Later-**

"Halt! Who goes there?" Came the shout from one of the guards at the entrance to Winterfell.

"Benjen Stark, and two bastards looking to find some shelter from the cold." Benjen called to the guards as he and the twins road up to the gate entrance, followed by two direwolve puppies, that were growing much faster then normal.

Magic had a funny way of speeding things along, especially when it came to creatures bonded to powerful magicals. After taking in the pups, Visenya showed her twin how to create a familiar bond with his pup, so that the two would be connected gain a number of additional benefits in their day to day lives.

The benefits of being bonded to direwolves came in the form of being able to accurately understand what the wolves wanted and being able to properly convey your own desires without needing to train them. The wolves also grew much faster then normal. Tied to a master, and their magic, the wolves fed on it, and were developing in accordance to their master's power level.

Needless to say both pups had doubled in size in only two weeks. They both looked the same, with stark white fur, and cold red eyes. The only difference between the two was that Visenya's pup was looking just a bit more vicious then Jaehaerys. An obvious representation of just who she was beneath the beautiful exterior.

The gate guard offered Benjen a nod as he allowed them to pass through the gate. The guard's eyes lingered on the twins, and a look of recognition passed over him as he realized just who they were.

The three were handing their horses off to one of the stable hands, when they heard someone call out. "Uncle Benjen."

All three turned to see Robb Stark approaching them. His eyes were on his uncle but they quickly flitted to the twins, and widened in recognition. It had been over two years since the twins had been seen by anyone in Winterfell and it had been just as long since they had seen anyone from there as well.

Robb approached the three, his eyes wide in disbelief. Visenya stared back, her face neutral. Benjen hung back a bit watching the exchange with interest. Jaehaerys was the one to let out a sigh and approach Robb.

"It's been a long time." Jaehaerys noted as the two men stopped in front of one another.

"That it has. You look well." Robb replied as he eyed his cousin.

After a few moments the two let out chuckles and embraced. Seeing the two hug, Visenya allowed a smile to slip onto her face and she approached the two.

A few seconds later the two separated and Robb repeated the action with Visenya.

"Welcome back." Robb whispered to Visenya as the two embraced.

"It's been a while. How's everyone?" Visenya inquired as the two parted.

"Good. Everyone's good." Robb replied with a smile as he glanced between the twins.

"Took a bit of convincing, but I was finally able to get them to agree to come home." Benjen informed his nephew as he approached the three.

"Well, I'm glad you managed it. I was beginning to wonder if these two were ever going to show themselves again." Robb stated with a chuckle as he hugged his uncle and the four headed into the castle, the two pups trotting along behind them, mostly unnoticed due to their silent padding.

"How's your father? Still as somber as usual?" Benjen inquired.

"Father's still the same. He's a bit tense these days. The king is riding North as we speak." Robb replied.

"The King? Hmm." Visenya stated, feigning interest.

"Must be important if he's riding all the way here." Jaehaerys added earning a nod from his twin.

"I can't say for certain what the king intends. All I know is that father and mother have been diligently preparing the castle for their arrival." Robb responded with a shrug.

The quartet entered into the main hall where some of the Stark's were still eating their morning meal. Including Sansa, Bran, Ned and his wife Catelyn.

"Father, look who showed up." Robb called out drawing their attention.

Ned's eyes first landed on his brother, and a smile crossed his face. He quickly rose from his chair and approached his younger sibling.

"I didn't know you were coming." Ned greeted his sibling with a smirk.

"Well I needed to see if you had any more 'recruits' for the wall. Plus I've got something I think you've been looking for." Benjen replied as he gestured behind him to the twins.

Ned glanced past his brother and immediately spotted the twins. From the look in his eyes he recognized them immediately.

"Lyarra…. Jon..." Ned muttered out is surprise. By now the remainder of the Stark clan had noticed the twins as well.

"Lord Stark." Visenya offered the same cool greeting she always had. Never once had she called him father, as she had always known the truth, and while she may not have resented him for trying to protect the two, that didn't change who her real father was.

"Lord Stark." Jaehaerys greeted as well. His voice neutral and calm. Like his twin, Jaehaerys did not hold resentment towards his uncle. He understood the man's reasons and accepted them. He wished he had, had the foresight to simply tell his lady wife so that the twins wouldn't have had to endure Catilyn's coldness and snide comments, but at the end of the day, he was an adult now. Such things were of little concern in the face of what the future held for them.

Ned Stark approached the twins, his eyes wide in surprise. He scanned the two thoroughly. Both were dressed in padded, longsleave tops, breeches and heavy boots to keep them warm. Jaehaerys' hair was wild and curly, while Visenya's was long and wavy like Lyanna's had been once upon a time. Both twins were about the same height with Jaehaerys standing about an inch taller then his twin, and both held themselves with a similar air of power and nobility.

Where Jaehaerys held himself almost like a soldier, as if he was awaiting a command, Visenya held herself prim and properly, like a lady at court. Her back was firm and yet held none of rigidness that would indicate she was forcing the posture. It was almost like both of the twins were relaxed in these stances, Jaehaerys holding himself tall and firm to give off a sense of strength, while Visenya held herself above others, somehow seeming to look down on them even if they stood taller then her.

Eddard knew, since the moment Jaehaerys had, had his outburst over two years ago, that the twins knew of their origins. He didn't know how, but he suspected that it had something to do with Visenya's magic.

Her magic, a concept he had little to no understanding of. Maester Luwin often tried to explain certain aspects of magic to the Stark's whenever the topic came up, but it flew over most of their heads. What many of the Stark's could grasp however was that those that commanded magic were to be feared and respected.

"It's been a long time." Ned stated as he stared at the two siblings.

"That it has." Visenya replied with a dour look.

"I know we parted on less then favorable terms, but I'm happy to see you two again." Ned stated after a moment.

"It's good to be back. We've missed Winterfell." Jaehaerys stated, offering his twin a nudge.

She glanced at him, and he gave her a look. She in turn let out a sigh and her visage softened. "Jon is right, it is good to be home."

Ned offered her a light smile and stepped closer to her, Visenya allowed whatever coldness that had taken residence on her face to fade and once Ned was in reach she reached out and hugged him. Ned quickly returned the gesture, earning a smile from Jaehaerys who was happy to see that his twin was also willing to move on and work toward their common goal.

Visenya had never hated Ned. Her opinion of him shifted from liking him, to thinking he was a coward, and back and forth, for many years, but she never truly hated him. He was infinitely better then the 'parental' figures of her past life.

After a few moments, the two separated, with Ned offering what could only be described as a nod of thanks, in the place of words. He repeated his earlier gesture with Jaehaerys hugging the young boy close. Jaehaerys returned the gesture with a bit more enthusiasm then Visenya had.

"It's good to have you both here." Ned offered to the twins.

By now the rest of the Stark's had risen from the table and approached.

"Lyarra! Jon!" Bran shouted out to them with a massive grin.

He quickly flew into Jaehaerys' arms, hugging him tightly.

"Look at you. You'll be big as a giant soon, ya keep growing like this." Jaehaerys stated as he returned Bran's hug.

Visenya smiled at the two, and offered a hug to Sansa. Though the two had never been particularly close, it was still nice to see her again, and Sansa did seem happy to see the two.

Eventually the two Stark children traded places, expressing their happiness to see the twins.

After greeting Bran and Sansa, the twins turned to lady Catelyn whom eyed them curiously and with a bit of weariness.

"Lady Catelyn." Visenya offered with a polite nod.

"Lady Catelyn." Jaehaerys followed quickly with a nod of his own.

"Jon. Lyarra… It's good to have you back home." Catelyn offered. Both twins nodded at that, neither expecting anything more warm from the woman that had scorned them since they were brought to Winterfell.

Neither twin intended to forgive Catelyn of her treatment of them, not until she apologized at least, or in Visenya's case, not ever, as Visenya still recalled Catelyn's desire to see Jaehaerys dead when he suffered an illness when he was younger. Something she had never shared with her twin.

Catelyn seemed to accept the twins politeness for what it was, as her face did not register that she had detected anything else.

Right about then, the twin's pups let out barks.

This drew the attention of the Stark clan.

"Wolf pups?" Bran stated with surprise.

"Direwolf pups." Jaehaerys corrected, proudly.

"Direwolves? Where did you happen upon them?" Ned inquired as he stared down at the two snow white pups.

"Mother had been killed by a stag on the road. We found them while out traveling and decided to take care of them." Visenya stated, lying simply and easily to them. Honestly though, she could have told them anything and they probably would have bought it. The fact that they had live direwolves with them was shocking enough.

"That's an amazing coincidence. We happened upon a dead direwolf a few weeks back and even collected the few pups that were close by. You must have happened upon the same corpse." Robb informed the twins earning a surprised look from both.

They had known the Stark's had been there, but neither had known that there were other pups that had been taken.

"I see. Well, that is an amazing coincidence." Visenya agreed.

"What are their names?" Bran inquired as he knelt down and offered his hand to the pups. The two tentatively approached and sniffed at his offered hand.

"The one belonging to Jon is Ghost. Mine is named Phantom." Visenya offered as she knelt next to Bran and the pups and pointed out which was which. There was barely anything that distinguished the pups from one another. The only notable difference was that Phantom's eyes were a lighter shade of red then Ghost's.

"Wow. I named mine Summer. Robb's was Grey wind. Sansa's is Lady. Arya's is Nymeria, and Rickon's is Shaggydog." Bran informed the twins as he pet Ghost and Phantom.

"One for each of the Stark children." Jaehaerys noted, sharing a glance with his twin.

"Why name them Ghost and Phantom?" Robb inquired as Bran pet the pups.

"Same reason actually. Both are quiet. Very quiet. I've only ever heard them bark a few times. They must smell their litter-mates here." Jaehaerys replied earning a nod of agreement from Visenya.

"Well, we've already got five direwolf pups being raised here. What's two more?" Ned stated earning a smirk from Robb.

"I'll have a room set up for you Benjen, and your rooms should still be how you left them." Ned informed the trio earning nods from all three.

"Come along you two, I'm sure father and uncle Benjen need to talk about the new recruits for the Watch." Robb stated. The twins quickly followed as Robb led them out. Bran was quick to trail them along with the two white pups.

"It took a lot of convincing, but I was finally able to talk them into coming back." Benjen noted after the others had left.

"Thank you for that. We've missed them." Ned offered his brother.

"Where did you find them?" Catelyn inquired.

"They found me, actually. About three months back. Group of wildlings had managed to make it past the wall. Me and some of the boys were tracking them, they ran into the twins first." Benjen lied. It was a practiced story, one he had worked on to make convincing. Benjen was an honorable man, but if Ned was going to lie to protect the twins, then so would Benjen.

"A short lived battle?" Ned guessed. The killing of people on the road was what had led to the argument that drove the twins away. The Stark's were fully aware that the twins, or at least Visenya were excellent killers.

"From what I could tell. Two on ten and they dealt with them with ease. Jon's a better fighter then anyone on the wall. I've seen him best seven men alone in a spar. Lyarra's even better with the sword. I've never seen someone fight with such elegance and brutality in all my years. Jon's better with a bow then any man I've ever seen, but his twin is no slouch with a spear. Those two have proven to be a valuable asset up at Castle Black, training the men, teaching them a few tricks and techniques." Benjen added.

"They were both always skilled with a blade. I've never questioned their ability to fight with swords in their hands." Ned added on his own praise. He could only imagine how skilled the twins were now after two years of doing whatever they pleased. Lyarra had always been the best with a sword, but before leaving Jon was skilled enough to take on any two men in the castle, so hearing that he was good enough to best seven men after two years wasn't all that surprising.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Lyarra since they came to you at Castle Black?" Catelyn inquired. Ned gave her a look, but then turned to his brother, curious to hear if he had seen or felt anything that might have indicated that Lyarra was still practicing magic.

Benjen was quiet for a few moments wondering what he should say. Finally he decided on getting his final bit of revenge for being lied to all these years, and simply let out a chuckle. "She's an odd one. Never hidden that fact from anyone around her."

The two remaining Stark's shared a glance with one another, but it was Ned who realized either his brother didn't know, or wasn't going to say anything, so he just let out a sigh and decided to move on to something else.

"I sent a raven up to Castle Black a short while ago. I had to execute a member of the Night's Watch that had deserted the wall." Ned informed his brother, and the two started chatting about that, and what was learned from the traitorous Watchmen.

At around that point Catelyn took her leave and directed Sansa with her to allow the men to converse in private.

Meanwhile, Visenya and Jaehaerys were being led through the castle back towards where their old rooms were located.

"I assume you remember where everything is?" Robb inquired.

"We do." Jaehaerys replied.

"Good. Then I'll let you drop your stuff off and then we can go find Arya and Rickon. Those two are probably getting into some form of trouble, but I know they'll be happy to see you." Robb stated earning a nod from the twins.

"I'll meet you downstairs and we'll go look for them." Robb offered after a moment and turned to leave.

"Robb." Jaehaerys called out to him, stopping the young man in his tracks.

"It's good to see you again." Jaehaerys offered once Robb and turned to look back at them.

Robb offered a wolfish grin at that. "Good to have you back Snow. Oh sorry, I mean your grace." He added that last part silently though he kept his grin. Both twins heard him, Jaehaerys just gave him a curious look while Visenya smirked.

Neither twin was surprised that Robb knew. They both figured that by now at least Maester Luwin, Catelyn and Robb knew the truth. Both doubted that all of the Stark pack knew, but at least those that were there for Jaehaerys' outburst, which was definitely the reason for Catelyn's politeness.

Neither twin anticipated an apology from the woman, even now that she knew that truth. She'd probably try to treat them with a bit more respect but both of them seriously doubted the prideful woman would ever admit to fault and apologize.

Anyway. After stowing their few belongings in their rooms, the twins along with Robb set out to find Arya who was at the archery range with Rickon.

Arya exploded with happiness at seeing the twins. She had always liked Jaehaerys and cared for him and she greatly admired and even idolized Visenya. Arya had grown up watching Visenya train and display her natural prowess with a blade. In Arya's eyes, Visenya was proof that woman can be a better fighter then a man, and thus Arya aspired to be just like her.

Rickon was always a friendly and wild child. He didn't remember the twins as clearly as Arya did, but he remembered enough to recognize them as family.

The twins spent several hours out with Arya and Rickon, chatting about their various adventures while away from Winterfell. It was later that day when Theon finally wandered back into the castle, and the look on his face when he laid eyes on Visenya and recognized her, nearly had Jaehaerys and Robb falling to the floor laughing.

Needless to say not everyone was happy to have the twins back in Winterfell.

That night Jaehaerys lie awake in bed staring up at the ceiling. He felt cold, colder then he should considering he was covered by heavy wool blankets. He knew the reason for the chill. This was the first time in nearly a month that he had slept without his sister.

He could only let out a sigh as he continued to stare at the ceiling. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he wasn't aware someone had entered the room until he heard the click of the lock.

He quickly sat up, his hand clutching the knife he kept under his pillow. Standing at the foot of his bed, grinning at him, was his twin.

"Vizy? What are you doing here?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"I was lonely. I didn't feel like sleeping alone." Visenya replied with a bit of a pout as she tugged at the strings that held her gown closed.

"Vizy, what if someone sees us?" Jaehaerys whispered as Visenya's small clothes dropped to the floor and she began to crawl across the bed towards him.

"The door is locked, a privacy barrier is up around the room, and I snuck in using my Invisibility Cloak. No ones going to find out baby brother, and if someone does happen by..." Visenya answered as she drew the blanket back and began to tug at his small clothes.

To emphasize her point, right before his eyes, Visenya changed shape. Her hair turned a stunning blonde, and shortened. Her breasts became a bit smaller and more teardrop shaped and her rump became a bit more curvaceous.

While her face remained the same, she proved her point effectively. If anyone heard them, she could just sneak out under a transformation. Visenya had the abilities of something called a Metamorphmagus. According to Visenya she was born with only a few of the abilities in her last life, just like her twin brother but she was able to unlock the rest with a ritual that carried over into this life.

Jaehaerys didn't allow himself to become distracted by the wonders of magic. Instead he focused on his twin and quickly removed what little clothes he had. He quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss and growled. "Change back."

Visenya grinned at hearing that, and allowed her body to return to it's normal state.

Jaehaerys quickly attacked her neck, trailing kisses along it as he fondled her breasts.

Visenya let out a pleasured sigh as she was quickly forced onto her back as her twin worked his way down to her breasts and one of his hands slid between her legs.

Visenya began to moan as her brother's rough, course fingers began to drift across her sensitive opening. A beginner he may have been, slow on the uptake, he was not. Jaehaerys learned quickly how to please his twin, and he was trying new things every time the two coupled.

"You're mine." Jaehaerys whispered up at her as he popped one of her nipples in his mouth and began to tease it with his tongue.

"As are you." Visenya replied as she ran her hand through his hair.

Within moments Visenya found herself on her hands as knees as Jaehaerys took her from behind. Visenya let out a purr of delight as she felt him pierce her folds.

Neither twin did anything to cover the sound of their lovemaking, the privacy charms ensured that no one would hear them.

They stayed together that night for nearly two hours, rolling about, wrestling, assuming different positions, all the while keeping up the intensity of the act. It wasn't until later into the night when Jaehaerys released his seed into his sister's womb for the final time and collapsed onto the bed, tired and satisfied.

Visenya was quick to cuddle up next to him, snuggling up against his side. The two shared a passionate kiss before allowing slumber to take them.

The next day, Visenya received word from one of the Wraiths she had sent to Essos, that he had arrived at Shadowhold with two dragon eggs.

This excited the twins very much as both were eager to hatch the eggs and begin raising more dragons. About the same time, the other wraith in Essos sent a message to Visenya stating that her uncle, Viserys, was intending to marry her aunt Daenerys to some Dothraki horse lord.

That information set the twins to discussion.

"Can you stop pacing, I'm thinking." Visenya stated as she stared out the window across the open the landscape around Winterfell.

Jaehaerys was behind her and gave her a look, but ceased with his pacing.

Both were thinking on the information they had just learned, and considering how to advance.

"Visenya, we can't just allow him to sell our aunt to some horse lord in the east." Jaehaerys stated.

"I'm well aware of that. He intends to use his own sister to gain an army from the Dothraki. Such a thing is a dangerous gamble. The Dothraki are ruthless, and they're incredibly loyal to their omens. Even if the marriage is successful, our uncle wont get what he wants for quite a while." Visenya noted.

"And while he waits on the Dothraki, our aunt will be the warlord's plaything." Jaehaerys stated as he approached his twin. "We may not know them personally, but they're still family. Our uncle believes he's the rightful heir to the throne and he'll do whatever it takes to get what he needs to retake it. We can show him the error of his ways."

"Yes, and we will. I think I have an idea with how to deal with this situation." Visenya said as a grin crept across her face.

"What are you thinking?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"That we help endear our dearest aunt to her new husband and ensure they have a prosperous and happy union." Visenya responded as she turned to her twin. Jaehaerys stared at her, not knowing how to respond to that. She was plotting, he knew she was plotting. He could only guess that she intended to manipulate the Dothraki into servitude, which would prove to be an amazing boon for them, depending on the size of his army.

"What's the plan?" He finally asked. Visenya merely continued to grin as she removed one of the Palantir from her bag.

- **Two Weeks Later-**

Visenya and Jaehaerys stood in a tower watching as the royal procession entered through the gates.

"So that's him." Jaehaerys noted as both their eyes focused on Robert Baratheon.

"Yes… that's him. The Fat King himself." Visenya replied as she examined the surly king. Her first impression of seeing Robert Baratheon in person, could be exemplified by the statement 'O, how the mighty have fallen'.

The man looked nothing like the beast that their father had described. He was fat and needed a squire to bring him a stool to get off his horse. He lumbered when he walked, and scantly resembled the man he once was.

In the past two weeks, the twins kept a low profile. Both were well aware that Ned and Catelyn were watching them. While Ned had chosen to let the magic thing lie, as he didn't want to get into another fight, that didn't mean he wasn't watching the two like a hawk. The twins kept the magic to a minimum only performing it in secret and away from prying eyes. They kept mostly to adventuring with Rickon, Bran, and Arya, and training in the yards.

Arya would often come to watch the twins train with swords, and her admiration for Visenya as a warrior, quickly grew as she got to see how good she was with her own eyes.

Bran also spent a lot of time with Jaehaerys, learning to shoot better with a bow. Jaehaerys was still unmatched with a bow, even by Visenya. He could knock a raven out of the air at three hundred feet with little effort.

The twins also got to enjoy many of the warriors in the castle gushing over their swords. Anduril and Gwathren were both shining examples of craftsmanship and many in the castle including those like Robb and Ser Rodrick were quite amazed when they had the chance to examine the twin blades. When asked where they got them, the twins would just smirk and or chuckle.

Aside from keeping a low profile, Visenya had also put plans in motion for the Targaryen siblings in the East. Heading out into the forests one night, Visenya, with Jaehaerys by her side, began to reach into the void, reaching out for one of her servants.

- **Flashback** -

Jaehaerys stood on guard, as Darkness and shadow swirled around his twin. The void was something Jaehaerys had little understanding of, and to be honest he didn't want to know much about it. Whenever his twin would interact with it, it would always leave this eerie feeling in the air, almost like something was fundamentally wrong with the world.

Several long minutes passed by before the shadows began to coalesce into a figure. This process took several moments but before long a man materialized from nothing but shadows. As soon as his body became corporeal, the man let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

He was breathing heavily, his eyes flitting back and forth.

Jaehaerys examined the figure and was surprised by what he saw.

Aside from the glowing orange eyes, this man looked quite normal. He had fair pale skin, and whitish blonde hair. He stood fairly tall, a bit taller then Jaehaerys, and all in all was quite the beautiful man.

The man almost seemed to radiate something, what it was, Jaehaerys didn't know, what he did know, was that this strange man was incredibly beautiful, almost radiantly so. That thought shocked Jaehaerys as he had never thought of another man liked that, he'd only really ever had eyes for Visenya but even so, he couldn't refute that this man was damn easy on the eyes.

He was draped in a long dark cloak and beneath it was sturdy, finely crafted, gray armor. Strapped to his side was a longsword in a darkened scabbard, and along both gauntlets he wore, were slots that held wands for either arm. ( **The outfit, is the armor of the Black Hand of Sauron from Shadow of Mordor, just with some minor alterations on the gauntlets.)**

The man was letting out heavy gasps as he stared at the ground.

The time spent trapped in the void, with nothing but one's own thoughts, was quite the experience. The passage of time was strange thing in the void, hours felt like seconds yet days stretched on for years, it made everything convoluted and it did strange things to one's mind.

Being torn from it, and dragged back to reality was a hard and brutal experience, especially for what was apparently a human being.

"Where… am I?" The man gasped out. Jaehaerys gave him a strange look not understanding what he was saying.

A few seconds went by and the man slowly looked up and locked eyes with Visenya.

"Who are you?" The man asked as he slowly and cautiously rose to his feet.

"You know who I am." Visenya replied as her eyes ignited into a hellish red.

The man instantly dropped back to his knees, bowing his head in submission.

"My lady." He stated in a language that Jaehaerys was actually more familiar with. While he only knew a few words, Jaehaerys recognized the second language as the Black Speech. That was the name of the language that Visenya had created in her past life, and was the language of all her servants. The language itself held magical powers, even to this day. To those not aligned with Visenya's forces, hearing the Speech caused uneasiness.

The Orcs, Uruks, and even the Nazgul often spoke in the Black Speech, which is how Jaehaerys began to pick up words and phrases.

Visenya continued to glower at the man for several long moments. Jaehaerys could actually see the man begin to tremble, and as he did, Jaehaerys spotted Visenya's lips begin to twitch upwards in amusement.

"Vizy." Jaehaerys stated, breaking her of her sadistic fear tactics.

She gave him a glance and offered him a coy smile as her eyes returned to normal. She quickly let out a musical chuckle and quickly stepped forward.

"Come now Draco, Noble blood should not grovel and cower in the dirt." Visenya spoke in that same foreign tongue that Jaehaerys didn't understand.

As the man rose to his feet, Visenya tapped her head with her finger tips and a bluish strand of light pulled from her head. The strand danced and swayed at her finger tips as she held it out for the man to take. He withdrew his own wand, bringing it to bear on the dancing light. The light quickly attached to his wand and he quickly directed it into his own head.

A few quiet seconds passed by, before the man finally spoke in the common tongue. "Where are we, my lady?"

"Westoros." Visenya replied.

Jaehaerys was momentarily surprised to hear the man suddenly speak in the common tongue, but he quickly rationalized that whatever spell Visenya had just used, transferred her knowledge of the language to this man.

"Where?" He asked after a moment, looking confused.

"We are in the northern half of the continent of Westoros. It has been many millennia since my defeat at the hands of the Lord of Light and his Golden Trio." Visenya stated, and the man's eyes widened in surprise.

"My Lady…?" He muttered out.

"Britain, Europe, my empire… all are gone. But so is Dumbledore, so are the gods that stood in my way. After many millennia, I have been reborn. I am Visenya of the noble house Targaryen, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First men, Rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms of Westoros." Visenya intoned as her servant took a moment to study his master's newest visage.

"I see. So all that we've built is gone?" He asked.

"Yes. All that once was, became ash, and now, we start anew. I have already begun the reconstruction of my empire, but there is a task I require of you." Visenya stated, causing her servant to drop to his knee and bow low.

"Your will, my hands." He stated with focused intention.

Visenya quickly withdrew another strand from her mind and passed it to Draco. This one contained her knowledge of Westoros and the world at large. Once it was passed into Draco's mind, his body seized up for several long moments as his mind was flooded with knowledge.

After a few moments passed, he finally stopped shaking. "I see. So we must reclaim your birthright. What will you have me do?"

"I intend to send you to the east, to work alongside one of the Nazgul. Once there, you are to enter the service of my dearest Aunt and Uncle. Neither are aware that my twin an I even exist. My aunt is being married to a savage Dothraki horse lord, I would have you enter into her service and take control of this horse lord. Twist his mind for our gains, and keep an eye on my Aunt and Uncle. The Dothraki fields a mighty host, and with the addition of my forces as time progresses, we can use him to conquer all of the Dothraki and bring them under my rule." Visenya commanded, her eyes shining malevolently as she did.

"It will be done, my lady, or should I say your grace." Draco responded with a cruel smile, his composure now fully returned to him.

Visenya turned and began walking away, Draco quickly rose to follow her, while Jaehaerys also trailed by her side, giving odd looks at the armored figure his twin had summoned.

"Jaehaerys, this is Draco Lucius Malfoy, Draco this is my twin brother Jaehaerys. Draco was the second in command to my top spymaster and the leader of the organization he created called the Talons of the Black Hand. They were my elite spies, assassins, saboteurs, informants, and so on and so on. He's been in my service for centuries, and much like the Nazgul, is bound to me, even in death." Visenya explained, earning a nod of understanding from Jaehaerys.

"Draco, do please rain in your allure, my dearest twin is currently questioning his sexuality." Visenya ordered after a moment when she noticed the strange looks Jaehaerys was giving Draco.

"Of course your grace. My apologies, after so long in that gods-forsaken place..." Draco muttered but quickly reigned in his allure.

Much to Jaehaerys' amazement, the shining beauty of the man suddenly faded and to his eyes, he became a good looking but normal man. It was odd, as Jaehaerys suddenly found that he was no longer feeling anything towards his sister's servant.

"I understand old friend. Time is pressing, but once everything settles, we will chat." Visenya stated, earning a nod from Draco.

"So this is your brother?" Draco inquired as he glanced at Jaehaerys.

"Yes. My twin." Visenya replied as her eyes took on a distant look to them.

"Anything like the golden boy?" Draco inquired.

"He has his moments, but given that he is my twin, it's hard not to see resemblances." Visenya replied.

"Can he be trusted?" Draco asked plainly. Jaehaerys was about to respond to that but a gesture from Visenya stopped him, and smirk spread across Draco's face.

"He does indeed have his moments." Draco noted, as he had noticed the indignant look that had crossed Jaehaerys' face.

"Jaehaerys is not Harry, Draco. He has moments where I swear he acts the same, but he's not him. Jaehaerys can be trusted, Dumbledore is dead and gone, and I've made sure that no one has been there to twist and confound him while we grew up. He is my loyal confidant and one day, he will be my husband, and your King. Give him that respect, and allow him to earn the rest." Visenya commanded, earning a nod of understanding and acceptance from Draco.

"Of course, my lady. I apologize up front if I may appear crass, Prince Jaehaerys, I make a habit of questioning everyone's motives." Draco offered a polite bow to Jaehaerys.

"I understand. Look I know I may act like him sometimes. I've seen the look she gives me when I do, but I have no intention of following in her old brother's footsteps. I don't know exactly what he did to her, and I don't want to know. All I know is that I wont hurt her like he did. And I wont let anyone else manipulate me into hurting her like he did. If you ever see me following in his footsteps, I want to know. Because I never intend to hurt her. She wont tell me, and I don't intend on asking, but you don't seem to care about my feelings, and that's fine, so if you ever see me acting like him or walking the same path as him, then you let me know." Jaehaerys stated, earning a slightly saddened look from Visenya, even as she eyed her twin with loving eyes.

Draco stared deep into Jaehaerys' eyes for several long moments before nodding.

"Harry Potter was a fool. He was a self righteous, short sighted, fool with a saving-people complex. He wasn't a bad person. He wasn't evil, or cruel. He just refused to see the cold hard truth of the world. He refused to see the monsters that stood in plain sight. I don't care if you act like him, or develop those same principles, but the second I see you starting to ignore what's right in front of you, I promise, I'll make sure you know it." Draco replied.

It was then that Jaehaerys finally saw it. That devotion. That blind loyalty that all of Visenya's followers possessed. Draco was the first of Visenya's servants that seemed more human, yet he held the same fanatical loyalty as the orcs, or the Nazgul. He admired his dark overlord, and respected her greatness.

Jaehaerys nodded at that, dedicating everything he heard to memory. He had never asked Visenya about her old brother because he knew it hurt her deeply to talk about him or think about him, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about the man who broke Visenya's heart and turned her into such a cold and ruthless person.

Jeahearys had no desire to know what Harry Potter did to Visenya, as he was sure it would simply anger him and break his heart, but he did desire to know of the man himself. To hear that this Harry Potter was a good man, a kind man, was truly surprising. Jaehaerys had long envisioned someone strong, yet cruel, someone Visenya had loved, but hadn't loved her in return.

Hearing this, it sounded more like this Harry Potter was a good person, who allowed someone else to turn him against the sister that loved him more then anyone else.

Seeing the two men stare each other down, Visenya decided to move the discussion away from the past.

"Jaehaerys, Draco here is a half blood. Half-Veela, Half-Vampire. Both creatures possess an ability called Allure, that magnifies their beauty to allow them to attract powerful mates. At the same time this Allure can be strong enough to enthrall weaker minded individuals. Draco's Allure, coupled with his vampiric abilities to mind dominate individuals, makes him one of my best spies. Men and Woman find him irresistible, so don't overthink your desires. You're not the first man to want a taste of this fine specimen." Visenya explained earning a nod of understanding and a bit of a blush from Jaehaerys. Draco in turn merely smirked and pulled up the hood of his cloak, the shadow of the hood, caused his glowing orange eyes, to shine even more brightly then before.

"Have you called forth the Black Hand yet, your Grace?" Draco inquired, sensing her desire to move on from the previous subject.

"Not yet. But I intend to soon. He'll be invaluable to my plans. For now though, there is a town several killometers to the north. You may head there to feed, then proceed to the far north to the wall, and meet up with the Witch King at Castle Black. He is preparing a small force for travel to Essos by portkey, and you'll be joining them. Join up with the Nazgul there and keep an eye on my aunt and uncle. Keep them out of harms way and keep me updated on the situation." Visenya commanded, earning a nod from Draco.

"Your will, my hands." He stated with a bow, and suddenly his body exploded into a horde of bats, startling Jaehaerys who stumbled back and watched in amazement as the swarm took to the skies and flew north.

"What is he?" Jaehaerys muttered as he watched the swarm fly away.

"Once upon a time, he was a pompous ass with Veela blood. After he caught the eye of a vampire and became it's plaything, he learned a bit of humility. I rescued him from the vamp, and even forced his former master to bequeath all of his powers onto Draco before his death. This in turn turned Draco into a unique hybrid. A Veela, and a Vampire. Both creatures with masterful powers of mind dominance. His Veela blood gives him strength against fire, and removes his vampiric weakness to sunlight. His Vampire blood gives him incredible physical abilities, and cancels out the Veela's aversion to Cold. He is one of my best spies and the strongest amongst the Talons. He bares my brand, a brand that the world will soon come to remember. You will rarely find one as loyal as Draco, he has served me well for many centuries, and will continue to serve us for time immemorial." Visenya explained.

"He sounds like an old friend." Jaehaerys noted.

"Yes. One of the few I would call a friend. I may not have had many during my previous life, but those that I did bestow with the title of 'friend' were those I trusted beyond measure." Visenya replied.

Jaehaerys nodded and the two headed back to the castle.

 **-End Flashback-**

Since then, the twins had kept to business as usual while they waited for the King to arrive. Ned had offered several prisoners to Benjen to journey up to the wall, but had asked that Benjen at least remain until the welcoming feast had come and passed.

Aside from that, everything was calm until the King arrived. The twins were quick to disappear during the welcoming feast. While it wasn't said, and knowing the truth Catelyn probably wouldn't have put a voice to it, Ned was obviously nervous having the twins around Robert. He had no clue what they really felt about him, but he didn't want to risk something.

Needless to say, the twins spent the night, loudly fucking in Jaehaerys' room under the cover of a privacy charm. Once done, they slept in each others arms and woke up just before dawn to head out to the training yard for some morning exercise.

It was several hours later when people started to appear. By that point both of the twins were sweating. Jaehaerys was panting, and short of breath, having been in an intense duel with his twin for nearly an hour now. Neither one was giving ground, and it was obvious to anyone watching that both of them were impassioned by something.

A number of welts and bruises covered Jaehaerys' body, indications that his twin had struck true with a few blows from the practice swords they were using. Visenya sported fewer, but had a few marks, an obvious sign of Jaehaerys' skill as a swordsman.

Without any preamble, his twin lunged at him, unleashing a flurry of slashes that forced Jaehaerys on the defensive.

Jaehaerys backpedaled for several moments batting away each strike, while maintaining his balance and focus.

The two continued to clash for several moments before their blades locked and the two pressed against one another. With the addition of magic to their overall abilities, Visenya was by far, the strongest. She could amplify her strength to the point where she could easily bat a man several dozen yards away with a halfhearted swing. Jaehaerys could amplify his strength as well, but only about four times over. This gave him greater physical strength then say, someone like the Mountain that Rides, but it still wouldn't match up to his twin, who had several centuries of combat skill under her belt.

Luckily for him though, neither twin was using their magic to amplify their abilities. This was just simple duel, and in terms of pure physical strength, Jaehaerys was stronger then his twin.

So with that in mind, he quickly began to push her back, and he could see her begin to struggle.

"Tired?" He inquired with a smirk.

"You're the one who's wheezing." Visenya noted with a grin of her own, as she turned her body slightly to use the full of her wait to brace against his strength, and then released one of her hands from her sword.

Before he could stop her, Visenya delivered a lightning fast left cross to his face, sending him stumbling away and earning an amazed gasp from the crowd.

Jeahaerys fell to a knee as he felt blood fill his mouth. He quickly glanced back at his twin who was smirking at him, twirling her sword and flexing the fingers on the hand she had used to strike him.

"Fuck..." Jeahearys heard someone amongst the onlookers mutter. He glanced over and spotted Theon, Robb, and Sansa, gathered at the edge of the training yard. All with looks of surprise. Jaehaerys began to notice the smirk forming on Robb's face, and knew that if he didn't regain some ground, he'd be hearing about it later.

So with that in mind, he spat out a mouthful of blood and went on the offensive. He charged at his twin, allowing and began to hammer away at her with his blade. Visenya quickly began to backpedal, her eyes lighting up in exhilaration.

Right about then, Jaime Lannister and his younger brother Tyrion came walking out and spotted the two dueling.

"Well what do we have here?" Jaime mused as the two stepped up next to some Lannister men who were also watching the fight.

"They've been at it for hours." One of the Lannister men stated.

"Have they?" Tyrion inquired. It took him a moment to truly focus on the duel and why everyone was so interested in it. It then occurred to him that one of the fighters was a woman.

"Lover's quarrel?" Tyrion inquired.

"No my lord. Those are Lord Eddard's bastard twins." Came the reply of Ser Rodrick who was also watching the duel.

"Ah, so these are the legendary twins, I've heard about. They say the girl is a witch." Tyrion noted as the twins sword clash became more intense. The sounds of their blades colliding filled the air, and two began to move with incredible speed and dexterity.

"They're good." Jaime noted.

"Best sword fighters in the North." Ser Rodrick added with a smirk.

"I'd heard that rumor myself. The bastards of Ned Stark are some of the best fighters in Westoros, and the girl, has never been beaten." Tyrion noted as the twins slammed into each other. Both of their blades were locked as they stared each other down.

"Yes..." Jaime agreed. He had also heard those rumors. The ones that said that the female bastard of Winterfell could take any man in a one on one fight. The rumors that said that her twin brother was as skilled as any southern knight. He had never bought into those rumors, though seeing the twins in action, he could start to see where people might begin to think such things.

Surprisingly to everyone present, it was Visenya who managed to overpower her twin and shove him back. He was able to maintain his footing but she was quickly on him.

The two continued to hammer away at each other when suddenly Jaehaerys delivered a powerful two handed downward slash that split right through Visenya's sword.

Visenya glanced at the ruined blade in surprise, while Jaehaerys also glanced down at his practice sword. Notches and cuts could be scene all along the blade. Both practice swords were completely ruined.

"I guess that means it's a draw." Visenya noted as she dropped the broken sword.

"I guess it does. Same time tomorrow?" Jaehaerys inquired as his twin walked past him.

"Absolutely." Visenya replied with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Tyrion remarked as the crowd began to disperse.

Jaime kept his eyes on the twins as the two interacted with one another. Something about the look they were giving each other was familiar to him.

- **Meanwhile-**

Across the Narrow Sea, a great wedding was taking place. Tens of thousands of Dothraki along with many nobles from the city of Pentos, were in attendance. Maester Illyrio had just presented a single, pitch black dragon egg to Daenerys as a Wedding gift, and right about then the last of the gift givers approached.

Daenerys eyed the strange, cloak wearing man as he approached and she nearly let out a gasp when she finally saw his face. He was quite possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He almost seemed to radiate such, and it unnerved her to see it.

"Hello, princess. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy. My Lady bid me come to you and offer my aid. I bring a gift for you, my princess, and a gift for your great husband." The man stated as he placed a small box before the two and opened it.

The first thing he removed from the box was a dagger. The blade was nearly ten inches in length and curved. The metal shone brightly, and made the metal almost look white. The handle was carved from dragonbone. Embedded in the blade were several gems, indicating that it was goblin made, and at the end of the handle, set a small pommel with a radiant sapphire embedded in it.

One of the Khal's guards approached and took the blade. As soon as he took it from Draco he noticed something off and glanced down at the beautiful knife.

He stared at it for several seconds before presenting it to Khal Drogo. When he did, the Khal also noticed something off about the knife. It felt completely weightless. The Khal examined the blade in his hand and even ran one of his fingers along the edge. The blade cut into skin instantly, it's sharpness unmatched.

A grin quickly spread across Drogo's face as he gave the stranger a nod of approval, meeting eyes with the Draco for a moment.

Draco nodded and then retrieved his second gift from the box. From it, he removed a shining white necklace, with tiny sapphires embedded in it. The Necklace was made from Mythril, a substance mined by the ancient gnomes. It radiated with such beauty that Daenerys' eyes almost instantly became transfixed to it.

"For you, princess." Draco offered, as one of the guards took the offered jewels and handed them to Daenerys. As soon as she held them in her hand, a small smile touched at her lips. She had never seen something so beautiful in all her life. The Sapphires on the necklace matched the Sapphires on Drogo's new knife, perfectly. It seems the Khal thought so as well, as he offered another nod of approval.

"Thank you kind ser." Daenerys' offered to Draco.

"I am no Ser, my princess. Merely a man, tasked with offered aide to you and your brother. My lady wishes me to deliver a message. The Targaryen's will reclaim the Iron Throne. No force in this world can stop it. There are many who yearn for that day to come, and they await it with eager anticipation. You are not alone, and you are not forgotten." Draco stated as he offered her a bow, and turned and offered nod to Viserys as well.

The brother could only nod his head, not knowing what else to say to that.

Draco kept the smile from his face as he headed back down to the crowd. Daenerys tentatively placed the necklace around her neck, and many of nobles from Pentos found that the amazing piece of jewelry, exemplified her beauty even further.

What none of them knew however was that the knife and necklace had very special charms placed on them. The knife had several powerful compulsion charms on it, that were activated once the necklace was placed around someone's neck.

The charms on the knife compelled a person to keep the knife with them or near them at all times, and compelled the person with the knife to protect the person wearing the necklace. The necklace also had several charms, that compelled a person to keep it on them. It also protected and neutralized poisons.

On top of these compulsion charms, Draco had also cast a spell on Drogo when their eyes met. Using his Vampiric abilities to mind manipulation, he was able to instill a compulsion in Drogo to keep Daenerys' safe from harm.

The compulsions would grow stronger as time went on, but until that time, Draco planned on waiting for an opening to place Drogo under the Imperious Curse, while the charms took affect.

With all of these compulsions working in tandem, Drogo would become fiercely protective of Daenerys and would refuse to do anything to harm her, that included using her to fulfill his lustful desires. In the meantime Draco would keep the mighty Khal subdued with illusion and the Imperious curse until the charms came into full affect.

He had been ordered to protect the Targaryen's, and that was what he was going to do. He had rarely ever failed a mission for his Dark Lady, and he wasn't about to start now. He was a hybrid, one who had toppled nations with his wits and cunning. Within months, he'd have Drogo completely enthralled, and then, he would use the Khal to begin the Targaryen conquest of Essos, starting first and foremost, with the other Dothraki.

War was coming, to all the world, and soon, very soon, the world would remember her name.

 **-To be continued-**

 _ **Alright there's the next chapter. Yes I will be bringing in a handful of potterverse characters that were bound to Visenya. Some will be servants, some will be slaves. We've finally reached the main story, so I hope everyone's ready. Visenya plans on taking control of Drogo and using him as a puppet, so Dany wont be in any danger. It'll be interesting to see how the vampire deals with Viserys and what he reports back to Visenya, especially on the Dragon egg. I can see a Wraith visiting our fat friend Illyrio's house soon.**_

 _ **Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kk, here's the next chapter for you. Like I said in the beginning this is just a pet project, something I work on whenever I feel the urge too, so updates will be sporadic at best. It may take a few months between updates or it may be just a few days depending on whether or not I'm feeling up to it. Been having to computer trouble recently, but I hopefully got it fixed, otherwise, I hope you all enjoy.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 7: Night Falls.

"How'd it happen?" Jaehaerys asked, as he and Visenya stood next to the unconscious form of Bran. The two had been out and about while Ned and the King were out hunting, and when they returned, they were quickly informed that Bran had been found with severe injuries at the base of one of the towers.

"They think he fell." Robb stated as he stared at the immobile body of his younger brother. Catelyn sat by her child's side, un-moving. She stood guard over him like a mother panther, and eyed everyone who passed with tearful eyes.

"From one of the towers?" Jaehaerys clarified. He earned a nod from Robb and gave him a confused look.

"I thought you said he was a skilled climber?" Jaehaerys whispered to Robb, as he noticed that Catelyn was beginning to stare at them.

"He was." Robb muttered.

Right about then, Ned wandered in. He had come and gone for several hours. It was obvious that he wanted to remain by his son's side, but he also had other duties to take care of.

"What has the maester said?" Ned inquired as he noticed Robb, Catelyn, Jaehaerys, and Visenya, all standing quietly.

"He's strong. He'll live, but he's worried about his ability to walk, and what he'll remember. That's if the boy wakes up." Visenya replied as she eyed her cousin with calculating eyes.

They all stood in silence for several long minutes before finally, Robb let out a huff. "Alright, if no one's going to ask it, then I will." And with that he turned to Visenya. "Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Robb..." Catelyn started to say, but a look from Ned stopped her from saying anything else.

"Can you help him?" Robb clarified as Visenya turned and met his gaze. Jaehaerys stood by his twin and eyed her intently. He was wondering the same thing.

"Yes." Visenya answered after a moment and Robb almost let out a sigh, but it was Ned who asked the important question.

"And what is the price?"

"The price?" Visenya replied.

"Magic always has it's price. Everything I've ever heard about it, every story, every legend, everything I've learned from Maester Luwin, it all tells me the same thing. There's a price to be paid for such things. So… what is the price to help Bran?" Ned clarified as all eyes turned towards Visenya. Even Catelyn's eyes suddenly looked pleading, as she hoped that there was something that could be done to help him.

Visenya was quiet for a moment before stepping up next to Bran. She placed a hand on his chest and her palm suddenly lit up, much to everyone's surprise, sans Jaehaerys.

For several moments, she was quiet as she used her magic to seek out all the damage that was done. After a few seconds she lifted her hand and turned to face Eddard.

"The price for such a thing, is a debt." Visenya stated.

"A debt?" Ned muttered in confusion.

"Whatever you want..." Catelyn began but Visenya silenced her with a gesture.

"It's not about what I want. He's still in danger of dying. If I wait until he wakes up, I'll be able to heal him. But that's only if he wakes up on his own. If I save him now, I can guarantee his survival, however, he'll owe me a debt. By using magic to save another person with powerful magic, a debt is formed. I have taken no healer's oath, thus his magic will respond to mine attempting to heal him. If I save his life now, he'll owe me a life debt. One he must repay in some form. It wont be a very powerful debt because I'm not putting myself at risk, so at most the debt could be forgiven by a task of importance, but it's still a debt that must be paid. And if he doesn't or he violates the life debt, magic will harm him, and it may even take his life." Visenya explained to the Stark's and her twin.

"So if you help him now, while he's still in danger, he'll incur this debt to you?" Jaehaerys clarified.

"Yes. He'll owe me something. It'll be an important task he'll have to fulfill to satiate the debt, but at the very least, I can guarantee he'll live." Visenya answered.

"What is this task he'll have to do for you?" Robb inquired.

"I don't know. I'll have to think of something. It has to be important to me to satiate the debt. Otherwise, the only other way to fulfill a life debt, is for Bran to save my life. So… I can save him now and guarantee his life, but he'll need to do something for me, something important, or I can wait, and with a bit of luck he'll wake up on his own, and I can heal him then. Once he's away from death's door, I can heal him without incurring a life debt." Visenya offered.

The room was silent as Ned and Catelyn both pondered that. Ned knew a price needed to be paid, and he also caught the subtle hint that Visenya was giving them, the task she gave to Bran could literally be anything. It just had to be important to her. Which meant that Bran's loyalty would have to be first and foremost to the completion of her task, in order to satisfy his debt. Otherwise he'd die.

After several moments Ned turned and looked at his wife. Catelyn stared back and after a moment, offered a tearful nod. Cat was a believed in the old gods and the new, and while the new gods considered such magic to be heresy, Cat was more then willing to turn a blind eye if it meant one of her precious children was saved from dying.

"Do it. Heal him, if you can." Ned ordered.

"Very well. Please make sure no one interrupts us. This'll take a few minutes." Visenya replied as she withdrew the Elder Wand.

The Stark's watched in amazed fascination as Visenya set about healing Bran's injuries. Given his comatose state, he did not react, even as they heard the bones in his body begin to crack and then re-fuse into their proper place.

Visenya worked diligently for several long minutes, repairing each point of damage to the fullest of her ability. Bran had powerful magic within him, something that surprised Visenya when she had scanned his body for injury. He'd make a powerful wizard one day, with the proper training, and Visenya desired to ensure as such.

The age of magic would return to the world, and it would be by the hands of her, her twin, and her disciples, that people remembered magic's power.

After she was finished with Bran's physical injuries, she placed her wand to his forehead and launched a powerful Legilimency probe, into his mind. She quickly began to suss out any damage that she could repair.

She found that the memories were broken and scattered, on his own, he wouldn't remember much, but with Visenya's help, she could restore the lost memories. The question was, should she?

Finding the moments leading up to his fall, Visenya watched as Bran climbed the tower and came upon the Queen and her twin brother, fucking in the tower.

Ser Jaime had pushed him from the tower in order to protect their secret. Seeing this, Visenya chose to gather up all the memories pertaining to his fall and lock them away behind a small barrier she erected in his mind. One day, when she taught him Occlumency, she would show him how to unlock these memories, but for now, it'd be best if he didn't remember what he saw.

With that done, Visenya withdrew from his mind, and then revived him with a wordless Enervate.

Bran's eyes fluttered open, and the Stark's let out a collective gasp of surprise.

"Mother?" Bran muttered as he blinked a few times and turned his head.

Catelyn was in tears as she leaned over her child and held his head in her hands.

"It's done. Have him stay in bed until after the Royal procession leaves, to avoid questions. Otherwise, he should be fully healed." Visenya stated. Ned offered her a grateful nod as he stepped up next to his son.

Bran was busy looking around, confused. His head hurt and his body ached, but otherwise, he felt fine.

"Thank you." Robb whispered as Visenya stepped away from Bran to give his parents time to fuss over him.

"No thanks are required. He's family, and he's a good kid." Visenya replied as she stepped up next to her twin.

Jaehaerys offered her a smile of his own, and she gave him a look that told him she had news.

The twins both offered nods to Bran as they quickly exited.

A few moments later they found themselves in a side passage away from everyone else. Visenya was quick to cast privacy charms to ensure they couldn't be heard by anyone who might wander by.

"He was pushed?" Jaehaerys repeated what he had just been told.

"Yes. I don't know who it was, but he was definitely shoved from that tower. I saw it in his mind." Visenya stated, she knew better then to just tell her twin who it was. He wasn't exactly the most skilled when it came to subterfuge. If she told him the truth, at best he'd be giving Jaime Lannister the evil eye for the rest of forever. At worst, he'd march to the man's quarters and try to kill him.

Visenya couldn't allow that. Even now, she was formulating plans for the Lannister's, and the blackmail she'd received from Bran's memories was far more valuable to her then simple physical revenge.

She liked Bran, and she'd make Jaime regret pushing him from that tower, but she wouldn't kill him for it, he was far too valuable to just murder, and move on.

So while Jaehaerys paced and looked thoughtful, Visenya turned her gaze to the outside world.

"What now?" Jaehaerys inquired once he finished pacing.

Visenya was quiet as she stared out across the landscape. After several long moments she turned her attention to her beloved twin.

"You'll be heading back up to Castle Black with Uncle Benjen. I'll make to leave with you, though once we're gone I'll circle back and join up with the King's caravan as they head back to King's Landing." Visenya stated.

Jaehaerys was surprised by her words. The two had rarely been apart since they left Winterfell originally. Hearing her say that she was leaving and sending him back up to the wall, it shocked him, to say the least.

"Visenya… I don't think that's a good idea." Jaehaerys stated.

"Don't get yourself all worked up, Baby Brother. I have some things I need to handle down in the capitol. I won't be gone for more then a few months, and we'll stay in constant contact with a two-way mirror. I need you working up here in the North. You still have magic to practice, and I need someone to serve as a face to rally the Wildlings behind. The Witch King will keep them in line, but they need to see their future king. I need you up there, down in King's Landing you'll be little more help to me then a glorified bodyguard. The things I intend to do there will require powerful magic. Magic that you have barely begun to tap into. You must continue your training, and it must be in a place where you're free to do so at all times." Visenya explained to her twin, even as she saw the doubt and worry in his eyes.

"I understand that, but… You said you needed to get a read on these people. Why can't you do that with the crows? What do you have to do in King's Landing that's so important?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I need to study the players of the game. King Robert isn't the only obstacle in our path. I need to know who's friend, who's foe, who's playing the game, and who has the most pieces on the board. I can only do these things, if I'm there to see it. As for other things that I intend… well, before I leave that place, I intend to get a bit of revenge for the loss of our father." Visenya informed him, though the last part she said in a voice that was barely audible.

Jaehaerys stared at her for several long moments before letting out a sigh and rubbing his face.

"Do not fear for me, baby brother. They are but children playing a game I mastered eons ago. With magic, the rules change. I have it, and I know how it alters the game. The moment I start playing, all of those fools in the capital will be lost and confused. They cannot and will not hurt me. While I'm there, I plan on setting up a floo access point. Then I'll be returning here to Winterfell to set up another, then I'll head to Shadowhold, then finally, to the wall." Visenya stated.

"Floo access points?" Jaehaerys muttered in confusion.

"Right. The Floo was a means of magical teleportation. It allowed for travel between one point and another, in a very short time-frame. I intend to start setting it up throughout Westoros, though major connections will be saved for later, I intend to create an access point in King's Landing that I can use to quickly travel there if need be, and when the time comes, I can send a strike force through it, to aid us in securing the city." Visenya explained earning a nod of understanding from her twin.

She then continued. "You can't help me with this project. Once we leave for the wall, I'll draw forth another servant from the void. This servant will serve as your new teacher and help you further your training while I'm gone. I expect you to continue preparations on the wall, and ready our army. You and the Witch King will handle the far north while I prepare the south for future conquests. I know you don't like it, but I wont be gone for more then a few months, and we'll stay in constant contact. On your way up to the wall, I'll have the wraith from Shadowhold bring the dragon eggs to meet you, and once you reach the wall I'll walk you through how to hatch them."

"You're not going to be there to hatch them?" Jaehaerys asked in surprise.

"I already have several dragon's that are bound to me, baby brother. I expect you to raise these two dragon's yourself. You'll have Midir there to keep them in line and I'll help offer tips and tricks to ensure that they behave. These two dragons will be yours baby brother, so raise them well. I don't want to hear about disobedient reptiles when I return." Visenya stated, earning a small smile from her twin.

Jaehaerys stared off for a several seconds before letting out a sigh. "I'll miss you." He admitted after a few moments.

"Well, then we best ensure that we make our last few days together count, because I know for a fact, I'll miss you even more." Visenya replied with a smile.

"What'll we do about Bran, and whoever shoved him from that tower?" Jaehaerys asked, after a moment.

"Don't worry baby brother. He's got a direwolf looking out for him, and when the time comes, I feel his attacker will reveal themselves to us." Visenya stated, earning a tentative nod from Jaehaerys.

That night the twins found themselves making love. It was gentle and delicate, something that would ingrain itself into their memories for the next few months.

A few days passed and it was time for the King's Caravan to depart. News of Bran's recovery was kept muted. It was revealed that he was awake, but the Stark's told everyone that he wasn't talking for some reason, and they made sure to keep Bran in his room and away from prying eyes until the King's Caravan was gone. So naturally, Bran was bored out of his skull sitting in bed all the time, just waiting for nighttime so he could get up and move around. Catelyn hadn't left his side either, and tried to keep him entertained with stories.

The only other interesting thing to happen, was that early one morning Visenya and Jaehaerys both saw Tyrion Lannister, slap the crown prince. It was kinda funny, and both twins got a good chuckle out of seeing the meek little bastard stalk off in shame.

It had surprised the Stark's to hear that Visenya and Jaehaerys would be returning to the wall with Benjen. They played it off like they had prior commitments, and had promised to assist training the men of the Night's Watch, but still it saddened them that the twins would be leaving again, so soon.

Though with that being said, the Stark clan was being split up. Bran, Robb, Catelyn, and Rickon were staying at Winterfell, while Ned, Arya, and Sansa were heading to King's Landing.

During this time, the twins also learned that Ned had agreed to betroth Sansa to Prince Joffrey. That was something that interested the two. Visenya more so, as she had plans to manipulate the little bastard and use him to her advantage.

Jaehaerys didn't like it. Despite not being very close, Sansa was still family, and he didn't like the idea of her being betrothed to the son of the bastard that had murdered their father.

Other then that, little else of any note occurred and the King's Caravan was set to leave. The twins had a short goodbye with the Stark's that were remaining in Winterfell. Both twins informed Robb that they'd be back soon after they finished with their obligations at the wall. He held them too it, and told them they were always welcome in Winterfell.

The two also left a quiet goodbye to Bran who had to still pretend to be unable to speak. They both promised they'd see him again soon, and despite pretending to be mute, he grinned at them.

Also before leaving, Jaehaerys had a gift made for Arya. Seeing as how the little She-wolf was always following them about and aspired to be just like Visenya, Jaehaerys had a small sword made for her. It was a long thin and simplistic sword. Something small, that would fit the frame of someone shorter and lighter. It was more like a fencing sword then an actual combat blade but hey, Arya had to start somewhere and something light and fast would suit her. Naturally the girl was jubilant at receiving such a gift and thanked Jaehaerys profusely for it.

Once that was all out of the way, the twins and Benjen followed Ned's group out onto the King's Road where they said their goodbyes to one another.

"You two stay out of trouble." Ned told them, earning a chuckle from Jaehaerys, while Visenya simply smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I could say the same to you Lord Stark. Be weary of the vipers in King's Landing." Visenya warned, earning a somber nod from Ned.

"Stay safe. We'll see you again soon." Jaehaerys added earning another nod from Ned.

"Keep an eye on each other, alright. I still don't know how you learned the truth, and honestly, I no longer care. I'm sure Benjen has spoken of her to you, but when we meet again, we'll talk about your mother." Ned informed them, earning a nod of acceptance from the twins.

"We'd appreciate that." Jaehaerys stated.

"You two may not be mine, but you're still my blood. Keep each other safe, will you." Ned commanded, earning another nod from the twins.

"We'll see you soon, uncle." Visenya stated, earning a nod and a small smile from Ned as he turned on his horse and moved to join up with the rest of the caravan.

From there the twins moved to join Benjen and his troop, which consisted of about ten prisoners, and one Tyrion Lannister. The fact that the Imp would be joining them on their trip up to the wall was quite surprising. It seems the little lord wanted to see the wall, and saw the only opportunity he'd ever get being this far north.

To keep Tyrion from getting suspicious, as soon as there was an opening, Visenya separated from the group and used one of the Palantir to contact the Witch King. She ordered him to remove their forces from Castle Black, and to have the Night's Watch keep quiet about the truth. She wasn't going to be there to erase Tyrion's memories if he saw something he shouldn't have, and thus it'd be best for him not to notice anything at all was amiss.

Shortly after sending that message, Visenya underwent the process of drawing another servant out of the Void. This time, her intention was to draw forth someone that could take over Jaehaerys' training and aid him while she was away.

She thought deeply about which of her servants could fulfill the task, but also didn't have a face that would terrify small children, or in this case, alert Tyrion Lannister that there was anything amiss in the North.

Eventually she settled on one and began the process of drawing him out of the void.

Jaehaerys stood watch and after several moments, a man began to appear. This man was clad in dark clothes. He wore a long-sleeved, pitch black tunic, and black trousers, both had silver trimming that made them seem a bit more expensive, while still maintaining the look of work clothes. Over these, he a long dark fur cloak, reminiscent of the one warn by Jaehaerys, or Ned Stark. He was also wore dark gray boots that seemed to be covered in some sort of scales, yet at the same time, looked to be made of leather.

The man was quick to materialize and unlike Draco, his first instinct was to bow, as if sensing Visenya's presence.

"Ah Victor, welcome… it has been far too long." Visenya stated in that language that Jaehaerys could only guess was her mother tongue from her past life.

"My lady. How may I be of service?" He replied in a different language to the one Visenya had used.

"First, take this." Visenya commanded as she withdrew some of her thoughts and memories and passed them to him, much like she had done with Draco.

The unknown man was quick to absorb them and after several seconds of twitching and shaking he lifted his head to focus his gaze on Visenya.

"Your will. My hands." The man stated in the common tongue.

Hearing that, Jaehaerys quickly took note of the symbol emblazoned on the back of a glove he wore on his hand. The Symbol was the same as the one Draco held. A slitted eye, wreathed in fire.

"Another member Talon of the Black Hand?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"Yes. Jaehaerys this is Victor Krum. Victor this is my beloved twin brother Jaehaerys. Your orders are simple, I am departing for a short while and while I am absent I require someone to continue my brother's training. He is well learned in the art of sword fighting, though the lack of suitable cores, has prevented me from creating him a wand. Instead he's learning to utilize combat runes, much like you used in battle. You are to continue his training, and ensure he does not slack off while I am gone." Visenya explained, earning a powerful nod from the man.

"It will be done. By the time you return he will be more powerful then any man." Victor replied. Jaehaerys took this opportunity to get a good look at the guy's face. He had a cold and hard look about him. His face made him look almost like a Northman, but his hair was cut incredibly short, as was his beard which was fashioned into a goatee. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. He was about as tall as Jaehaerys but much broader in the chest and arms. It was obvious while wearing the cloak, that this man was incredibly fit.

"Good. My only rules are to keep him alive, keep his face pretty and under no circumstances are you allowed to break his manhood." Visenya stated earning a snort of amusement from Victor and a glare from Jaehaerys.

She quickly threw a smirk at her twin, and despite himself, he couldn't help but falter in his glare as he took note of the seductive gleam in her eyes.

Victor let out a chuckle and rose to his feet. He was quick to turn and face Jaehaerys locking eyes with the younger of the twins.

"It seems I am to be the one to teach you the art of combat runes. My lady must have high hopes for you if she has asked me to see to your training." Victor stated.

"I'll try not to disappoint." Jaehaerys stated, earning a nod from Victor as Visenya let out another chuckle.

"You'd best not, Baby brother. I expect to hear good things upon my return." Visenya stated as she approached her twin. The two met in an embrace, and held each other for several long moments.

"Time to go?" Jaehaerys whispered.

"I think it's for the best." Visenya replied as she pulled away from him and offered him a smile.

"Be safe." Jaehaerys stated.

"You know me. Make me proud baby brother." Visenya replied and then with a loud noise, Visenya Apparated away.

Jaehaerys stared at where she had been for several long moments before turning to Victor.

"Let's go and join up with my uncle. If anyone asks, tell them you met Visenya and I during out travels several months ago. Also be sure to refer to us as Jon and Lyarra while in the presence of Tyrion Lannister." Jaehaerys ordered, earning a nod from Victor.

"My lady granted me some of her memories of this place. I will keep your true identity a secret and will ensure that the Imp is unaware of your deceptions." Victor replied.

With a nod the two set out to rejoin their party.

It took less then an hour to catch back up with Benjen who was the first to inquire as to Visenya's absence. Tyrion also took note of Visenya suddenly vanishing and even joked about her suddenly turning into a man.

Victor only let out a snort of amusement in reply and kept mostly quiet while Jaehaerys informed them that Victor was a friend he and his twin had met during their travels and he offered to come join them at Castle Black. He also informed the party that Visenya had to run a few errands and would meet them at Castle Black in a fortnight or two. Hopefully enough time for Tyrion to see what he wanted too and then leave.

The Imp seemed to buy their lie, and openly admitted that is was a shame she wouldn't be there to enjoy the coziness of Castle Black with them. Despite being exceptionally good looking, he had always wanted to have a conversation with an actual witch.

This of course earned a scowl from Jaehaerys, as it seemed that even in the south people had heard rumors about Visenya.

The group quickly made their way to Castle Black with Jaehaerys keeping as low a profile as he could. The Rangers played their parts well in pretending like nothing was wrong, and considering a lot of Watchmen were sent to the wall from the south led many to take great pride of fooling the southerners into thinking nothing was amiss.

Jaehaerys had few interactions with Tyrion though all of them were cordial. The Imp, despite his reputation, was well spoken, inquisitive and friendly. He was condescending at times, but mostly in a teasing manner. If anything, Jaehaerys would admit that he liked the small man. He was a good conversationalist and was wise beyond his years.

During those first few days at Castle Black, Jaehaerys worked alongside Victor and Ser Alliser in training the new recruits. While Jaehaerys was quick to bond with them, he quickly formed a special bond with the recruit named Samwell Tarly.

Sam was a large round man, and a bit of a coward. He quickly earned the ire of Ser Alliser for his lack of bravery or martial skill. Jaehaerys would stand up for Sam on occasion though he was always quick to reprimand Sam, telling him that he wouldn't always be there, and that Ser Alliser wasn't going to quit until he either ran Sam out or turned him into something of use to the watch, or in this case, to Jaehaerys and Visenya.

While lacking in combat abilities, Sam made up for it in his knowledge. He was the son of Randell Tarly, a man who was once incredibly loyal to the Targaryen line and even managed to beat back Robert Baratheon. There were ties there, ties Jaehaerys intended to seize upon, to the aid of his twin, who he was sure would approve of such gains.

Several days passed at Castle Black before Tyrion Lannister finally departed to return south. While happy to see the Imp depart, Jaehaerys did acknowledge the young Lion might be a powerful ally in the future and resolved to send word to his twin about what he had learned and also, what he thought.

A full day passed after Tyrion departed, before the newest recruits were gathered before Jaehaerys and told the truth of what was really happening at Castle Black. Sam and the others stood in awe as Jaehaerys told them of his lineage and of his intentions to reclaim the Seven kingdoms along with his twin. The sudden arrival of Midir, aided in furthering his point, and out of newfound respect, friendship, or fear, the newest recruits bent the knee and joined.

Once the truth was revealed and the Orcs allowed to return, Jaehaerys friendship with Sam grew. He showed his new friend magic, and even allowed him to watch as he learned from Victor, how to channel magic into powerful combat spells, through the runes inscribed on his arms.

It was several days later, when Sam revealed that he had always wanted to be a wizard when he was little, that Jaehaerys actually approached Victor and inquired as to whether or not such a thing was possible.

Victor merely shrugged in reply and responded by saying that if Sam had the gift, then yes, it was possible. In ancient times, Sam would have displayed his magical gifts long ago if he had them, however in this new age, magic was much more stagnant, and thus required a bit of effort to draw forth. Only those exceptionally powerful in magic could draw upon it without aid in these day. Those with average or even above average skill were less lucky, and most went their entire lives without harnessing it. Just look at the Stark's or the Targaryen's, both held powerful magic within them, yet barely any in either family were able to use it, without any training.

So that night, Jaehaerys contacted his twin, through a two-way mirror she had provided for him. He informed her about his thoughts and asked if it was possible to determine if Sam had the ability, and if it was possible to train him.

Visenya's response was for him to ask the Witch King. If the Nazgul could detect magic within the large Tarly, then yes, it would be possible to train him. Difficult, given his age, but possible if he tried hard enough.

While Visenya did warn Jaehaerys about taking on possible students or an apprentice as he was still young and had much to learn himself, she did approve of him starting to gather magical allies. Magic equaled might and the more they had, the easier it would be to subdue this chaotic world they lived in. She would allow Jaehaerys to seek out possible magical recruits but it would fall on his shoulders to ensure that they kept up with their training and remained unshakably loyal.

"Come on." Jaehaerys called back as he made his way across the top of the wall. Sam followed behind him, weary of traversing the wall in the dark, especially since they were a decent ways away from Castle Black by now.

"Is there a reason we're traipsing around in the dark? I mean, you own the entire wall, what possible reason could you have for secrecy?" Sam asked as they made their way forward.

"Not secrecy. We're meeting someone." Jaehaerys replied as they entered a large gap in the battlements along the wall, which left merely a flat surface to stand on. Waiting on that surface was one of the Nine, the Witch King himself.

Sam came to sudden halt when he spotted the darkened figure. While Jaehaerys was friendly enough, the orcs frightened the portly man, and the dark ones that moved here or there, never saying a word, yet always seemingly present, frightened him far more.

Jaehaerys glanced back and offered his friend a look of understanding. He quickly marched back and took Sam by the arm, guiding him forward towards the darkened figure.

"You asked why we came here, this is why. I'm not skilled enough to detect magic in others, but he is. Here, away from anyone else, he can tell us if you have any ability to use magic. If you do, then perhaps you can learn how to use it." Jaehaerys explained.

"You think I can use magic?" Sam asked, sending a glance towards his friend, but also keeping an eye on the Witch King.

"You aren't afraid of it. Those without magic, or any sense of it, tend to fear that which they have no understanding of. You might have some inborn ability to use magic, if only a bit. Magic itself stagnated long ago. In age's past, those born with the power would display it on their own, without the need for any sort of training. Nowadays, unless the practitioner is extremely powerful, they wont be able to draw upon it on their own. You could have the gift, yet never realize it, because of this stagnation. The Witch King can sense magic. He can tell us if you have it within you." Jaehaerys replied earning a nod of understanding from Sam, who still looked unnerved by the presence of the Witch King himself.

Once presented before the Dark figure, Sam dropped to a knee, trying his hardest to not shake. He was comforted by Jaehaerys presence but the Witch King was a being, beyond understanding. It's mere presence drove terror into the hearts of men and woman, bold and cowardly, strong and weak, big and small. No man was immune to the imposing aura of the dark warrior.

With no noise what so ever, the Witch King raised a gauntlet-ed hand and held it over Sam. For several moments, nothing happened, then Sam let out a gasp, as he felt a sharp and powerful tug on his chest. The Witch King lowered his hand and sent a glance towards Jaehaerys, offering a nod as it turned and strode away.

Sam was quickly on his knees gasping out in pain and surprise. Jaehaerys knelt next to him, placing a comforting hand on his friend's back.

"I'm guessing that means I failed?" Sam offered, halfheartedly.

"No. You didn't fail, Sam. You have magic within you. That tug you just felt, that was power. Power that lay dormant within you. Think of it like ice. Right now, it's frozen, and difficult to move. However… if you add a bit of heat… you'll find it's much easier to work with." Jaehaerys replied as he offered a hand to Sam and pulled the man to his feet.

"So… that means that I can learn magic?" Sam asked as he got back to his feet and gave Jaehaerys a curious look.

"Yes, it does. We'll have to find the right kind of focus for you, and speak with Victor and my sister, to see what they think. Congratulations Sam. Learning to use magic is an immense responsibility, I hope you're up for it." Jaehaerys offered, giving Sam a nod.

"I hope so as well. I never thought I'd actually get the chance to learn magic. Now that the possibility has presented itself, I don't know what to make of it. It all feels kinda like a dream." Same replied.

"I know what you mean. When I was younger, I knew magic was real. I'd seen my twin perform it, I knew she was responsible for the strange things that had occurred around Winterfell. When she offered to teach me how to use it, I almost couldn't believe it. It wont be easy, the older you get, the harder it is to control. It's not impossible though, so once we find you a focus, you're gonna need to work hard." Jaehaerys told him as the two headed back along the wall.

"I will… and thank you… for believing in me." Sam replied.

Jaehaerys offered a nod in reply, and the two headed back.

- **The Next Day Hundreds of leagues south-**

Visenya sat atop a horse, clad in Baratheon Armor. Her face was that of a man she had killed a few days prior, and now mimicked with her metamorph abilities. No more then twenty yards away sat the fat king and his new hand. The two were sitting beneath a tree along a pleasant meadow, discussing the past and their travels during that time. King Robert joked that the two of them should just leave the caravan behind and venture out on their own for some adventure. Ned, being Ned, refused. Stating that they now had wives, and duties, and that such times were passed them. Talk then quickly turned to the Rebellion and some of the woman Robert had bedded. He even tried to recall the fake name of the woman Ned claimed to be the twin's mother, but obviously it didn't come to him without some help from Ned.

Talk then turned to the Targaryen's, and Visenya nearly grinned at the look on Ned's face. Robert frothed about how he dreamed of murdering her father every night, and he even produced a letter delivered to him recently that spoke of Daenerys marriage to Khal Drogo.

Ned dismissed it, as nothing more than an annoyance, but Robert snarled at the idea of simply ignoring the slowly rising threat of the Targaryen's in the East. Had he known that the true Targaryen heir sat no more then twenty meters away, he might've died of a heart attack, at that exact moment.

Visenya kept herself from smirking at that thought, her face held impassive as she scanned the surroundings like a good little sentry. And though she looked like one, her ears picked up every whisper and even Robert's final words to Ned.

"There's a War coming Ned. I don't know when, and I don't know who we'll be fighting, but I can feel it in my bones." He had said, and at that Visenya very nearly let out a laugh. Oh, if the fat king only knew.

 **-Elsewhere-**

The sound of movement filled the air as the mighty Khalasar marched East, away from Pentos.

Daenerys sat upon her beautiful white horse, by her side was her brother Viserys and behind them, rode Ser Jorah Mormont and Draco Malfoy.

"Where are you from Draco?" Ser Jorah inquired. They had been on the road for several days now as the Khalasar headed out away from the edge of Essos and deeper into the continent.

"I doubt you've heard of it Ser Jorah. I hail from a land far from here, Britain was it's name." Draco replied.

"Was?" Daenerys inquired as she glanced back at the two, having been listening in to their conversation and also being curious about the strange man with the glowing eyes.

"My land was destroyed long ago, my lady." Draco replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Daenerys offered, earning a smile from Draco.

"How was it destroyed?" Ser Jorah inquired.

"A great cataclysm shook the earth, and shortly afterwards the whole of my land was swallowed by the sea, I was only a small boy when it occurred." Draco answered.

"Tragic. Do you remember much of your time there?" Daenerys questioned, again earning a smile from Draco.

"Yes. I remember quite a lot actually. In fact, my homeland was quite a lot like the North in Westoros. Rolling hills, green and gray. Rain and Cold. An incredible contrast to Essos." Draco replied smoothly as he gazed up at the skies.

"It must be strange for you, being so far from home. You said that your lady bid you come to us?" Daenerys inquired.

"Yes. My Lady has a vested interest in seeing the Targaryen's return to power." Draco informed them.

"And why is that?" Came the question from Viserys. He threw a glance back at Draco, eyeing him curiously as they continued to ride.

I didn't ask. I am a loyal servant and my lady ordered me to aid you in returning to Westoros and ensuring that the Targaryen's return to their proper place on the Iron Throne." Draco stated.

"Your Lady sounds like a smart woman. If your aid proves useful you and she will find yourselves greatly rewarded once I take back my crown." Viserys told him with a smirk. Draco offered a smile and a nod to show that he was pleased to hear that.

"Does your illustrious master have a name?" Ser Jorah inquired.

"Idhrendes. She is known as the Lady of Gifts, in my land. A fitting title for one so vibrant as she." Draco responded, earning a curious look from his traveling companions.

"Why is she called the Lady of Gifts?" Daenerys asked.

"Well, as the name suggests, she was well known for bestowing exquisite gifts to those around her. Beautiful jewelry, expertly crafted swords and armor, even specially minted gold that was said to glimmer with such extravagant beauty that men would horde it all to themselves, rather then spend it. Those jewels you wear, along with the knife bestowed to Khal Drogo, were both gifts from my lady. She can be quite fanciful when she wants to be." Draco informed them with a charming grin.

"She sounds like quite the lady. When will I be able to meet with her?" Viserys inquired.

"She awakes you in Westoros your Grace. Even now, she is busy gathering allies in preparation for the day that the Targaryen's reveal themselves to the world once more and reclaim what is rightfully theirs." Draco responded.

While Jorah and Daenerys looked thoughtful at that, Viserys smirked. Perhaps he had found a possible consort to aid him in taking the throne. If this Lady of Gifts was as wealthy as her servant made it sound, then she could be quite useful.

The group rode in relative quiet as they continued onward. Draco maintained an air of quiet contemplation, though in reality, he was observing everything around himself and preparing several plans to begin influencing the Targaryen's towards his master's ultimate goal.

Daenerys would be easily influenced. She was naive and malleable. She lacked confidence and desired safety. Viserys was easy to read without Legilimency. His desires and how far he'd go to obtain them was well known to Draco even after only sharing a handful of moments with the man. Ser Jorah had taken to guarding the siblings, though his true motivations were much more sinister. He played the part of a guardian seeking redemption quite well, though his true motivations were quickly discovered by Draco after a quick peek into the man's mind. He was a spy for Varys, The Spider.

As they rode, plans took shape in Draco's mind. Both Targaryen's were easy enough to manipulate, and the treacherous knight could be used to filter false leads back to King Robert. This could work to their advantage. Draco would get in good with the Targaryen's and guide them along the proper path so that their actions would support Visenya. Viserys would probably be a problem in that regard, but that was no major issue. His desires and drives could be adjusted through multiple methods and if for whatever reason the man proved to have some form of immunity then he would simply be dealt with. His dark mistress had no qualms about killing family, the only one to ever be exempt from her wrath had been Harry Potter, and that had nothing to do with their familial connection.

Visenya was much the same. Blood ties were important to her, but not so important that she would put up with troublesome individuals or allow them to impede her. While much more lucid after all these years, his dark lady had lost none of her spirits potency, and her cunning and strength remained fully intact. She was much less beast now then she had been so long ago, but that did not make her less dangerous. In fact it only enhanced her threat.

Draco allowed a small smile to slip onto his face as his mind drifted towards future conquests and what they may bring.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"Please…" A woman begged the darkened figure that hung above her.

"Illyrio Mopatis." The Nazgul hissed out.

"He has departed for Westoros. We do not expect him back for many days." The woman replied. Around her lay the slaughtered remains of the magister's entire staff, slaughtered by the Wraith in an unnatural and brutal display of strength.

The wraith let out an angry hiss and thrust it's sword through the woman's abdomen. She was dead within seconds.

The wraith glanced around the now silent estate. It had just finished executing every single person present for Illyrio's deception in hiding a dragon egg from the wraith during it's last visit. After Draco had reported that Daenerys was presented one from the magister, Visenya ordered Draco to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't hatch the egg until the proper moment. It was clear that Visenya intended for Draco to use the allure of a real dragon to ensure the cooperation of the two Targaryen, however that still left Illyrio who now knew that Daenerys had one.

When the man returned from Westoros, he would find his entire estate sacked, and every single one of his valuables stolen. The price for treachery to the one who would rule them all. To the Nazgul, it didn't matter whether they flew her flag yet or not, every single person was subservient to their dark master, and it anyone stood against her, then they were traitors and the Nazgul despised those they betrayed their master more then anyone else.

- **A short while later-**

Visenya sat on a fallen tree branch whistling to herself. She still wore the face of the Baratheon man she had killed and had mascaraed as for the duration of their trip down the King's Road. Now she sat waiting. She could hear rustling in the forest around her, and a moment later a Direwolf burst through the foliage and ran up to her.

Visenya smiled as she held out a hand to the wolf. It was Nymeria.

Nymeria recognized Visenya's scent despite her change in appearance and the wolf slowly trotted up to her. Visenya ran her hand through the wolf's fur as it reached her, no more then ten minutes prior, Visenya had watched from the forest as Prince Joffrey attacked Arya and a friend of hers. Then she watched as he was bitten by Nymeria and then threatened by Arya who ran into the forest.

Visenya kept an eye on Arya for several moments and as soon as she chased off the direwolf, Visenya moved to intercept it. A direwolf was a powerful ally to have.

Using her magic, Visenya filled the beast's head with direction. After a few moments she barked and dashed off into the forest. Visenya knew the wolf would make it to a nearby town where it would meet up with one of the Nazgul and be taken up to the Wall were Jaehaerys, Ghost and Phantom were. That would make three Direwolves they had at their disposal.

A short while later Visenya, still under disguise, found herself in the royal tent where King Robert and Ned were arguing about what happened. It ended with Robert telling everyone to piss of and pretty much guaranteeing that nothing would be done about it. But before he could make it out of the tent, Cercei, the Queen coerced him into having Sansa's direwolf Lady killed. Robert caved and Ned was forced to take on the role of executioner.

Visenya merely let out a sigh and slipped away before everyone else. She made her way to Lady and repeated her earlier actions with Nymeria. Once the wolf was freed Visenya transfigured a log into the female direwolf and tied it back to the post where the real one had been kept.

Now they would have four direwolves to take care of. And with the Nazgul arriving at the wall with the two dragon eggs plus Samwell Tarly beginning his training Visenya knew her little brother would find himself quite busy in the coming days.

Another few days went by when the caravan made it's last stop before King's Landing. They were less then a day away from the city but Robert had an itch he needed scratched.

Visenya sat with a few other Baratheon men drinking down some ale when her attention drifted over to a girl who was serving drinks. She looked Dornish but there was something about her that drew Visenya's attention. It was her meek and almost fearful attitude. She seemed almost tense around the Baratheon and Lannister men. Visenya gazed at her for several long moments before a Lannister man turned his gaze at the young woman and eyed her lustfully.

Visenya could tell that the girl felt his eyes on her and slinked away nervously. His gaze followed her for several moments before he suddenly turned away feeling a cold chill pass through him. The man himself had no clue why he suddenly felt so uneasy but Visenya knew. For before her eyes a ghost stepped between the drunken Lannister man and the young woman. This ghost nearly caused Visenya's jaw to fall open, for it was clad in silver armor adorned with the sigil of the house Targaryen.

Visenya felt the crowd within the tavern shift nervously about, they all felt the presence of the ghost but none of them could see it. Only Visenya could see the ghostly figure. The undead guardsman scanned the crowd until his haunting visage fell on Visenya and his eyes widened. Visenya locked eyes with the ghost and for a moment neither moved. Then Visenya smirked and raised her drink to the ghostly figure. She fully intended to figure out who that man was and who the woman was as well, theories were already forming in her mind, but for right now, it wouldn't do to break appearances.

It was then that the ghost did something Visenya had no been expecting, he turned and motioned towards a wall, and from it, emerged four other ghostly knights, all clad in silver armor, adorned with the Targaryen crest.

A smirk touched at her lips despite the face she wore. These knights must have been able to tell who she was beneath the transformation.

Her theory proved true as all five knelt in unison.

Visenya's smirk grew until she felt eyes on her. Visenya's eyes quickly shot towards the one person in the room that she suspected could also see the ghosts, and Visenya's eyes met the young woman's.

" _Hello."_ Visenya whispered into her mind earning a surprised gasp from the woman.

" _What? How? Wh-What?"_ The woman thought as she took a fearful step back. At that moment Visenya saw images flash through the woman's mind and in that instant, Visenya knew who she was.

Without waiting, Visenya downed the rest of her drink rose to her feet and marched across the room, she passed through the kneeling ghost's now fully understanding their purpose. She walked right up to the dark haired young woman and linked arms with her.

"Hello my dear, let's have a chat shall we?" Visenya whispered, her tone coming out as her true voice rather then the Baratheon soldier's voice.

The girl couldn't say anything, nor did she struggle as Visenya guided her out of the tavern followed diligently by the five ghosts. She needed some answers, and she no longer could wait. Her trip into the capitol had just taken an unexpected turn.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _Alright here's the next chapter. Again sorry it took so long but I guarantee the next one wont take nearly as long, I've got some time off coming up and I plan on doing a lot of writing so you'll see another chapter up in a week or two. Later._


	8. Chapter 8

_**K so here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you all enjoy.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 8: Gravewalker

"Please don't hurt me." The girl whispered as Visenya pulled her out of the tavern and into the woods. A quick Notice-Me-Not charm and people were none the wiser to what was happening around them.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Visenya replied as she dragged the now whimpering girl into a clearing in the woods and threw up a few privacy charms with a wave of her hand.

At that point Visenya released the frightened girl and she was quick to move a few feet away from Visenya. By the time she turned around and faced her, Visenya had re-assumed her original form.

"Wh-" The frightened bar maiden gasped out as she beheld Visenya's true form.

"Hello." Visenya greeted.

It was at about that moment that the group of ghostly knights caught up. They entered the small clearing and encircled the two.

"What's going on?" The Frightened girl asked.

"You don't need to be afraid. I have no intention of harming you." Visenya stated to her as she gazed around at all of the ghostly knights.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is Visenya Targaryen. I am your younger sister." Visenya stated as she returned her gaze to the frightened woman before her.

"Wh-what?" The woman stuttered out.

"Hello Rhaenys." Visenya greeted her elder sister.

"I… Th-that's not my name." The now identified Rhaenys stated with a stutter as she proceeded to back away from Visenya.

"I can read your mind. I know who you are, and I know who these men are. Targaryen loyalists. Our grandfather's kingsguard." Visenya stated to her as she slowly walked towards the fearful woman, keeping pace with her as she backed away.

"Wh…? You're crazy." Rhaenys sputtered out with a fearful shake of her head. "My name is Rosa."

"How are you alive? The Mountain and Amory Lorch were said to have seen to your deaths?" Visenya inquired, ignoring her attempts to confound the truth.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Rhaenys attempted to lie, but Visenya was already in her head at that point. She saw the truth.

Visenya stared at Rhaenys for several long moments taking in the woman's full presence. Rhaenys had grown into a beautiful woman. Her dark curly locks, dark eyes and tan skin painted her as a Dornish woman, but she held a certain beauty to her. A beauty that did not match her supposed Dornish background. She looked like a Targaryen, just with the features of a Dornish woman. It was difficult to describe.

One thing was for sure, despite living as a tavern wench, Rhaenys was beautiful. And above all of that, she held a certain innocence to her. She obviously wasn't a worldly woman, her eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty and there was little in the way of confidence or any sense of a true backbone to be found in the way she held herself.

Just from the way she held herself, Visenya could tell that Rhaenys had lived her entire life, fearful of what the next day would bring. She was utterly terrified of those around her, and it showed in her eyes. Visenya could only guess that the only reason Rhaenys hadn't found herself taken by this man or that, was due to the terrifying presence of a contingent of ghosts.

People normally couldn't see them, but they could definitely feel them, and the presence of so many around Rhaenys would have warded off most people.

The only other thing about her that Visenya noted as odd, other then the obvious feeling of magic that existed within the Targaryen princess, was that she emanated with the power of death.

For only a brief moment Visenya wandered if perhaps Rhaenys could have an affinity for the blackest of arts, just as Visenya did, but then she caught sight of it, a silver chain hidden slightly beneath Rhaenys' dress.

"No..." Visenya muttered as a thought entered her mind. It shouldn't have been possible, it was far too long for one of those to still be laying about somewhere. She reached her hand out and suddenly, Rhaenys was frozen in place.

"Wha…!" Rhaenys let out a small cry as she found herself unable to move. Visenya was quick to close the gap and her outstretched hand, found itself gliding beneath the edges of Rhaenys' dress. Visenya felt her fingers brush the silver chain, and in an instant she felt it.

Pulling the chain forward revealed something attached to it. A ring.

A grin tore it's way across Visenya's face as she eyed the ring. She recognized it instantly for what it was. A ring of power. A ring forged from special metals imbued with ancient and powerful magics. A ring she had forged so very long ago.

"I had thought this lost to time." Visenya murmured as she eyed the ring with reverence. This small item stood as one of her greatest creation. An item born of limitless power and terrible intent.

"You… know what this is?" Rhaenys inquired hesitantly.

"Indeed I do. And I now understand how you managed to survive. Tell me, you've had this ring since you were a small child, haven't you?" Visenya asked.

"Y-Yes. My mother gave it to me. She said it was special… that it was meant for me." Rhaenys responded her eyes passing over the ring that was still connected to her via the chain that held it.

"You're a gravewalker." Visenya stated as she allowed the ring to fall from her hand. The ring fell, pulling taught on the chain that held it to Rhaenys and coming to rest directly over the young woman's heart.

"I'm a what? What's a gravewalker?" Rhaenys inquired as Visenya took a step back, still grinning from ear to ear.

"One who has been touched by death and has returned to tell the tale. You didn't survive the sack of King's Landing did you?" Visenya responded. Her question earned a flinch from Rhaenys who diverted her eyes. Visenya was still in her mind and saw it all.

She could see clear as day how Rhaenys recalled every time the blade pierced her tiny body. She recalled every word spoken about her as her broken body was paraded before the new King, and she felt the flames burn away her ruined clothes as the Lannisters and Baratheons tried in vein to make her disappear. In the end, her body refused to burn, her Targaryen blood was strong, even in death, so they instead tied a stone to her ankle and tossed her into the sea.

And it was there, at the bottom of Blackwater bay, that she remained, and it was there that her body healed, the power of the ring, giving her life, and for a few frantic moments, she returned to life, struggling and gasping for air, only to die again.

Visenya had seen and done many terrible things in her life, but this was probably one of the worst forms of hell she could imagine. Poor Rhaenys was constantly resurrected by the power of the ring she held, only to drown moments later. Eventually, after who knows how long, Rhaenys started to focus enough to start swimming towards shore. She would drag the rock that held her submerged a few feet before she expired again, only to reawaken with precious few seconds to keep moving.

She must have died a hundred times at the bottom of the bay before she pulled herself to the shore. The pain the poor girl had endured was the stuff of nightmares, and it left it scars on Rhaenys even to this day. She refused to remove the Ring, somehow knowing it, and only it, was the reason she was still alive. She refused to go near water again, the living nightmare of her drowning played in her mind, every night.

"So much fear and pain..." Visenya whispered as she stepped up to her elder sister and placed her hands on either side of the woman's face.

"You've been so afraid for so long… it's alright now… I'm here. I'll keep you safe." Visenya continued, while one hand remained on Rhaenys' cheek the other slid down to the ring. As Visenya's fingers passed over it, she felt the very familiar pull of her own dark powers. This ring had been one of the three grand rings she had forged for her greatest allies.

In times passed she had used the power of many useful artifacts to control the people around her. In time she learned to create such items, and over years she cultivated her skills until she was able to forge the greatest of her trinkets. The rings of power. The first were three Grand rings for her greatest allies. A Ring of the Sun, which Rhaenys now held, was gifted to the Vampire Lord Virilion, this ring amplified his vampiric abilities, made him immune to fire, and allowed him the power to create Daywalkers and with it's strength he united the vampires under his rule. Through him, and the ring he held, Visenya had gained the power of the vampires.

The second Grand Ring, the Ring of the Moon, was gifted to Sebastian Hunt a powerful Werewolf. This Ring gave him control of his Lycanthropy and allowed him to control it in other Werewolves as well. He also gained power over the cold and immunity to it. Through this power he united the various wolf packs under his leadership, and through him, Visenya had gained the power of the Werewolves.

The third Grand Ring, the Ring of Earth, was gifted to Ragnok the goblin Chieftain. Through this Ring he gained power over the earth and could bend it and mold it to his will. Through this ring he united the goblin banks under his rule, and through him, Visenya had gained the power of the goblins, and thus the money of the Wizarding world.

These three Grand Rings were the first of her rings of power, with seven to follow to other allies, and finally nine to those that would eventually become the Nine Nazgul.

What only a few knew at the time, was that all of the rings were tied together. All responded to the will of their ultimate master, and the powers they bestowed, were merely extensions of Visenya's own abilities from her previous life. The powers she held were feared by all, even the gods.

For several seconds Visenya contemplated taking this ring back, it's power could be very useful to her, and she could give it to someone and gain a mighty thrall from it. Somehow while still utilizing it's power, Rheanys had managed to avoid being corrupted by it. The only explanation for that was probably the fact that she had held it since she was a child and that the ring only really reacted to ambition and powerful dark feelings. Rhaenys still having a childish mindset, and a fearful nature would mean that the ring's power was muted. It did amplify her fear though, and it was probably the reason she had nightmares every night, but her innocence allowed her to avoid it's darker affects.

For several seconds Visenya pondered the idea. If she removed the ring, Rhaenys would die, the ring alone was what held her lifeforce to her body. Her innocence, was the only reason she had not degraded into a wraith yet. If Visenya removed the ring, Rhaenys would die almost immediately. After several long moments, Visenya turned her thoughts towards her brother. His opinion was the only one that mattered to her.

She was sure he would like to meet their older sister. She was sure he'd greatly appreciate and admire Visenya for keeping her alive. Rhaenys had never done any harm to Visenya and had only ever suffered her entire life. Rhaenys didn't have a claim to the Iron throne due to Rhaegar annulling his marriage to Elia. In Westorosi culture, such a thing would have made any children he'd had with her, bastards by law.

So when the time came and Visenya brought forth the proof she knew existed to her claim, it would push Rhaenys to the end of the line, after even Viserys and Danaerys as according to Westorosi law, she would be a bastard child. So in that sense, there wasn't even any danger to Visenya's claim to the throne, and on top of that, having just found that one of the rings was even still around, it did little to alter Visenya's plans.

She hadn't realized any of them, other then the nine, were even around anymore, the seven were in the Eternity Vault and the three Grand Rings, should have been lost to time. She hadn't planned for the three Grand Rings being present, so she hadn't planned on utilizing them in future conquests. Taking it would add to power she really didn't need, and leaving it with Rhaenys would not hinder her established plans in any way.

In the end, the sensible choice won out, despite Visenya's greedy nature, and dark demeanor, she had no reason to take the ring back, and there was nothing stopping her from aiding Rhaenys in learning to control her own power and by extension the power of the Ring of the Sun.

"Hold out your hand." Visenya commanded.

"Uh… alright..." Rhaenys muttered in reply, her eyes darting towards the ghostly knights that stood watch around them, silent yet observant.

Rhaenys raised her right hand up and held it there, Visenya then locked eyes with her and whispered, "Take a deep breath."

Rhaenys did what was told despite herself, and nearly let out a scream of terror as Visenya ripped the ring from her neck. Pain wracked through Rhaenys body for only a second, and then if vanished, almost as quickly as it came.

She felt more then saw, Visenya slide the ring over her finger. Her eyes settled on the twin silver-gold bands that interwove with one another, and more specifically the topaz jewels that glimmered brighter then ever before.

For several seconds she stared at the ring, it fit so perfectly on her finger, almost like it had been designed for her and her alone. It felt snug, yet it wasn't so tight that it would cause pain or irritation.

After several long moments she turned her gaze to Visenya.

"You no longer have to live in fear, big sister. This ring will never leave your side. It has chosen you as it's bearer and you will carry it with you for the rest of your days." Visenya told her with a soft smile.

"You truly are my sister, aren't you?" Rhaenys inquired.

Visenya smiled and held out her hand. After several seconds Rhaenys took it.

"Hello, Rhaenys." Rhaenys heard a ghostly familiar voice, and at the same time she heard all of the Targaryen knights drop to a kneeling position. She turned her gaze and found it locked on a familiar sight.

"Father?" Rhaenys muttered out in disbelief.

"Hello my little dragon." Rhaegar responded with a smile.

 **-Several hours later-**

"Why didn't he tell us?" Jaehaerys asked. He was staring at Visenya's image in the two-way mirror she had given him.

Visenya and Rhaenys had spent several hours speaking with Rhaegar. While Rhaenys got to see and speak to her father again, they also took the opportunity to explain some things to her. Like why he had annulled his marriage to Elia, thus leaving her a bastard.

That was one of the first questions Jaehaerys had ever asked, after meeting Rhaegar for the first time. The answer was a bit complex but in the end, it was simply that he wanted Elia to be free. He had explained to the twins at the time, and then Rhaenys, that Elia had been suffering from some form of illness near the end of her life. She had been dying and the maesters gave her only a few years to live.

This illness had been discovered when she had, had a miscarriage with Aegon. Hearing this and fearing what the Mad King would do if he knew, Rhaegar launched a plan into action. The two used the child of one of the serving staff to trick the mad king into thinking Aegon had lived, the mad king never liked his grandchildren anyway so he didn't pay them much mind.

Once that was done, Rhaegar got into contact with Prince Doran, Elia's brother. Rhaegar informed Doran of what was happening with Elia and the two worked out a plan together. Rhaegar had loved Elia. He may not have been 'in' love with her, but he did love her. He loved her enough to want what was best for her, so with her, and Doran, he concocted a plan, where he would find a new wife, annul his marriage to Elia, and send her and Rhaenys to Dorne.

The Dornish treated their bastards like anyone else so Rhaenys would be treated like the princess she was, and Elia could live out her final days away from the Mad King, the turbulence of Court, and in her homeland with her loving brothers. After he was made king, Rhaegar would Legitimize Rhaenys, making her a legal Targaryen again and heir to the Iron Throne.

Prince Doran had agreed to the idea. He had wanted to spend what time she had left, with his sister and he wanted to ensure that she was comfortable. Rhaegar did not know if Doran had ever told Prince Oberyn, and the only other person who knew of Rhaegar's plans was his mother.

It made sense to both the twins, and even Rhaenys understood and accepted it once it was explained to her. She hadn't known that her mother was so sick, and it saddened her to know that even had she avoided what the Mountain did to her, she still would have perished within a few short years.

After having that explained to her, she spent a lot of time asking her father about her mother and even about Visenya and Jaehaerys' mother. They talked for many long hours, until Rhaenys finally tired. The two had returned to the tavern where Rhaenys had worked and camped out in her small room. Rhaenys was quick to fall asleep with Visenya by her side, feeling safe for the first time in many years.

During that time, Visenya also learned the names of the five Targaryen knights that followed them about.

They had been Aerys Targaryen's Kingsguard. The knights were Ser Gerold Hightower, Prince Lewyn Martell, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Jonothor Darry, and Ser Arthur Dayne. The five knights had sought out the princess after their deaths, knowing that she was in great danger and needing to continue fulfilling their oaths.

They acknowledged Visenya and after hearing from Rhaegar himself, on what he had planned, the five knights acknowledged her as the eldest legal claimant to the throne and their Queen.

Shortly after Rhaenys had fallen asleep, Visenya contacted Jaehaerys and brought him up to speed on what had happened which lead to his current question.

"He couldn't tell us Jae. The dead cannot speak on the state of others who have died. Had I called to her with the Resurrection Stone we would have known the truth, but he couldn't have just told us. If we had asked, his lack of an answer might have given something away, but otherwise..." Visenya tried to explain to him, earning huff from her twin in reply.

"So she's alright?" He finally asked.

"No." Visenya responded with a sigh.

"Visenya?" Jaehaerys eyed her curiously.

"She's suffered death on a magnitude you couldn't possibly fathom. Technically speaking, she shouldn't be alive. She's a Gravewalker now. Half living, half dead. She cannot be killed, so long as she holds the ring, and now that I've actually put it on her, chances are good it'll start to affect her." Visenya explained to him.

"Can't you stop it? You made the thing, can't you interact with it and stop it from hurting her?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I'd need to remove it in order for that to be possible, and with the bond she's formed with this ring, I doubt the others would work so effectively. She'd probably perish if I tried to give her one of the other rings and modify this one, or vice versa.

"So there's nothing you can do? She'll turn into a wraith?" Jaehaerys muttered, sounding crestfallen.

"Maybe not. The rings respond to my will and I hold no ill will towards her. If I can train her to use the rings power, there is a chance she can harness it's effects without succumbing to it's corruptible influence. She's managed to avoid most of it's darker aspects due to her innocence and gentler nature." Visenya offered earning a hopeful look from her twin.

"You really think that's possible?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"Yes Baby brother I do." Visenya replied.

"So… what happens with her now?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I'll keep her with me while I do my work. I need to help her overcome her fears. When I retake the throne, I'll have her legitimized as a member of our house. Her presence should serve to earn us the favor of the Dornish." Visenya answered.

"Not to mention we now have another rider for the second dragon I'll be hatching." Jaehaerys noted.

"That's very true." Visenya stated with a nod.

"You want me to wait on one of them until you can get here with her?" Jaehaerys asked.

"No, go ahead and hatch them, they'll need time to grow and Rhaenys will have plenty of time to bond with one of them when she gets there." Visenya replied after taking a moment to ponder his question.

"Alright. The wraith arrived her yesterday. I'll set to work on hatching them then. Good luck, and stay in touch." Jaehaerys told her.

"You know I will." Visenya responded with a smile. She then cut off contact with him and headed off a ways from where Rhaenys was sleeping. She found herself a clearing where the five knights followed after her, sensing she wished to speak with them.

"So, my grandfather's Kingsguard is still around? You men take your oaths seriously." Visenya noted once she came to a halt.

"Ay, that we do your grace. Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold were sure you and your brother would be safe with your uncle Ned Stark, but when we felt that princess Rhaenys was still alive we sought her out to try and keep her safe." Ser Jonothor replied earning nods from his fellows.

"I see. You men have done a fine job keeping her safe. I thank you for your service both in life and death. I am here now, and I can assure her safety should you wish to pass on." Visenya informed them, earning a curious look from the collection of knights.

"Our only purpose here was to ensure Princess Rhaenys' survival. We did the best we could despite the circumstances, what other service could we provide should we decide to stay." The old commander of the Kingsguard, Gerold Hightower inquired.

Visenya stared at the collection of ghosts for several long moments before unveiling the shrunken down Eternity Vault that she kept tied to a silver-gold chain around her neck. She held the golden sphere in her palm for several long moments sending her will into it, and calling forth several treasures she held within.

After several seconds the golden orb began to glow white and Visenya held out her hand. The light grew brighter and from the orb shot forth a grayish mist the leaped into Visenya's hand and formed into five rings.

Once the rings were fully formed the orb ceased glowing, and Visenya hid it beneath her collar.

"Should you choose to remain, I would have your full service. With these rings I can allow you to return to the mortal plane. You will be able to fully interact with the world around you, feel and experience things as you once did, and you may serve me, as you served my grandfather, as you served my elder sister." Visenya explained as she held forth the five golden rings each embedded with different sets of colored stones. The five colors were red, green, yellow, blue, and brown.

"…You speak the truth?" Came the question from Ser Arthur Dayne as the five ghostly knights eyed the rings with surprise.

"Yes. You've seen what the ring that Rhaenys holds can do. These rings can allow the five of you to return to the mortal plain. You'll be restored to a semi-living state. Existing as opposites to Rhaenys. Where as she was once living and it kept so by the ring's power. You have all died without the power of the ring and it's presence will allow you form in the physical world despite your deaths. You'll become Death Knights the equal and opposite to a Gravewalker. So long as you wear these rings, you cannot be killed. So tell me, do you men wish to serve once again? To see the Usurper suffer for his crimes against those you were sworn to defend? Do you wish to show the people of this land that even in death, the Targaryen Kingsguard is the true pinnacle of a knights prowess in the world?" Visenya eraptured the five ghosts with her incredible charm and presence.

It wasn't more then a few moments before all five her on their knees before her swearing their Kingsguard oaths to Visenya. With each on she bestowed upon them one of the five rings.

These five rings, were five of the seven greater rings. The Greater rings represented one of seven base elements of nature. Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightning, Light, and Darkness, with the Five being offered, representing the first five.

Despite her assurances, all five men were surprised when the physical rings slipped onto their ghostly fingers.

Once all five were adorned with their new rings of power, Visenya extended her will through them, channeling the power of these rings. She did not intend for the five knights to become Wraiths, instead she wanted them to become Death Knights. Where Wraiths were Spirits that existed in the physical plain and could interact with objects, Death Knights were living undead. Where a Gravewalker could be killed, and they would come back to life a short time later, fully healed, a Death Knight could be reduced to spectral form, but not killed.

Over the next several days, the five Knights would regenerate to their living forms. At first they would just be skeletons, with ghostly images of their true selves hanging over them, but over time they would grow muscle and skin, and eventually the only distinguishing traits to show that they weren't actually alive would be the pale skin, and the fact that their eyes would be black as the void.

There were benefits to having different kinds of higher undead servants. Wraiths couldn't be harmed without the use of magic, and even then, they were extremely resilient. Death Knights could be harmed and even vanquished by physical means, but they were fully present in the physical world and weren't just husks. Death Knights could also use all forms of magic, whereas Wraiths could only use Dark Magic, Black Magic, and Necromancy of their own.

While the Five Targaryen Knights weren't magical, their rings would grant them powers, that they could wield.

It was with loyalty of these knights that Visenya decided on how to use the Seven Greater Rings. She would grant them to her Queensguard, and make them all Death Knights to serve her forever more.

Visenya was quite persuasive, even without using her magic. Centuries of manipulation and underhanded schemes had led to her developing a powerful ability to control people through words alone. These five men were some of the best fighters that Westoros had ever produced so when she offered them five of the seven Greater Rings, she ensured that the ring's ability to mesmerize and enthrall others was operating at full effect.

Now Visenya had five Death Knights under her command as well as her elder half-sister who was a Gravewalker. Visenya knew that she would need to track down the two remaining Grand Rings. They were too powerful to remain out in the world, and with Rhaenys having been given one, that meant that there was a strong possibility that the others had been found.

- **The Following Day-**

Jaehaerys and a small company of loyal supporters stood out in a clearing outside of Castle Black. In his hands, Jaehaerys held two dragon eggs. One green and one red.

He eyed the two eggs with reverence and curiosity, having already been coached by his sister on how to hatch them, Jaehaerys need only carry out the act and bring two more dragons into the world.

Now normally, all that was needed to hatch a dragon's egg was dragon fire and a bit of magic. Visenya had also instructed Jaehaerys to add several drops of his blood to both eggs, to ensure that when the dragons were born, they would quickly form a connection to Jaehaerys.

So with that in mind, Jaehaerys placed the two eggs onto a pile of tree branches meant for kindling. He then drew a knife and cut his palm, allowing several drops of blood to pour onto the two eggs one done, he glanced over towards where the mighty dragon Midir stood watching Jaehaerys with clear understanding of his intent. Jaehaerys locked eyes with the dragon as he took a few steps back from the eggs. He then offered a nod, and with a loud growl, Midir stepped forward and unleashed a torrent of flames onto the two eggs.

The group of onlookers watched, mesmerized as flames billowed up around the small pyre built for the eggs. It only took a few moments but Midir let up and stepped closer to the flames, eyeing them intently.

Several silent seconds passed before Midir let out a growl and seemed to be reacting. It was then that cries were heard.

Jaehaerys was quick to advance on the flames. He got within several yards of the intense heat, close enough that he should have been repelled but his Targaryen blood allowed him to withstand it. Out of the flames hopped two small lizards. Both flapping their wings and hissing at the air.

Midir, upon spotting them, let out a triumphant roar. Obviously happy to see more of it's kind, enter the world.

Jaehaerys was quick to kneel in front of the two baby dragons, allowing them to focus on him, and him alone. One was green, and the other red, matching their egg colors. Both baby dragons found their slitted eyes drawn towards Jaehaerys.

Feeling a literal connection to the Targaryen prince, right away, the two hopped forward, crying and squawking the entire way.

Jaehaerys allowed the two to crawl onto his arms, both lizards let out quickly scaled Jaehaerys body, with the red one settling on his arm while the green one crawled up onto his head. Both dragon's glanced around the area before turning their attention towards Midir who had approached to get a better look at the two baby dragons.

Jaehaerys was grinning from ear to ear as the two baby dragons stared up at the massive Archdragon. Both were letting out squawks and flapping their wings at him.

"Good?" Jaehaerys inquired to the Archdragon.

Midir's reply was a breath of hot smoke and a snort.

The large dragon leg out a few grumbles and growls before turning and staling off. Jaehaerys allies were quick to approach once Midir was a safe distance away. Sam was one such person and by his side was Maester Aemon.

Jaehaerys turned to his friend and uncle.

"Well that went well." Sam noted.

"That it did." Jaehaerys agreed as he glanced down at the red dragon that sat in his hands. The dragon turned and looked up at him, locking eyes with him as it did.

The Green dragon was quick to focus it's attention of Maester Aemon, sensing his dragon blood and kinship. With a squad the green one hopped off Jaehaerys head, trying to fly, but it only managed to fall a few feet and land in Aemon's arms.

"Such beautiful creatures." Aemon noted as the baby dragon corrected itself and sat up in his hands.

"Well, now you have two dragons on top of two direwolves to raise." Came the voice of Benjen.

"It'll be an interesting learning experience. Luckily though, Dragons are smart, just like Direwolves. They wont be hard to train." Jaehaerys responded.

"Intelligent though they may be, never forget what they are. Dragons are wild and free, just like Targaryens." Maester Aemon stated earning a squawk of agreement from the dragonling in his arms.

"I'll remember that. Come on, lets get back to the castle, I'm sure these little guys are hungry, and I think Ghost and Phantom would like to meet their knew pack mates." Jaehaerys stated as he stepped up next to his uncle and helped support him as the group walked back up to the castle.

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Visenya, Rhaenys, and her Queensguard stood and watched as the Hand's Tourney played out. Visenya was under disguise as a persona she had used in her previous life, and given Draco's movements in the East she wanted to make her presence known in the West, so she held visage of a woman of flowing blonde hair, who stood tall and elegant. A woman who almost radiated with otherworldly beauty. She was dressed in an all white gown that seemed to radiate light, and she had a headdress that gently covered her golden locks. **(Her appearance is almost like that of Galadriel from LOTR, just without the elven ears.)**

Rhaenys stood nearby, her appearance also hidden so that she wasn't so nervous. Rhaenys now wore a broach that would cast a glamour over her, to make her look like someone else. She currently looked much like Visenya did. Golden hair, pale skin. Not as radiant, but definitely elegant. Over the last few days Visenya had been working with Rhaenys to build up her confidence, and getting her under a disguise definitely helped to settle her nerve when in the capitol.

Visenya's knights were the shining example of beauty. In the last few days, the Targaryen knights had regenerated to the point where their bones had become solid. All five of them, now wore silver armor, with yellow half cloaks. Their armor was full platemail and chainmail, giving them protection, but also range of motion. They were covered head to toe in this armor, that prevented anyone from seeing what they looked like beneath it. Even their helms had face-plates that hid what they looked like.

Visenya and her group had kept a low profile since entering the city, not really showing themselves to anyone, but Visenya did so for a reason. She wanted to gauge her opponents and be ready when she finally revealed herself.

It was the moment when the Mountain that rides, came out to joust that nearly caused Rhaenys to hyperventilate. Visenya was able to take her hand and calm her down, so that she wouldn't freak out.

It was because of Visenya's effort that Rhaenys was able to calm herself enough to focus on seeing the Mountain be unseated by Loras Tyrell.

It was as they watched him begin to rage that Ser Arthur leaned close to Visenya and whispered.

"Please let me kill him your grace."

"If he does something stupid, intervene, but do not kill him yet. His fall will not be in the mud of a jousting ring. When he dies, it'll be a moment, never forgotten." Visenya responded in a gentle and soothing tone that matched her appearance.

Just as suspected, the Mountain raged, the first thing he did was cut the head off his horse. He then moved to attack Ser Loras Tyrell who was paying more attention to the cheering crowd then the angry Mountain.

Visenya gave a nod when she saw that, and Arthur Dayne was quick to begin advancing.

By the time the Mountain threw Loras off his horse, Arthur had entered into the jousting circle. He was quick to draw one of his swords, while his free hand shot towards the Mountain. Being a Death Knight, meant that he was much stronger then a normal man. So with impossible ease his hand caught the Mountain's arm in mid swing, and he threw him back several feet.

Loras was quick to scramble to his feet as Arthur stepped between him and Gregor Clegane.

People were mesmerized by the presence of the shining knight, so much so that barely anyone moved to stop the duel that was about to occur.

The Mountain was furious and quickly advanced. He brought his massive sword down, aiming to cleave Ser Arthur in half, but the legendary swordsman easily blocked the strike with his enhanced strength. With one arm he was able to stop the Mountain's two handed sword strike, and with his free hand he rapidly drew his second sword and stabbed forward, slicing the Mountain's cheek open, and earning a growl from the man.

The Mountain was quick to push off and take a few steps back. Despite being a brute the Mountain was far from dumb. He was obviously confused by the strength of the relatively average sized knight.

Before he could ponder for too long, two more silver knights hopped into the ring and moved to the side of their comrade. Before the fight could go any further, Sandor Clegane, the younger brother of the Mountain hopped down and approached his brother.

"Enough of this madness, brother!" The hound snapped, sword already drawn as he moved in between the Mountain and the silver knights.

"Yes, that's enough!" Robert barked out as he finally regained his senses.

The Mountain gave the King a look but chose not to continue the fight as he was heavily outnumbered. He let out a snarl, threw his sword to the ground, and stormed off.

Seeing the Mountain, thoroughly reprimanded, the silver knights sheathed their swords. The three offered Robert a respectful bow, and then turned to return to their Lady's side.

"Wait! I did not get your name kind ser. Nor did I offer my thanks." Loras stated as he quickly approached the disguised Arthur Dayne.

"Think nothing of it. The Mountain is a beast. One that should have been put down years ago. I was simply following my ladies command." Arthur replied through his helm, as he gestured towards Visenya who stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb. Many eyes turned towards her, and despite her radiant presence and beauty, few had noticed her before now.

Her knights were quick to return to her side, and Visenya offered ser Loras a nod as she turned and began to head off.

"My lady..." Ser Loras tried to call, only for Visenya to cut him off with a reply that was soft, yet powerful at the same time.

"Idhrendes. That is my name. Well done, Ser Loras. I look forward to seeing you humiliate the Mountain in future tourneys." Visenya stated with otherworldly charm and grace. She then moved to head off, her knights joining her and Rhaenys following close by.

"Who is that?" Sansa inquired to her father. Ned Stark shook his head, not knowing who that could have been.

Other members of the Small Council that were present were also wondering the same thing.

"Well what are you all waiting for. Let's finish this!" King Robert shouted breaking everyone out of their stupor. Had he known at that time, who it was that had just stood before him, he would have ordered their deaths as fast as humanly possible. But he didn't know. Nobody knew. And it would be several hours before word would reach the spider, who was the only person in the city who knew who Idhrendes was.

And by that point it would be too late. A new player had appeared in the game. And this one was far more dangerous than any that had come before her.

 **-To Be continued-**

 _ **Alright there you go. Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoyed. A lot of exposition but I just needed that all out of the way, as it's important for later. I'm taking suggestion for others to become death knights. As I said there are two more Greater rings, one light and one dark so feel free to offer suggestions. Also I'll be taking ideas for dragon names as well. I've got nothing off the top of my head for the two baby dragons hatched at castle black so feel free to offer suggestions.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**K so here's the next chapter for you guys, hope you all enjoy. Sorry for the delay, like I said this is a side project, I'll update it whenever I feel like it. I'm kind using this as my GOT fix until the next season comes out, so I'm sorry if I end up stretching it out a bit.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 9: Dark and Twisted Things

"You seem unnerved my friend. Are you worried someone might be following you?" Varys inquired to Illyrio Mopatis. The two were currently in the underbelly of the Red Keep, far from any living person who might overhear them.

Shortly before I came here I received a message from some friends back in Pentos. My guards, my staff, every person in my home, was found butchered." Illyrio responded.

"Thieves?" Varys questioned.

"No. They didn't steal anything." Illyrio answered with a sigh.

"Who then?" Varys continued to question, obvious concern lacing his voice.

"I suspect it was the Dark Man. The one without a face." Illyrio replied as he turned and locked eyes with his compatriot.

"One of the Dark Riders. Yes… I've heard of them. Figures, cloaked in black, supposedly riding horses as dark as night with glowing red eyes." Varys stated with a nod. "Why would one attack your home?"

"A short while back, one entered my home late at night. It was looking for dragon eggs. I offered it two of the three I had, while hiding the third. It seemed to believe me, it took the two and departed. I gave the third to Daenerys Targaryen as a wedding present." Illyrio explained earning a slow nod of understanding from Varys.

"And you think it found out that you were holding out one of the eggs, and it returned to take revenge?" Varys guessed, this time earning a nod from Illyrio.

"Yes. I do believe that is the case. It may still be some time before Khal Drogo is convinced to sail to Westoros, I will be taking this time to remove myself from the public eye until the right moment. Someone is out there playing the game, and I don't like not knowing who it is." Illyrio replied.

"I do believe I have some idea of who our new player is. Someone is out there searching for Dragon eggs, meanwhile Daenerys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen get a new ally in the form of a man from an unknown land, calling himself Draco Malfoy. This man claims to be the servant of a Lady of Gifts, named Idhrendes. A woman with that very same, unusual name, appeared in the capital around the time of the Tourney of the Hand." Varys informed his longtime ally.

"You believe she is connected to these Dark Riders?" Illyrio inquired.

"What else is there to believe? That there is a second unknown player? I choose to believe that we are dealing with a single unknown. To believe in anything else without any evidence would lead to disaster on our part." Varys argued, earning a reluctant nod from his old friend.

A few tense moments of silence went by before Varys finally asked, "What of the Targaryen's and the Dothraki?"

"From what I've heard, it seems Khal Drogo has taken a liking to Daenerys. My source is uncertain but from what I've heard, the level of affection he shows to her is… interesting, considering who and what he is." Illyrio responded.

"Things are moving much faster then we anticipated. The Dothraki must cross, and it must be soon." Varys stated.

"I know that. But that Dothraki will not cross until their omens favor war, and even then, I'm uncertain if Khal Drogo will make any move without having put a son in Daenerys." Illyrio responded.

Varys offered a nod and the two continued on, both unaware that in the shadows nearby sat Arya Stark, who had been listening to the whole conversation.

 **-Elsewhere, a few days later-**

"Again." Gerold Hightower commanded.

Rhaenys let out a tired huff but rose to her feet. Before her stood Ser Jonothor Darry. One part of Rhaenys' training included learning to use a sword. She was slow on the uptake, but had a determination within her, a drive to succeed, so she kept at it, despite her lack of skill. The knights that had guarded her since her birth took great care in her training, taking time each day to slowly hone her skill and help her find her way.

"Ready?" Ser Jonothor inquired.

"Yes." Rhaenys answered, and then quickly went on the offensive.

From a nearby balcony, Visenya watched alongside the remainder of her Death-knights.

"The Princess grows in skill with each passing day." Prince Lewyn Martell noted.

"She'll get there. She'll grow stronger and stronger and eventually that fire will burn to life and the dragon will be reborn. We simply need to be patient." Visenya responded, earning a nod from the knights around her.

Just then, a bird flew down from the sky, Visenya raised a hand to allow the bird to gently come to rest on one of her fingers. The darkened crow let out a few caws and squawks, whispering things to Visenya, things that it had overheard or seen within the city.

As soon as the bird flew off her knights turned towards her. They didn't say anything, but they knew that their queen had servants in the birds and beasts of the world. They had seen birds come down to deliver word to her numerous times since they had arrived in the city.

"Ned Stark has resigned as Hand of the King." Visenya stated.

"An odd thing for Lord Stark to just abandon his friend here in the capital." Ser Arthur Dayne noted.

"There are rumors that my aunt is pregnant. King Robert had a fit and called for her to be killed. Ned it seems, refuses to get behind the idea of murdering an innocent woman and her unborn child. So he has resigned. It looked like he was planning on leaving but he's currently with Littlefinger." Visenya informed them.

"Interesting company." Ser Oswell Whent stated earning a nod from his fellow knights.

"Yes, very interesting." Visenya agreed.

Visenya was quiet as she turned her gaze back to her sister. Since arriving in the Capitol, Visenya had kept a low profile, moving silently throughout the city. She had taken the time to buy a large rundown building with her own money, and used her magic to refurbish it. The building itself was structurally sound, it was just the inside that made it an absolute mess. It also sat near Flea Bottom so the smell of fresh shit permeated the air. A few charms easily removed the awful stench and with the outside of the building looking fine, no one would notice if she fixed up the inside with her magic.

The building itself used to be a warehouse, but Visenya had converted it into a small luxurious home for her, her sister, and her knights. Inside the building was enough room for all of them to have their own private rooms, it had a kitchen, living spaces, bathrooms, and even a wide open area where a handful of people could comfortably train. The building had high ceilings so Visenya was able to add in a second floor, that overlooked this small training area, where she nod stood.

Magic itself was a wondrous thing, and her knights and sister found the luxuries of living in a magical state to just be the absolute best thing in the world. Chamber Pots that cleaned themselves. Baths that filled on their own within moments and warmed to the perfect temperature. The charms that removed the stink that permeated the city. If any of them had any sort of misgivings about magic, seeing the lighter, utilitarian side of magic, truly altered their beliefs.

During this time, Visenya also set up the first part of her blossoming Floo Network. A small fireplace had been erected within the structure, and already magic was tightly bound to it. The next step was to place one within the Red Keep and ensure that they functioned. Once that was done, Visenya could leave and make for Winterfell to set up the next access point.

Aside from that, Visenya also spent a great deal of time, honing her magic further, and preparing for the eventual conquest of the country. She spent time training her Death-knights in the use of their new powers as well as showing Rhaenys how to begin accessing her magic.

With their bodies fully restored, the five Death-knights could enjoy the pleasantries of life once more. They could feel the wind, smell the air, taste food and enjoy it. They didn't need to eat, they didn't need to drink, they didn't even need to sleep, they could if they wanted too, but they didn't have to.

There were downsides to being a Death Knight. There was a coldness in their bodies now, a chill that would never truly fade. It may subside if they went near a fire or took a warm bath, but the coldness of death lingered within them, and it would never fade. The knights themselves were also tied to death, and the death of those around them. Often times, screams of agony and pain would fill their ears, and it was still taking time for them to recognize what was real and what was a fragment of something that had happened before.

Visenya was much the same. Being a Necromancer and the Master of Death, she too was heavily connected to the death of those around her. Often times, she too would hear the screams of those long since passed, or those that perished in the city, far from where she stood.

Beings of Death were tied to it, and felt it on a spiritual level. This was true for all of them, be it Death Knights, Gravewalkers, or Necromancers.

After several seconds, Visenya heard Rhaenys hit the ground again. A small smile touched at her lips, despite herself. Things were starting to get interesting here and King's Landing. Very interesting indeed.

 **-Elsewhere-**

"She's grown a great deal." Draco noted, as he and Ser Jorah rode alongside one another watching Daenerys from a distance.

"She's found her inner strength. It seems the love and affection she receives from the Khal has encouraged her to stoke the flame within her." Jorah agreed.

"Is it too much to ask that all could grow so much with something so simple as affection?" Draco wondered aloud.

Jorah did not respond to that, despite knowing exactly where the question had stemmed from. Viserys was becoming a problem. With encouragement from her growing list of friends, and the mighty Khal himself, Daenerys was finding her own passion, where as Viserys, was still the same as he had been when this journey started. His impatience was growing with each passing day, as they moved further and further from Westoros.

There were even rumors that the Khaleesi was pregnant. Rumors that only a few knew to be true. At some point during their trek across Essos, Daenerys had finally decided to take the mighty Khal into her bed, feeling it was her responsibility and coming to love him after all of the care and affection he showed to her. Draco's manipulations had worked, the mighty Khal was little more then a very high functioning thrall to Daenerys' will. If she asked anything of him, he would do it.

Of course the Khaleesi had no knowledge of this, and the charms and spells that kept the Khal in line, allowed him to maintain his ruthless and fiery demeanor around his men, so it wasn't apparent that he was a drone to anyone who didn't recognize the symptoms of a love potion or special charms.

Draco was happy to see Daenerys grow through this. Despite his feelings not being true, his actions helped drive Daenerys forward and she had come to love Khal Drogo as her husband. It was also through his actions that Daenerys became inspired to improve herself. She wanted to stand by her husband's side, not behind him, her dragon blood came more alive with each passing day. She became more assertive, and commanding, earning respect from others and gaining more respect for herself in return. It was also in these moments that the charms placed on the Khal were less important because he did truly admire and respect her for becoming stronger and more dominant. Thus the cycle continued with Daenerys seeking to further improve upon herself, in order to gain further respect and admiration from those around her.

It seems that his master agreed with the changes in Daenerys. During his last update, Visenya had shown great interest in seeing Daenerys further improve upon herself. The exact reason behind it was unknown to Draco, but he had a few suspicions.

Right about then, a call to halt the march came down from ahead. Glancing further up Draco spotted Daenerys hop off her horse and head into the brush on her own.

Jorah and Draco shared a look, as they both heard Viserys from nearby let out an angry huff and go riding off into the brush as well.

The two men shared a look, knowing something was about to happen, and they both let out sighs of their own before moving into the brush as well.

Despite all of the progress Daenerys was making, her brother was quickly losing any support he may have had from back home. With each progress report to Visenya, her uncle fell further in her eyes. Draco knew it wouldn't be long before she simply ordered Draco to kill the man. Draco himself had no qualms about it. Viserys had done nothing to endear himself to the dark hybrid, and the idea of wasting time and energy to alter his persona to fit their needs, was so unappealing that Draco actually found himself resenting the idea.

With subtle manipulation people could be forced to adapt and change themselves but rewriting a person's entire persona, was taxing and if that person was certifiably insane, that wouldn't help such manipulations to hold. More and more, Viserys was showing signs of the fabled Targaryen madness.

Needless to say, the situation was looking more and more like Viserys Targaryen would lose his head sooner or later. And with each passing day, fewer and fewer people had a problem with that.

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Visenya sat up in a tree, staring down at the small troop of hunters below her. Amongst them was King Robert Baratheon.

Much had happened over the few short days between Ned resigning his position as Hand of the King, and now. First and foremost, word had reached the capital that Catelyn Stark had kidnapped Tyrion Lannister. Why, was the biggest question on everyone's mind, including Visenya. Visenya and Jaehaerys were both left surprised by this turn of events, and Visenya had ordered Jaehaerys to send a message to Robb asking him what had happened at Winterfell and why had Lady Catelyn done such a thing.

Visenya sensed a plot of some form. Her spies had informed her that Catelyn had been spotted in the capitol for less then a day, but Visenya was unable to get an answer as to why.

Shortly after her visit, Ned resigned, and then met with Littlefinger, only to then be attacked by Jaime Lannister and a troop of Lannister men. Seems the Kingslayer wasn't too happy to hear about what had occurred with his younger brother. Jaime had fled the capitol, presumably to head out to meet with his father.

Ned had been injured in the scuffle, and after a short discussion with the King, seemed to be reinstated as Hand. Ned now ruled King's Landing, despite his injuries, while Robert was out drinking and hunting.

When her spies had informed her that the King was away from the city, and with so few guards around him, Visenya knew she couldn't miss the chance to finally get her revenge on the man.

A bit of shouting ripped through the air below her. She sent a glance down and spotted Renly Baratheon storming away from his brother, obviously miffed about something.

Robert let out a growl as his squire offered him more wine to drink. Robert took the drink and downed a huge gulp before heading further in the woods, followed closely by his squire and distantly by Ser Barristan Selmy, whom only seemed disappointed with everything that was happening around him.

After a few more moments Visenya decided to enact her plan. Vanishing from sight under her invisibility cloak, she set out to put an end to the Baratheon king.

"There." Robert whispered as he spotted a boar in a clearing ahead. He made a move towards it but the creature suddenly looked at him and darted away. Robert let out a cuss and immediately bolted after it as fast as he could.

With a few silent compulsion charms, Visenya amplified the king's aggression. Despite his weight, Robert tore after the beast at full sprint surprising his entourage. As his followers chased after him, they began to notice him pulling ahead of them. Despite many being faster then the king by a reasonable degree, Robert still outpaced them, pulling out of sight and disappearing into the forest before they could close the gap. As soon as he was out of sight, Visenya made her move. Casting a powerful illusionary spell, she tricked the party into losing Robert completely. It wasn't more then a few moments later when Barristan and the rest started calling Robert's name, trying desperately to locate him.

Once that was done, she moved ahead with the second stage of her plan.

Robert gave chase after the boar, his bloodlust at it's most severe. He spotted the beast dive into a cave, and Robert was quick to follow it, knowing that it was probably trapped in there now. Not once did he stop to think about the threat that the cornered beast might have given him.

Robert made his way into the cave, slowly creeping forward, a spear clutched in his hands. The cave was dark, and smelled of something foul, but Robert paid it no heed. He came to a bend in the cave and as he rounded the corner, he arrived at the entrance to a large open cavern.

Robert glanced around the darkened cave, the only light, stemming from a small crack in the ceiling. Within the cavern, Robert could hear voices.

"Who's there?" Robert bellowed as he made his way across the cavern, his eyes peeled for the boar that had led him down here. As he advanced Robert paid no attention to the snapping of bones beneath his feet.

" _No one will find us here my love."_ A ghostly whisper emanated out from just ahead of the King.

Robert's eyes narrowed as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. As they did, he came to focus on two people lying on the ground a few yards ahead of him.

Robert came to a halt and strained his gaze to see better.

" _I know my love. No one will ever know we were here. Not your father, not your brothers, not even Robert."_ Another voice stated, this one clearly male.

"Who are you?" Robert asked as he took a step further towards the two figures.

" _I love you, my dragon. No one understands me like you do. No one sees me the way you do."_ The first voice stated again. This time Robert knew it to be female, and something about it was way too familiar to him.

As he got closer, Robert realized that both of the people before him were naked, and fucking one another. Robert himself could only look puzzled. What were two people doing fucking in this cave? And where had the boar gone? And why had they said his name?

He took a few more steps towards them until something about them forced him to stop. The man atop the woman, his hair was a silvery white. A color that Robert recognized almost immediately. Beneath him was a woman with dark hair, and eyes. A Stark through and through. It took him a few moments, but the face of the woman eventually clicked in his mind and he let out a choked gasp.

"Lyanna!" Robert muttered, and both people turned their heads toward him.

There, laying before him, was Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

" _What will you do if Robert catches us?"_ Rhaegar whispered as he at Lyanna's neck.

" _Laugh. His childish tantrums and bloated ego, make him seem like an overgrown infant."_ Lyanna replied with a devilish smirk. Both of them were leering at Robert as they continued to fuck, both held malicious gleams in their eyes. Gleams that spoke volumes of the maliciousness behind their intent.

"Lyanna..." Robert muttered as tears began to gather in his eyes.

" _Robert is no one. He is a weakling. Too lost in his own selfish desires to see that I never loved him. He sees me as a trophy. He could never give me what I want. He could never please me like you can."_ Lyanna stated, earning a smirk from Rhaegar as the two met in a passionate kiss.

Seeing the two lock lips, hearing her words, something within Robert snapped in that moment. With an enraged scream he stomped forward, grabbed Rhaegar by the hair and threw him off of Lyanna.

Robert felt his body rack with pain. His shoulder suddenly felt like it was on fire, ripping a full grown man off the ground and tossing him aside was a trying task, even for someone as strong as Robert Baratheon. Robert stomped towards Rhaegar, who was grinning up at him his eyes shining in amusement, almost like he was watching a child.

This just pissed Robert off more as he tossed his spear aside and fell onto the Dragon Prince. Fists began to fly and Robert hammered away at Rhaegar. Each blow delivered a loud sickening crunch.

"I'M WEAK AM I!? I'LL SHOW YOU! JUST LIKE AT THE TRIDENT! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Robert screamed as he hammed Rhaegar's face with vicious intent.

Even as the Prince's face was reduced to a bloody pulp, he never lost his smile. Instead he seemed to start laughing. Behind him, Robert heard Lyanna start to laugh as well. Their laughter filled his ears and his rage doubled. He started hammering Rhaegar's head into the ground, as hard as he could.

The laughter soon stopped. Silence filled the cavern. Robert glared hatefully down at Rhaegar's bloody face. Still smiling, even in death.

Robert slowly rose to his feet. Turning on his heels to confront his beloved Lyanna. Only to find her gone.

Robert stared at where she had been, finding her absent. He glanced around the cave, seeing nothing. Had she run away during his ruthless assault? Well if she had, then he would find her.

He started forward toward the entrance, the pain in his shoulder growing worse. He paused for a moment, only to glance back at Rhaegar. What he saw, drew him to a dead stop.

Rhaegar wasn't there. The bloody body of his greatest enemy was no where to be seen. Instead, lying on the ground with it's face cracked open was the body of a stag. Large chucks of flesh had been ripped out of its stomach and lower body. Many of it's organs were gone.

One of the antlers was tinged red with blood. It took Robert only a moment to realize that it was his blood on the antlers. When he grabbed the stag's body, thinking it was Rhaegar, and tossed it aside, one of it's antlers had torn into his shoulder, piercing flesh and leaving a hole large enough to fit a gold dragon into.

A string of curses filled his mind and the king came to his senses. Lyanna wasn't there, and neither was Rhaegar. He had just beaten the life out of a dead animal. Robert brought his hand to his shoulder, grimacing at the pain. He glanced around several times before spotting his spear laying about a dozen feet away. He took a step towards it, only for a loud cracking sound to pierce the air. His eyes shot towards the ground, and beneath his feet he spotted bones.

Confusion filled his features as he glanced around. The entire cave floor was filled with bones. Hundreds of them.

That was when he heard a growl. His eyes shot up, as out of the darkness stalked a large gray wolf.

Robert realized almost immediately, the mistake he had made. Similar growls filled the air around him, distantly behind the wolf, he could make out the small form of several pups being shielded by two other wolves.

Out of the darkness around him, more wolves began to appear, until their was almost half a dozen.

Robert knew he had to make a run for it, he had to get away. He slowly started to back away from the wolves, his hands inching towards the knife on his hip. Just as his large fingers wrapped around the blade, a loud growl ripped through the air, right behind him.

Robert slowly turned his gaze to peek over his shoulder. What he found, was the largest of the wolves. A black wolf, with it's teeth barred, no more then five feet away from him.

A moment of pause occurred when everything seemed to still.

This moment stretched on for what felt like forever. Then, with a loud snarl, the black wolf lunged at him. Robert tried to turn and draw his knife to stop the creature, but he wasn't fast enough. The beast slammed into his side, it's teeth digging into his shoulder, and all of it's weight falling onto his body.

Within seconds, all of the wolves were swarming. Teeth gnashed in a vicious cascade of blood and flesh.

Robert's screams filled the air, as he was brutally mauled by the pack of wolves.

Nearby, under her Invisibility cloak, Visenya watched with manic glee. Her father's murderer was torn apart, right before her eyes, and she couldn't be happier about it.

After several seconds one of the wolves, clamped down on Robert's throat, silencing his screams. That was when Visenya made a motion, casting a spell and dominating the minds of the wolves.

The beasts halted in their attack and slowly backed away from the ruined king.

Visenya slowly approached the man, brushing the back of one of the wolves, as she did. She knelt over Robert's motionless body and stared down at it.

The man was still alive, but only barely. If left in this state, he'd bleed out in a few minutes. With a vicious smirk, Visenya got to work. She utilized her magic to heal some of the most deadly wounds, to prolong the king's life by a few hours. She then utilized her magic to sever what remained of Robert's vocal cords. Once she knew he was unable to speak, or write anything down, Visenya removed her invisibility cloak.

While all of this was happening, Robert had been conscious, feeling his wounds heal to a certain degree, and feeling his voice vanish entirely.

The man himself was utterly ruined. One of his legs was nearly completely torn off below the knee. His stomach had been ripped open, allowing his guts to spill out. One of his ears was missing. Both of his hands were completely broken from the beating he gave the dead stag. All in all, the King of Westoros was in abysmal condition.

With a twisted grin, Visenya removed a vial from a satchel strapped to her side. Within the vial was hundreds of writhing maggots. Slowly, Visenya opened the vial and poured it's contents onto her open hand. As the maggots filled her palm, a twisted curse sprang from her lips, a vile and twisted dark sorcery that would have been outlawed in a world that knew of magic.

Visenya's grin never slipped as she locked eyes with the broken king. It was obvious by the widening of his eyes that he recognized her from Winterfell.

"Robert Baratheon… I am Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. This is for my father." Visenya stated as she poured the maggots onto his open wounds.

A strangled cry erupted from the king's mouth, as the maggots began to burrow into his flesh. The dark curse Visenya had whispered, filling the creatures with wrath and vicious intent.

"Your line will come to an end soon. I will have what is mine. Before your death, I want you to know something. Ned Stark knew. Your old friend… he knew all along. And he hid me from you. And now… I'll take back what is mine." Visenya whispered as her eyes began to glow with unholy orange flame.

Robert could only let out another cry of agony as the maggots dug deeper into his flesh, eating away at his insides.

With a smile and a flourish, Visenya departed from the cave, the pack of wolves following by her side. Once she exited it she commanded the wolves to depart and head elsewhere, ensuring that they were loud and obvious with their movements, so as to alert the search parties to their presence.

Once that was done, Visenya headed back towards King's landing. The spells she had placed on Robert would ensure that he would survive at least until nightfall, and the entire time, he would suffer unbearable agony as a swarm of cursed maggot devoured his flesh.

She knew that the experienced trackers out with the king's hunting party would eventually backtrack the wolves, someone would guess that maybe they had run from the king. They would find the cave and find the King's body. Visenya didn't know when that would be, if it would happen sooner or later, but it didn't matter. Found dead, or alive, Robert Baratheon was doomed.

A few hours later, Visenya found herself in the Red Keep. She found her way deep into the bowels of the place, hidden under her invisibility cloak. She made her way towards the black cells, looking for a nice quiet place, far from the eyes of anyone. Eventually she located a small alcove tucked away out of sight where she got to work. In the comfort of darkness she constructed the next access point to the floo network.

It took her two hours to get all of the spells in place. In her past life, Visenya had worked tirelessly to acquire the recipe for Floo powder, and the construction methods of Floo access points. Once she had acquired both she set to task on building her own private network. One that didn't rely on the powder and was more reliable then the standard floo network. She had been met with moderate success, she was able to create a floo network, where one only needed to stand at the point of transportation and say the name of the place they wanted to go, and it would activate without the need for powder, though it was still a bit finicky when it came to location, as people with a lisp still sometimes ended up in places they hadn't intended to go.

Luckily there wouldn't be that many access points, so the chances of ending up somewhere you weren't intending to go, was quite low. And besides that, without the need for Floo powder, you could just hop back in and head to the right location.

With that in mind, Visenya allowed herself to laugh as she stepped into her access point, spoke the words 'King's Landing', and appeared in her home there, much to the surprise of the six people waiting there.

The dumbfounded looks she got from her knights and sister, were well worth the hours of hard work she put into making the access points.

 **-Later-**

"Is there nothing you can do?" Cersei Lannister demanded of the Grand Maester Pycelle.

"Apologies your grace, but… whatever festering sickness has invaded the king's body, I know not it's origins. None of my remedies seem to be able to cure his affliction and nothing seems to be touching the pain." Pycelle responded, earning a sigh from the Queen as her gaze turned towards her eldest son whom stood nearby watching from the entrance of the King's chambers, as his father writhed in agony.

Standing not far off, also watching Robert was Ned Stark. Seeing what had happened to Robert and the state he had been returned in, filled him with an unnatural dread. The writhing hordes of maggots that refused to be removed from the king's wounds, and the twisted chill that filled the room, led to a dark thought filling the Hand of the King's mind.

Ned had felt this twisted darkness before. Years prior when he had eventually tracked down the location of the green beam of light that had pierced the heavens. This cold aura… it was the same.

That meant only one thing to Ned. Lyarra. It had been her. She had been here, and she had done this to the king.

He knew it in his mind, he just knew it.

Something had to be done. Ned knew that none of Cersei's children were Robert's. None of them were true royal blood. And on top of that, now Lyarra was somewhere nearby, and Ned had a distinct idea of what she was after. He had to do something before things got worse.

 **-The Next Day-**

"King Robert is dead." Visenya stated as she stared at her twins reflection in their two-way mirror.

"That's good. You don't seem overly happy?" Jaehaerys noted.

"Ned has been thrown into the Black Cells, apparently the king is calling him a traitor. His entire entourage was murdered, and Sansa has been taken captive. Arya is somewhere running around the city, I've got my spies looking for her." Visenya relayed to her brother.

Jaehaerys let out a loud sigh at that and closed his eyes. He was silent for several long moments before he opened his eyes and focused them on Visenya.

"What are you going to do?" Jaehaerys asked.

"I'm going to see what our dearest uncle is up to in the Black Cells and find Arya." Visenya replied.

"Alright… be careful Vizy. Keep Rhaenys safe too." Jaehaerys replied.

"I will. You keep focused on what you're doing up there. It wont be long before Robb hears about this, and I can imagine you'll be receiving a letter from him in the not so distant future." Visenya responded.

Jaehaerys nodded and ended the connection, while Visenya put her mirror away and turned her gaze over to where Rhaenys was sitting. She had been quietly listening to their conversation, but she hadn't offered much in the way of input.

"This just go fun." Visenya stated with a smirk, earning a curious look from her elder sister.

"How so?" Rhaenys inquired.

"An opportunity presents itself. It's time to see how well I can capitalize on it." Visenya answered as she rose to her feet and headed for the door, her body transforming to take on the appearance of Idhrendes.

Rhaenys was quick to throw on her illusionary broach and follow after her, the quintet of knights following close behind.

 **-Several Hours Later-**

The utter emptiness of the Black Cells was crushing. Ned sat alone with only his thoughts, occasionally a scream or cry would tear through the silence though otherwise, the entire area was devoid of sound.

"Uncle Ned." A quiet whisper broke though the darkness.

Ned lifted his eyes to scan the area but found nothing but blackness. He recognized the voice immediately but he couldn't determine it's source.

"Lyarra?" Ned whispered out.

"You look like you've seen better days uncle." Her voice replied.

"How are you here?" Ned asked.

"I crept in, when the guards weren't looking. Tell me, are the rumors true, are you really a traitor to throne?" Visenya answered with a bit of a chuckle.

"Joffrey is not Robert's true child. He is a bastard, born of incest, between the Queen and her brother." Ned informed her.

"I see. Tell me uncle, are you ready to be free of this place?" Visenya inquired.

"Why free me?" Ned asked, his eyes slowly drifting from one end of the room to the other, trying in vain to locate where her voice was coming from.

"Because you are my uncle. Need I any other reason?" Visenya answered, her voice sounding like it was coming from directly in front of him.

"You killed Robert." Ned stated.

"He killed my father." Visenya responded.

"So it was vengeance then." Ned stated, as a feeling of dread rose in his chest. He knew what she was capable of. For so long he had feared what would happen if Robert ever found out about her. Only now did he realize he should have been afraid of the moment when she refused to hide any longer.

"Vengeance. Justice. It doesn't matter what you call it. He's dead, and now Cercei's bastard sits on the throne. I will have what is mine. The only question is… how many will fall, trying to stand in my way." Visenya responded.

"How do you intend to free me from this place? I cannot run… my leg was injured." Ned informed her.

A few seconds of silence passed by before a greenish glow lit up a distant hallway leading out of his cell. The light that filled the room, was just enough to illuminate the shadowy figure of a woman standing no more then a foot in front of him.

"Let's go uncle." Visenya stated as she held out her hand. Ned stared at her for several moments before reaching out and taking her small hand in his. Visenya helped him to his feet and aided him as the two made their way out of the cell. The whole time Ned's eyes drifted back and forth. The cell door leading to his cage wasn't just open, it seemed to be missing, nothing but a pile of ashes laying on ground where it had been.

No guards came to investigate the light, and no other prisoner seemed to react to it. Eventually they made it through to a small alcove that held glowing green symbols on the ground.

"This isn't going to be very comfortable." Visenya noted as she pulled him into the alcove and then said the words 'King's Landing'.

Ned couldn't even let out a gasp of fear as the flames erupted around him and consumed the two.

Before he even knew what was happening he felt himself almost fall out of the flames and onto the floor. He was only on the ground for about a second, when e felt strong, hands grasp his arms and help to pull him to his feet and steady himself. His eyes drifted back and forth, quickly spotted the silver knights he had seen at the Tourney held in his name. The first thing he noticed was the face of one of the men he had seen killed at the Tower of Joy. Ser Arthur Dayne.

Ned gaped at the man as he was pulled over to a nearby chair and sat down. His eyes burned from the sudden light and it was hard to focus on anything, but he could clearly make out Ser Arthur's face.

"Lord Stark." He heard that familiar voice say.

"That's not possible." Ned gasped out as more and more came into view. He quickly glanced around and found himself surrounded by three knight. All three of whom he recognized as members of the Mad King's guard.

"You'll find that little is impossible when dealing with a the Master of Death." Visenya's voice filled his ears. His eyes slowly shot over to her, to find her standing next to a dark haired girl with a silver band of hair, adorning her head. The dark haired girl looked Dornish, but that silver band was an unmistakable trait of someone he had only ever heard of.

"Uncle, this is my big Sister, Rhaenys." Visenya introduced Rhaenys to the man that helped raise her.

"Lord Stark." Rhaenys offered a greeting in response. Her voice came out more meek then she had intended, earning her a look from Visenya.

Ned was silent as he stared at her, remembering her broken, bloody body being presented to Robert, wrapped in a Lannister cloak.

Slowly, Ned glanced around himself. After several moment he let out a loud sigh. "What is going on?" He asked.

"Quite a lot. Sansa is being held captive up in the Red Keep, but I've located Arya, I sent two of my knights to go and retrieve her, they should be back with the little she-wolf at any moment. Once they're back I'll explain everything." Visenya answered as she stepped back Ned and made her way over to her mirror to contact Jaehaerys.

No more then ten minutes passed before two more knights entered the building. With them, they were dragging a silently seething and swearing, Arya Stark. She ceased her rage when she spotted Visenya, and Ned. She almost flew into her father's arms, when she spotted him.

Visenya barely spared the two knight a glance, only looking long enough to note the bit of blood on Jonothor's arm, where he looked to have been stabbed. The man himself didn't look amused, but the other knight found it humorous, especially when Prince Lewyn, showed them the thin little sword that had been used to carry out the attack.

"Visy." Jaehaerys voice came through the mirror as his face soon appeared in it as well.

"I've got Uncle Ned and Arya with me. I'm working on a plan to get Sansa but right now she's being held in the Red Keep. It wont be long until they realize that Ned is no longer in the Black Cells." Visenya informed her twin.

"I'm glad to hear it. Look something strange has been happening up here." Jaehaerys informed her.

"Really? What kind of strange, baby brother?" Visenya inquired.

"The Wraiths are acting strange. The Dragon's are on edge, and it seems to be getting colder up here. I think you should try to make it back as soon as possible." Jaehaerys informed her, earning a nod of understanding from Visenya.

"I'll get into contact with Witch King and see what he has to say. Be careful baby brother. Cold winds are rising in the North, I can feel it from here." Visenya responded.

"Alright. Keep me informed, and let me know when you've got a plan." Jaehaerys stated earning a nod from his sister.

Visenya stared off as Jaehaerys image faded from the mirror. After several seconds she felt eyes on her, and she slowly turned towards where Ned and Arya were, finding their eyes on her.

"Well, gather around. I'll explain the situation." Visenya ordered after a few moments of silence.

 **-Up at the wall, two days later-**

Jaehaerys quickly made his way through the tunnel leading beyond the wall. By his side was his uncle Benjen, Sam, Ser Alliser, Victor, and Jeor Mormont. The group exited the tunnel and made their way over to a cluster of orcs gathered around something.

"My prince, the body was found early this morning. Something smells off about it." One of the orcs informed Jaehaerys, as they cleared a path to allow him a view on what they found.

It turned out to be the body of a member of the Night's Watch.

"Did you know him?" Jaehaerys inquired to his uncle.

"Ay. I knew him. His name was Othor. He's been missing for weeks." Benjen replied as he stared down at the body.

"This thing reeks of something foul." A nearby orc hissed.

"It's been dead for weeks you moron, what's it supposed to smell like?" Another orc snapped.

"No it doesn't smell like rot. It smells like something else." The first orc responded with a snarl. Jaehaerys glanced between the two, then back down to the body.

"We'll take it into the castle. Let Maester Aemon look over it. I'll contact Visenya and let her know." Jaehaerys stated, earning nods from those around him.

Right as a few orcs moved forward to grab the body, a loud screech tore through the air. The Wraith's screech filled their ears and many of those nearby back away.

Jaehaerys was quick to spin around, his eyes spotted the advancing form of the Witch King as it stalked towards them with intent.

Seeing it's movements, Victor quickly stepped between Jaehaerys and the dead body, while pushing him back away from it. Seeing Victor's actions, caused Ser Alliser and Benjen to take up position next to Jaehaerys, their hands shooting towards their swords.

Jaehaerys hand quickly found it's way towards the hilt of Anduril, as his eyes shot down towards the dead body. He hand his troop were slowly backing away from it, as the Witch King passed them, hissing dark curses, in the Black Speech as it did.

As soon as the Wraith got within a meter of the body, it's eyes snapped open. The movement was startling to those around as the body of Othor quickly shot to it's feet, revealing glowing blue eyes.

The undead man focused his attention on the Witch King, and quickly shot forward with a guttural snarl.

With incredible speed, the Witch King seized the dead man by the throat and held him off the ground. The creature let out several snarls and growls as it clawed at the Witch King's arm.

Dark words bellowed out from beneath the Wraith's cloak, they built in intensity for several seconds before the living corpse in it's hand burst into blueish-green flames.

The Witch King held the burning body for several moments as it screamed in pain. It took several seconds but eventually it ceased it's howls and went limp. With a snarl, the Witch King tossed the burning corpse aside and turned towards the nearby forest it stared at the forest for several long moments, unmoving.

The group watched the Wraith for several moments before calming down, and turning their eyes to burning corpse.

"It is a wight." Victor stated.

"Only White Walkers can make wights." Sam stated fearfully.

His statement caused everyone to slowly turn their gazes towards him.

"No… only a nercromancer could create a wight… but this thing wasn't Visenya's creation. The Witch King wouldn't have reacted like that if it was." Jaehaerys stated as his eyes slowly turned towards the forest in the distance. Several seconds went by when Jaehaerys suddenly felt as if he was being watched.

"Get back the behind the wall." Jaehaerys commanded, as his gaze turned hard, and the cold fingers of fear began to crawl around his heart.

Those around him shared a glance, but quickly took up formation and began to slowly move back to the wall, making sure to keep a sensible layer of protection around their prince as they did.

"Sam, as soon as we make it to the tunnel, run ahead and tell Maester Aemon what we saw here." Jaehaerys ordered, earning a nod from his friend as they all backed away from the forest towards the tunnel. The presence of the Witch King, standing almost like a shield between Jaehaerys' group and the forest, somehow did nothing to diminish the fear they were all suddenly starting to fear. Even the orcs looked frightened by whatever it was waiting behind the treeline, watching them.

It took several moments but they eventually made it to the edge of the tunnel. Sam quickly turned and raised ahead to the other side, intent on informing Maester Aemon on what they had found. Meanwhile Jaehaerys kept his gaze locked firmly on the forest. Something was there. He just knew it. Something terrible, something powerful, something that made him afraid.

Several long seconds went by before the Witch King turned away from the forest and began marching towards the tunnel. He only made it about halfway when he suddenly burst into a plume of dark smoke and shot into the air.

"My prince… we need to go." Jeor whispered from Jaehaerys' side.

"There's something out there." Jaehaerys noted.

"I know. We'll deal with it later." Jeor replied earning a slow nod from Jaehaerys.

After several seconds, Jaehaerys pulled his eyes off the forest and joined the group as they made their way back through the tunnel.

Things in the north were growing stranger by the day. Jaehaerys knew that something worse was waiting out beyond the wall. Something worse then wildlings. They had a necromancer watching them. A being much like Visenya. Things were only going to get harder from here on out.

 **-To be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, there you go. Hope everyone enjoys.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 10: Wrath given form.

Sansa sat quietly in her room. She was scared, and lonely. It had only been a few days since her father had been thrown in prison and her house guards slaughtered by Lannister men.

Now she was a prisoner, locked in her room with two Lannister guards standing just outside to make sure she didn't try to escape. A few tears touched at her cheeks which she dabbed away. Her eyes snapped towards the door as it suddenly burst open.

For several long seconds she feared the worst until her eyes settled on the person that had entered. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she recognized the individual as Lyarra.

"Hey, ready to get out of here?" Visenya inquired.

"Lyarra? What are you doing here?" Sansa asked as she quickly crossed the room and approached her half-sister/cousin.

"Rescuing you. Let's go." Visenya responded as she grabbed Sansa and pulled her close while she tossed her invisibility cloak over the two of them.

"What about the guards?" Sansa whispered as Visenya held her close to her side and the two moved together while under the invisibility cloak.

"They wont be a problem. Anyone else wont be able to see us under this cloak, and before you ask, magic. Your father and sister are safe, just stay quiet and stick close and you'll be reunited with them in less then an hour." Visenya whispered as they walked out of the room.

Sansa was about to reply when her eyes widened. Just outside of her room where the two guards were supposed to be stationed, the two instead passed two smoldering piles of gore.

That had done it for her, she was dead silent the rest of the trip. Visenya quietly lead her safely through the castle. No one stopped them, no one so much as looked at them. Within moments they were walking out the front entrance-way and heading out into the city.

In less then an hour, Visenya pulled Sansa into her hideout where her knights and family were waiting for her.

"Father!" Sansa cried out as she flew into Ned's arms as soon as she saw him.

Visenya allowed the Starks a few moments to themselves as she moved over to her knights.

"Any problems while I was gone?" Visenya inquired.

"None, your grace. It's all been quiet." Ser Jonothor replied.

"Good." Visenya replied as she retrieved her mirror to contact Jaehaerys.

"Sansa, are you alright?" Ned whispered to her, as he held his eldest daughter in a tight embrace.

"Father… what's going on? Our guards… they were all killed. The King said you were a traitor… he said such awful things." Sansa whispered, her voice sounding distraught.

"It's alright now Sansa. Everything will be alright." Ned whispered as he pulled back from the hug and gently brushed some hair away from Sansa's face.

Visenya watched the two out of the corner of her eye but said nothing. Arya sat not far off, next to Rhaenys, both also watching curiously. Arya though was quick to hop to her feet and head over to join in the hug once Ned looked over at her, and Sansa noticed her presence as well.

"Jaehaerys." Visenya greeted her brother as his face appeared in the mirror.

"It's done?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"Yes. I'll be bringing our illustrious Stark cousins back up north with me. I'll see you at the wall in a few weeks, baby brother." Visenya informed him.

"Vizy, I've heard from Robb. He's called his bannermen and he's marching south. He wants you and I to go with him." Jaehaerys informed his twin earning a curious look from Visenya.

"Well, that's an interesting development. He probably intends to try and rescue his family with a show of force. If Robb is marching south then he'll probably try and gain the aid of the Riverlands, which means he'll be heading for Riverrun. I guess I'll meet him there." Visenya noted, earning a nod from Jaehaerys.

"What's your plan?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"Even with Lord Stark returned to them, I don't believe the North will just go home and forget about this. Chances are a war will break out, regardless. If that is the case then I need to shift our plans a bit. We may need to accelerate our operations and capture the throne sooner rather then later, but first I need to see what's happening up north beyond the wall. I'll take the Starks to meet up with Robb's army and see where he stands on supporting my claim to the throne. Once that's done I'll head to Winterfell and place the next link in the Floo Network. Then I'll head up to the wall." Visenya informed him, earning a thoughtful look from Jaehaerys.

"You think he'll support us?" Jaehaerys asked.

"Given the choice between us and Joffrey… what do you think?" Visenya responded earning a nod from Jaehaerys.

"Right. Be careful Vizy. I'll see you when you get here." Visenya offered a nod to her twin as his face, faded from view.

She looked back over at the Starks to find them watching her with curious eyes.

"Robb's called the banners and is marching south to rescue you. We need to leave and meet up with him before he does something stupid. I have no problem with booting that blonde haired shit off the throne but I don't need Robb running off half-cocked on an ill advised rescue mission that isn't even a requirement anymore." Visenya informed them, earning a contemplative look from Ned.

"You've gotten us this far. Just tell us what you need us to do next." Ned stated after a quiet moment.

"I'm going to finish healing your leg. Then we'll get the hell out of here. I need to speak with Robb, and then I'm heading for the Wall. Cold wind are rising in the North, and someone is apparently trying their hand at my game." Visenya noted darkly, earning confused looks from her family.

"A dead man tried to attack Jon. That means a necromancer. Which probably means White Walkers." Visenya responded with a sigh, earning shocked looks from the Starks.

"White Walkers? Are you certain of that?" Ned asked as he shared a look with his daughters. The knights gathered around shared dark looks with one another as well. No one liked the idea of White Walkers actually being real, let alone coming back.

"No. That's why I have to head to the wall and see for myself." Visenya responded with a sigh. She didn't like the idea of having another competitor to deal with. She was the master of death, and no one could wield the powers of death like she could. All other necromancers were like children by comparison. In the past Visenya had gone on a bloody campaign to find and kill all of her competitors around the globe. She would hunt them down one by one until she earned the fear of the entire death worshiping community. She didn't care what these fabled White Walkers were in to. If they dabbled in the Black Arts, they would meet the Reaper incarnate and be tested.

Only the Master of Death could decide who should wield such power and who shouldn't. It was her self appointed role, aside from being Dark Lord, and mother of chaos and monsters.

Though uneasy, the Starks had little choice other then to do what she said. Within hours they were sneaking out of King's Landing. One by one, Visenya apparated them out of the city. Once they were all away they began the march to the nearest town where they could buy some horses.

The trip north was slow and quiet. Visenya was distant to most of the Starks, only offering them the occasional courtesy of her time. She did care for them, but Visenya wasn't really a people person. She was a leader, a born ruler, but one didn't treat family that way. Sadly, Visenya didn't really know how to treat family as hers had been shit in her last life and in this one, it was more complicated then it should have been.

Without Jaehaerys to use as a springboard, Visenya came off as quiet and a bit distant. Conversations were often short, and the only ones to really spend a lot of time trying to talk to her, were Arya and Rhaenys.

During the trek north, Visenya spent a lot of time pondering her previous life. She was often deep in thought recalling events of her previous childhood.

 **-Flashback-**

"Wow." Harry whispered as Harriet showed him the small ball of light she had nestled in her hand.

"Shhh." Harriet replied. The two were huddled together in the darkness of the closet under the stairs. Ten years old and already performing magic. Both children were naturally gifted though out of the two, Harriet was much less timid.

Life at the Dursleys was a challenge. Suffering had become a way of life, but even at a young age, the two children grew wise off of their life experiences.

Both children knew to be quiet and were often invisible to those around them. They even had this ability that they developed over time, the ability to speak in each others heads when they locked eyes. So many of the things they learned came from the need to keep themselves alive and safe. They learned to talk without opening their mouths. They learned to move with needing to use their legs, they learned how to make light in the darkness, and even speak with the small creatures that inhabited their tiny home.

The twins were close. They had always been close, and in their lives, they only had each other to count on.

Somehow, the two managed to survive until the following year when they received their letter to Hogwarts. Their first year had been a time of wonderment. The twins had been sorted into Gryffindor and there they made new friends in the form of Ron Weaseley and Hermione Granger. As they always had, the twins were inseparable. They would often times sleep down in the common room, just so they could sleep next to one another. It was honestly a time both would look back on with a great deal of fondness and also a bit of embarrassment.

Often times Harriet could be seen dragging Harry around, both holding hands as she tugged him along to see various wonders around the castle. The two had always been close like that, but in Hogwarts, away from the prying eyes of the Dursleys, the two could really enjoy each others company. They would laugh and play, and do everything they could together.

Their first year was filled with great adventure. From Harry making it onto the Gryffindor Quiditch team, to the troll, to the various puzzles and even the Philosopher's Stone. The death of Quirell was a bit of a dark spot with Harry suffering a mild form of PTSD from having been the one to cause his death with his touch.

When the year ended, the twins returned home to find that they now had a room of their own. They had to share, and the room itself looked like it had come straight from a decrepit, abandoned, motel, but it was a vast improvement over the cupboard.

Despite the age restriction on their wands, the twins continued to practice their magic in secret. Now having their own room, the two spent long hours trying out new abilities and things that they could do without wands.

Magic just came so easily to them. Where Harry seemed to excel at Charms, Harriet became much more attuned with Transfiguration. Both were learning to perform their first year spells without a wand. They found such a thing to be possible with enough practice, and both found themselves wondering why people in general didn't just learn this.

As time went on the new school year began to close in and that led to their confrontation with the excitable little house elf, Dobby. The elf seemed desperate to keep the twins from returning to Hogwarts and even tried to stop them from returning by getting them into trouble with the Dursleys. Luckily Harriet was able to stop him by grabbing him and teleporting to another place, warning him that he shouldn't come back. Seeing what she was able to do, and hearing her yell at him, sent the little elf into a despair and he quickly departed, calling himself a bad elf, and beating on his own head as he went.

Harriet had felt bad for him, but she was far more concerned with the Dursleys and keeping out of trouble.

Afterwards she quickly returned to Harry and the two spent the rest of summer on the lookout for the elf, waiting for more of his shenanigans to get them into trouble.

He reappeared while they were attempting to enter platform nine and three-quarters and sealed the platform, but the two were able to just teleport to it when no one was looking. They later learned that Ron had also been left trapped on the other side, and had stolen a flying car in order to make it to school on time.

It was only by Dumbledore's good graces that he managed to avoid being expelled.

That year was full of twists and turns for the twins, dealing with Lockheart, and the soon to be revealed Basilisk. It was troublesome. It was only after Hermione discovered it's lair were the twins able to deal with it, with a little help from Fawkes. One of the major issues during that year was everyone turning on Harry, believing him to be the heir of Slytherin, and the one responsible. This led to a lot of hurt feelings and a lot of time the twins spent alone with only each other.

Looking back on those days, it always managed to ruin Visenya's mood. Those days had been so telling, about the state of the world. The way everyone abandoned Harry the moment they thought him responsible, the way they all treated him like dirt. It was truly eye opening for the young Harriet Potter. By the end of the year, everything was cleared up, and Harry had forgiven his classmates, but Harriet never did. She had been one of only a handful of people to stand with Harry, she refused to acknowledge those that didn't. Those that would throw him to the wolves so callously.

So kind, in fact, was Harry that he even went out of his way to free the little House Elf that had been pestering them during the summer before their second year. Harry had tricked his master, Lucius Malfoy, into freeing the elf. It was things like that, that slowly started to paint a picture that would always lead Harriet Potter to question why? Why was Harry so willing to give others second chances, yet when it came to her, for some reason, she was beyond all saving.

By the time third year rolled around, the Harriet was much more guarded, only really friends with a handful of other people including, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

That was the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, as well as the year that the illustrious Minister Fudge decided it would be a great idea to surround small children with soul sucking Dementors. That in and of itself was an even bigger issue as they seemed to find Harry just as attractive as his sister did, meaning that they were all over him whenever they got the chance.

During that year, Harry and Harriet unofficially began their relationship. While they weren't as inseparable as they had been as children, they were still just as close as the Weasely twins.

It started with Harriet kissing Harry when they spent the day together in what Harriet had coined their first date.

The year went on with all the usual crap, of people keeping things from the twins, the twins eventually figuring it out and then they would generally solve the problem on their own with the adults standing by the way side playing with themselves.

They had to deal with Werewolves, time travel, and the execution of an innocent magical creature. All in all, it was a trying affair.

That year the twins learned that they actually had a godfather and that he loved them. This left them excited for all of six seconds before he was arrested, thrown in a cell, broken out of jail by them, and then sent on the run to hide from the ministry until Peter Pettigrew was captured so he could prove his innocence.

It was the summer before fourth year when the two began their actual romantic relationship.

The two had been alone all of their lives, they had only ever had one another. At first it was just their close friendship, but over time they began to see each other as an outlet for deeper feelings and curiosities that eventually morphed into full on romantic feelings.

The twins knew their relationship was taboo, so they kept it a secret. It wasn't hard to share intimate moments, seeing as how they shared a room at the Dursleys and they slept in the same bed basically every night over the summer.

To keep the Dursleys from getting suspicious, Harry would always sleep on the outside of the bed and on the floor next to the bed was a blanket. If they heard the Dursleys knocking or pounding at the door, Harry would quickly roll off the bed and onto the floor, to pretend like he slept there instead of on the bed.

It was little tricks like that, that the twins learned to use, to keep their relationship secret. Through all of the trials and tribulations of their following school years, the twins held to one another, their love only growing as they faced off against Voldemort and eventually defeated him.

It was these times that Harriet Potter would always come back to when she looked for the source of where everything went wrong. As children, they had only had each other. Perhaps she had given Harry too much freedom? Perhaps she had underestimated how close he was to others, like Ron and Hermione? Perhaps she waited too long to share her suspicions about Dumbledore with him? There were so many things Harriet Potter had wondered about, that it often filled up days of her life with contemplation and reflection.

An answer never formed. The two had loved each other. They had loved one another with a ferocity that was unmatched, and yet… somewhere along the line, she had lost him. At some point in their relationship, there was enough distance for Harry to fall into Dumbledore's clutches.

Fourth year was really where things started to go wrong. That year Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament, and Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Everyone immediately turned on him again, including Ron. Harriet once again stuck by her brother and comforted him, when he felt alone. Harriet had though after Fourth year, that she had cemented her place in Harry's heart, as his lover, and closest confidant. She had always been with him, and had helped him through all of the various challenges.

The two had spent the entirety of the Yule Ball watching one another as discreetly as they could. And Harriet was even used as Harry's object of importance, that he had to retrieve during the second task, which he did with fiery resolves, seeing as how it was his beloved twin in danger.

That was also the year that Voldemort returned to power, and Harriet Potter often reflected on that one moment, wondering if it, maybe had something to do with the gap that had formed between the twins. Harry had been kidnapped and used in the ritual that had brought him back from the dead. He had been alone, with Harriet unable to find him, or help him. She had heard his cries for help, but she could do nothing to reach him.

It was during that event that Voldemort himself revealed that he wasn't sure which of the twins had been responsible for his death. The spell that Lily Potter had used to shield them, had worked on both twins, and they had looked so much alike at only a year old, that Voldemort didn't honestly know which one he had targeted first. Harry bore the lightning bolt scar, but Harriet Potter had a scar of her own, on her arm. One that resembled a crooked V. So no one really knew who was really responsible for deflecting the curse that day.

Luckily Harry was able to escape and bring news of Voldemort's Resurrection back to Dumbledore. The Ministry was quick to dismiss it, and spent the rest of the year, and the following summer, trashing Harry and Dumbledore's reputation.

That summer, things started to change. They were deep changes, with Harriet becoming darker, and Harry becoming conflicted. But… one thing that didn't change, was their feelings for each other. The summer before their fifth year, the two began to experiment sexually. It started out with touching, but by the end of the summer, the two were having sex.

It was during that time, that Harry would always say such sweet things to her. He would tell his twin that the two of them would run away together once they graduated. They would go find somewhere far away from Britain, like elsewhere in Europe or Asia, or maybe even in the America's, and they would get married, where no one knew them.

They'd find a place where they could be together, openly, without anyone knowing.

Harriet Potter fell more in love with her brother, during that summer, then in any time to follow.

Fifth year was hell. The Ministry was dead set on ruining Harry's life. Despite not knowing how intimate the twins were, the Ministry appointed High Inquisitor, made sure to do whatever she could to keep the two apart. The ministry believed that Harry and Dumbledore were the problems and that the respectful and quiet Harriet Potter was on their side. Naturally this led to them making asses of themselves as they put new rules into place that forbade physical contact, or from congregating in groups of two or more.

All in all, it was a pain. Especially when Harry tried to challenge the High Inquisitor, and ended up with scars on the back of his hand, for his efforts.

Those scars were what drew Harriet over the edge. She had hated Madam Umbridge, but now she wanted her dead. So Harriet saw to that. Without anyone knowing, she started to work with Madam Umbridge to try and find where 'Dumbledore's army' was gathering. Harriet worked to get the woman's trust and eventually told her that they were gathering at a specific place in the forbidden forest.

Madam Umbridge took the opportunity to reveal Dumbledore for the crook he was, and stormed out to the forest with several teachers, and Dumbledore himself. What none of them knew was that Harriet had been sending messages to Aragog the Acromantula, using her Patronus, and he and his children knew that tasty morsels were coming to greet them.

The attack had been coordinated and sudden, and it was only due to Dumbledore's magical skill that the teachers managed to survive. Umbridge was not so lucky, having been bitten by one of the giant spiders, she later died from the poison.

The Ministry was furious and blamed Dumbledore for it, forcing him out of Hogwarts, but being unable to capture him.

That was the year that Voldemort utilized the bit of his soul that resided within Harry and Harriet, to try and learn more about them and Dumbledore. At the time, only Harry was really showing the affects, with Harriet keeping her nightmares to herself, for fear of becoming a pawn of Dumbledore's like it was apparent he was trying to make Harry.

That year ended with a trap, that resulted in the death of the twins beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. Harry had blamed himself for the incident, and even went so far as to project blame from Harriet, claiming that she also blamed him for it, which she didn't, and had never even contemplated.

This drove a wedge between the two which lasted all the way through the rest of the year. It was the beginning of the summer that allowed the twins to finally sit out and have a long conversation where Harriet drove it into her brother's skull that she didn't blame him for what happened to Sirius. She blamed Voldemort. Whether he truly believed her at the time, she didn't know, but it helped to mend their bond. In honor of their wild and crazy godfather, the twins tried to have some wild and crazy fun, whenever they weren't being watched by Moody. Any other watcher they could get away with having some rough sex in their rooms. All they had to do was cast some silencing charms on their rooms, without wands, and no one would know. Only Moody could act the killjoy, but if he wasn't there, then the twins would honor their beloved dogfather in a way he seemed to approve of if his knowing looks, and occasional winks were anything to go by.

Magicals had always been a lot less put off by incest, even amongst twins. It was still taboo, and a full on relationship would have never been allowed, but it did still happen and people acknowledged it. Sirius seemed to know from the moment he met the twins that they were in love. And despite never actually bringing it up, he seemed to support their love, in his own, doggish ways.

It was during sixth year that the war actually began in full. Death Eaters launched attacks. The order of the Phoenix began to fight back, and Hogwarts became a battle ground between children on both sides of the conflict.

The war against Voldemort had warped Harry into a perfect little weapon of the light. He truly believed in the nonsense that Dumbledore would spew. He agreed with second chances. He agreed with finding the good in everyone. He agreed with the light and it's doctrine.

The twins were together through everything. They hunted the Horcrux together. They defeated Voldemort together, they lived and loved and became the ones who had conquered evil.

And when the time came to test his resolve against his love for his sister and her inner demons, he made a choice that would forever alter the course of the world.

It was Harry's betrayal that had set Harriet on the path to becoming a dark lord that made Voldemort look like a whiny brat by comparison. It was Dumbledore manipulating Harry that led to the Third and worst of the Dark Lords that Dumbledore had helped to create.

They were the ones to set everything in motion. The once dark and misunderstood Harriet, had become a target of the fanatical Light side and Harry had believed in the lies they spewed. His betrayal had destroyed Harriet, it soured her love and led her to discarding her birth name.

She took everything the Potter's had, everything she could get her hands on. She did the same with the Blacks, and then she severed herself from those two ruined estates, leaving Harry and the Light with as little as possible. She burned down her families ancestral home, the one she and Harry had shared when they graduated from Hogwarts, she had even set fire to Hogwarts, destroying the castle, as an opening volley to show the world, what had been done to her.

The castle burned, and with it, the future of the world disappeared. For thirty years, nothing had happened. For thirty years… the Dark Lord disappeared into the underworld, hunting her rivals, the necromancers, building her power base, and growing her raw strength. It was on the night of her fiftieth birthday, that she reappeared in Godric's Hallow. Where Harry had now lived. She had approached his home and spent several hours placing powerful wards around it to keep him from being able to leave. Then she proceeded to burn the entire town to ash, all the while slaughtering anyone who tried to stop her.

She fought for nearly and hour until finally Dumbledore arrived to try and stop her. By that point in time, he was a withered old man with barely anything left in him, but he still held himself like he was a hundred years younger. That had been part of Harriet's plan. Once Dumbledore arrived, she was quick to tear the old bastard, limb from limb. He could do nothing to stop her, and much to his own surprise his wand, the Elder Wand itself, refused to fight her. Meaning his death came quickly, when she hit him with the killing curse.

She then retrieved the Elder Wand which she had originally won from Voldemort after he had stolen it from Dumbledore, and she used it to remove her wards and finish her assault on Harry's home.

By that point in time, Harry and his 'beloved' wife Ginny had heard all of the commotion and had come outside to see what was happening. They had watched in horror for over an hour as Harriet slaughtered hundreds of people before their very eyes.

Harry had spent most of that time trying in vain to remove his sister's wards, but he simply wasn't skilled enough to pull it off. Harriet's power and knowledge had grown to astronomical levels in her time away, and she returned now, a master of magic, one not seen since Merlin.

She recalled as clear as day how she blew past her own wards and engaged Harry and Ginny, easily besting the two with the Elder Wand now in her possession. Harry had tried to speak to her, to call out to her and apologize for his actions. He said whatever he could to try and break her out of her rampage but to no avail. He was easily defeated and cast aside. She had destroyed his Holly wand with a single blast of pure magic and then she had banished him into the ruins of a nearby building. He slammed through a wall, and was nearly killed by a razor sharp spear of debris that impaled him through the gut.

Ginny was then left alone to face her husband's first love, and twin sister. Ginny put up even less of a fight then Harry had, losing in a matter of seconds. Harriet had been deliberate in her attacks, ensuring that Harry got to see as she broke his wife's legs, forcing her to the ground. She then marched past the screaming form of Ginny Weasely, and into their house. Several moments later, she emerged with the Cloak of Invisibility in hand. That ultimately led to her uniting the three Deathly Hallows into her possession as she already had the Resurrection Stone from her time in school, during the war with Voldemort.

After she left the house she returned to Ginny where she then proceeded to literally tear her limb from limb. Harry's begs for her to stop fell on deaf ears as Ginny had all of her skin removed in long bloody strips by his twins magic.

Ginny was kept alive throughout the onslaught, only dying after Harriet had started rupturing her organs, one by one. The killing blow came when she finally burst Ginny's heart, ending her life. Then to add salt into the wound, she erased Ginny's body with Fiendfyre. Annihilating it and preventing a burial. She then departed, throwing a merciless glare at the man she had once loved with all of her heart.

That had been the start of their war. That had been the night she had initiated her assault on the entire world. For centuries afterwards, the twins fought. They fought as Harriet unleashed all forms of nasty monsters onto the world. They fought as the gods themselves intervened, sending Dumbledore back to the realm of the living as a champion of sorts to guide Harry and the Golden Trio once again. The twins fought, even as Harriet's rage began to subside. The years drew on, and where once, fire and brimstone, filled Harriet's heart, eventually a cold sadness, replaced it.

Death and carnage had become a way of life, and Harriet slowly found herself falling back in love with her twin brother. The courageous and noble brother that had forsaken her so long ago.

 **-End Flashback-**

Visenya let out a sigh, as she pulled herself from her memories. She wiped at her cheeks, removing the fresh tears that had stained them. To her luck, most of her party hadn't noticed that she had started crying, but Rhaenys had, and was staring at her younger sister with curious eyes.

Visenya kept her eyes to the road, ignoring her sister. She hated how emotional she could get when she dwell-ed on her ancient past. Such things had come and gone, and yet still they had an affect on her. With a shake of her head, she pushed the memories back, refusing to let them back in. She had a new life, and a new purpose. Her past was over and done with, and nothing could change that.

The trip north was quiet. Visenya was easily able to keep most people away with a mere glance, but the presence of five heavily armed and armored knights, also served to keep most bandits and highwaymen away from their little group. Very little talking occurred. Ned spent more time questioning the reanimated Knights then he did his niece. Most of them could only offer vague explanations though, as they didn't fully understand the hows either. The only real answer they could give him, was that it had been the power of the rings she had given them, that had brought them back.

But that then led to the question of where Visenya had acquired the rings in the first place, seeing as how Rhaenys had one, but she had, had it since she was a little girl, meaning Visenya couldn't have given in to her, as she wouldn't of even been born yet.

Questions like these, filled Lord Starks mind as they moved up towards the Riverlands. Slowly but surely they closed in on Riverrun where Visenya knew that the Starks would be safe and she could keep moving to meet up with Robb if he hadn't already made it to Riverrun.

After meeting with Robb, Visenya planned on heading for Winterfell, and then the Wall. A creeping feeling had filled her heart, and for some reason, she really wanted to see Jaehaerys. She knew why she wanted to see him. He reminded her so much of Harry, whom she still loved, very deeply. At times the two almost seemed indistinguishable. Jaehaerys was much darker then Harry had been, but he was still kind, and noble, and valiant. He was a good man, a great man. One Visenya loved, just as much as she had loved Harry.

She didn't intend to lose her twin, this time. This time, she would rule the world, with him by her side, and she would show him paradise. A world free of injustice and sin. A world of happiness, forged by her own hands. Visenya had no doubts in her mind. The two would stand together, from now, until the very end. She would allow for nothing less.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 _ **Alright, there you all go. Hope you enjoyed some of the backstory. I hope it fills in a few gaps in Visenya's character. We'll learn more about Visenya's past life and Harry's betrayal in later chapters. See ya then.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long delay but writer's block and focus on Broken Angel kept me from getting this out. Hope you all enjoy.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 11: An unspoken bond

"Halt! Who goes there?" Came the demand from the guard as Visenya and her party road up to Riverrun.

"Eddard Stark, and his children." Came the reply from Visenya, earning surprised looks from the two guards.

One of the guards was quick to march forward his eyes locked on the tired form of the old Northern Lord.

"Lord Stark?" The guard inquired hesitantly.

"Aye." Ned replied with a tired nod.

"We had heard rumors of your death at the hands of King Joffrey. I am grateful that they were little more then rumors." The guard replied once he recognized the previous Warden of the North.

"Yes well… so am I." Ned replied after a moment. From there they were escorted inside where they met with Lord Hoster Tully. The old man wasn't in the best of shapes but he was still happy to see them. Many of his men, including the Blackfish and Edmure Tully had already departed to meet with Robb Stark on his trek south. The man had already crossed the twins and was set to arrive in Riverun in only a few days.

The Lord of the Riverlands offered them a place to stay and promised to keep their presence there a secret until Lord Stark decided what he planned on doing. He was also quick to inform them that word had reached his ear that Jaime Lannister was marshaling a force and marching towards Riverun. No one knew what the Lion or the young wolf intended but Visenya was curious on how this would play out. If the situation turned dire she could always summon Midir to devastate the Lannister horde so she wasn't overly worried about a few thousand lions.

With that news in mind, Visenya chose to remain at the castle and wait for Robb to arrive, this gave Ned the opportunity to sit and speak with her.

"What are you planning, Lyarra?" Ned inquired.

"You seem to think I have something in mind." Visenya responded with a nonchalant look.

"I know you do. You're far too cunning to not have a plan in mind. You rescued me from the Lannisters, and you rescued my daughters. You've never been particularly close with anyone other then Jon yet you didn't hesitate to rescue us, even though it put you at risk. I know you have a plan. Please… I'm willing to help. I owe you more then I can ever repay." Ned stated, cutting right to the heart of the matter, earning a sigh from Visenya.

"You're no fun uncle. You don't take my teasing, you don't play my games. You're too serious. The world is a lot less complex then you think. So long as you learn to relax and simply be observant, you'll find that very little in the world, happens without obvious signs. I do have a plan. I intend to take the throne. I intend to cut the head off that pompous little shit and return the Dragon's to power. I plan on building a new world, bigger, better, more amazing then you could possibly imagine. There will be death before the end, I am used to it. I've made peace with it. Do you really wish to get involved? Robb has made his choice, and I intend to reveal the whole truth to him and see if he will support me. If so then I will aid him in destroying the Lannisters and securing the Riverlands. Then when the time is right, we'll march on King's Landing, and I'll take back what is mine by birth right." Visenya responded, earning a sigh and a slow nod from Ned.

"I assume Jon is working to aid you in this endeavor?" Ned asked after a moment.

"My baby brother is currently up on the Wall. He contacted me not long ago, informing me that a dead man rose to life right before his eyes." Visenya informed her uncle earning a surprised look from the man.

"A dead man you say? Are you sure you heard him right?" Ned asked, disbelief lacing his voice.

"He wasn't alone when he saw it uncle. The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was there. Uncle Benjen was there. Many people were there to see it. If the dead are rising beyond the wall then that can only mean one thing. White Walkers." Visenya responded earning an apprehensive look from Ned as he shifted uncomfortably.

"White Walkers… A deserter from the Night's Watch that I executed some time ago, spoke of dead things rising beyond the wall. I paid him no mind then… could it really be true?" Ned wondered aloud, half looking at her, half looking away.

"Whether it's true or not, I intend to stabilize the situation here and then head north to deal with this problem. These White Walkers are a problem, and I don't like leaving problems hanging over my head. So I'll deal with them, and then I'll take back my throne." Visenya stated earning a curious look from her uncle.

"You speak with such confidence regarding one of the most terrifying legends in our history." Ned noted, earning a chuckle from Visenya.

"Uncle, these things are playing at a game I mastered long ago. You know so little about me, but it's alright, I don't hold it against you. In all of my life I have seen and done things you wouldn't believe. These White Walkers are no greater a threat then foes I have faced in the past. And just like all of them, I will see them to the grave." Visenya replied with smooth confidence, her voice carrying without hesitation or fear.

"Lyarra..." Ned began, but Visenya cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Uncle… I mastered their game long before they ever came into being. Death is an old friend, one I walk hand in hand with and have no fear of. If these White Walkers seek to use the power of death against me, then I will just have to show them why I am the Master of Death." Visenya responded earning confusion and uncertainty from Ned. When she got like this, it was difficult to understand her. She spoke like she was so far superior to everyone else yet Ned knew that there was no way for that to be true. She was almost Eighteen, barely into adulthood. How could she possibly know what the world was like? How could she possibly understand the terrible things that existed out there?

Ned had no clue where her confidence came from, and a part of him didn't want to know. She seemed so certain of herself, almost as if she already knew that she would be victorious. Ned wanted to question her, to demand more answers, but a part of him was afraid of how she would respond. Would knowing the truth really be worth it. Some doors, once open, can never be closed, or so the saying goes. If he asked her for the truth, then she might answer truthfully, and if she did, what would her answer bring him? More confusion? Fear? Regardless, Ned held silent on the matter and instead tried to gain other information.

"The Targaryen knights, how did you bring them back from the dead?" Ned asked.

"Magic." Visenya responded with a sly grin, earning a sigh from her uncle.

"Lyarra..." Ned began but Lyarra simply shook her head.

"Uncle, do you truly wish to know the intricacies of what I did, or are you just asking to ask? I could explain the direct fundamentals behind their revival, how ghosts and other forms of spirits interact with the physical world. I could explain the necromatic properties of my rings and how they operate but I doubt you'll be left satisfied with my explanation and instead you'll simply be forced to ask again, imploring me to dumb it down so that you can better grasp what I'm saying. I understand the curiosity but I doubt you pulled me aside to drill me about the ins and outs of magic. You're not Jaehaerys." Visenya replied with a shake of her head.

"You're right. I'm not your brother. My questions stem from my desire to understand you, and what you're planning. You killed Robert… his manner of death and the time he suffered before the end… I know you had a hand in it." Ned stated earning a sigh from Visenya.

"And what if I did have something to do with that? The whole reason you kept my identity a secret from him was because you knew he would kill me and Jon if he knew the truth. Don't start with the whole 'old friends' shtick. Friends don't live in fear of their friends. You know and I know he would have killed us. So I killed him first. I decided long ago that I would not hide in the shadows, I am a dragon, and dragons do not hide. So I struck out at my enemies, killing those who would have tried to do the same thing to me." Visenya responded, earning a faraway look from Ned as he gazed off and brought a hand up to rub his face.

"Visenya..." Ned let out a sigh, earning a shake of the head from her in the process.

"Uncle. The world is a terrible place. You don't get to make the rules just because you hold yourself to some higher moral standard. It's because of that, that you ended up in the Black Cells. Sometimes you have to be willing to forgo the rules, forgo the restrictions, and simply do what needs to be done. I understand that Robert was your friend once upon a time, but surely you recognize that the man you once called your friend, died with Lyanna. He was a shell of his former self after that. I can't say what Robert Baratheon could have been had he earned my mother's affections, but I do know what he was. And that was a terrible man, with a terrible temper, and he was a terrible king. You can hate me for finishing him off before he tried to do the same to me. You can call it evil or twisted, or wrong. You can call it any number of things, but the truth is, that I simply struck first. You and I know that he would have done the same to me, had he the opportunity." Visenya stated, earning a grimace from Ned. Again he couldn't refute that, and he had very little argument, since he had seen Robert's hatred for the Dragons first hand. He knew what his old friend had become, and he knew what he would do if given the chance.

"I know that Lyarra. I know. I'm not… 'sigh', I guess I'm not sure what I'm really asking here." Ned admitted after a moment earning a soft look from Visenya.

"It's alright to be afraid. Jaehaerys was afraid at first too. People fear what they do not understand. All you need to know is that I am going to take back what is mine, and no one is going to stop me. Stand by my side or stay out of my way and I will not harm you. That is how it is, and that is how it will be. If you want to ensure that the people are kept safe from my wrath then ensure they are kept in line and away from my affairs. So long as they do not involve themselves, I will not hurt them. My focus in one my enemies right now Do you understand?" Visenya informed him, earning a nod of understanding from Ned.

"Good. Very good. Now… if you will excuse me, I need to make a call to my brother. Robb should be here soon, and I very much anticipate a lot occurring in the next few weeks. The world is about to change uncle… and these changes are going to come quickly and in some cases violently. I hope you are ready." Visenya finished as she moved past him, leaving Ned alone and looking thoughtful, trying his hardest to fully gauge the young woman that he was just starting to realize knew far more then even he had previously thought.

That night Visenya sat alone in her bed, quietly speaking with her twin. Their conversation was kept mostly personal as Visenya didn't want to involve him in the arguments she was having with Lord Stark. Instead they simply spoke with one another, and at the end of the conversation Visenya offered him some parting words of love, to keep his spirits up. Hopefully she'd be back in his arms within a month. Neither one wanted to wait that long, and it was obviously something that occupied their thoughts.

Jaehaerys left his own loving goodbye, offering his twin a gentle smile before they put away the mirrors for the night and tucked into bed, both of the imagining the other laying next to them.

A few days later and Robb's army finally arrived. Seeing Robb's smile as he embraced his father and sisters, seeing Catelyn's smile as she held her children in her arms, Visenya almost wished the Jaehaerys had been there to see it. It was an odd thing to experience despite how joyful it was. Visenya was unused to bringing joy to people. She was unused to getting thanks for her efforts, and to be thanked so fervently by both Catelyn and Robb for her efforts in freeing Ned, and the children, it left her feeling off.

Visenya was now used to being thanked. So many years as the villian, as the monster, had left her so often seen in a negative light, that any time she was praised for a good act, without suspicion quickly following it, she was left genuinely confused.

Being praised always brought Visenya back to the days when she was young in her past life. When her and Harry were heralded as the Twins-Who-Lived. No one knew which twin it had been who deflected the curse that day, not even Voldemort knew. Dumbledore always preached that it was Harry whom had truly been responsible, especially towards the end of Voldemort's second rein, when he tried to convince even Harriet of Harry's importance. In the end he had been wrong. Both of the twins had worked together, along with Ron and Hermione, to take down Voldemort and destroy his Horcrux.

When the war against Voldemort was over, it was both twins who were recognized as his destroyer.

It was only a few years later when opinions about Harriet began to sour, especially when it came to light that she was well versed in the Dark Arts. In all actuality, young Harriet Potter had been trained in the Dark Arts by Sirius Black, or more specifically, his spirit, when she found the Resurrection Stone and used it to contact certain deceased spirits to learn from them and gain the strength to stop Voldemort.

By the time the final battle occurred, Harriet had been taught a significant amount of Dark Magic from various powerful wizards whom had passed, including Sirius Black, Salazar Slytherin, Herpo the Foul, and various other dark witches and Wizards, all contacted to assist in training Harriet, and aiding her in defeating Voldemort. Some were not so willing to offer their aid but after a bit of convincing, as well as the pain involved with being forced to appear on the Earth, many of them agreed to assist her. It was during these secret training sessions that Harriet truly developed her darker streak and became more vicious.

Violence became second nature to Harriet Potter during Voldemort's second rein. Seeing Death Eaters Rape and Murder their way through the country and solidified Harriet's desire to exterminate them. Whenever the Snatchers came for the four of them, Harriet was always the first to retaliate with a violent curse of some sort. She was almost always admonished by Hermione and Ron, but she could usually win Harry over by pointing out what they would do if they caught her. In fact she would usually go so far as to show him in her own mind what they would do.

Those scenes of depravity he saw in his sister's head, truly made him fearful of allowing any outsiders anywhere near his beloved twin, and during cold nights when they would huddle alone in their shared room, Harry would hold onto her just a bit tighter then normal.

It often reminded her of how Jaehaerys now held her. It was so much more possessive then when Harry and her were young. Jaehaerys held her in the way that Harry had towards the latter half of their time together. The reason as to why was quite obvious. Jaehaerys knew of the dangers of the world. Unlike Harry who tried to pretend like he didn't, Jaehaerys acknowledged that their were awful people in the world and they would gladly do unspeakable things to Visenya if they got their hands on her.

He knew those people existed and that's why he never hesitated to kill his enemies. Why he showed them no mercy.

It was this viciousness that surrounded Visenya and her actions and made the idea of thanks an odd thing. She was a selfish creature, she always had been. In both of her lives, the world had done nothing to earn her commitment too it. In magical Britain, there was bigotry, against muggleborns, and those who weren't human. There was corruption on the government. There was incompetence at the highest levels of power. The country was a total disaster and everyone knew it. It hadn't been worth the blood sweat and tears needed to save it. Harriet fought to defeat Voldemort because he was a threat, not because she had any interest in saving the country or the people. That had always been Harry's ideal. For some unfathomable reason, he was it as worth saving. He looked upon it all and saw something good.

Things were different in this new world, but once again the world had done nothing to earn Visenya's strength. Nothing about Westoros was truly redeemable in her eyes. Bandits plagued the roads. The lords crushed their underlings, not off of merit, but due to a simple thing like blood. There was no control over the chaos, merely fools who believed they held power and squandered it fighting over a god awful, ugly, iron chair. Visenya had no interest in being a hero, or a savior. She would burn Westoros to the ground if that's what it took to clear away the filth. Being thanked for her actions had long since lost it's importance.

So hearing those words so genuinely, always left her feeling out of place. She wasn't meant to be thanked. She wasn't a hero.

So while the Starks reunited and the Northmen cheered for the return of Ned Stark, Visenya kept to herself and slipped out of sight. That night she approached Robb, as the new lord of Winterfell.

"We need to talk, cousin." Visenya stated when she had a moment alone with him. Hearing her call him cousin, tipped him off that this conversation was going to be very open and direct, so he settled in for a long talk with her.

By nightfall the following day, many of the Lords of the North and the Riverlands had gathered to discuss who they would support in this war that was starting. Word had already reached their ears that Stannis Baratheon, and Renly Baratheon, were gearing up for war, both desiring the Iron Throne. Despite having Ned and his daughters back, many Northerners saw this as the opportunity to get some much needed revenge on the south, and some even viewed this as their chance to regain their independence.

"I believe the choice is clear, we must follow Renly. He has the numbers, and the support." One Lord shouted, earning nods of agreement or jeers from those around him.

"Even if we followed one of the Baratheons, Renly is the younger brother. Bran cannot be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly cannot be King before Stannis." Robb called out, earning more nods. While the lords were discussing, Ned and Catelyn sat nearby. With Ned's return, many were curious as to whether or not he would retake his lordship. Just off of appearances, it seemed that he wasn't as he seemed to be looking to Robb, to speak on behalf of house Stark. Most didn't have a problem with that, Ned was getting old, and Robb was of age to begin ruling. It wasn't uncommon for a lord to pass their titles on when they grew tired of ruling or believed their children to be ready. Ned must have believed that Robb was indeed ready, as it seemed he held no desire to become the Lord of Winterfell again. In Ned's mind, these lords came south because Robb had commanded them too, so it was Robb who should lead them.

With that in mind, he did stay close to offer his support, but he had passed his lordship to Robb when he became Hand of the King. He had made that choice knowing that Robb was ready. Ned not being Hand anymore changed nothing about Robb's ability to lead.

While the Lord's continued to argue, many of the elder Starks, including Ned, Catelyn, and Robb, sent glances towards were Visenya sat quietly, listening to their conversations. In the argument of who should rightfully lead, there were two who held even greater claim then Stannis or Renly, and one of them was sitting in the room with them.

"My Lords! Here's what I say to these two southern kings." Greatjon Umber shouted and then spit harshly on the ground, earning laughs from his countrymen.

"What is Stannis to me? What is Renly? Why should we bow to some Southern King who rules from some flowery seat in the south? What do they know about the Wall, or the Wolfswood? Even their gods are wrong! Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we bowed too… but the dragons are gone." Greatjon Umber continued. Many men were nodding and seeing where this was going, Robb quickly rose to his feet, earning attention from everyone. Ned and Catelyn seemed to sense where this was going as both glanced over at Visenya as she watched Robb intently. Robb sent a glance in her direction, and she nodded, almost as if she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Lord Umber is correct. Why should we follow the Baratheons, or Queen Cercei's bastards? They hold no Northern blood. And they are as much dragon as I am. I agree with Lord Umber… but there was something about what he said that was wrong." Robb declared earning curious looks from those around him. Ned watched his son intently, knowing full well what he was planning to reveal. He could almost feel the eyes of Howland Reed slip over to him for a moment, as if questioning him about what Robb truly knew, Ned was able to glance back towards his old friend and offer the man a nod, telling him that this was going exactly where he suspected it was.

"The Dragons are not gone. Four of them still remain. One of them is sitting in this room, right now." Robb stated earning shocked or confused looks from all those around him.

"We've all heard of the Targaryen children across the sea, but who are these others that you speak of, my Lord?" One lord inquired.

"I speak of the children of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark." Robb replied, earning silence from the entire room. Everyone was watching him with confusion of great curiosity. From her seat, Visenya nearly let out a laugh at how quiet the room had become. Such a reveal was just as shocking as it should have been, a credit to how well Ned and Howland Reed had kept that secret.

"My Lord, are you saying that a Targaryen is amongst. One of whom holds a direct line to the throne." Roose Bolton inquired.

"Yes my lord, I am." Robb replied, earning whispers from his surrounding countrymen.

"What my son says is truth." Ned Stark stated as he rose to his feet. His statement earned the attention of the entire room.

"Robert was my friend, but the Rebellion changed him. When the war was over, he was so consumed by his hatred for the Targaryens that he was willing to turn a blind eye to the murder of Rhaegar's children in the capital. Two babes no older then four, and he not only refused to punish their killers, but rewarded the man who ordered it done. I knew that if Robert ever learned of more children belonging to his hated foe, that he would order their deaths, regardless of who raised them. So I kept those children secret." Ned explained, and some, like Roose Bolton immediately pieced together where he was going with this and sent a surprised glance over to Visenya.

It was the actions of these few lords that picked up on where this was going that quickly guided the rest of them to that realization, and even as Ned continued to explain, many of them started to glance over at Visenya.

"When I went south I found Lyanna, she was dying, and had just given birth to two babes. Twins. A boy, and a girl. She gave them Targaryen names, and made me promise to protect them. These children were Rhaegar's heirs. I know this. The Targaryen knights who died to protect them, were proof of their importance. These weren't just bastards, these were trueborn Targaryens. My sister made me promise to protect them, and I swore that I would. I carried her and her children north with me. I buried her with her family and I named the babes my bastards. Only one other knew the truth for a long time, Lord Howland Reed who was there that day was the only one who carried this secret and aided me in protecting my sister's children." Ned continued. Many in the room were now openly gawking at Visenya, and many were now comparing her to Lyanna and Rhaegar, and to many of their surprise, they found that the number of resemblances was stunning.

"My Lord… you're saying this girl, is the daughter of Rhaegar Targaryen and you sister?" Lord Umber asked, gesturing to Visenya as he did.

"This girl has a name, Lord Umber." Visenya stated suddenly as she rose to her feet, earning the attention of the whole room.

"My mother, before her death, named my baby brother Jaehaerys Targaryen. She named me, Visenya. I am the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." Visenya declared, earning silence from the entire room.

After several seconds, Lord Umber turned to Robb and stated, "Is this who you wish to declare for?"

His question drew everyone's attention back to Robb. Many looked at him expectantly, all of them knowing of Visenya's reputation, both as a witch, and as possibly the best fighter in Westoros, but also as the woman who rescued Ned, Arya, and Sansa from the capital.

Robb was silent for a moment before locking eyes with Lord Umber. "You were right when you said it was the Dragons we bowed too. The Starks swore an oath to serve House Targaryen, just as you all swore to serve house Stark. For years my father protected the last vestiges of the house of the Dragon, and now it's heirs are ready to retake their throne. I agree that we shouldn't bow to some lord of the south. I agree that we should not bow to those who do not know the North. There is only one ruler I would bow to. A dragon, and a wolf. This woman is the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. When my brother Bran fell from that tower, it was her who healed him. When Joffrey took my family hostage, it was her who freed them. House Stark has never forgotten it's friends or allies, if there is one I would call the rightful ruler of the North, it would be a Stark, with Dragon blood."

Robb's declaration earned many whispers, and after a moment Lord Umber himself turned towards Visenya. The man himself, towered over her, but she held herself with great presence and confidence.

"Lord Robb is right. A dragon, raised by wolves… now that is a beast I would gladly bow too." Lord Umber stated, earning a smirk from Visenya.

"I appreciate that, Lord Umber, but I would not ask you to bow to me. Those who willingly choose to stand by my side, I will name as my allies, and they will always have a place in my halls. Only my enemies will know what it's like to sit on their knees, and bow to me." Visenya stated, earning a laugh from the large man, along with many of the others in the room.

"If we are to follow the Dragons once more, then which will be named ruler?" Came a question from the crowd.

"My brother Jaehaerys has always stood by my side, and has sworn his allegiance to me. I am the heir to the Iron Throne by birthright, and I will reclaim it from the Lannisters. Even now my brother prepares my forces for the conquest of the Far North." Visenya stated earning confusion from everyone, including the Starks.

"What do you mean?" Robb couldn't stop himself from asking.

"My army has taken command of the wall. I intend to force the Wildlings into submission and regain all of the territory we lost when the damn wall went up." Visenya answered earning surprise and confusion from everyone. Some were confused by how she had an army already or why she wanted the far north, but other were much more curious about the prospect of adding all of that land to the North, of forcing the Wildlings to submit and taking everything beyond the Wall for their own. That would open up a wealth of untapped resources for everyone to use.

"How do you have an army?" Ned asked, his gaze focused on her.

"I built one, in the shadows of the mountains. I have an army, and I have a dragon." Visenya stated, earning shock from everyone.

All of the northern lords had heard rumors of had even themselves seen her heard Midir flying high in the clouds. The rumor about a dragon in the north was well established and many had come to stop viewing it as rumor and just accepted that it was truth, that somewhere in the northern mountains, a dragon resided. After all, northern mountain tribes reported that their hunters and scouts often spotted something massive sleeping atop the mountains.

"The beast in the north is yours?" One lord asked.

"Yes. And with this war against the Lannisters, I'll be bringing him south to teach the boy king not to fuck with a dragon, or a wolf." Visenya responded, earning silence from everyone.

All that any of them could think, was that if Visenya had a dragon, then their chances of winning against the Lannisters just shot up.

"We may have always been cousins, but we were raised as siblings. You healed my brother. You rescued my father and sisters. For that, I will be eternally thankful. I'll follow you wherever you go, my Queen." Robb declared after several moments. He was quick to draw his sword, and drop to a knee. Seeing this, Ned approached them.

"I know we've had our difference, and I know at times I haven't understood, but you've always been my blood. Regardless of how often we argue, you've never forgotten my words. When the Snows fall and the White Winds blow, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. You've always fought for your family. You are wise as wise and noble as Rhaegar Targaryen, and as wild and strong as my sister. I know in my heart that you'll make a great queen, one your parents would be proud of." Ned stated dropping to a knee next to his son.

Seeing the two of them bow, Cetelyn, and Theon were quick to follow, and then Howland Reed, and then Lord Umber. Soon every man and woman in the room had dropped to a knee, declaring her the Queen in the North and one day, the Queen of all of Westoros.

Visenya stared out at them, her gaze heavy and thoughtful. In her minds eye should couldn't help but remember a moment that reminded her of this. In years past she stood in a chamber, surrounded by monsters and demons. Beasts in human flesh, and true monsters. Vampires, werewolves, men, and goblins. Beings of the Dark, through and through, and they all dropped to a knee and bowed to her.

It was in that moment that she became a true dark lord, and it was in this moment, that the Dark Lord finally returned.

"Rise my friends… it's time to go to work." Visenya parroted her words from that day, her voice not her own, but that of Harriet Potter, the Lord of all darkness. Slayer of gods, Queen of Monsters, mother of Monsters, and Master of Death.

 **-To Be continued-**

 _ **Alright there you all go. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out when I feel like it. As I have said before this is a pet project, and I do it when I feel the itch to continue. Broken Angel is my main, and I'm sorry for those who prefer this over that, but I've spent three years on Broken Angel, I would very much like to see it finished before I start more projects. Hope you all enjoyed though. See ya next time.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Alright, here's the next chapter for you. Sorry this took so long to get back too, I've been working on finishing up Broken Angel, and I finally managed it. As my first ever completed story, I'm quite proud of that fact. Now that, that's done with I can return to work on this. I hope you all enjoy.**_

 _ **Warning: Some Twisted Shit ahead.**_

 **Fire and Shadow, Rise of the Queen of the Abyss**

Chapter 12: I stand above

"You really love her don't you?" Came the question from Sam.

Jaehaerys sat quietly, with his two way mirror, held loosely in his hand. He was waiting for Visenya to contact him on the mirror. This was around the time when she usually contacted him.

Jaehaerys cleared his throat a few times and tried to shake off his embarrassment at being caught thinking about her.

Sam sensed his embarrassment and smiled. Not far off, Victor stood quietly and offered a chuckle. Despite how often he said he wasn't Harry Potter, Jaehaerys bore a striking resemblance to the boy whenever he thought about his beloved twin. Victor could remember clear as day when he had first met the Potter twins during the Triwizard Tournament. He thought nothing of Harry at first. Not until after the boy proved his metal by out-flying a dragon to win his egg. From then on, Victor Krum kept a close eye on the boy. He wondered if any of the others saw what he did. Saw how close the twins really were.

Years later it was obvious, but in the moment, one could easily mistake their closeness for simple sibling affection. Harry had always been bashful when it came to his twin, and Jaehaerys was much the same. Victor had to wonder if it was a twin thing, or if perhaps it was simply a side affect of spending a lot of time with Visenya?

Regardless of the answer, he got a good chuckle out of the young man's embarrassment.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. Everyone knows you love her." Sam told him, earning a sigh from Jaehaerys as he sent a look at Sam that told him he wanted him to stop with the mushy talk.

Sam read his look well and held up his hands, to show that he was sorry and wouldn't bring it up.

Jaehaerys let out another sigh and tucked away the two-way mirror. He then rose to his feet and marched over to Victor.

"How are they doing?" Jaehaerys inquired as he stood by Victor's side. In front of the two men, the two baby dragon's that Jaehaerys had hatched nipped at each other and wrestled about in the dirt. Not far off, Ghost and Phantom sat watching the small lizards, eyeing them with curiosity and amusement as their small reptilian bodies flopped about.

"They are rambunctious. But their fire is strong. They will make powerful allies in the days to come." Victor responded as he eyed the two small reptiles.

"That's good the hear." Jaehaerys responded as he stared down at the small reptiles. Eventually they seemed to notice his eyes on them and ceased with their playing. They turned their little gazes up to him, almost as if waiting for his words.

Jaehaerys offered the small lizards a smile. Aegar and Rhaelia, were the names decided for the cream and green dragons respectively. Both had been named for Jaehaerys' siblings and their parents. Rhaegar and Aegon, and Rhaenys and Elia. Jaehaerys figured it would be the right thing to name the dragons in such a way, as not only was it meant to remember the three fallen members of their family, but Rhaenys could ride the dragon named after her and her mother, and on top of that, he was sure it would earn them some points from the Martell family, which his sister so graciously pointed out after he informed her of the names.

Jaehaerys already intended for Aegar to be his mount, and when the time was right, he could let Rhaenys try and bond with Rhaelia.

A few quiet seconds passed before someone stepped up next to Jaehaerys, earning his attention.

"My prince, gather them, the Witch King is calling." Victor stated, earning a surprised look from Jaehaerys, but he quickly nodded and reached out towards the two dragons. Within a moment both had hopped up onto his body.

Jaehaerys, Victor, and Sam, made their ways into Castle Black. Deep within it's bowels, in a previously closed off storage room, the Witch King stood. The wraith was silent as they entered, only gesturing to a cold fireplace, that was surprisingly large enough for even a man of Sam's size to step into it. On the floor of the fireplace was a set of green runes and other strange symbols.

"He has finished constructing the Floo access point. Queen Visenya intended to do it herself, but I'm guessing something has occurred in the south, and so she has set the Wraiths to task in completing her work. I'm assuming because he called for you, that she wishes for your presence in Riverrun." Victor explained earning a slow nod from Jaehaerys.

"How does it work?" He asked with uncertainty.

Victor stared at him for a moment before turning towards Sam. "Step in." he ordered, earning a surprised look from Sam.

The portly man shared a glance with Jaehaerys before stepping into the enclosed space.

"Now in a clear and firm voice, say 'Riverrun'." Victor commanded.

Sam took a deep breath, looking incredibly nervous. Jaehaerys offered his friend a look of sympathy, knowing he was probably unnerved by this strange request.

"Riverrun." Sam stated clearly, and then let out an almost comical scream as green fire erupted around him, consuming him instantly and causing him to vanish from sight.

"What the hell!" Jaehaerys cried out in surprise stepping forward to examine the empty space left behind after Sam's disappearance.

"Step in and say the word." Victor stated, earning a look from Jaehaerys. For a moment, the young prince hesitated, but then he remembered that Visenya was at Riverrun. If this took him there, that means he could see her in the flesh. He could touch her, kiss her… for a moment he lost himself in thought before silently stepping forward, his dragons clutching to him, as he did.

The last thing Jaehaerys saw as the name of his destination left his mouth was the smirking visage of Victor. Jaehaerys knew immediately that something bad was going to happen, and he was right. He felt his body twist and turn, compress and expand. It felt so strange and immensely uncomfortable. Suddenly the strange feelings stopped and he felt his stomach leap up into his throat. For a second he found that he was airborne, and then a sudden pain as he landed flat on his back.

He felt the world spinning as he heard the screeches and cries of his dragons. For a second he feared he had landed on them as he sat up only to find Aegar sitting on his lap, and Rhaelia sitting next to him.

He heard the roar of the fire behind him, and saw green crowd around his vision. He then heard a chuckle as someone stepped around him.

"You are supposed to land on your feet, my prince." Victor stated with another laugh as held out his hand.

"You could have warned me." Jaehaerys growled as he took his hand and climbed to his feet.

"And miss seeing you fall on your ass? I'd be remiss in my duties if I allowed such a thing to pass." Victor stated with another chuckle, earning a scowl from Jaehaerys.

"Slave driver." Jaehaerys growled as he searched around the room. He found Sam sitting a few feet off, looking bewildered and sick to his stomach.

Standing around the edges of the room were over a dozen individuals all watching with shock, awe, and amusement.

The first face Jaehaerys recognized was the wolfish grin of Robb Stark, who looked to be about ready to start laughing his ass off at the sight of Jaehaerys flying out of the flame and landing square on his back.

Jaehaerys immediately scowled which triggered Robb's laughter. The man was joined immediately by Theon whom was standing by his side.

"You fly well. To be expected of a dragon." Robb stated, earning chuckles from the room. Jaehaerys did not look amused and did his best to hide his embarrassment. He walked over to Sam and offered the man his hand, all the while he glared at Robb.

Once Sam was on his feet, Jaehaerys allowed his eyes to leave his cousin's face, to find that most of his family was present, including Ned, and Catelyn. At the front of the group were two individuals that drew Jaehaerys complete attention. One was a tan skinned young woman, with dark hair, that had a white streak in it. And the other was the smirking visage of his beloved twin sister.

Rhaenys and Visenya watched Jaehaerys with interest and amusement. For Rhaenys, this was the first time she had ever seen her half-brother in person. They had spoken before over the two-way mirror, but this was the first time they'd ever met face to face. Rhaenys was her typical nervous self. Despite her training and despite Visenya's encouragement, the young woman was still rather meek, and often very frightened of the world around her. She hoped her own fearful nature did not dissuade her brother from getting to know her. Rhaenys was very aware that her nervous and almost cowardly nature, could be seen as annoying to some people.

Visenya wasted no time in stepping up to her beloved twin. The two stood before each other neither saying anything to one another. Jaehaerys didn't know if Visenya could tell or not, but his heart was pounding in his chest. He was sure that if they embraced she'd be able to feel it with ease. Despite it having only been a few months, he had missed her dearly.

"Hello baby brother. I see you've been taking good care of the dragons." Visenya noted as she glanced down at the two baby dragons, offering them a smile, which they replied to with a squawk and a playful hiss.

"They're playful. Little troublemakers, but I think they'll grow up strong." Jaehaerys replied.

To Visenya's guards, as well as to the Tully members of the family, Jaehaerys' poise and his firm footing gave him the appearance of a soldier standing before his lord. He held himself with stern precision, and a certain rigidness that made them believe more then ever, that Visenya had been telling the truth when she had said to them that her brother had chosen her to be his Queen, and he would follow her to the ends of the world.

To those that knew Jaehaerys better though, like Robb and Ned, they could tell the young man was nervous. It was the look in his eyes. Despite his firm stance, he was barely keeping himself from exploding like a child. It was obvious to both of them that he had missed his sister dearly.

"Rhaenys, come and meet your baby brother." Visenya gently commanded as she turned her gaze and offered her hand to the older woman.

Rhaenys was slow to approach the two, taking Visenya's hand as a sort of lifeline, as she stepped up next to her. Her eyes were quick to drop to avoid her younger brother's gaze, but they quickly fell onto the two baby dragons which stared up at her with recognition and curiosity.

"Beautiful..." Rhaenys muttered as she stared at them. Of course she had heard the two baby dragons squawking in the background during some of the times she had spoken with her brother, but she had never seen them directly, nor had she wanted too, until she could do so in person.

Rhaenys still remembered how she would carry around her pet cat that she had named Balerion after the legendary mount of Aegon the Conqueror. Now here sat two beautiful baby dragons. It was enough to cause her eyes to start watering.

"What are their names?" Rhaenys inquired, having left that a secret as well.

"Aegar, and Rhaelia." Jaehaerys replied as he gestured to each one respectively.

It only took Rhaenys a moment to put the pieces together, and when she did, the tears fell freely from her eyes. She continued to stare down at the two baby dragons, while her mind filled with thoughts of her father, mother, and baby Aegon. Finally she lifted her gaze to Jaehaerys and stepped towards him. Jaehaerys met her action with movement of his own. Wrapping her in an embrace.

He had named the dragons to honor his fallen family members, and he hoped that Rhaenys could accept it and maybe get some measure of peace from it. It seemed as if she would, as she clung to him, crying softly as he held her in an embrace. His gaze drifted over to Visenya whom offered the two a gentle smile before turning and heading away.

Squawks filled the room as the two baby dragons hopped after her. Visenya stalled just long enough for the two to catch up and hop up onto her. Many of the others in the room, were either watching the Targaryen siblings reunite, or watching the little dragons with awe.

Jaehaerys kept close to his elder sister, despite his desire to pursue Visenya. He had waited this long to see her again, he could wait a bit longer and focus on Rhaenys. After all, this was their first time meeting in person.

Outside, Visenya stood on the wall of Riverrun, overlooking the river itself. The two dragons had long since hopped from her body and were now diving down to the river to try and catch some fish to eat. They were still small, but they could catch and roast smaller fish, and it was good hunting practice for them.

Visenya stood in silence, simply allowing her mind to formulate plans and avenues of movement. She felt a presence appear by her side, and she knew almost immediately who it was.

"Are you okay with that?" Came the voice of a figure, shrouded in a dark cloak.

"With what?" Visenya asked in reply.

"Not as jealous as you once were?" The figure asked again. His voice, a quiet drawl.

"Who my brother chooses to associate with is his business. Besides, I encourage a healthy relationship between siblings." Visenya responded.

"Nothing about the sibling relationships you take part in, or encourage, is 'healthy'." The hooded figure responded.

Visenya smirked, and let out a chuckle, finding herself to be in agreement with that statement. Despite always seeing her love for her brother as her true feelings, Visenya had never questioned the fact that it wasn't normal. Did she care? No. Visenya had done so much in her past like as Harriet Potter, that incest was, quite frankly, the least of her supposed sins. It may have been her first true taboo, but it was far from her most obscene or nightmarish.

"Did you come here to question me? Have I done something that demands your clarification?" Visenya asked as she turned to the figure, eyeing him, her eyes glowing with hellfire, as her smirk turned predatory.

Unlike all of her other subordinates, this one did not wither under her gaze, nor did he flinch at her perceived anger. He held himself, almost without a care. This man was dawned in all black, and covered with a tattered black cloak, that was almost identical to the tattered cloaks worn by Dementors.

His face was obscured by coverings that left only his eyes visible to those around him. In that same vein, his entire body was covered as well. No flesh could be scene, except around his eyes, and that flesh was ghostly white, with purplish veins seemingly flowing into one orange and one blue eye. Both eyes glowed eerily with incredible power, and seemed to pierce through everything before them.

The man was tall, about six and a half feet, though he was heavily hunched over, making him seem much shorter then he really was. It was difficult to tell, but the man himself was heavily muscled beneath his attire. He was strong, and well built, with a broad chest, and long limps.

This was her Black Hand. Her chief Spymaster, and loyal confidante. This man, was the only person in all the years to ever question every decision she ever made, and live to tell the tale.

The Black Hand seemed unfazed by her attempts to intimidate him. He had long since grown use to his dark lady's ire, whenever he pushed to close to a matter she held close to heart. Regardless though, that was part of his job, and it was a special part of their relationship.

The Black Hand, had been by her side since the start of her original conquest. Who had he been before he donned the black attire, no longer mattered. He no longer had any name, though he was often referred to as Dínen-Er, which roughly translated in the Elven tongue to Silent One, which Visenya always found amusing, considering when it was just the two of them, the Black Hand, was quite the chatterbox.

The man was quite possibly the one person in the world, Visenya would have called her best-friend. He was the one person in the world that could get away with questioning her decisions, and grilling her on any choices she made. He was her springboard. Everything she did, he observed and analyzed and when they would meet, he would often drill her with questions, forcing her to evaluate her own decisions. This of course led to her disdain towards him at first, but his fearlessness, and his drive to pin her with questions, eventually led to their friendship, and Visenya's reliance on him as an adviser.

This game had gone on for a while now. He never ceased with his questions, always making sure that she was using her head, whenever she made a decision.

"You were always overprotective of the Golden Boy. I remember clear as day how your eyes would smolder when the harpies would descend on him, offering him the attention you knew he deserved but despised them for giving him. You've always been jealous. So now I ask, what has changed? Do you not fear that young Rhaenys will find a home in your brother's heart?" The leader of her Talon's responded.

Visenya stared back him with great intensity, her smile never fading as he challenged her thoughts. "No. I do not fear her finding a place in his heart. I encourage it. I hope we can form a powerful bond with our beloved big sister. She'll be a dragon rider one day. A powerful servant to have." Visenya stated after a moment.

"And if she finds her way into his bed? He's shown a similar disinterest as you, when it comes to the taboos of the world." The Black Hand pushed. His question caused a spark to appear in Visenya's eyes, and her smirk grew even more predatory.

"I will not deny my beloved baby brother, if he so desires the beautiful Dornish princess. If I see things moving in that direction, then I'll invite her into our bed myself." Visenya answered.

"Hmm… is that lust, or perhaps a drive to hold onto him?" Came the question.

"I will a world of my own design. A place of perfection. A place where my beloved brother an I can be happy. I will rule this world, and everything in it. And from that, I will build the greatest kingdom this world has ever seen. Gods and men will weep at the sight of it. I will not allow a pitiful love triangle to hamstring my ambitions. If they develop deeper feelings for one another, then I will seize the moment, and make her mine. Just as I made him." Visenya responded, earning a snort from the Black Hand.

"I see. So long as you are clear on the possibilities. Targaryens have an inclination towards blood." He stated.

"And I have an inclinations towards beautiful people. Many of them women." Visenya countered, again earning another snort, though this one carried a bit more humor too it.

"A bold reminder, considering you loved 'them'. Tell me, will you draw them forth from the Void as well? Despite all this time, I'm sure your slaves would be eager to please you, and to meet your siblings." The Black Hand inquired, earning a thoughtful look from Visenya.

For a moment she turned her gaze back out to the lake, suppressing, a hiss of distaste. She didn't like being reminded of how attached she had become to certain people. Especially those two.

Despite herself, her mind filled with images of passion and lust. Two beauties, blonde of hair. Sisters, that Visenya had taken for her own, and broken as her slaves. The things she had done to those two. The depraved things she had forced upon them. And eventually they came to love her. Love her as their master. As their mistress. As their hearts and souls. Harriet Potter had barely been into her twenties when she took those two as her slaves. They'd been with her nearly as long as the Black Hand.

The anger Visenya felt at remembering those two, quickly faded into uncertainty and confusion. She had been so full of hate towards Harry in her last life that she had taken the two specifically to vent her urges onto them. They were her slaves, her pets, her whores. She made those two do everything she wanted, and if they ever refused, then Visenya would force them to partake in some of her most vile atrocities. She did inhuman things to those two women, in the early years of their time together, but looking back, it was because of them, that Visenya eventually forgave Harry and started to fall in love with him again.

Visenya hated to admit that Harriet Potter had loved them. Perhaps not how she loved Harry, but they were probably the closest people she held to heart. Closer then any friend, closer then even Harry had managed to get. Those two had seen the darkest parts of her heart and soul, and yet, at the end, they loved her, and she loved them. They had been together for so long, and a lot of it was most definitely stockholm syndrome, but Visenya had come to rely on them, to stave off the loneliness towards the end.

During the last century of her time in that life, they were the only ones who could draw a legitimate and true smile from her, and she loved them, and hated them for making her feel like that.

They were still alive. She knew they were. Of all her servants, of all her monsters, of all the abominations she had wrought forth, she knew those two would never leave her. They couldn't.

"You hadn't thought about it?" The Black Hand inquired.

"I don't like thinking about them." Visenya answered, still staring out across the river.

"Memories?" He asked.

"No. I don't need them. I have Jaehaerys. I didn't need them to make myself feel better." Visenya responded.

"Then why not free them? If you no longer have a use for them. Why keep them in the void. Despite being slaves, they were never above reward in your eyes." The Black Hand pushed, earning a sigh from Visenya.

Visenya didn't answer his question. And she could only let out a sigh as she heard him begin to speak again. She hated how well he could read her, even now, in this new life. He knew her too well.

"You don't want them to see you with him. If they do, they may see something familiar." He Stated.

"Don't." Visenya hissed at him, sending a glare at the man, and causing the two dragons to let out terrified shrieks from their position down by the water.

"They knew you well. Better then most. If they saw you now. They may realize that you loved them at the end. And that scares you. Why?" The Black Hand continued unabated. No fear, or hesitance in him.

Visenya was silent as she glared at him. She felt her temper rise, but she squashed it down immediately. Visenya hadn't lost her temper in centuries. Not truly. That is what separated her from Voldemort. He may have had power, and skill, but he also had a terrible temper, and that clouded his judgment. Visenya knew she had a temper, and so she honed her skills in keeping it under control. She would rule her hate, not the other way around.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" Visenya demanded in a cold tone of voice.

"Because you found a semblance of happiness with them. Now you're happy with him. As you said, your proclivity for beautiful people remains. If it fills your life with happiness, then you'll do it. So, why not add to that happiness and return them to your side?" He explained, earning a sigh from Visenya as she once again turned her gaze back to the river.

"For an adviser to a Dark Lord, you really do suck at maintaining the 'dark' part." Visenya noted.

"I never cared if you were light or dark. In you I see the future. I always have. Whatever makes you more levelheaded, more open minded, whatever makes you happier, is what matter to me. I know you will build a great and prosperous future. I also know, that how you feel when you build it, will determine just how grand it is. I don't care if it's built on light or dark, love or hate. Whatever drives you to build it better, is important to me. Whatever makes you happy, is important to me." The Black Hand responded, causing Visenya's gaze to soften as she turned back to face him.

The two were silent as they stared at one another for several long moments.

"I missed having you around." Visenya stated.

"It is good to be back my lady." Came his reply.

"I still need you by my side. That hasn't changed. You always knew what to say to keep me under control. To keep me levelheaded. If you think I should let them out… if you think I should see them again… then I'll take it under advisement." Visenya offered, earning a nod from her spymaster.

"As always, I am your eyes and your ears. And when it is required of me, I am also your reflection. To speak your own words back at you. So that you may judge them yourself. I will always be here my lady. Whispering from your shoulder." The Black Hand stated, offering her a bow.

Visenya allowed the anger to wash free from her, and she offered him a gentle smile.

For the final time she turned her attention back to the river, and the two little dragons that had returned to hunting. She felt more then saw the Black Hand depart, having spoken his peace for the time being.

For a second, the Lord of all Darkness and Mother of Monsters, sat in quiet contemplation. For several long moments she was able to keep her mind free of memories, and focus on the future. But, as it often was, the harder she tried to forget, the easier it came back to her.

 **-Flashback-**

Moans filled the air, as Harriet Potter lay on her side, her gaze focused lazily on the site of two breathtaking beauties engaging in carnal relations with one another.

Both were naked, and covered in sweat, one woman lay on her back, kneading at her sensitive breasts, while the other was in between her legs, ravishing her with her tongue.

Harriet allowed a smirk to form across her face, as the telltale sounds reached her ears. She knew one of her slaves was fast approaching her release.

Harriet crawled forward, taking the receiving woman's face in her hand and turning her head to meet Harriet's gaze. Without interrupting the other, Harriet caught her slave's lips in a hungry, dominating, almost painful kiss. Forcing her tongue into the other woman's mouth, and seizing one of her nipples and pulling on it.

The response was as she expected, as her slave achieved her release, moaning loudly into assault on her lips, her moans quickly mixed with pleasured yelps of pain. The searingly passionate kind, that some people, found an addiction too.

Her moans filled the air as her slave quickly started to recover and focus her attention on the kiss.

Visenya did not allow it to continue on at this point. She broke it off as soon as she felt her partner begin to put anything into it. Back in these days, Visenya refused to love them. They were her slaves, her property. Their worth was measured by her, and no one else. How they felt was unimportant, at least… that's what she always told herself in those days.

"Clean yourself off." Harriet hissed, still holding the woman's face in one of her hands. Her slave nodded, but did not pull away. Sensing her slave's subservience sparked something in Harriet at that moment. Perhaps she was so used to having to work to get them to comply without question, or perhaps it was just a spark of depravity, meant to demean them, horrify them, and for just a brief moment, allow some of the anger in her heart to be unleashed.

Roughly and with intent, Harriet slid her hand around to the woman's hair, and seized a fist full of it, pulled her head to the side, and drawing her up onto her knees, her exposed neck and shoulder, placed before her.

Cruelly, Harriet bit into her slave's shoulder, earning a cry of pain. Now in the right position, Harriet released the woman's hair and slid her hand down between her legs, sliding her fingers along the woman's wet cunt, and massaging her clit, earning a whimper that was both pain and pleasure.

Harriet held her teeth in her slave's neck, biting down harder, and harder as she felt blood bubble up and flow into her mouth. For a moment, only a brief moment, Harriet wondered if she shouldn't indulge herself on the flesh of her slave. She had never tried it before, and she was in the mood to defile herself and others. Her own depravity was well know in the world by that point in time.

She could feel her slave's whole body shaking with pain, and pleasure. She was whimpering and trying desperately to not start screaming.

Harriet was still pondering just how far she should take this act of depravity, when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her torso. This feeling was enough to break Harriet out of her sadism, and she suddenly released her bite. Pulling back, with blood dripping freely from her mouth and the wound on her slave's shoulder.

It took her a moment to realize her servant was holding her. Fulfilling her duties, despite the pain she was feeling.

For a moment, Harriet was speechless. Quiet. Thoughtful. The way those arms were held around her, the way she held her strength, despite what Harriet was doing to her. For the briefest moment, Harriet saw her brother sitting before her, and she very nearly started to weep.

Suddenly, she found herself staring into expressive blue eyes. Her slave was staring at her, emotions swam in her gaze, filling it with so much, that it was difficult to fully describe just what Harriet was reading from her.

"Gabrielle… clean your sister off." Harriet ordered, her gaze still locked with the elder sister.

"Yes Master." The younger of the two replied.

The elder sister continued to stare deeply into her master's eyes. Finally, her senses seemed to return to her and she looked away, breaking the gaze, and removing her hands from her master's body. Harriet did not move for several seconds. Two ideas warred in her mind to try and determine just why she had embraced her, despite what was happening. The first was that her slave was hoping for the sweet release of death, and had merely felt Harriet's intent grow more vile, and knew there was a good chance she would tear a massive chuck of flesh free and allow her slave to bleed out. The logical part of Harriet's mind knew that was most likely the case. She had seen it before in other slaves, those that embraced death, as it finally meant freedom.

But for the life of her, Harriet could not settle on that belief. The embrace had been too tender, too gentle. It wasn't thankful, it was strong, supportive even. The second idea that festered in her mind, was that the embrace was loving.

The thought made Harriet sick, for a number of reasons. Many of them selfish, but one had stood out to her, in that moment. The idea that this slave could love her, despite everything that Harriet had done to her, and her sister.

That thought was painful enough and disturbing enough to unsettle the stomach of the Dark Lord.

Harriet was moved by the idea, despite how much she hated it. There was only one person she had ever wanted to love her. She hated the idea of anyone else loving her. Especially these two. They had been her punching bags for well over a hundred years by now. The idea that they held any affection for her, that they could even love her in some form, made her sick to her stomach.

Finally she crawled forward and placed a bloody kiss on her elder slave's forehead.

This action caused both sisters to stare at her in shock. Their eyes were locked onto Harriet as she pulled away and crawled off the bed and threw robes on to cover her own nudity.

"Fleur..." Harriet stated.

"Yes master." She responded.

"Never do that again..." Harriet commanded, her gaze turned away from the two sisters. She felt Fleur's gaze fall to the bed, as she nodded. "And… thank you."

Her final words were little more then a whisper, but Harriet had known that they had both heard her.

She walked away from the two, as Gabrielle began to clean the blood off of her elder sister and start to tend to her wound.

 **-End Flashback-**

That hadn't been the first time one of her two slaves had tried to show her affection. It hadn't been anywhere near the first time. It hadn't even been the first time Harriet Potter had accepted their affections, yet somehow, it had always managed to stand out in her mind.

That was the beginning of the end of their suffering at her hands. Perhaps a year, maybe more had passed, but that had been the turning point for her. That was the start of Harriet's evolution from Hellion intent on world domination, to cold, calculating dark empress, intent on building something far more amazing then the light could ever dream of making.

That had been the start of her love returning for Harry Potter. It was a slow thing, and it took decades before Harriet realized it was there, but when looking back, she knew it was this event that had caused it.

The right act, at the right moment, had pierced her defenses just long enough for Fleur's act of compassion and gentleness to pierce through her wickedness and touch at her heart.

From that day forward, Harriet Potter could no longer get any satisfaction from hurting those two. They could no longer act as the target for her to vent her pain and loss at. Instead they started to mend a different kind of pain. Her loneliness.

That night, Visenya sat awake in her bed, her twin laying next to her. He was awake, watching her as she sat and stared off in thought.

Since her earlier conversation with the Black Hand, Visenya had been quiet and thoughtful all day. She responded to his advances when they were alone, but after the act, she returned to being quiet and distant.

Jaehaerys could tell that something was wrong. He still didn't even know why she had called him here to Riverrun. He was still required up on the wall, being here did not serve his purpose, so why had Visenya called for him?

Deciding to just stop beating around the bush, Jaehaerys sat up.

"Vizy… what's wrong?" He asked, earning her gaze.

"What does it mean to love a monster?" Visenya asked in reply, as her gaze drifted over to him.

"Vizy?" He responded with confusion.

"What does it say about you, when you love something so rotten and sick? Is it possible to love a monster?" Visenya again voiced her thoughts.

"You're not a monster." Jaehaerys stated.

"I am a monster Jaehaerys. I have done, and will do terrible things. You may see me as pleasant, but that's just a face. I am worse then you could possibly imagine. And yet… here you sit. What does that say about you, loving a monster?" Visenya inquired as she turned her gaze to meet his.

"I don't know what it says. All I do know is that I love you. I don't care what you've done, or what you will do. If I have to spend the rest of my life reminding you that you're not a monster, I will. You're my sister Vizy… I love you. Whatever is bothering you… I'm here if you want to talk about it." Jaehaerys offered to her.

"I'm afraid Jae…" Visenya admitted, earning surprise from her beloved twin.

"Afraid? Of what?" Jaehaerys asked in response.

"Love. Affection. I told myself I'd never love again. I told myself there was only one man I'd ever love. I swore that I would tear the world to pieces to avenge the loss of that love. I have never feared pain. I've never been afraid of the dark. I've never hesitated to leap, when placed upon a precipice. Only love has ever stopped me in my tracks. It's the only thing I'm afraid of." Visenya told him, earning a softness from his gaze, that only ever presented itself when Jaehaerys knew that his beloved twin was remembering her first love.

"Why?" Jaehaerys asked of her.

"Only those I love can hurt me. Only those I love can betray me. Love turned me into this. Love made me into this hateful thing. All I ever wanted wanted was his love. When I lost it. I never wanted any sort of love again. But there were those that did love me regardless. And I did terrible, unspeakable things to them. And they loved me anyway. How do I go on in this life, how do I carry all of this hate, knowing that even those that have been wronged and defiled and tormented far worse then I'd ever been, could still love me?" Visenya responded, her gaze rueful and despondent.

"Who was he?" Jaehaerys asked, after a quiet moment.

"She… two she's. Sisters. I took them from their homes and their families, I forced them to become my slaves. I used them, abused them, tortured them, and at some point or another, they came to need me, as much as needed them. All those painful years, and they gave me the comfort I needed. They gave me hope… I hated them for it. And I adored them for it. What does that say about me? What does that say about them?" Visenya explained to him, earning a faraway look from Jaehaerys as he turned his gaze off and was thoughtful for several long moments.

"I think it says that you're human. As angry as you were, as monstrous as you were. You were still human. I know I love you Vizy… that's all that matters to me." Jaehaerys said to her as he pulled her into an embrace.

Visenya was silent for several long moments as she held herself in his embrace. She felt tears build in her eyes, but she fought them. She didn't want to cry. She hated to cry.

To her credit, she succeeded in holding back the tears, and allowed herself to settle into Jaehaerys' embrace.

The following day, Visenya seemed to be back to normal. She was her usual self, and didn't show any signs of being bothered anymore.

Jaehaerys knew her better then that. He knew she was still being bothered by whatever it was that had crawled up from her memories to haunt her. He wanted to help her, he truly did, but something told him that nothing he said could truly assist her with what she was going through at that point in time.

Jaehaerys was by her side, when Visenya pulled him, Rhaenys, and Victor into a private room to discuss her plans.

"I'll be heading up to the Wall with you for a day or so. I need to get a feel for the situation, and get a read on my opponent. Depending on the severity of this threat, I'll either leave it in the Witch King's hands, or I'll deal with it myself, and send him south to lead our forces in my stead." Visenya explained.

"What about Rhaenys?" Jaehaerys inquired.

"She'll remain here until I decide what to do. One of the dragons can stay here with her, so that she can start bonding with it, while the other returns to the Wall with us. I'll leave Ser Gerald, and Prince Lewyn, here to guard her while I'm away. Before we depart, I'll be drawing forth two more servants from the Void. These two will stay with you Jae, once I decide what to do." Visenya stated.

"What will these two servants do?" Jaehaerys asked.

"They'll be your personal servants, and your protectors. They'll keep you safe, while up on the Wall." Visenya informed him with a small smile. Jaehaerys opened his mouth to complain but as he started to speak, Visenya waved her hand, silencing him with a wordless spell.

Jaehaerys mouthed words for several seconds before realizing that he wasn't making any sound.

Rhaenys was staring at him, mouth slightly agape at the sight of new magics.

"This isn't a matter of discussion. Until this threat in the north is dealt with. I will ensure the safety of those I love. You need a bodyguard, and now you'll have two. They were once my personal servants and guards, and now they'll be yours. Treat them well baby brother, and you'll be amazed at what they can show you." Visenya stated to him, her smile reflecting something that unnerved Jaehaerys.

Not long after, Visenya, Jaehaerys, and Rhaenys, stood out in a clearing in Riverrun as Visenya used her magic to draw forth her new servants.

Within moments two women materialized before them.

Both were nearly nude, both dawned in translucent silk, that clung to their frames but hid nothing of their bodies. Both were blonde of hair, and had blue eyes. They were pale, and extremely beautiful. Jaehaerys recognized the familiar air of attraction they released, as similar to the Allure that Draco could manifest.

Both looked dazed and confused, despite their beauty.

"Hello ladies." Visenya stated in English. Both woman gazed at her with confusion. Visenya stared back with a smirk. Then her eyes suddenly flashed a hellish orange, and both women instantly dropped to their knees, kowtowing before their Dark Lady.

"I have a use for you. Rise and serve." Visenya stated, her voice clear and confident, and every bit the reflection of who she was.

The two women rose in unison. Their eyes raising and locking with hers. Get dressed. I have a job of great important to the two of you." Visenya commanded with a glint in her eyes.

The two nodded and wands appeared in their hands, they began to alter their clothes to something more acceptable to colder weather. While that was happening, Visenya glanced at her brother and offered him a smirk.

"Try not to have too much fun, baby brother. If I find you slacking off, I may just have to punish you." Visenya warned him, causing his gaze to draw from the two beauties back to his beloved sister.

Her smirk grew predatory, and he knew that whatever had been bothering her before, was now completely forgotten. She was back to her normal self. Intent, and focused.

The war was officially about to begin.

 **-To Be Continued-**


End file.
